Leadership and Love
by MaisaG
Summary: Ennis is determined to win his boyfriend back and return Jack to the life they once had together. But for that to happen, they have to face the new challenges that the firm has to offer together... Sequel to Law and Love (Jack and Ennis as famous attorneys)
1. Where are you Jack Twist?

_**Leadership**__** & Love **_

This_Brokeback Mountain_ story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Annie Proulx. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This fanfiction takes place in 2007. The characters are not exactly Jack and Ennis of the movie but they have similar personalities. Everything else may be completely different! This is the sequel to_Law & Love_, the first part of the _Magnet Firm _series.

**Warning:** Graphic sex. Adult situations discussed in adult language.

**Summary:** Ennis x Jack

_After Enrique Twist's funeral, Jack is a different man. So different that he even gave up the only thing he wanted most in life__ -- his relationship with Ennis Del Mar. Ennis is determined to win his boyfriend back and return Jack to the life they once had together. But for that to happen, they have to face the new challenges that the firm has to offer together …_

**Author's Note: **Thank you so very much for my friend Kathy (**kittie8571**) who is the Beta of this story!

* * *

**Chapter One: Where are you, Jack Twist?**

Jack walked around the grass in silence. There were birds singing on the branches in the trees and the sky was a soft blue. Small clouds floated in the sky and the sun warmed his skin. It was, after all, a beautiful, early summer day. Unfortunately, Jack had different plans than most New Yorkers that morning. His plans carried no happiness or satisfaction and he felt that the day was definitely grayer for him.

He looked to the other side of the small path that he was walking on. An old woman carrying a big bouquet of white roses nodded at him. He wasn't sure if it was a personal greeting or her just being polite. He was having a difficult time focusing on anything these days. In any event, he decided to nod back and continue with his walk. He was not that far anymore.

Jack had walked this same route every day for the last month. Sometimes, almost unconsciously, his feet had moved in this direction and Jack would be surprised to find himself at his destination. Other times, Jack would force his tired feet to bring him to the place, in silent torture he couldn't seem to escape. It was as if invisible ties bound him to these grounds, which was perfectly understandable, or so Dr. Whistle kept telling him during his appointments.

Jack didn't like it, but he had no say in the matter. His body and mind were no longer under his control. Jack Twist was lost in the middle of something that he clearly couldn't understand. He forced himself to wake up every morning, only to see the result of the nightmare that was now his life disappearing a bit more every day.

All things considered, what he was now losing was his old life. Jack Twist, the young lawyer, son of Enrique Twist, was gone. He'd started fading away the day of his father's funeral. And if a parent's death always changes a person's life, in Jack's case, that was an understatement. Now that his father was gone, he was a different person, not to mention an orphan.

The members of the board wouldn't stop calling him, reminding him that he needed to face the new responsibilities his father had left him. But he just couldn't find the strength to do it. He wasn't ready yet and Dr. Whistle kept telling him that he needed another month of therapy before he could return to his job.

During this last month, Jack had avoided everything and everyone. He needed time for himself, time to think about what had happened and heal. It had been a dangerous mistake to isolate himself from the world. Solitude had almost driven him crazy. If it hadn't been for Uncle Daniel and Robert, he would probably still be locked up in his room.

He had, however, done some serious reflecting about his life and what he was supposed to do from now on. And in one of those days, or nights – his memory was tricky about most things – he remembered when he was young. He never needed anyone back in those days. Young Jack had convinced himself that his needs could, sooner or later, be suppressed by himself and no one else. He had been in his twenties by then. The world was his stage. How could he have thought otherwise?

But now, all these years later, how could he have made such a basic mistake again? How could he have fallen in the path of self destruction that only serves those who were too weak or too young to see the truth? But most of all, how could he have sent away the one man who had been by his side since the very beginning?

Lately he couldn't think about Ennis without crying. The shock of what he had done had only started sinking in a few days ago, when reality settled again in the small parts of his conscious life. Jack was as sorry as any human being could be, but he also felt completely hopeless. What he had done had been the result of the insane conviction that Ennis would never understand him again, that he was destined to lose him anyway. It had made perfect sense to him at the time but now seemed like the reaction of a mad man.

Their relationship had always been fragile and jack felt sure that after all this, nothing could be salvaged between them. Of course, he still loved Ennis. If anything, he loved him more, but Jack Twist, the guy Ennis used to date, was gone. And even if Ennis still had feelings for him, even if he was willing to try again, he probably wouldn't want to have anything to do with the new "_disturbed"_Jack.

During one of their sessions, Jack told Dr. Whistle that he would probably never love anyone as much as he had loved Ennis. Correction -- as much as he _still_ loved Ennis. The bright and professional doctor had told him not to lose all hope in the people who loved him since he hadn't yet given them a chance to return to his life. But Jack had just smiled at her; the smile of those defeated by circumstances.

_He_ had been the one pushing Ennis away. _He_ had been the one who avoided phone messages, notes, flowers… _He_ had been the one remaining silent for an entire month. He couldn't expect Ennis to ever come back again, especially if he was returning to a psycho.

Jack told Dr. Whistle that, perhaps in a few years, when all was back to normal in his heart and in his head, he would pursue Ennis's affections. That is, if he wasn't married with kids by then. Dr. Whistle had only smiled.

"_You're only denying the truth__, Jack. You'll be back soon and your heart and mind can heal in time. You can't keep these people away much longer. You __**will**__ be back soon, Jack."_

The phrase had sounded ridiculous to him at the time. He still felt so lost, so out of control. But lately he could see that perhaps those feelings were only the result of his long time denial of being "back." His mind was still confused and his concentration was weak, but he wasn't forcing it by finding answers either. And that had to have its own result. As disconcerting as it sounded, a part of him didn't want to move on and he had to learn to live with that.

Jack suddenly stopped, his mind focusing a little more on reality. He took the black iron key from his pocket and looked at the family crypt. As a kid he always hated this place. Jack and Enrique would visit the family crypt on Christmas and on his late mother's birthday. It had always been a place full with painful emotions and memories that Jack would always avoid remembering. And now it was only worse.

He sighed and unlocked the door. He'd promised Dr. Whistle that he wouldn't come here every day from now on. This was supposed to be a turning point. He wondered if he would ever look back on this day and remember his feelings with a sad smile, like a moment we cherish for all the wrong reasons.

His gaze turned to the small photograph of his mother and his father on their wedding day. His dad had placed it there when his mother had died. It had been too painful for him to look at it every day, sitting on the table of his bedroom. Jack knew that many other things would probably end up here now that he had decided to take control of his life back.

His thoughts moved on to someone else. Elizabeth Noris. His best friend had been a wonderful source of silent strength, as was usual of her during difficult times. Elizabeth had had very few serious conversations with him during his time of grieving, but she had taken control of everything that Jack hadn't been able to deal with. She'd been the one coving the financial aspect of the firm, with the help of Uncle Daniel. Elizabeth had convinced Jack to sign the papers so that she could keep the firm afloat temporarily until he could come back. She told the important clients and other attorneys that he had taken a long vacation in Hawaii, resting before he assumed his new position as head of the firm.

Uncle Daniel recently told Jack that she hadn't requested any financial compensation for her added duties, and that she even continued to work with all her clients while doing them. It had been a good decision, since the competition between the other board members for the position would have done nothing but damage the firm's reputation. Jack even suspected that she'd been reporting his progress to Ennis. Or at least, he held that secret hope.

Uncle Daniel took care of the other business obligations and had kept an eye on the lawyers working for the family. Jack knew he owed both of them more than he could ever repay.

Closing the door of the crypt, Jack wondered if he was going to be able to survive this come back. Surely the firm and the family's financial portfolio needed his attention, but there were serious mental challenges in front of him. He was convinced that he had become stronger this last month. But was it enough? Especially considering how fragile and confused he still felt in many different ways.

He wasn't sure of the answer. But he knew that the old Jack twist wouldn't survive one day of this life. But then, the old Jack was dead and gone.

* * *

Ennis Del Mar had always considered himself a mature man. His experiences in life had convinced him that there was little about human beings he didn't know or didn't understand. He could be useless sometimes when it came down to actually dealing with people, but he could easily understand them --even the ones that couldn't understand him.

Ennis knew that the main reason why he was such a loner was because he wasn't comfortable expressing how he felt. This was probably a result of his childhood. With the shock of Uncle Jeremiah and his quiet mother who would whisper in his ear when he was young that the best of him should always be hidden.

Yes, Ennis Del Mar knew why he was a quiet, lonely man. But he had always taken secret pride in his knowledge about sociology and philosophy. He was a man who knew about people. He just wasn't a "people person."

So he had been well and truly shocked when the man he loved surprised him with a not so typical reaction that he clearly hadn't expected. It was completely different when it came to using his skills in his personal life.

Yes, he had been shocked and totally devastated on that morning; so much so that he had driven home in silence, only to eventually take out his anger on the kitchen plates and cups, scaring the poor cat and even himself with his reaction. After a few hours of jogging, he had returned to his apartment physically drained and mentally exhausted. He'd entered the shower, still dressed in his gym clothes, and cried like a baby under the hot spread of water.

At that moment, all he could feel after the anger had gone was the pain of rejection. But now the feelings were different. Ennis had since had time to think about it, even researching what Jack might be going through. He bought a couple of books about death and grief. He wanted to understand exactly what Jack was feeling, to understand why Jack felt the need to push him away and be alone. And he had learned a number of things in the process. One of those things had particularly caught his attention. It was called the _grief cycle_.

The_grief cycle_ was mentioned in many chapters but Ennis had read one specific part numerous times. It had helped him to understand the rest. It had helped him to wait and hope.

"_Dr. Elisabeth Ross was one of the first researchers to believe in the commonly known, «grief cycle».The grief cycle is a sequence of different emotional stages, normally connected to the following reactions:_

_Denial_

_Anger_

_Bargaining_

_Depression_

_Anger (again)_

_Acceptance_

_The second anger reaction is, in most of the cases, not common. Although the reaction is fairly accepted by most sociology researchers._

_Grief is naturally, a multi-faceted response to loss. While many who grieve are able to work through their loss independently, accessing additional support from a bereavement professional may promote the process of healing."_

Ennis had read and understood. He could remember those reactions in Jack's recent situation, or at least some of them. When Jack had first noticed the early signs of his father's illness, he had unconsciously denied their existence. He was even surprised when Uncle Daniel had pointed them out. According to the books he'd read, this was a very common reaction. Some people even deny the most visible signs of disease in their loved one.

When the truth had finally sunk into his mind, Jack had exploded in a fight against his own father with anger that would usually only have him irritated from time to time. When his anger wasn't focused on his father, Jack would focus it on his work. Some of that anger was obviously kept bottled up inside of him, which only fueled the dramatic end of things.

Not long after, Jack started with the bargaining. He and Enrique would spend hours with Dr. Whistle, discussing the issues related to what could be done and what should be done. Ennis had watched this reaction closely, but had no idea of the dimension of the possible consequences.

Depression had only reached its worst levels after the funeral. Jack had even come to the extreme decision to isolate himself from the world. It had been hard for everyone around him. Elizabeth and Uncle Daniel were the only ones allowed to enter the Twist mansion and many times their visits would not include seeing Jack personally. Jack would then stay in his room and deny attending to his guests. Matilda and Edward would apology for him, but everyone knew that Jack simply wanted to be alone.

A number of times Ennis wondered what would have happened if he had been able to see the signs. But the truth was that he _had_ seen them, but just hadn't given them any great importance. It had all looked natural and normal, considering the situation. And now he was facing the possibility that he may lose the love of his life. The thought alone was enough to make Ennis tremble.

It's of the human condition to fear, just as much as it is to love, and the mixture of both feelings seemed enough to inebriate the mind. Ennis _wanted_ to fight for Jack. He _wanted_ to something. Anything. He just didn't know what. This was a battle Jack seemed destined to fight alone and Ennis was forced to imagine him struggling with his own fears. Jack _needed_ to do this on his own. It was an uphill battle, and would remain so for as long as Jack decided to remain isolated from world. And even when Jack decided to return to the land of the living (_if_ that ever happened) Ennis wondered if he would ever return to him. To what they used to have.

Ennis's life at the moment was the epitome of the word frustration. He felt like Sleeping Beauty waiting for the day the prince would find her. Or perhaps _he_ was the prince, waiting for the day marked in destiny when he would rescue his Sleeping Beauty from eternal sleep. It was a stupid fairy tale analogy that showed just how much he had thought about his feelings.

Ennis had no doubts. He knew that there was no one else for him; no one else but Jack. He'd spent 30 years of his life living by half, avoiding any serious attachments to anyone. He made up shameless excuses to himself and for years found fault with every single woman he met or dated. Truth be told, he'd succeeded because none of those women was Jack Twist. He was almost positive that it probably would have taken him another 30 years to realize that his life was lacking if it hadn't been for Jack. He was a lonely man, focused only on his job, and he would have taken his time in realizing that he preferred a tall, handsome _man_ instead of a woman wearing make up. Yes, he never would have noticed it so soon.

Jack was everything he never knew he'd always wanted. It was lame and a cliché, but it was the truth. Once in your life time you find someone who can make all your desires and dreams came true and you're forced to forget you'd ever thought about them as clichés. Some dreams are common to every man, but it was surprising how perfectly Jack and Ennis matched. Their personalities were similar, yet different in the right amount of aspects. The attraction was impossible to resist. He was over the moon in love, before he had even realized. This had all come to him the moment he'd spoken with Enrique Twist during the Magnet Spring Party.

The last month had been emotionally difficult for Ennis. It was extremely hard to keep hoping they would make it through, especially when he was completely alone. Elizabeth (and even Mary) had came to visit multiple times with what little news they had from Jack. Many times he'd wished he could just go and visit Jack at the Twist Mansion. Many times he'd opened his apartment's door or entered his car with that intention; but he knew it would only make things worse in the end. Jack needed to be alone and confronting him too soon would only delay his recuperation.

He had even avoided any visit to the Del Mar ranch. He didn't know how to explain the situation to David and he was afraid he would just keep remembering the last time they visited the place together. And that was another thing about missing Jack. Everywhere he went, everything he looked at, kept reminding him of Jack. Like a sweet perfume on a banal place, it was intoxicating.

If his personal life hadn't been full of roses, his professional life had been another month full of successes. Without anything else to do and with the need to keep Jack out of his mind, Ennis had thrown himself into his work. He had worked with Helen, Elizabeth and even Dave Spade, who had felt a little lost in the middle of the seniors of the firm. In Dave's first days, Ennis had taken pity on him, which was understandable since he was quite fond of his young colleague. Dave was a young man with enormous potential and a moral spirit full of principles. That was, actually, one of his main problems these days. No one seemed to take him seriously and everyone knew he disliked confrontation. The Magnet firm was a savage and poor Dave was in need of a helping hand.

Also, Ennis had taken his time with Mr. Hoz, almost working as his personal assistant. The man made him work more than 10 hours a day on his countless lawsuits and breached contracts for days. And after a few weeks of this, Ennis forced Mr. Hoz to sign a new deal, paying him as if Ennis worked 24 hours a day for him. Since Ennis was always available for Mr. Hoz's requests, it was only fair. Mr. Hoz didn't waste any time and eagerly signed the contract. He was impressed with Ennis's work and already saw him as an essential part of his life. He kept telling all his friends that Ennis was the best lawyer he had ever worked with. This turned out to be very good publicity, considering that Mr. Hoz had worked with numerous lawyers before Ennis. Still, Ennis worried about how long it would be until Mr. Hoz would find fault in his work, maybe during the very next suit. So far, Ennis had saved the basketball player's neck a few times and some by pure luck alone. He'd even been secretly disappointed slightly when Mr. Hoz accepted the contract. He had hoped to escape the nightmare by asking the basketball player for more money. He had failed.

In the days that followed the funeral of Enrique Twist, rumors about the end of Ennis and Jack's relationship were all over the firm. Frederic had come to demand an explanation from Ennis, but had received no more than a few nasty remarks. As a consequence, by the end of the day, every member of the firm knew that his relationship with Jack was over.

And in the middle of all this, he missed Jack desperately. He missed the love and companionship they had shared. He was no fool. He knew why Jack had sent him away. He knew that their connection was still strong. Even after being apart for so long, it was still there. They were only pretending not to see it, not to feel it. And if only for that, he was glad that he hadn't seen Jack since the day of the funeral. It had been probably for the best. He wasn't sure how he would act around Jack, and Jack would probably avoid him at any cost.

Ennis opened his eyes and looked at the pink and gold envelope in his right hand. He didn't know what to think of it. Surely he should go, and probably he would be forced to. The problem was that Jack was in the same situation as Ennis. If he decided to go, they would certainly cross paths at the wedding. And he wanted that just as much as he feared it. He wanted that badly. He wanted to hold Jack against him to never let him leave again. He just wasn't sure if Elizabeth's wedding was the best place to do that. And even if it all worked out for the best, was Jack ready to let him back into his life?

In the past few days, since Elizabeth had given him the official invitation, Ennis kept remembering Jack's words after the funeral. He'd said he was a different man, that this fact would eventually destroy their relationship. These words had ghosted his nights and dreams and Ennis had taken serious reflection from them only to conclude that for him, Jack would always be Jack. He knew who he really was, his essence and personality. And those things would never change. He loved everything about Jack and if there was more or something new, he would still love it. He was just ashamed that he hadn't found a way to tell Jack that during their breakup. He was terrible with words and the pain of rejection had obviously been too much for him; the fear had blocked everything out of his mind.

But now that he would have another chance to express his true feelings, he had to wonder if Jack was already ready to hear them. The time was different and Jack had spent a few months away from the world, grieving for Enrique and probably for their relationship as well. Perhaps by now, Jack was convinced that it was over for good, Ennis thought. As for Ennis, it had never stopped. Jack surely still loved him. He knew that the feelings they had shared couldn't simply vanish with the wind; but Jack may have been convinced that their relationship was dead.

Ennis's finger moved along the pink envelope, tracing the big gold letters. How had things turned out this way? he asked himself. One moment he was professing his undying love for Jack to Enrique and the next he was leaning his body against a tree, watching Jack move away from him. As usual, life was toying with him, showing him what he wanted and forcing him to fight for it. It had been like this all his life and he should have suspected his relationship with Jack would turn out to be the same, going back to that very first time that he realized he had feelings for Jack. It had been too easy. No, he had yet to prove himself worthy of Jack's love.

"Ennis?" Helen's voice waked him from his thoughts. Ennis quickly turned to see the brunette woman standing at his door.

"Sorry I didn't knock, but since your secretary is on vacation, I keep forgetting that even if the desk is empty, you're still here."

Ennis said nothing. He knew that Mrs. Campbell's situation was still unresolved. The firm kept paying her vacation time and she couldn't be fired by anyone but Jack. Ennis had hoped he could convince Jack to let him keep her as his secretary, but considering the current situation, it might not turn out that way. He could only imagine how bad Lucia would take the news. The sweet woman had made a scene when Ennis confronted her with Mrs. Campbell's betrayal. She had refused to believe that she could have done such thing to Ennis and almost called him a liar. Ennis did nothing as she stormed out of his apartment. But a few days after, she returned, almost begging him for his forgiveness. Mrs. Campbell had confessed the truth to her and she was both devastated and hurt. Ennis had easily forgiven her reaction and their relationship soon returned to normal. He had no doubt that she had not been involved in Madelyn Webber's scheme. No one could be that good of an actress.

"Are you going to the weeding?" She asked, placing some files on his desk. Ennis avoided looking at her as he didn't want to talk about it, but Helen was deliberately looking at the envelope.

"Yes." He said without taking his eyes of the screen.

Ennis felt Helen's eyes on him for a few more seconds, but she said nothing.

"I better go." She finally said and Ennis finally looked up, only slightly, to watch her leave without another word.

He didn't want any more gossip about him around the firm. At least now everybody was busy talking about Elizabeth and the upcoming wedding. The last thing he needed was everybody talking about him and Jack again. He could easily remember how it had been those first few days after the funeral. Where ever he went, everybody would stare and every time he entered a room, people got strangely silent. There was no doubt, they were all talking about him. He'd hated every second of it and had taken much pleasure the day Elizabeth decided to finally send the invitations.

Ennis trusted Helen when it came to work, but he was still wary to talk about his personal life with her. He wasn't a fool. He easily noticed the way she looked at him or the way she'd casuaully mention Jack's name once or twice when they were working together. She was curious about him, but she shared very little about herself. Maybe it was Ennis's paranoid personality, but he simply didn't trust her anymore. So he had decided that it wasn't a wise idea to share anything with her and especially not about Jack Twist.

His eyes moved back to the envelope. He couldn't help but touch it. This simple piece of paper was the reason he was going to see Jack again -- the symbol of his desperate hope, the key to his only true love.

* * *

**Author:**_ Here it is the first chapter of Leadership and Love. Don't worry not everything is as bad as it seems. That's all I'm going to say. This sequel will also have more action and, hopefully, more slash. _

_**On the next chapter:**__ Elizabeth's weeding is the stage to two very diferent unions of love._


	2. Elizabeth's wedding

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **harryeron, sytle, ****senseofpeace****, ihatemonday, torry28, WCUGirl, Debra, gres1** and **joetheone**.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Elizabeth's we****dding**

Ennis was rearranging the knot of his tie for the third time in the last minute. He didn't know how it had happened, but Elizabeth's wedding was turning out to be the most stressful day of his life. Even long before the day had arrived, Ennis had already spent countless hours worrying about it. Would Jack speak to him? Would he remember the right words?

In Ennis's experience, there were two types of moments when he hated to predict the future. The moments when we know everything is going to be difficult and painful and we want the future to come and end as quickly as possible, so that we can pass through the difficulties and move on. The other moments, like the one Ennis was living at the moment, were completely different. Moments when you're too afraid to take the first step. Moments when we fear the consequences of the present in the near future because we're so afraid to face them.

At the moment, Ennis was terrified, especially since Elizabeth had called him early this morning with the most unsettling news. Jack was definitely going to attend the wedding and the big news was that he had decided to go on his own. Actually, he had mentioned to Elizabeth that this was his chance to «_gradually return_». Ennis stayed silent, listening to Elizabeth's excited voice on the other side of the phone. He hadn't expected this; he had imagined that Jack would come to the wedding, albeit kicking and screaming, but he would have attended. Because of his friendship with Elizabeth, he would come. But he hadn't expected Jack to come willingly. That was just as unexpected as it was exciting.

Ennis looked at the mirror again. It was no use. Nothing he could do would ever made him look good enough today. His hair was beginning to curl again; he had cut it short a month ago, finally too tired of his «pop singer» look. He had decided on it when Helen had told him he was looking like a teenage version of Justin. Yes. Justin Timberlake. Ennis almost spit his coffee all over her and when work was over that day, he ran over to his hairstylist. He was almost sorry now. Jack had always liked it longer. It was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be at his best.

It was his chance to convince Jack that they were meant to be together. He knew it was an important moment for them. His mind knew and his body was reacting to it. He was nervous and his heart was beating fast. He had trouble sleeping last night and he ended up with a stomach ache after breakfast. He had only been this nervous the day he had taken Jack on their first date. He had bitten his nails and then cursed about it. He had complained to himself how ridiculous he was acting and then almost burst into tears while holding Neve.

"You are out of control, Ennis Del Mar." He said to himself in the mirror.

His eyes moved from his appearance to the big dresser on the other side of his bedroom. Ennis turned his head and then his entire body, as he was overtaken by the pull of the pair of keys on top of the dresser. Ennis picked them up from the soft wood, letting his fingers caress the silver one while the golden one stayed static connected to the metal ring. The same one he used to use to open Jack's apartment door. The modern apartment had been left empty since Jack had moved back to the Twist mansion to help his dad and Ennis had never found use to it. He remembered the one time Jack had joked about using the key to sniff his pillows and he was sure that if the courage had helped, he might have actually done it. But it had already been too painful to live among the memories of his own apartment. He knew it would have been much worse if he had ever visited Jack's old apartment. Still, he had to wonder if he would ever use it again. The golden key hadn't been used much lately. Ennis hadn't been in the mood for helicopter trips.

Ennis's eyes were beginning to water, as he whispered the words to the silent room and motionless mirror, holding the metal keys against his chest.

"I promise you Jack…"

* * *

"This is stupid." Jack Twist said to no one in particular.

He crossed his arms at his chest and raised his gaze to his best friend's face. Elizabeth was beyond beautiful that day. Contrary to Jack's expectations, Elizabeth had picked a rather simple dress. White satin with a strapless, heart shaped top and long white sarong. She assembled her hair in a typical bride's hairstyle. Jack felt the well-known sensation of regret. He should have been a bigger part of all this, but he simply had failed to. He had failed Elizabeth. And, as he looked at the blond woman sitting in front of the mirror, his own problems seemed to get the best of him.

"What? Is it my make-up?" The small woman asked in fear.

"No. I was thinking about myself, Beth." Jack said with a sigh.

"Yes, you're being stupid. Why are you feeling bad? I'm so happy to have you here, kid." She smiled holding his hands.

"It's not because of the ceremony. It's because…" His voice disappeared and he couldn't manage to say the words.

"Jack?" Elizabeth asked, raising his chin. "He still loves you."

"How can you be so sure?" Jack snapped moving away. "You weren't there when I left him. It was horrible. I was so stupid, Beth. So stupid…" Jack was losing his fight against his urge to cry.

"I've seen him during these last few months. Trust me. He's been as miserable as you've been." Elizabeth said moving to sit in front of the mirror again.

"I was the one who caused him that pain." Jack leaned against the door and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "He tried to call me so many times after the funeral and I was so stubborn!"

"Jack, you were dealing with the situation in your own way. Yes, you were stupid. Yes, you hurt Ennis in the process. Yes, maybe he's a little mad at you, and yes, he probably doesn't want to serenade you right now. But all that does _not_ mean he doesn't love you anymore. I'm not Ennis but I think the feelings are still there." She was standing now and almost screaming.

Jack shivered. It had been a long time since he had seen _this_ Elizabeth Noris.

"Now please, pick yourself up. You're at my wedding and important people are going to be here, and you need to show them that you're back!" She sat on the small chair and continued to do her own make-up with a small smile on her lips.

"What do you think I should do?" Jack asked her reflection in the mirror.

"About Ennis, or about the important guests?" She met his eyes in the reflection.

"About Ennis! I could care less about those blood suckers!"

"Jack! Shut up this minute!" Elizabeth didn't even raise her voice. "You're losing you're temper again."

"Sorry." Jack said contritely, passing his fingers through his hair. Lately he seemed to lose his temper rather easily and he'd warned Elizabeth that Dr. Whistle told him to ask others to help him about that.

"It's ok. This is a very difficult thing for you. I'm not even sure if this is the best way to do it." She rose again from the chair and placed her small hand on his shoulder. "But you wanted to do it so badly. Just remember what your father wanted for you." She searched his eyes for something and her smile returned quickly.

"He wanted you to take control of the firm and he wanted to you to be happy and settle down. So just go and make those things happen. Not one of the important guests is expecting you. They still think you're on holiday in Hawaii. Avoid them! Go after Ennis! Beg him on your hands and knees if you have to."

"I keep feeling that I'm someone different now. Someone Ennis is not going to like." He looked up at Elizabeth's face. He badly needed her reassurance and it was rather ridiculous.

"Jack, this has been the problem from the very beginning. You'd convinced yourself that you turned into this big monster… Look, we're constantly changing. The important thing is that our feelings and beliefs do not change so easily. Don't you still love Ennis?"

"More than ever." Jack said immediately.

"Then you didn't change that much, huh?" She said smiling. "Actually I think you're exactly the same. Give yourself some time and you'll see."

Jack wasn't all that convinced but he let his eyes move to the window, as Elizabeth once again sat on the small chair. The hotel suite where they were at the moment was very classic. Golden wooden chairs and silk sheets, paintings on the walls, a red ceiling a four post bed and grey carpet. One bedroom, a living room, a parlor and a small gym. Jack hadn't taken any more time to see the rest of the suite. It was definitely Elizabeth's style.

The ceremony itself would take place downstairs in the gardens. Elizabeth had taken control of the entire hotel, which seemed to be eccentric, but it had helped with the media and the guests coming from the other side of the world. Jack's suite wasn't that far away, but he had found it impossible to be alone these days. Even now he was grateful for Elizabeth's company. Loneliness seemed to make him easily depressed and he would sometimes cry for no apparent reason. Dr. Whistle said this would all end with time. He was getting tired of Dr. Whistle's positive attitude.

"Jack?"

"Yes?" He answered, still looking at the immense green trees surrounding the hotel.

"You should go now. Mary must be worried. We're quite late and she's inpatient."

"Yes. Are you sure you want to arrive alone?" He had been surprised with some of the details of this ceremony, but Elizabeth and Mary were far from being a usual couple.

"Yes. You're too young to do it." She said smiling.

"You just want to be different. This is going to be all over the magazines tomorrow."

"Normally my personal life doesn't sell, so I hope that since no one knows me that well, we'll be in one of the last pages."

"Mary's threatened everyone she knows in the business, hasn't she?"

"That too."

Jack looked at her one last time and walked out of the room, grabbing his suit from the living room on his way out and leaving the suite.

* * *

Ennis felt like the ex-boyfriend who went to watch his lost love getting married. He stayed as far away as possible from Elizabeth and Mary. He knew Jack would be close to them and he simply couldn't find the strength to face him yet. He was so nervous that people around him seemed to take notice. But he stayed close to the door, while everybody walked around the garden.

Eventually the happy couple kissed and people followed them to the big ball room, where lunch would be served. Ennis stayed next to the door, watching the crowd pass him by. His eyes searched for a dark haired head (and there were many), but he couldn't seem to find the one he was looking for. He was actually getting desperate as the number of people around the gardens was less and less by the minute.

Maybe Jack had changed his mind, he thought to himself as he looked around, searching.

"Ennis?"

He would have recognized that voice anywhere. He'd craved that sound for so long. He couldn't remember how many times he had called Jack's cell phone just to listen to his voice on the recording. He felt the breath come out of his body and he moved slowly to face the other man. Jack wasn't alone, he was with Matilda and Edward. The three of them looked at him, but Ennis only had eyes for Jack. He hadn't seen him for so long and he seemed to have forgotten just how his mere presence affected him.

Jack was thinner than he remembered. He was never what you would call a "muscular" man. Jack was slim and elegant like a Hollywood actor in a movie. But now he was looking a bit too slim and even in his black tuxedo, it was possible to see. His face was paler and he still had what was left of the dark circles under his eyes. Ennis tried to control his troubled emotions, but facing Jack like this wasn't helping.

"Jack…" Ennis murmured, finally noticing Edward and Matilda with a quick smile.

"Master Jack. Mr. Del Mar." Edward said with a nod to each man and he quickly moved away, dragging a surprised Matilda with him.

"Jack, you're so…" Ennis couldn't help himself. He allowed his arms to circle the other man, hoping that he wouldn't push him away.

But Jack didn't push him away at all and soon the sounds of sobs came from the right side of Ennis's neck, where Jack had buried his face. And Ennis understood that he hadn't been the only one missing them. Together. As they should always be. He felt the tears on his neck and he looked around, noticing that some of the staff had stopped working to stare at them.

"Jack, we can't stay here. We need to talk. Please, let's go somewhere else." Ennis was pleading and he didn't care less. He didn't know how long Jack would let him be near and he needed to talk to him before he changed his mind again.

Jack only nodded. During the walk back to Ennis's suite, Jack did nothing but cry and murmur nonsense that Ennis, who was starting to worry, didn't gave much attention to. When they entered the suite, Jack moved away and Ennis shivered from the loss. He was anticipating rejection again. Jack would push him away again. It had been too soon, he thought. He closed the door still looking at Jack, who had his back to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Ennis." Jack said, turning to him, still crying.

Ennis didn't know exactly what Jack was apologizing for, but he moved in Jack's direction nonetheless. He was crying too. He loved this man in front of him and he had missed him so much. And there was so much he wanted to say, so much that he _needed_ to say. And yet, one word from him and he would be forever silent. His hands trembled as he caressed Jack's face, wiping the tears from his blue eyes. _His Mar_. The ocean of love he used to see there was replaced by fear and uncertainty, and Ennis desperately wanted to be able to make things right.

"I've missed you so much." Ennis voice was a mere whisper.

Jack's hands came to cover Ennis's on Jack's face and for the first time, he was aware of how close their lips were. It was almost instinct taking control as their lips connected and Ennis prayed that he was doing the right thing. He had a plan when he had decided to attend this wedding but by now he was acting purely on his gut feelings and instinct. Ennis held Jack by the waist and was surprised when permission to explore his lover's mouth was granted. His heart skipped a beat and their bodies reacted to it.

Their relationship may be dead, and this could be the last time they were anything close to intimate, but their bodies were obviously still madly in love. And they knew how to work together so well. Even after all this time.

For a second he was hit with the realization that they were going to lose it for the lust of the moment. He recognized the signs as his hands moved to caress Jack's hair and their bodies moved closer and closer. Quickly, they undressed each other without another word spoken, both too afraid of ruining the moment. Their mouths united for several unusually long periods of time, even while they were undressing each other.

They were on top of the enormous bed in less than a minute and Ennis only stopped for a few seconds after he had removed Jack's white shirt. He was surprised to notice that it was now possible to see Jack's ribs on his torso. He was so thin and fragile underneath him that Ennis felt a strong protectiveness he had never felt before. He kissed every piace of skin he could find and his need had only grown stronger.

"I missed you so much." Ennis said kissing Jack's belly.

At the same time, Jack was lost in the feelings of their reunion. He had wondered, a few minutes ago, if this was a one time thing, if they were only relieving something that had been long dead, like the shine of the stars on the sky. We can still see them but they no longer exist. It's the immortal way of complex things. And Jack could have thought about it, had Ennis not chosen that moment to take him, almost by surprise, in his mouth. His last thought was if it was possible to die of intense pleasure.

Ennis was a slave to Jack's moans of pleasure. He was touching him, feeling him, like a musician and his favorite instrument. Maybe he was trying to prove something to Jack, or perhaps it was to himself. Either way, he had never felt so focused on giving pleasure in his entire life. Soon Jack's release was inside of his mouth and Ennis accepted it all, like desert sand accepts the rain. But still, he wasn't close to being satisfied and wasn't thinking about his own needs. He wanted everything and anything for Jack.

"Honey." Jack murmured, pulling him up for a breathtaking kiss.

They hadn't used their pet names before and Ennis didn't know how to react but the word seemed to put him in a different mood. He kissed Jack back and rubbed his hard cock against his lover's belly. It felt so ordinary, as if they had done it every day for the last two months. He didn't need to ask, he didn't needed to think. He knew fairly well what they both needed.

Soon Ennis found himself thrusting inside of a prepared Jack. He had to thank the always perfect room service for leaving a nice tube of hand cream on the dresser. It had been far too long for both of them, but it was still just as good as they had remembered. Actually, it was far better.

As they rocked in their usual pace, Ennis started to see random flashbacks. Memories and details of Jack and him. The way his gaze would suddenly turn to Jack's mouth when they had met. How oddly sweaty his hands had been the day they'd gone on their first date together. How they had made love on that small chair on Jack's apartment. How excited he had felt when they kissed during the Roland Garros tennis game. How good it felt to have Jack in his arms on top of that hill, watching the Del Mar ranch. How their eyes locked when they danced in public.

And he knew what it meant. He couldn't let Jack Twist spill away from his life. He simply couldn't.

As they hugged each other with the afterglow, Ennis was sure he would die before he would ever let Jack Twist go away. He looked at the love of his life, watching the tears start to fall from his face.

"Don't leave me, baby." He whispered to Jack's neck.

Jack's eyes suddenly opened and Ennis felt like he was ready to conquer the world, if that would stop Jack from ever leaving him again. Jack's right hand came to rest on Ennis's face.

"If you forgive me, if you still want me back, even with all my problems, I'll never leave you again. Ever. I promise." There was certainty in his voice and a happiness that surprised Ennis.

"I'll forgive you. I'll do anything… Just don't ever run away from me. I love you so much." Ennis said smiling and kissing Jack. He was 10 years old and it was Christmas all over again.

"I don't deserve you…" Jack whispered, full with emotion.

"Sshh. Later, baby. I need you inside me now."

"Oh, Ennis. I missed you so." Jack said kissing him. "I love you so…" And Ennis captured his mouth once again.

A few floors down, in a completely different room, thousands of people celebrated the union of two people in love, completely unaware that not far away, another couple had also united their lives forever.

* * *

**Author:**_I hope there won't be so much angst on the next chapters. But if you like action and suspense this second part is definitely for you! I have some very crazy ideas in my mind! I'm not sure when my weekly updates are going to be this month, so please join the story alert. _

_**On the next chapter:**__ Our favourite couple got back together but there's still a weeding party going on. Also the return of some of our favourite characters, like Mr. Santos or Matilda and Edward. _


	3. Returning to your old self

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

_Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **harryeron, fl1789, vesperlynd**,**Jada91**, **haljbg**, **grlewis**, **sytle, gres1, Debra, ramona4jake**,**bmshirts **and **WCUGirl.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Returning to your old self**

When he started waking up, Jack had trouble figuring out how he had managed to fall asleep at such an odd hour of the day. Actually, he was finding everything that had just happened a littllelittle hard to believe. He couldn't believe his own memory, but the fact was, it was right in front of him. More like underneath him actually.

Jack moved his head slowly as his eyes came to rest on Ennis's face, who seemed to have also fallen asleep. Considering how intense the last two hours had been, it was understandable. Jack himself was feeling the familiar pain of sore muscles.

Jack sighed, taking the time to rest his excited heart and enjoy the peacefulness of the moment. He was happy, satisfied as he hadn't been for a long time and a small part of him seemed to have finally awoken from a deep sleep. He couldn't understand why Ennis had thought that he would just come back to his life only to leave him again. Or worse, that he didn't love him anymore. He had expected the pain, the hurt and the anger of someone who had been pushed away. He hadn't expected this. Ennis had looked as scared as Jack felt and his words had been of forgiveness and pleading. It was a welcome back that he hadn't expected. He hadn't even dared to dream about it.

He was beginning to believe that Dr. Whistle had been right. He was returning to the people he loved. He just wasn't sure if this had been the best decision. He was still worried about his own issues. It was constantly in his mind that, sooner or later, Ennis would leave him because he wasn't the Jack Twist he used to be. Because he didn't sleep well at night, had odd mood swings and was sometimes aggressive to people he liked. Because now he cried so easily, was always stomach sick and even bit his nails. He didn't feel like the old confident Jack Twist.

"What are you staring at?" Ennis asked amused, jarring Jack from his thoughts. He realized he had been staring at Ennis's forehead.

"I just can't believe we're here." Jack said, resting his head on Ennis's chest.

"I can't believe you're finally back, baby." Ennis said cautiously.

"Honestly? I thought you wouldn't even want to see the back of me." Jack said raising his head to look at Ennis's face again.

"I'm not going to lie to you. That day I was tremendously pissed off. I went home and broke half of my plates. Even had argument with Veronica. But then I seriously thought about it for days after that. You needed time alone and I understood that. It wasn't easy and I'm convinced we could have done it differently, but I understood." Ennis took a deep breath and he felt Jack's eyes piercing his skull. "I was so surprised that day that I didn't react the way I should have. Your reasons to break up with me were ridiculous…"

"Ridiculous? They're still very much true. I'm not the same person anymore. I spent two months away from the world doing nothing but dealing with the changes. I'm not sure you're understanding." Jack was determined to confront Ennis with his side of things.

"Really? I've just made love with a perfect stranger then? Because I thought I heard Jack Twist saying he loved me a couple of hours ago."

"You know very well what I mean."

"No, I don't. You're still the man I love and nothing will ever change that. Nothing. Two months! We're back here, aren't we?" He had raised his voice as the words he had planned to say came out of his mouth. He wondered if Jack would notice. "I've waited 30 years for you. I was stupid enough to run away from you once and then let you push me away. But that's it! From now on, no matter what happens. We'll do things together."

It was a declaration and it left Jack speechless. This was totally unexpected.

"Ennis, this is my fault. How can you blame yourself?" He caressed Ennis's arm slightly. "I was the one who pushed everybody away. I was sick and it was my fault. My biggest fear was that you would never forgive me for that."

"Your only fault was forgetting that what happens to you affects me. I'm surprised myself, with the depth of my feelings but we're already connected that way. You can't expect me to be indifferent to your own feelings, baby."

"I underestimated your feelings hadn't I? And you're still here…" Jack's voice was trembling.

"Keep this forever in your mind -- I'll _always_ be here for you."

"You sound like were married, honey." Jack said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"As far as I'm concerned, we're only missing the papers."

"You're kidding." Jack said leaning against his elbow.

"I'm dead serious, Jack Twist." Ennis said locking their eyes together.

"You're always surprising me." Jack said resting against Ennis's chest once more. "Do you remember when I told you that you had always been there for me? That I had been wrong in believing I was the one helping you? I was right then. You came to my life to help me, even though the circumstances didn't predict it, you're way ahead of me."

"Don't be silly. You're the strongest man I've ever known. You're just going through a difficult time. You'll see. We'll get through it together."

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that, right?" Jack said and they kissed lazily, just for reassurance that they were indeed back together.

"You're aware that Beth is going to kill me." Jack said a few minutes after, while they hugged under the covers.

"She probably had this all planned out." Ennis said with a smile.

"It's her wedding. We need to at least pretend we're still interested in the celebration of such an important day." Jack said laughing.

"You're right. Especially me, since I'm going to take care of Sophie for the next two weeks. I should be listening to Mary's endless number of instructions."

"Really? I thought she would ask Monique, seeing as I'm still not in the best condition." Jack was instantly tense and Ennis noticed.

"Don't even try. You're definitely going to help me. She's a little devil when she's away from Elizabeth and Mary."

"Sure, I'll be glad to help you. After all, I'm her godfather. Unfortunately, I couldn't convince Dr. Whistle to let me take care of Sophie. She says it's still too early."

"Your psychiatrist is right. You should follow her advice. A baby can be tremendously stressful."

"You still remember her?"

"Actually Elizabeth kept me up to date about everything happening at the Twist Mansion. I received a lot of information about your progress."

"I should have known." Jack said, hugging him closer. "You never left my side after all."

* * *

The four hour lunch was almost over when Ennis and Jack finally returned to the wedding party. Their table was near Elizabeth and Mary's and their seats next to each other. They sat down quietly, trying to avoid the stares of the well-known faces of their colleagues. Elizabeth and Mary smiled at them but avoided any more signs. It was not a good idea to call attention to themselves, especially to Jack.

"I told you they had it all planned. We're seated together." Ennis whispered to him, while they started eating the glamorous lunch.

"I had expected it. I'm only surprised you wanted it too." Jack didn't say anything else, he just held Ennis's hand in his.

"You know that by now, everybody knows we're back together." Ennis said glancing at the table where some colleagues were eating.

"We've just spent three hours away from the party, only to return holding hands. There's no space for wondering." Ennis smiled at Jack's words. "I'm more worried about the members of the board. They're going to press me into assuming my responsibilities, now that they've seen me at the party."

"You don't want to return to the firm yet?" Ennis whispered.

"No. I need a few more days. I can return without being completely ready and that also means I have to read the thousands of papers about the management of the last two months Elizabeth has left me."

"It's the perfect moment, you know? These two weeks of vacation Elizabeth is taking will leave the firm with no firm leader. People had gossiped about who could take the place, but I would say you should do it."

"Already conspiring against the world, master Jack?" A voice said behind them and Jack and Ennis moved their heads away to face Edward and Matilda.

"It's good to see the two of you together. I knew deep in my heart that Ennis would be the one bringing you back. And here you are, finally!" Matilda said hugging him.

People at their table stared at the scene. They were mostly Mary's family that neither of them knew. Elizabeth had placed them away from any colleague or previous clients on purpose. Jack was forced to laugh when Matilda decided to also hug Ennis and the blond lawyer had no chance to hide his discomfort. As far as Jack knew, there was only one person with whom Ennis was always comfortable at showing openly his affection, and it was him. It hadn't been always like that, but Ennis had opened his heart and placed a golden statue of Jack inside. Yes, a golden statue; because that was the only way Ennis could be convinced that Jack was human perfection with no blame. The only way he could have understood and forgiven him so easily.

"We're happy for both of you. Now take good care of each other and don't scare us like that ever again." Matilda said with a smile. "I expect you to spend as little time as possible at the mansion. We're taking Sophie with us for the rest of the day. This is no place for a baby and I expect you two have much to talk about. Now enjoy yourself because we're leaving."

"We can't stay much long either. Her leg is hurting again, master Jack." Edward said seriously.

"Matilda…" Jack said worried.

"Enough, we must go and you two must at least pretend to make conversation with some of the guests." She said moving to the door.

"She's impossible, master Jack. I apologize for her." He said softly.

"As if something like that was needed. Take care of her. We'll manage to trick her into a doctor's appointment soon."

"Thank you master Jack." He smiled. "Goodbye, Mr. Del Mar." Edward said quickly walking away.

"All this "master Jack" makes me feel like we're in a Batman movie." Ennis said smiling.

"I know it's a bit odd, but he insists on it. I guess it's the English education."

"So_master Jack_ how is it? When are going to congratulate the newlyweds?"

"As soon as…" Jack was interrupted by another guest.

"I knew I would found both of you here! So how is my favorite couple of lawyers?"

Ennis couldn't believe it. Mr. Santos was currently standing in front of him, hands on his hips and a big smile on his face. Ennis hadn't seen him in ages. He had politely declined the invitation to Mr. Santos's wedding, which was set to be next week and in the last two months, Ennis had only done a small amount of work for the man.

"We're fine, Mr. Santos." Jack said glancing at Ennis.

"I heard about your father. Very sad. Very sad indeed. If there's anything I can possibly do, don't hesitate. I owe a lot of my money and peace of mind to your firm and I had the opportunity to acknowledge that your father was an excellent attorney and a good person."

"Thank you, Mr. Santos." Jack said, becoming emotional.

"But, Mr. Santos, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Spain organizing your own wedding?" Ennis asked changing the subject.

"A great reason to leave your fiancée and family in Spain and attend to some _very important business_ in New York."

"You didn't bring her?" Jack asked curious.

"No. I decided to spend this week by myself in New York. I'm seeing this as a long bachelor party. Some of my friends will actually arrive later this week. We'll have a very nice party on Friday. You're both invited, of course."

"We have a busy week ourselves but we'll see what we can do." Ennis said noncommittally.

"I'll expect your call, then." The older man said smiling. "Maybe I'll stop by the firm also."

"It will be my pleasure, Mr. Santos."

"Then, if you'll excuse me, we'll see each other soon." Mr. Santos said moving to another table.

"If we don't leave soon, we'll have to make small talk with half of the Magnet's clients." Jack whispered when the man left.

"Not to mention that our company at the table is looking at us oddly."

"They were having such a great time until we arrived." Jack said with humor.

"I still feel like Mr. Santos is making a mistake." Jack whispered a few seconds later.

Ennis smiled to himself. It was a pleasure only to have Jack next to him, whispering in his ear. It was in these little details that he was different from everyone else. Ennis felt good with him all the time. Just knowing he was next to him was enough to make him smile, enough to keep that warm feeling in his heart. It was also a relief after two months of separation.

"Ennis? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes. I agree with you, there's something strange about this wedding. But what can we do? I already told you that he's deeply in love. Nothing we can say is ever going to chance his mind." Ennis finally answered.

"There's something about that woman…" Jack said and Ennis was surprised to recognize the spark of excitement in his eyes. Jack loved a good mystery. He was a great attorney because of that. That and he took genuine pleasure from helping others, even if they were very rich others.

"I felt it too when we met her. Still, I see no other way to protect Mr. Santos."

Jack sighed and Ennis observed the change from excited to clearly tired. Jack was showing signs of all the stress they'd gone through at this wedding. Unfortunately, it was still too early for them to leave.

"This is draining my energy. I've never been outdoors this long before and our one hour nap wasn't long enough for me to recover from all_that_." Jack said smiling at Ennis and resting his head on his hand.

"Perhaps we should just go home." Ennis knew Elizabeth would be furious, but Jack _had_ made the effort to come and circumstances had made it difficult for him to endure much more of the party.

"Elizabeth is going to skin me alive. She wanted to dance with me." He shook his head.

"Let's talk with her. I'm sure she'll understand that this was a bit too much for you."

"I'm not so sure…" Jack said while they walked to Elizabeth and Mary's table.

Ennis took the time to observe the room. It was enormous and very beautifully decorated. The walls were covered in red satin and the floor was pink marble. The tables were round, with the exception of the table where Elizabeth, Mary, Monique and few other unfamiliar faces were sitting. That one was rectangular, one side long, facing the rest of the guests. All the tables had silver tablecloths and matching candles. Tables with fruit and desserts were everywhere and there was a big screen behind Elizabeth's table, where photos of them rotated. Some of those were quite old, and others showed Sophie with both of them. Ennis found it to be quite splendid.

"Hello, beautiful ladies. Congratulations again!" Jack said smiling at Elizabeth and Mary.

"Congratulations!" Ennis added.

Ennis smiled, trying not to stare too much at Mary. The woman had decided to wear a white suit, which in itself was odd, since Mary never wore anything formal. But the effect was even more strange when compared with Elizabeth. She truly looked like _"the groom"_ of this wedding. Ennis looked at the floor for another second. He was being childish, he knew.

"I see that everything went well." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Yeah, you were right, Beth." Jack said, looking at Ennis. "I'm glad you convinced me to come to the party."

"I suppose I could forgive you for spending the entire day locked behind closed doors upstairs." Ennis laughed at her comment, while Mary raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Come on! You were convinced I would only go to the ceremony. I've been here far too long." Jack complained.

"You're leaving then?" She asked seriously.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Beth, but I'm exhausted and we still have much to talk about…" Jack looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Hmmm. Well I guess I have to let you two go then. But I expect a detailed e-mail about _everything_ Jack Twist. And don't try to call me! I plan to be unavailable for everyone."

"Amen to that." Mary murmured, drinking her champagne.

"I promise I'll send you a summary then."

"And don't worry about Sophie. I'll pick her up tomorrow morning." Ennis added.

"Yes, Matilda told me she'll stay with her tonight. I'm not worried, the mansion has a large number of people who can help."

"Since Monique was forced to take a vacation." Mary said laughing and Elizabeth glared at her.

"She needed to rest. It was the best moment to convince her."

"I understand. Matilda does the same thing." Elizabeth nodded to Jack.

"Ok. So we're leaving. I hope you have a great time on your honeymoon and please tell me what you honestly thought about my present." Ennis said worried.

"I'm sure we're going to like it, Ennis. It's probably the only practical and usable thing anyone is going to give us today." Mary said honestly.

"Thanks so much for the compliment, Mary." Jack said with sarcasm.

"Oh come on, Jack. You know she's never going to like _any_ of the presents."

"As long as _you_ like it."

"I will, kid. Now go and take the rest of the day to rest." Elizabeth stood up and hugged him from the other side of the table.

"Thanks Beth." Jack whispered, his eyes tearing up.

"Bye, Ladies." Ennis said offering his hand to Jack.

"Bye." Jack waved at them.

"Are you crying?" Ennis asked worriedly as they left the room.

"I'm worse than a woman lately; I keep crying about everything."

"Baby, it's ok." Ennis said putting his arm around him. "We'll go to my apartment and spend the rest of the day lazing out."

"Thanks, honey." Jack said resting his head against Ennis's shoulder.

* * *

Jack took a deep breath. They had spent all afternoon being couch potatoes, watching the sports channel. They'd talked about the firm and Ennis's latest work, avoiding any reference to anything else. Jack had dozed off a couple of times, resting his head against Ennis's lap. He had missed Ennis's place. It was small and cozy. It looked and smelled like Ennis.

"Ennis?" Jack asked resting his head against Ennis's shoulder.

"Yes?" Piercing brown eyes read his soul.

"How did you…" Jack swallowed hard. "On that day?"

Ennis eyes widened for a second and then he moved his head, facing the television. Jack wondered if he was ever going to answer.

"Terrified. I felt like a complete fool." He was still looking at the television.

"You love me enough to do this, but a part of you must still be mad."

"I kept remembering my last words to your father; _«I can't picture myself with anybody else anymore»_; and how ridiculous they sounded at that moment, when you kicked me out of your life."

"Ennis what you told my father…"

"What I told your father was the truth. A truth that not even _I_ knew before I said it out loud to him." Ennis finally faced Jack. "That I love you, that I would eventually marry you, and that we would have a family together."

"Ennis…"

"So, yes! I was _furious_ that day. I ran for hours and hours trying to make sense of what had happened. I came home and walked into the shower still dressed. I cried for so long… I can't even remember! And what did that anger get me? How did it help me? It just kept me away from you for a whole month."

Jack didn't say anything, just let Ennis share his feelings and pain about what happened. He felt like he needed to know, just as much as Ennis needed to tell him.

"Finally, when I came to my senses, Elizabeth, Veronica and other friends made me realize that you weren't ready to hear from me. I stopped calling and sending you stupid flowers."

"I kept all your cards on my dresser back home. I just couldn't throw them in the garbage."

"I guess my friends were the psychiatrist I needed. I started reading about grieving. It helped me cope with the waiting."

There was a long silence between them during which time it was as if certain pieces of the big puzzle were finally connected.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yup, much better. I needed to tell you that."

"I think so too." Jack kissed Ennis's neck.

"How about you?"

"Honestly? I was completely lost on that day. Of course, it only made things worse that I sent you away. I was so dead inside… I felt nothing, really. I guess it only hit me a month before. If it hadn't been for Matilda, Edward and Uncle Daniel, I'm not sure what may have happened to me. Dr. Whistle was a big help too."

"Elizabeth told me something about it." Ennis murmured.

"I thought you would never want to look at me again. Pushing you away like that…" Jack was fighting back tears.

"I pushed you away too, after that night in Madrid. And it wasn't nice either. I guess we're even."

"We're a couple of messed up orphans, aren't we?" Jack said with a sad smile.

"We have each other." Ennis said hugging him.

"Honey, don't ever let me do such a stupid thing again." Jack said against Ennis's neck.

"I promise." Ennis said kissing him.

Jack felt the rush of desire pass through him as he leaned against Ennis, deepening the kiss. How he had managed to spend two months without sex was beyond him. But then, before he met Ennis, his libido was below average. He didn't like to have casual sex and even porn didn't catch much of his attention. As far as he saw it, he was a busy young man with too many romantic notions about sex.

"Make love to me… Make me remember how it used to be, how it's going to be forever." Jack whispered against Ennis's neck.

"Jack, you need to rest…" But Jack was already sitting on Ennis's lap.

"Don't make me beg, honey." And Ennis was yet to know how to resist Jack's demanding tone and those shining blue eyes.

He circled Jack in his arms and leaned in for a slow and sensual kiss. He didn't want to rush things. He didn't need to. They had the rest of their lives together.

Ennis let his hands move to the lower back of his brunette lover and pushed their bodies closer, making Jack breathe out. His mouth moved to the piece of porcelain skin he loved so much. He covered Jack's neck with kisses until Jack moaned in appreciation. He couldn't help but smile.

His hands moved to open the button of Jack's shirt for the second time that day. His hand explored the skin he had just exposed. His fingers played with the black hair on Jack's stomach as his mouth covered his left nipple. Ennis had easily found out, a few days after they started having regular sex, that he liked the differences and contrasts between them. He liked Jack's black hair. On his legs, on his chest, on his arms, around his cock. He liked his blue eyes and long lashes. Generally, he liked the natural contrast between them. Somehow it made always sense.

Ennis's tongue came to trace a path to Jack's belly button and Jack was in paradise. Nothing felt better than to feel cherished and loved after two months of miserable loneliness. Only a starved man can truly appreciate the intensity of the common flavors.

His eyes rolled back when he felt a hand inside his boxers. If he wasn't careful he would come in his pants like a teenager. He took a couple of deep breaths but there was only so much he could do to relax once he felt Ennis's hand around his cock. He moved his hands to Ennis's shirt but it was difficult to open all the buttons. Finally he gave one hard pull and buttons flew to the floor.

"Jack! That was an Armani shirt." Ennis complained without stopping his administrations.

"I'll buy you another one or two of them, don't worry." Jack said pushing the shirt down.

Ennis only smiled. Jack Twist was gradually coming back.

Ennis carefully laid Jack against the sofa and the brunette attorney tried not to complain about the gentleness. Jack moved his hands to strip Ennis of his trousers and boxers and was more than happy when Ennis did the same to him. His hands came to circle Ennis's neck and they kissed intensely, rubbing their cocks against each other. Their tongues were thrusting at the same pace of their cocks and although Jack tried hard to warn Ennis, it had been impossible since their kiss was completely demanding. A few more minutes and he came forcefully, followed by Ennis shortly thereafter.

They stayed naked on the sofa, embracing each other, feeling their heart beats slowing and their breathing returning to normal. Jack was completely exhausted. His eyes barely managed to stay open.

"You did that on purpose." Jack whispered, his hand moving to slap lightly Ennis's ass.

"You need your rest." Ennis said moving away from the couch.

Jack shivered with the sudden cold his body felt.

"Come on, I'll take you to the bedroom. We'll take a nap before dinner." Ennis said pulling Jack up from the couch and embracing him again. He picked up a blanket from the floor and covered both of them.

"You're sleeping on your feet, baby. Come on, I'll take care of you," Ennis said moving them both to the bedroom.

Jack knew he was right. No matter what, he could always count on Ennis Del Mar to take care of him.

* * *

**Author:**_I felt the need to write a chapter about answers. Surely you'll understand what I mean. Still I thought I reached 9 pages a little too fast. The next chapter will be on the same line of thought and from then on it's surprise next to surprise! I'm writing chapter 7 and I'm a little surprised myself! _

_**On the next chapter:**__ Lunch at the Twist's mansion and dinner with Veronica. Our favourite couple is back together. But what has really changed? What more about the last two months is still a secret?_


	4. This is the first day of the rest of our

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **joetheone, senseofpeace, vesperlynd**,**Jada91**,**haljbg**,**sytle, gres1, Debra, ****ramona4jake**,**bbmjack324** and **WCUGirl.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: This is the first day of the rest of our lives**

There was no light in the room and he was tangled in the sheets. He heard the same sound that had awoken him and he slowly opened his eyes to see Ennis sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked tired and sweaty and Jack wondered how long he had been asleep.

They'd had a peaceful dinner last night, and the conversation lasted into the wee hours of the morning. They had talked about the firm and the events of the last two months. It had been almost a therapy section. He didn't remember falling asleep, but Ennis had obviously stripped him of his clothes and put him to bed.

"Did I wake you up?" Ennis asked, taking off his socks.

Jack noticed that he was wearing his gym clothes and looking all flushed from the exercise.

"Don't worry, I guess it was time. Where have you been?" Jack asked lazily.

"The usual -- jogging. You were sleeply so soundly that I didn't wake you up." Ennis took off his shirt and Jack couldn't help but stare.

"I've only just now woke up. How you can jog in this area is beyond me. One of these days you're going to get mugged." Jack mumbled, a little worried, but lost his train of thought as he appreciated the results of said exercise.

Ennis had the physique of an athlete; defined muscles in all the right places and yet not enough to look overbuilt. Jack forced himself not to look too long at Ennis's defined pectorals because Ennis was still trying to speak with him.

"I just take my mp3 and nothing more. I bought it in China Town for a couple of bucks, so they wouldn't get much." Ennis took his gym pants and searched for something on the other side of the room. "I developed this need to jog every morning during the last couple of months, so I usually wake up this early."

Jack looked at the alarm clock and blinked twice. It wasn't possible.

"7 am? Are you insane?" Jack was almost laughing. "That's why you don't get robbed! The thieves are still asleep."

"It's the best time of the day. And you know that I need to be at the firm at 8 am. Not to mention when Mr. Hoz decides to wake me up in the middle of the night because his house is on fire." Ennis stripped off his boxers and grabbed his clean clothes.

"I can't believe some of the stories you told me about him last night." Jack said, wetting his lips, watching appreciatively while Ennis moved to the bathroom, giving him a good view of his naked back side.

"All true, believe me. Now go back to sleep. I'll wake you up by 9 or 10 to go pick Sophie up at the Manor." Ennis said from the bathroom, but Jack's mind was thinking in completely different things.

"In your dreams…" Jack murmured to the empty room.

He moved slowly out of bed, a smile on his face. He walked out of the bedroom looking at the couch on the hallway. Neve was still sleeping. The water was already running, he could clearly hear the sound. Ennis didn't usually sing in the shower but he liked his water terribly hot. So much so that it would almost hurt to stand under the spray. It was quite unusual. So when he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see a little fog coming out of the door.

He didn't make a sound and soon he was facing the dimmed mirror. Jack looked at Ennis's careful placed clothes on the sink. He turned away and faced the shower curtain. Ennis was under the hot spray of water, totally unaware of his presence. But he could distinguish the shape of Ennis's body.

Jack thought about surprising Ennis by entering the shower with him, but the place was small and he would notice him before he entered. He had a different idea then.

"Ready to drop the soap?" He said smiling, although Ennis couldn't actually see it. Ennis jumped inside the small shower stall.

"Damn it, Jack! You scared me. What are you doing here? Go back to sleep."

"I couldn't sleep. You didn't help… walking around naked." Jack didn't know why he wasn't inside of that shower already but he was taking pleasure in watching Ennis's reaction on the other side of the curtain.

"Baby, what am I going to do with you?" Jack noticed that Ennis shook his head.

"That's the question, really."

Ennis looked from behind the curtain, his eyes resting on the tent of Jack's boxers.

"Come on in, you can shower with me." Ennis quickly disappeared behind the curtain again.

Jack smiled as he took off his boxers. He was too happy to worry about the future. And a few minutes later when he was pressed against the wall breathing hard, he couldn't even remember his name. But if, at that exact moment, he could choose a topic for his thoughts, it would have been why people who loved each other stick together. Because he was convinced he'd found the answer.

What Jack Twist realized was that in the end of all things, true love is the _only_ thing that matters. And if you really want it, you've got to fight for it.

* * *

Ennis looked at his reflection on the mirror. He looked tired. But the small smile on his face was a new addition from the previous days. And it wasn't faked, nope, not at all. Ennis Del Mar was _genuinely_ happy. He was buttoning his shirt up and occasionally glancing at the other man in the room. Jack was already dressed and was lying on top of the bed looking at the ceiling. Ennis wondered if he would fall asleep. Jack liked to pretend to be strong but it was clear that he had lost a lot of weight in the past two months. So much so that he in fact looked fragile. But worse was that he was clearly weak. Yet Ennis couldn't seem to be able to deny him anything, especially sex.

It had been late morning, almost lunch time, when Ennis and Jack had finally decided to get dressed and pick up Sophie. Matilda had promised them one of her amazing meals and Jack had seemed more than pleased with the invitation. Ennis, on the other hand, hadn't been so happy about it.

The Twist manor was still a place that still reminded him of Enrique. The old lawyer had misjudged him almost until theday he died, and Ennis was uncomfortable facing his memories. He kept feeling that he had failed in his promise to Enrique Twist that day he'd left Jack alone in the middle of all the emotional turbulance of death and pain. He wondered if somehow Enrique had always known that he wouldn't be strong enough to help Jack when the time came and the idea was gnawing at him.

"Why are you looking so serious?" Jack asked, holding him from behind, his eyes focused on his in the reflection of the mirror.

"Nothing really, baby. Just feeling nervous about returning to your father's place." The confession was only half true, but he looked at Jack, worried.

"It's_my_ place now. _My_ house." Jack's tone was completely neutral.

"I know. I guess it will take me some time to get used to the idea." One of Ennis's hands came to caress Jack's arm.

"It's still difficult for me sometimes." Jack's eyes shone in a peculiar way and Ennis knew he was about to cry, but he said nothing, for Jack was rather sensitive about crying these days.

"What about your apartment?" Ennis asked continuing to button his shirt.

"I don't really know. But I see that you kept the keys with you." Jack moved over to the dresser where the two keys were placed.

Ennis said nothing and Jack looked up at the mirror. Ennis wasn't good at hiding things from him and the slight blush on his face was a clue to something else. He watched Ennis for a few more seconds until the answer rushed to him.

"You went there, didn't you?" Jack asked smiling.

"Hmm… Yeah." Ennis said without looking at him and Jack laughed.

"Sorry. It's just the way you're acting about it, it's funny." Jack said apologetically when Ennis sent him a death glare.

"Well, I went there, as ridiculous as it sounds, because I had nothing else left. And more than once, if you really want to know." Ennis said quietly, turning to face him.

"Sorry, Ennis . . . I didn't want to…" Jack was interrupted by Ennis's hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok." Ennis smiled and brushed his lips against Jack's. "I went there to sniff your pillows."

"You remembered that." Jack whispered, kissing him back.

"These past two months I kept reliving every single conversation we ever had. There's little I don't remember."

"So, how about my sex toys?" Jack said laughing.

"Left head table, third drawer." And Ennis joined Jack in a happy giggle.

* * *

Ennis felt a shiver down his spine. It was a hot summer day but he felt rather cold. The house was exactly as he remembered it, exactly as it was the first time he had seen it. He vividly remembered that day. He was picking Jack up for their surprise visit to the ranch on their two month anniversary when he had seen the mansion for the very first time.

As he closed the door of his car, Ennis looked at the palm trees and the paths of white granite. It was really eccentric to have palm trees in this part of the state and he had to wonder how they had managed to survive the winter in New York. Actually the whole house was a bit eccentric, from the color to the architecture. But then all the Twists he knew were a bit unconventional too and that included Jack. His relationship with him was only one of the many proofs. Who would date him, being as rich and good looking as Jack was?

Ennis had felt more comfortable when the money was still technically Enrique's, but now that Jack had inherited everything, it was a bit more complicated. He was in love with a very rich man and he was also certain that in time Jack would turn into a very powerful man. He had the connections and the position to do whatever he wants. And sometimes he didn't know how he would fit in Jack's life when that time came.

"It's odd isn't it?" Jack asked leaning against him.

Ennis realized he was still holding the door of the car. He shook his head and used his arm to rest around Jack's shoulders. Ennis observed Jack silently. The simple white shirt and the jeans that were too big for his frame. He was wearing Ennis's clothes and he hadn't shaved that morning. He looked like a regular guy, only much better looking. No one would tell that he was a millionaire. And maybe that was the small detail as to why they seemed destined to be with each other.

"Let's go." Jack said sighing. "Matilda and Edward must be cursing the moment they decided to keep Sophie for the night. She's turning into one hell of a little devil."

"Jack, she's only a baby." Ennis scolded.

"She's Mary's biological daughter."

"You keep talking about Mary, but I think you two are not really that different."

"That makes absolutely no sense. We're completely different. Mary believes that justice should be done no matter what. She likes to break rules and take risks. I'm a defender of the law. She sees me as the rich boy who had everything and I see her as the rebellious girl who'll always be frustrated."

"That's quite a speech." Ennis knocked on the main door. "Still think you're similar. Fighters are always fighters."

"Well I'm a different fighter. A _better_ fighter." Ennis laughed at the very moment Matilda opened the door.

She looked at Jack, who seemed to be pouting and Ennis, who was still laughing.

"I see that someone had a good day." She smiled gently.

Jack moved to hug her and then whispered something that made her laugh.

"When will you grow up, my dear?" She said to Jack.

"So you think he's right." Matilda made an exasperated face and hugged Ennis.

"Thank you for bringing him back." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm still working on that." He said when they parted.

"Now you keep secrets behind my back?" Jack asked looking at them. "Very well. I see I'm not welcome here. I'll go find my goddaughter."

Matilda smiled at Ennis and he gave her his arm. Matilda was having problems walking again. As soon as Jack was out of the hall, she spoke in a quiet voice to Ennis.

"Did everything go well?" It was the look of a mother and Ennis felt a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

Matilda had been a good friend during the last two months. She and Ennis had developed a secret relationship almost no one knew about. Ennis had grown to see why Jack loved her so much and why Edward, a confirmed bachelor for half his life, had changed his mind when he met her. She was a sweet woman and yet determined enough to defend her beliefs. She would speak her mind and nothing else. Ennis owed her a lot and he had yet to find a way to repay her.

It all started a few days after Enrique's funeral. Matilda received one of Ennis's desperate calls. He didn't know why he kept calling the mansion. Jack would never answer and the maids were getting angrier with each call, until one specific call when Matilda answered the phone. Ennis recognized her voice immediately, bombarding her with all types of questions. She listened to him, answering most of his questions. She shared with him her concerns and fears. They both cried together on the phone and after half an hour, Matilda had convinced Ennis that all was not lost. He just needed to be a bit more patient. It took him a bit more time to understand the meaning of everything she told him that day, but Ennis slept much better that night. He kept calling every week. Even when Elizabeth would visit him with news, he would still call. Matilda had turned out to be his personal confidant.

"As well as possible." Ennis whispered to her.

"Good, good."

"He keeps thinking that this has somehow changed him into a completely new person."

"I know, Edward and I had heard such nonsense before." Matilda made a small sign to a young maid that was cleaning the invisible dust on the corridor. The young brunette woman moved away quickly.

"He's a bit more sensitive and far too thin for his own good. But I see no big difference."

"Even if there were, you certainly wouldn't see them. You're in love Ennis."

"I guess you're right." Ennis murmured feeling awkward for telling her personally what he had only confessed during their phone conversations.

"He needs love and rest. It's what the psychiatrist, Dr. something, said to me."

"Also, I think we need to be careful with what we say to him. He keeps having these mood swings."

"Yes, you're right. And the most important thing Ennis." She looked him in the eye. "Don't ever leave him alone. The depression he suffered…" She didn't finish the sentence and yet Ennis understood her completely. They had talked about this many times before.

"Let's go. Jack is probably wondering about us." She said struggling to walk a bit faster.

He had never worked up the courage to ask herwhy her right leg was shorter than her left one. There were so many reasons and none was a good enough answer to make polite conversation. Ennis kept his curiosity to himself.

As soon as they arrived at the living room, Ennis spotted Jack. He was carrying Sophie around the room while waving in his left hand what looked like a pink wand. A magic pink wand. Edward was seated on a long pastel couch, reading a huge old book, which he was holding with his right hand, while his left one was rearranging the position of his reading glasses. He had crossed his legs and looked exactly as a respectable English gentleman should look.

"Finally! If it wasn't for Matilda I would have thought you had gottenlost, honey." Jack quickly closed his mouth, realizing what he had called Ennis in front of Matilda and Edward.

Matilda looked at a blushing Ennis and a quiet Jack and shook her head, moving to sit on the couch too.

"As if it was a surprise for any of us." Matilda said seriously and Edward raised his eyes from the book, looking surprised at them. Apparently he had totally missed what happened.

"What seems to be the matter, darling?" Edward asked Matilda.

"I was wondering when you would give us the pleasure of your company." She said in a humorous tone.

"I'm sorry, my love." He said closing the book. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Del Mar." He said and Ennis, feeling less flushed, smiled back at the British man.

"So, Matilda . . . how was she?" Jack said giving the pink wand to Sophie.

"An angel."

"Really? I've seen her with Elizabeth and Mary a couple of times and she looked like no angel to me."

"Yes, she has energy and she's quite demanding, but I was _your_ nanny dear. During many years I knew a lot worse than Sophie." She smiled and Edward let out a small chuckle.

"How was he as a child?" Ennis asked interested.

"The sweetest devil. He would go behind my back to do the most unexpected pranks and then return as if nothing had happened. A look at his innocent blue eyes and no one could resist him. He always got away without punishment."

"I should have expected it." Ennis looked at Jack, who glared at him.

"He had this naughty smile. I always knew when he was speaking the truth or when he was planning to do something."

"Master Jack once ate all my menthol candy and then when I confront him about it he told me he had given it to the poor."

"A very reasonable thing to say." Ennis leaned against the unused fireplace.

"Hey, I had to save my neck. Back then, Matilda kept telling me that we should give to the poor, so I said the first thing that came into my mind." Jack said, sitting on the couch with Matilda and Edward, Sophie on his lap, pointing her wand against Edward's reading glasses.

"By the way, Mr. Smith called this mourning." Edward said while looking closely at Sophie. He looked as if he was daring the baby girl to do something. "He was very happy to know you hadn't spent the night at the mansion, master Jack."

"I bet he was. Did he say if he was going to call back?"

"No, but he probably will." Edward stood up gracefully from the couch. "Now, if you will all excuse me, I must go see if lunch is ready. This delay is outrageous."

"Yes. Heads are going to roll." Matilda said teasingly.

"It's not every day that they serve lunch for the master and his «honey»." Edward blinked at Jack and made a strange nod to a very flushed Ennis.

"So many years and yet he still manages to surprise me." Matilda said after a minute of silence, shaking her head in dismissal.

* * *

"I felt a little awkward when you told them you were going to sleep here again." Ennis said when they entered the apartment at the end of the day.

"I noticed. It's not as if they don't know." Jack said holding Sophie closer to his chest. The small baby was sleeping and sucking on her thumb.

"Yeah. Still, it was embarrassing."

Neve jumped off of the couch and stretched his legs looking at both of them. Ennis knelled down and petted him slightly.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Were back together, it's natural that we spend more time with each other." Jack said walking to the living room.

"I don't know."

"Would you rather spend the night _there_?" Jack asked placing his bag on the couch and holding Sophie next to him.

"At the mansion?" He dropped Sophie's pink bags near the door and Jack nodded as an answer. "That would have been even more awkward."

"I live there now. Sooner or later you'll have to." Ennis frowned but said nothing. "By the way, where is Sophie going to sleep?"

"Shit." Ennis said shaking his head. "I should have put together the crib Elizabeth brought me last week."

"How long does it take for you to do it now?"

"I have no idea." Ennis said searching for said crib. "Maybe she can sleep with us tonight and then we deal with that tomorrow."

"Ennis! I'm not going to sleep with her in our bed. What about… you know?" Jack said annoyed.

"It's only for one night."

"No way! Just put it together before dinner. In the meanwhile she takes a nap in _our_ bed." Jack said moving to the bedroom.

"And who's going to make dinner?" Ennis asked looking at the box.

"I'll order something." Jack whispered from the bedroom.

"For a moment I thought you would cook for us." Ennis said with a smile when Jack returned from the bedroom.

"Scared you eh?" Jack said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah."

Ennis returned his attention to the crib. He had no idea how to make piece 1 come together with piece b2. He just hated this type of work, although must people would say he was skilled at it. It always seemed like there were too many pieces left or there were pieces missing. It was a stressful thing to do.

"Can I use your laptop? I need to send an e-mail to Elizabeth. She's probably worried by now."

"It's in my bedroom inside my suitcase." He looked at the screw-driver and at the crib. "Tell her that I'm driving myself crazy with the damn crib."

Ennis heard the sound of Jack's natural laugh and he return to the task in hand. He had almost finished his job when the bell rang. He looked up and Jack appeared from the bedroom, closing the door.

"Go open the door or Sophie will wake up. And you know how she gets when she doesn't sleep enough."

"I'm going, _master Jack_." Ennis said smiling and throwing the screwdriver in Jack's direction. Jack caught it easily and shook his head as Ennis moved to the door.

The bell wasn't ringing anymore when Ennis lazily opened the door of his apartment. A smile came to his face when he realized that Veronica was standing in front of him.

"I came as soon as my triple shift ended. How was it? Did you talk with him?" She was looking very tired and the tone of voice was typical of someone who had drunk way too much coffee. "Last night I thought you weren't home but then I saw a light when I was driving to the hospital. Sorry I didn't show up to talk."

"Calm down! I'm getting nervous just from looking at you." Ennis said forcing her to enter.

"How can you be so calm? Did he dump you again? Are you going to try talk with him again?" Veronica kept asking while they moved to the living room.

"Everything went fine." Ennis said, just as Veronica faced Jack working on the crib.

"Hi." Jack said smiling, offering his hand and a smile. "How have you been?"

"Sorry, I'm kind of confused." She said shaking Jack's hand and sitting abruptly at the couch. "I'm sorry, Ennis, but how did this happen?"

"Hmm. Well… We talked and we…" Ennis was trying to find the right words.

"We came to the conclusion that we were both acting like fools. We love each other and we belong together." Jack said looking seriously to Veronica, while holding the instruction manual of the crib.

"Awww." Veronica said looking curiously at Jack. "Hum… I always knew I liked you for some reason."

"Well, what Jack meant to say was that we're back together. Still working on some things but we're finally together." Ennis said trying to sound less embarrassed then he was.

"I see that you even bought a crib." Veronica pointed to the almost finished crib in the middle of the room.

"Veronica, don't you remember? I told you I was going to keep Sophie for two weeks. The crib is, _obviously_, for her." Ennis said, looking annoyed at her comment.

"Sorry, Ennis. I'm lacking sleep and I bet you both want me out of here." She stood up, but was immediately surprised with Jack's urgent tone of voice.

"No! Please stay. We never get to talk much and I would really like to change that."

"I'm not very good company right now, Jack."

"Just stay for dinner, we were about to order something. How about Italian? Or Chinese?" Jack looked at Ennis prudently. "I'm sure Ennis agrees with me."

"Yeah, totally. Stay for a few more minutes, have dinner with us and we'll tell you how things have been." Ennis was surprised with Jack's reaction.

"Ok. I can't say no, can I?" She rested her hand on Jack's shoulder and smiled at Ennis.

"Great. So come with me, I know where Ennis keeps the menus." Jack looked back at Ennis. "Join us when you've finished with that."

Ennis nodded and smiled, wondering if these were the small changes Jack had been so worried about.

* * *

Later, they were both cuddling in bed. Ennis looked up at the ceiling, while Jack used his chest as a pillow, his hands caressing Ennis's belly, with no other intention than the need of touching. Ennis let his head rest against the black hair and smell the familiar scent of Jack's shampoo. He sighed in contentment and glanced at the pink crib on his side of the bed, where Sophie was sleeping soundly.

"Why did you do it?" Ennis was surprised that he had actually verbalized his thoughts.

"What, honey?" Jack asked looking up at him.

"Ask Veronica to stay." Ennis bit his lip struggling with the next question. "I know you like her, but… it was just unexpected."

"Don't get me wrong. I was more than happy." Ennis added quickly.

"It's stupid." Ennis eyes locked with Jack's. "I just felt that I needed her approval. I needed her to understand why you had given me another chance."

There it was. The truth, Jack thought. No matter what he tried, no matter how hard he tried, he was never capable of lying to Ennis. Especially if he was asking about his feelings with those big brown eyes focused on him.

"That's stupid Jack. She knew very well my position." Ennis hugged him closer. "Actually, she was only worried you wouldn't give me another chance. She always had the best opinion about you and she knows I'm not really good when it comes to expressing my feelings."

"Was it too stupid?" Jack murmured to his chest.

"No. Only now, I'm going to have to listen to endless conversations about how fantastic Jack Twist is. How lucky I am for having him in my life. How much she wants to have a boyfriend like mine." Jack laughed.

"Shh. Sophie is sleeping." Ennis whispered.

Jack looked up and kissed him lazily. Ennis's other hand came to rest on Jack's hip while their tongues rubbed together. Jack was almost on top of him and he didn't feel uncomfortable at all. He had found out he could easily sleep in this position. Probably for the same reason why he would usually sleeping on the couch when he was alone.

"Are you happy?" Jack whispered to him.

"Very much." Ennis smiled to the dark room. "Are you?"

"I'm deliriously happy." Jack said caressing Ennis's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And their lips connected in a hungry kiss that showed, more than words could, just how much they really loved each other.

* * *

**Author:**_I'm leaving for a week of holidays on the north of Portugal! Snow, popular music, the killing of innocent animals and no internet! What a joy to be back with the family! Hopefully I'll have a lot of fun with my many cousins and write a lot of chapters on my free time. I'll return after Christmas! Have a wonderful time my friends! ___

_**On the next chapter:**__ Ennis has a new secret fantasy! But work and the usual surprises are forcing his way to the small paradise that Jack and Ennis had created these last few days. Is there really a secret around Enrique's will? Has Ennis ever been attracted to another man? Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the L&L suspense! _


	5. Fantasizing about the future

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend __Kathy (__**kittie8571**__) who is the Beta of this story! _

_Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to __**joetheone, vesperlynd**__**, gres1, Debra, **__**ramona4jake**__**, bbmjack324,**__**fl1789**, **grlewis**, **JANICE DODD **and __**WCUGirl.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Fantasizing about the future **

Ennis was delighting his eyes with the scene in front of him.

He was sitting at the table on Sunday morning. The light was coming from the kitchen window just as serene as the silence between them. Ennis had awakened early, captured from his peaceful dreams by the noises of an ever excited Sophie. The baby had slept well that night and seemed pretty relaxed around Ennis and Jack. Even so, from time to time, she would mumble words that suspiciously sounded similar to "mum". She would open her hands as if asking for her mummy's whereabouts. But as long as she had something to do and someone to annoy, she was a happy baby.

And if Ennis was happy with Sophie's presence, Jack was more than thrilled to spend time with her. Especially because he had rarely seen her for the last couple of months. He was not the most patient person around her, but Sophie seemed to love his silly games and constant tickling. And Ennis simply loved to watch them interact.

At the moment, they were all having breakfast together. Ennis was barely eating his eggs, observing the other two at the table. Jack was eating his croissant with cheese and drinking from an enormous mug of coffee. Sophie was on his lap, eating the odd cereal Jack was giving her, which Matilda had sent the day before. From time to time, Jack would forget her in favour of his own breakfast or in favour of the newspaper in front of him, and Sophie would quickly demand her next spoon of cereal with little cries. Jack would tickle her slightly or kiss her forehead, while giving her another spoonful.

It was bliss to see Jack's inner child came out to play. He had been so taciturn and stressed out the last couple of days that Ennis had been worried. Jack would force a smile every time Ennis looked his way, but Ennis knew better. Jack was still worried about the future of their relationship, probably worried about the possibility that Ennis could change his mind or that he could somehow mess things up. Ennis knew and he understood because he felt the same way.

Jack kept telling him that he should be angrier with him, almost as if he expected Ennis to scream at him at any second. Ennis heard him each time, but he simply didn't feel that way. He didn't blame Jack for their break-up and after two months, the anger had mostly subsided. He knew those feelings might come back at the worst time to torment him, but right now he didn't believe that would be any time soon.

At the moment, he was enjoying the peaceful feeling that surrounded him and Jack. His eyes focused on the small gestures of his lover. How Jack would clean Sophie every time she ate another mouthful of cereal or how he would smile genuinely every time Sophie opened her mouth expecting him to do his part.

And there was something about this scene…

He couldn't lie to himself. These feelings were new. He had seen Jack with Sophie many times before their break-up and he had never felt quite this way before. It was as if watching him mothering the baby made his most secret fantasy came true and he knew why he had started to feel this way. That last conversation that he had with Enrique Twist, something inside of him changed. It wasn't just the moment when he realised the depth of his feelings, he had also realised that there was a whole new set of options for their future. A door had opened inside of him that day; but, of course, he didn't realise that at that moment. It had all come to him a long time after, when the fantasies began to torment his mind and as usual. at the worst possible time. He could still remember…

_He had been working late at the firm. It had been a case like so many others, a law suit against a big gossip magazine which had t__hrilled Helen Carrilho. Ennis had to admit that it was, after all, her type of case. Maybe that had been why he decided to work with the young Dave Spade instead. He had trusted Dave to work hard and the young attorney hadn't disappointed him._

_T__hat night, Ennis returned home for a much needed shower and hoping to sleep for a few hours. He exchanged a few words with Veronica and fed Neve. He was resting on the couch after being home for about a half hour with Neve resting at his lap. As usual he was expecting to fall asleep in seconds, even if still clothed. But that didn't happen. His mind kept his tired body away from what it needed, remembering what seemed to be hindering the act._

_Jack Twist…_

_But it wasn't memories that he had seen that night. Neither had he seen the usual crazy fantasies, where he would burst into the Twist Mansion demanding Jack's attention and love. Where his arms would hold Jack against him in a desperate, passionate kiss. But No. That had not happened. That night he had seen a completely different fantasy. A crazy and unbelievable fantasy, where he and Jack would kiss near a Christmas tree. His hands around Jack's waist, as they both looked down on the most unexpected thing. A baby. A sleepy newborn baby that rested in Jack's arms. A baby that represented so much more. It was not only a baby, it was a family. Their new family._

_The realisation made him return his focus on the reality again that night and he had finally understood._

_He wanted to have a family with Jack._

_He had been surprised about it. He had confessed to Enrique that possibility, but fantasizing about it was still a bit disturbing. Disturbing in a very pleasant way. He closed his eyes and let the fantasy take control of his mind, fighting every single aspect against it and the odds against it ever happening._

He'd never really thought about having kids before. Actually, he had never even dreamed about marriage before. Even separate from Jack, he couldn't help but be controlled by the feeling that he knew they both shared. It was embarrassing to confess that, even if only to himself, and returning to reality, he pushed those fantasies away.

"Ennis? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I was just…" He didn't know what to say. "Watching you with Sophie. I never realised you were so good with her before."

"Good? I'm not that good. I have little patience and I get tired easily."

"Still, I think you're a natural."

Jack looked at him suspiciously, but Ennis decided that this conversation should take place another day, under different circumstances. He smiled and Jack seemed to understand as the conversation moved to another topic.

"You've told me that Mr. Dawson was in charge for the next couple of weeks. Was that a decision of the board members?" Sophie was hitting the table with a spoon full with food.

"Yes, but it took them almost a month to decide and it wasn't unanimous." Ennis looked up from his plate. "I really think you should return, but only as soon as you feel ready."

"Actually I was thinking I'd visit on Monday, just to show my support to Mr. Dawson and start working on my return. There must be piles of paper about what I missed these last two months."

"Isn't it a bit too soon?" Ennis rested a hand on top of Jack's. "I don't want you to feel rushed."

"I'm tired of being home. I have nothing else to do and this is my job." Jack squeezed Ennis's hand on his own. "I feel like I need to do this for my father."

"And you _will_ do it, but take your time." Ennis leaned on the table to kiss Jack's hand. "Try not to worry me, baby."

"I'll try." Jack looked down at Sophie. There was a real mess on the table and they hadn't even realized how much noise she was making.

"How did I end up taking care of a baby?" Ennis asked looking at the table.

"Stop complaining, honey. You're loving it."

"Surprisingly enough, I am." Ennis said, leaving the kitchen.

He was trying to find a rag to clean the table when his cell phone started to ring. He was surprised, since he had purposely left all his work done on Friday morning and left Mr. Hoz in the care of Dave. But when Dave's number appeared on the screen, he understood what might have been happening.

"Hi, Dave."

"Hi, Ennis. Sorry to call you. I know you wanted the weekend all to yourself, especially because you're taking care of Elizabeth's baby…"

"Yes, Dave, go on. What's happening?" He asked interrupting the million excuses Dave was ready to give him.

"It's Mr. Hoz. He was caught by the doping patrol."

"What? The man is insane!" Ennis sat on the nearest chair, holding his head in his left hand.

"How bad?" Ennis finally asked after 15 seconds or more.

"I have no idea. I'm not inside of the rules of the NBA. But from what I read, this substance they found -- it was supposed to hide the existence of other chemicals and not really to increase his physical capacities." Dave said, clearly reading from somewhere.

"That sounds really good, indeed." Ennis said sarcastically.

"On the internet it was said to be a product used in hair products."

"Hair products?" Jack had returned from the bedroom with Sophie and was now looking at him questionably.

"Yes, against hair loss." Dave said, trying to hide the humour in his voice.

"I really didn't need this right now." Ennis said, mad with the circumstances.

"Ennis…" Dave said worriedly.

"This is what you're going to do." His voice left no question. "Put the best chemistry analyst the firm knows working on the results. Write with Mr. Hoz a public statement. If you have to say that it was the hair products, do it. I'll deal with the rest tomorrow."

"Ennis, he's going to be furious. This guy doesn't know me from Adam, and the situation is out of control. You can't ask _me_ to do it."

"Tell him I'm in Albania, whatever you want. I have no patience for him and I'm definitely not going to the firm until tomorrow morning."

"He's going to fire you."

"He'll do me a favour then." Ennis snapped.

"And what about me? I really don't…"

"It's time to show what you're capable of. Ask for help if you need it, but you're dealing with this alone until tomorrow morning."

"I…" Dave was terrified and Ennis could hear it in his voice, but he was too furious and determined to change his mind now.

"Go do it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." And with that Ennis ended the call.

"What has Mr. Hoz done now that includes hair products?" Jack asked worried and more than a little curious.

"He was accused of doping. The alleged substance is also used in products against hair loss."

"Do you think it might have been unintentional?"

"Not really. The guy is too smart to take stupid risks."

"Maybe you should go to the firm. I'll take care of Sophie for the day." He said calmly.

"No way. I've been working like a slave for two months. Elizabeth told me I was the biggest earner for the firm, with exception of the board members. I can stay at home for a weekend if I want to!"

"This is obviously upsetting you. Calm down. I understand your position." Jack said quietly.

"Sorry. It's just that since I started working with Mr. Hoz, I haven't had a moment's rest. I think it's all coming to a head now."

"Yeah. You do need this time to rest." Jack pulled Ennis with him to the living room and they both sat down on the couch. Sophie immediately raised her little arms to Ennis.

"I hope he fires me. I can't seem to be able to take a big case all for my self because of him. He drains all my time and patience."

"You were thinking of something in specific?"

"Not really. I just wanted to do some work with violent crimes. I've wanted it since I started working at the firm and I haven't been able to do it."

"Why not find a good partner? You don't need to do it all by yourself."

"It's not that easy. I like Dave, but he's too… young, I guess. Well, maybe that's not the right word. He's just… afraid." Ennis caressed Sophie's baby hair.

"I understand, but you were a bit hard on him now. I heard parts of your conversation. He's young and you literally threw him to the wolves."

"He needs the shock! And he's not alone. There are dozens of colleagues to help him."

"You might be right. I haven't seen him work as a senior attorney yet." Jack said.

"I can't believe I've already drowned you with firm's problems. We were having such a nice breakfast." Ennis said sadly.

"Ennis, this is who we are. I've denied it for two months, don't you go and start denying it too." Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder.

"And what a mess we are." Ennis said leaning on the couch and closing his eyes.

"We have been far worse." Jack kissed his neck.

"You want to know the truth?" Ennis murmured while messing up with Sophie's hair playfully.

"What?" Another kiss.

"I can't seem to be happy with any other partner since we worked together.

"I'm not going to be available any time soon, honey." Jack whispered against Ennis's neck. "What about Helen?"

"I don't trust her." Even Ennis was surprised with how quickly the words left his mouth.

"Why not? Because she had a crush on you?" Jack was looking at him carefully.

"Because she still has it. And I also don't like her friendship with Frederic. She badmouths him but then she goes working with him every chance she's got."

"Did she hit on you again?" Jack asked and Ennis knew that look well. Jack was a bit possessive when it came to him and the things he liked -- rich and only child were the key words.

"Not really, but there were looks and things that she said and did." Ennis didn't want to elaborate. "Everybody in the firm knew we had broken up, so maybe she just thought I was bisexual."

"You're not?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

There had been that question between them since the beginning, at least in Jack's point of view. How much had all those women before him meant? Should he really fear any women interested in Ennis?

"I'm definitely not. I thought it was obvious." Ennis watched the surprised reflected on Jack's face. "I should have said that a long time ago, shouldn't I?"

"How long have you know?"

"I don't know. It took me some time to realise how ridiculous those feelings for my ex-girlfriends had been. How suspicious it was of me, not to have a relationship for more than three years, when I was in my early twenties. My interest in a woman didn't usually last longer than a week or two. I was denying it, I guess."

"I can't believe you're telling me this." Jack said slightly shocked.

"Why? Things change, you know. I'm totally comfortable with it now. Maybe I'll never be as relaxed as _you_ are about it, but that just me. It's the way I am."

The words stayed between them, filling the silence that remained after. Sophie was chasing Neve on the floor by now and the cat was pretending to ignore her. Ennis and Jack remained silent.

"Have you ever felt attracted to any other man?" Jack seemed not to believe in his ears, he couldn't believe Ennis was not bisexual. "Besides me, I mean?"

He was even more surprised when Ennis blushed and made the smallest nod he had ever seen. Jack felt like someone had given him a shot of adrenaline. Ennis had looked at another man! He was lusting for someone else? He needed desperately to find answers.

"Who is he?" It was a childish question and he knew it, but he still needed to know about it.

"I don't know him personally. It's just one of those . . . you know . , Hollywood superstar…"

If Ennis hadn't said it so embarrassedly, he wouldn't have believed it. Ennis had a crush on a Hollywood superstar. He was dying to know who.

"Come on, who is it?"

"George Clooney." Ennis murmured.

"Clooney?" Jack burst out laughing, so hard that Ennis blushed even more. "That's very girly of you. I would never have expected it. Clooney? I don't think any of my friends have ever found him hot." Jack was laughing and Ennis was getting a bit angry.

"Well he's a man, isn't he? I'm sure lots of gay guys find him attractive."

"Sorry, honey. Yeah. You can keep your crush on George Clooney. It's very_gay_ of you." Jack was trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"I really don't feel the need to prove to you how gay I am." Ennis said glaring at him.

"Yes, very gay." Jack said kissing his neck again in hopes of calming Ennis down. "I just realized I don't look like him at all."

"I don't know. Maybe there's something else you have in common."

"Of course. We're terribly good looking and immensely rich."

"Black hair and sexy smile."

"I'm way more intelligent than him." Jack said smugly.

"Baby, he's not even gay."

"Good for him, because I don't deal well with competition."

"I should have never told you about it." Ennis said sighing and Jack laughed.

"Let's just take a shower and think about lunch." Jack said after a while.

"I've just eaten! Do you have any plans?"

"Well, I say we'll go for a nice lunch with Uncle Daniel. He's been boring me with the need of signing some papers related to my father's will. Maybe it's time." The last part had been said against Ennis's chest.

"Hmm. If you're going to talk about money, I think maybe I shouldn't be there. Especially because your uncle doesn't know me that well."

"He has a great opinion about you. And the money is something I think you should be a part of too."

"No way. I want nothing to do with it and I have no right to."

"You confessed to me that we're stuck together for the rest of our lives. I come with money and serious grieving issues. It's the package. You're not going away from it."

"My mouth is going to be closed all lunch." Ennis said determined.

"The sooner you get used to it, the better. There's going to be a lot of decisions to make in the future. I'm expecting you to help me."

"I'm not the right person to give you advice about money."

"You single handedly manage a ranch in Texas. Don't pretend you don't know anything about management, Ennis. I know you better than that."

"Hmm. What about Sophie?" Ennis said resigned.

"She can stay at the playground of the club after she had lunch with us."

"I don't know…" Ennis looked at the laughing baby on the floor. "She's my responsibility."

"She'll be fine. I can even ask Uncle Daniel to put someone especially looking out for her. In case something happens we'll be there in less than a minute."

"I guess that's fine then."

"I thought so too." Jack said kissing his neck and relaxing on the couch, while Sophie played on the floor in front of them.

Ennis felt the familiar fantasy coming back again…

* * *

The sun was hot and bright when Ennis and Jack stepped out of the car. Sophie was more than happy to finally be out of the apartment again. Jack seemed to take great pleasure in choosing what she should wear for a day at the club. Sophie was already able to show what she liked best and so, after a few minutes of odd discussion, she and Jack had agreed on a pink summer dress and a very white hat. Ennis knew he would have never thought about how to please Sophie about her clothes and he was glad that Jack had taken care of that for him. 

"Uncle Daniel is probably waiting inside."

"I don't think I've ever been here before."

"Don't worry, it really isn't as snobby as it looks." Jack said.

"I understand, baby. It's not my usual type of place but…"

"It's actually a gentleman's club that was totally changed when Uncle Daniel took control of the place. He changed it into a selected place for people of all ages, especially families. It has every sport you can imagine, from spa to an amateur theatre company."

"I remember you once told me that you used to come here a lot when you were younger. I didn't imagine it to be so beautiful and relaxed."

"I must have tried every single sport the club has to offer. Uncle Daniel used to call Edward to come pick me up because everybody was tired of me already."

"I can imagine." Ennis said with a smile.

"Then with all the work from college, university and the firm, I started to spend less and less time here. It also started to be a bit embarrassing to hear them speak about my adventures as a kid. Some of them know _way_ more than they should."

"This might end up being a fun time." Ennis let his arm rest around Jack's shoulder and look down on Sophie.

"I hope so." He looked up and his eyes locked up with Ennis's. "I really don't want you to be uncomfortable around here. There's a lot about this place that you don't know. Believe me when I say that there's more than meets the eye. The members of the club are normal people. Just people that somehow had or have a big contribute for the community."

"I don't get it, baby." Ennis said confused.

"It's not only about being rich or famous. It's about being particularly good at something." Jack struggled to find the right words. "You'll find lots of different people. Artists that Uncle Daniel met during all these years living in New York. I remember the case of one nurse that saved somebody's life going against some doctor's decision. Uncle Daniel made her a member right on the spot. You'll see teachers and state workers too. I even met a fireman that was a member too."

"So, how does he decide who to give a membership?"

"Usually there are the ones who were invited by status or connections and others who are invited by merit."

"Very odd." Ennis said as they started to walk away from the park to the enormous building in front of them. There was green field as far as the eyes could see.

"Normally Uncle Daniel makes the personal invitations a few days after the new year. Once somebody is a member, then his direct family is also immediately considered a member. I'm talking about spouse and kids. You can always bring occasional friends and lovers."

They looked up at the big building in front of them. It was simple, with predominance of the grey of the steel, the white of the walls and the light from the big glass windows. The only thing impressive was its size and the immense number of different plants surrounding it. Ennis observed the grey plate pointing to the left where it was written «Coliseum - Main theatre».

"Hmm. So I'm here as your _lover_." Ennis said playfully.

"You'll probably be invited next year." Jack said waving at an older man, who passed them carrying a tennis racquet.

"Why?" Ennis was surprised.

"Because, you're easily turning into one of the most influential attorneys in New York. You'll have enough power, money and connections to be invited."

"I'm guessing that _connections_ is the key word." Ennis said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Ennis, look at me." They were right in front of the glass doors and Jack prayed this wouldn't turn into one of those typical public discussions. "Yes, being with me makes other people treat you differently. And I know you feel uncomfortable right now, but can you please enter this place with no prejudice? Please, just give it a chance."

Jack held Ennis's hand and their eyes locked.

"It's important for me." There were tears shinning in his eyes and Ennis felt terrible.

"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. Baby, forgive me…" Ennis knew there were people inside the building watching them and he didn't want them to know what had happened.

"It's ok, honey." Jack said smiling. "I'm ok, it's just these mood swings. And maybe I shouldn't have forced you to come…"

"No. You need me here, I'll be here. End of discussion."

"Thanks." Jack murmured while they opened the door.

There were two big desks, in what looked to be the reception area. Two women working there waved at Jack and Ennis could feel their gaze on him for far longer than he liked. A big guy with bald head, obviously one of the security men, came to greet Jack and Ennis struggled not to look embarrassed when Jack introduced him as his boyfriend. It was easily turning into a marathon of greetings and introductions. Another man came to greet them and after a few minutes of talk, Ennis was laughing hard about a story of a time when Jack had decided to take ballet lessons. Jack was obviously not so happy.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant of the club, Ennis was dazed and immensely impressed with all the sports facilities the club had and how many people knew Jack on that place. It was really outstanding.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked again when they arrived at the restaurant's door.

"Yeah. You were right. It's a curious place. I have never imagined it to be this way."

"I told you so."

"It was a bit awkward the way they keep looking at Sophie."

"They must think she's yours." Jack said smiling.

"I'm glad they haven't asked then." Ennis said petting Sophie's hair.

"There's Uncle Daniel! And he picked the best table for us."

Ennis looked around the room, to find uncle Daniel sitting next to the big aquarium, full with lobsters. He couldn't see why that table was the best of the room, but probably was because of the view to the golf field.

"Jack, Ennis, good to see you." Uncle Daniel said with a huge smile.

"Good to see you too." Jack said hugging him.

"I see you've brought Elizabeth's daughter, good. Take a seat, Ennis." Uncle Daniel said with a smile while they shook hands. "Nancy, we need a special chair for this table, please?"

"We're not late, are we?" Jack asked sitting.

"No, of course not. I must say that I'm very happy to know that you're better, son. And to see you with Ennis eases my worries also."

"Yeah. It was a mistake on the first place to let him get away from me." Jack said smiling at Ennis's visible discomfort.

"Good, I hope those misunderstandings are all over know." Uncle Daniel said looking at Ennis.

"We're still a bit skittish around each other. It's as if we were starting new again, but then at some levels it's as if we've never been apart." Uncle Daniel looked surprised at the brutal confession of the truth, but he had heard from others that Ennis acted like this sometimes.

"Ennis is totally right. We fight over stupid things and we can let go of each other." Jack added with a smile.

"Thank you for your honesty. You have given peace to an old man's soul." Uncle Daniel said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Uncle Daniel, you're far from being old." Jack said with a smile.

"I believe this is the first time you're here, isn't it Ennis?" Uncle Daniel said while the blond attorney put Sophie in the highchair. "I can call you Ennis, right?"

"But of course."

"Good. Then I hope you can call me Daniel or Uncle Daniel."

"Thank you, Daniel." Ennis said carefully, not wanting to take too many liberties with the older man. Jack rolled his eyes at him.

"So, what's your opinion?"

"I was really surprised." Ennis glanced at Jack. "To be honest, I didn't have the best opinion about the place."

"Really? Why not?" Uncle Daniel said truly interested in Ennis's opinion.

"I had the wrong impression that it was a snobbish and elitist place." Jack tried not to laugh.

"In many ways, it is, Ennis."

"Yes. But not quite as I had imagined it to be." Uncle Daniel smiled again.

"You're everything I heard about you and, I believe, a little something more." Uncle Daniel said observing the blond man in front of him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ennis said eyeing his empty plate.

"You should." He winked at Jack. "Now let us move to other topics."

"Yes, I've been worried about the will."

"Nothing to worry about. You only need to sign a couple more papers. It's a vast number of possessions, you must understand, son. If we could have left all the work to someone specialized… But your father wanted me to take care of every single detail! Of course it took me months."

"But you didn't invite us because of that, did you?" Jack said looking at the carte du jour.

"No, son. There's something that I've found out, that has kept me worried for sometime. I've only been waiting for you to get better, so that we could have this conversation. I relly need to get this off my chest."

"What is it?" Jack asked worried.

"Your father left money to many people he knew. He made a small list with secret bank accounts to where I should deposit the money. All ridiculous amounts and I could easily guess who was on the list. But there was this one reference, which the amount was almost one hundred times bigger and I had no idea who was. The bank told me it was a Swiss account but I took little importance to it. Except that the request was given back due to complications with the banks in Europe and I had access to the name of the owner." Uncle Daniel signed. "I shouldn't have done it. But your father and I kept no secrets from each other and I was surprised to see that I didn't know the name. So I… searched for it."

"And?" Jack asked impatiently.

"It was the name of a young woman from Sweden. A few years younger than you. A teacher on a remote isle."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Jack was simply curious.

"I don't know Jack. It's simply odd. This woman has no direct connections to your father and had inherited a nice amount of money."

"There are a lot of different reasons to explain that." Ennis said serenely.

"Yes. But I felt I should left those questions to Jack. I had no right to do what I did and I hope you'll forgive me Jack, but I had to tell you. You should decide what to do and frankly I'll back you up in any decision."

"You think there's some big dark secret behind this, don't you?" Jack said worried.

"I think there's a story behind this and it's up to you if it's worth it to investigate your father's past."

Ennis leaned against his chair looking at the other two men. Jack was worried and his face showed curiosity. He was wondering who this woman was and the possibilities were endless. Uncle Daniel was the face of remorse and self pity. They knew Enrique enough to understand that probably there was a very good reason for this secret. But the curiosity was just impossible to resist.

Ennis signed.

Even from the grave, Enrique Twist was still capable of disturbing everybody's lives.

* * *

**Author:**_Sorry dear readers! Finally the update is here and the good news is that there will be another by Friday or Saturday! I hope you liked this chapter is by far my favourite…_

_**PS.**__ Sorry to all the American readers who can stand my British English! All my teachers were from the United Kingdom and I've never set foot on America land! I know nothing about the American law or New York. This is all for the pure fun of writing. (Selfish reason perhaps!!) _

_**On the next chapter:**__ Jack is finally back to the Magnet firm! And on the first day of work, the new boss has to face an unexpected scandal. While the doubts and secrets about Enrique's past are still on Jack's mind._


	6. The millionaire Romance

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **joetheone, ihatemonday, ****haljbg**,**sytle, gres1, Debra, ****ramona4jake**,**bbmjack324, torry28, fl1789, tatia85, bbmcowgirl,** and **WCUGirl.**

_**Tatia85 this chapter is for you… and all the other who had only recently started to read my stories. My work is for you…**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: The millionaire Romance**

"Are you sure you want to do this? We didn't warn anybody." Ennis asked looking at the traffic in front of them.

"Better this way…" Jack answered from the passenger's seat.

They had spent the rest of Sunday at Ennis's apartment trying to relax around each other and avoiding any serious topics. Sophie decided to not eat her dinner and Jack and Ennis spent two hours trying to get the stubborn baby to eat something. Finally they had given up and called Matilda, who gave them a recipe for a pap she wouldn't be able to resist. It worked.

"Baby? Do you want to talk? You didn't say much last night."

"As far as I remember you didn't say much either." Jack said and the teasing tone was unmistakable.

"I was pretty busy." Ennis said with a smile.

"And that made me busy too." Jack said casually.

Ennis moved his eyes away form the road to glance at Jack. He looked pretty relaxed and happy, but there was no mistake that he was still thinking about the conversation with Uncle Daniel. Ennis had avoided the topic all night, in hopes that Jack would initiate the conversation, but it didn't happen. It was obvious that he needed to vent those emotions but just couldn't force himself to do it.

"Seriously, I almost heard your brain working all night. What Daniel told you made you think, which is normal and now I think you should share your feelings with someone. If not me, then somebody else, someone you feel at ease with." Ennis had said it carefully, with the most honest, sincere tone he possessed.

"I don't know…" Jack said seriously.

"It may turn out to be a good thing, we don't know really."

"I know. Look I have an appointment with Dr. Whistle this afternoon. I'll talk to her."

"Ok." He couldn't hide his disappointment.

He had hoped Jack would openly share with him his fears. But then, maybe, he wasn't ready yet for that. He noticed that Jack had barely talked with Matilda this morning, when they had left Sophie at the Twist's mansion. Obviously avoiding any conversation about Uncle Daniel.

"Don't be like that, please. I want to tell you really… but I want to organize all my thoughts first and I'll do that with Dr. Whistle."

"It's ok really, baby. I'm just being a little childish. That's all." Ennis forced a smile on his face.

A few minutes after, he was parking in his personal spot at the underground parking garage of the firm. He looked at the sign saying _Ennis Del Mar_ and for the first time in a long time, he let his eyes move to the other sign next to his. _Jack Twist. _He knew that it probably wouldn't be there for much longer. Enrique had a special spot, next to his own personal elevator, which now naturally, belonged to Jack.

"Honey." Jack said holding Ennis's jaw, so that their eyes met. "I really want to share everything and anything with you. It's not just mere words. But some things… some things are quite painful."

Ennis opened his mouth to apologize, but Jack placed his index finger against his mouth.

"Remember when I told you I was a different person? Some things did change…"

Ennis leaned a little more and their lips connected. It was a reassuring kiss and yet Ennis felt restricted by his security belt. He wanted to hold Jack against him.

"We better stop making out inside of your car. They have security cameras."

"I doubt they can see anything, but you're right. I have a drugged basketball player to take care of." Jack laughed.

They stepped outside the car, waving at the security man who guarded the cars. The man looked almost shock to see Jack again and did nothing to hide his glances between the two attorneys. Jack made quick small talk and they walked to the elevator without facing any other person.

"When we reach your office, everybody on the ground floor will know that I'm on a short visit and that we're back together." Jack said when the doors of the elevator close.

"I don't see how they're going to be so sure that we're back together." Ennis said looking at the mirror and readjusting his tie.

"Carl, the security man, will have noticed by now that we arrived in the same car. From then on is pure gossip." Jack took Ennis's tie in his hands, adjusting it perfectly.

"I'm used to it." Ennis said and they were both forced to part ways, when the door started to move.

The long corridor of offices was full with young lawyers talking with their secretaries. A few of them stopped to look at them and a few others waved at Ennis. Jack didn't know most of them, but Ennis seemed to be quite popular between the young attorneys. They had almost reached Ennis's office, when a familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"I see you that you're back." Frederic said with a smile, completely ignoring Ennis. "How was Hawaii?"

"Magnificent, Frederic. But I felt that it was the time to return to where I belong." Jack moved closer to Ennis.

"I see that some things never change." His eyes finally moved to Ennis and his expression was pure disdain. "But I'm not really surprised. After all, I do like to keep myself informed."

The platinum blond attorney held out a rolled magazine against Ennis's chest and Ennis hesitantly grab it.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Jack." He sent Jack a flirtatious smile and left without another word.

"I told you he was losing his mind." Ennis said while Frederic moved away. "He kept looking at me in an odd way during the last two months, but never uttered a word in my direction."

They entered Ennis's office and Ennis finally looked at the magazine Frederic had given him. There was a small tag marking a specific page. Ennis moved to open the magazine on that page and his eyes widened. He couldn't find the words to call Jack's attention as his brain was trying to process the new information. Finally Jack realized his expression and quickly moved closer to him.

"What it is? Is everything…" Jack didn't finish the question, because his eyes finally made it to the headline of the page.

_**Millionaire romance! **_

_Back from Hawaii to the arms of his love… _

_the story of one of the richest guys in New York! _

Under the letters there was a picture of Jack and Ennis in front of Twist's mansion. Probably taken Saturday afternoon when they arrived there to pick up Sophie.

"Shit." Ennis finally said, still looking at the photo.

They weren't holding hands or kissing but there was obvious intimacy between them. It was clear to everyone looking at the picture, by the way Jack was smiling at him on the photo, that they were together.

"I should have known." Jack said sitting on the nearest chair, looking absolutely defeated.

Ennis looked again at the page. A few more pictures of them walking trough the gates of the mansion and a text about it in the middle. On the right lower corner, there was a small text box with a picture of Jack and Enrique. Ennis could easily guess what was written there. He moved his eyes back to the text.

_Jack Twist, son of the recently departed Enrique Twist, took a two months vacation on Hawaii to __recharge his batteries. But not everything was left behind in New York. Apparently his long time relationship with Ennis Del Mar (who defended Danielle Thurston on her polemic divorce and worked on the murderer of the famous painter Rich Evens in 2003) seems to be stronger than ever, leading to the conclusion that the two attorneys must have kept secret communication during these last two months. _

_The two famous lawyers worked together a few times and have been inseparable since then. Friends say it was love at first sight. Always discreet, Jack Twist seems to have chosen a partner that matches his attitudes. The Texan of 30 years old was a complete stranger in New York, before he came to work at Twist's firm… _

Ennis realized he was reading it out loud and looked up at Jack. His boyfriend looked terribly worried, almost frightened. He finally understood why. Jack was afraid of his reaction.

"Jack, it's ok. I was just surprised." Ennis kneeled in front of Jack's chair. "It's just a stupid article. They didn't even get anything right."

"I know you hate this." Jack said and Ennis was surprised to see him crying.

"You're the boss of the firm now. If we want more clients you need to appear in this type of magazines. We work with famous people; it's all about money and fame." Ennis hold him tight, magazine forgotten. "When I came to work here, I didn't understand that, but now is different. Your father and Elizabeth taught me that. I understand and I'm not mad at you."

"Thank you." Jack said sobbing against his shoulder.

"Don't be silly." Ennis looked at the magazine in his hand. "We need to think about a way to act about this. Do you want me to call Mary?"

"I'll do that. My father used to have a good relationship with paparazzi and magazines. From time to time he would give an interview or something, but since he was a confirmed bachelor, they took very little interest in his personal life." He looked at the magazine. "I should have seen this one coming."

"How could you?" Ennis said reassuringly.

"They wrote a few articles about my father's death. I was so caught up, I didn't remember they would eventually turn their attentions to me." Jack looked at the page again and read another passage.

_After being seen together __at Elizabeth Noris's wedding, the couple spent this Saturday at the Twist Mansion, probably making up for the lost time. Apparently another of New York's most desirable bachelors is off the market!_

"Thank God that nobody reads this at Del Mar ranch." Ennis said when Jack stopped reading.

"I can't believe Frederic would just drop this bomb on us like that." Jack said and his hurt turning quickly into anger.

"We're talking about Frederic. I'm not surprised at all." Ennis said oddly calm.

He couldn't be mad when Jack was cleaning his tears and trying to put himself together. Ennis couldn't help but hold him once more.

"It's ok, baby. It's no big surprise to anyone and I'm comfortable with it."

"You're not, but you're doing a good job pretending to be." Jack held him tight. "I don't like to know they can publish our intimacy and neither do you. But, don't you worry. I'll make sure it won't happen without my consent again."

"That's the Jack I know and love." Ennis said kissing Jack's forehead and moving away to grab bottle of water for him.

There was a loud noise outside the office and suddenly, Dave Spade was opening the door. The young attorney stopped in his tracks the moment he realized Jack was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Mr. Twist." Dave said looking absolutely surprised and Jack raised his eyebrows in response.

"Dave, what have I told you about knocking?" Ennis asked irritated, imagining how it would have been if Dave had entered a few minutes before.

"I'm sorry Ennis. I though you were alone. I had no idea Mr. Twist…" He was interrupted by Jack's voice.

"It's ok." He stood up and looked at Ennis. "I need to go talk with Mr. Dawson."

Ennis moved away from his table and followed Jack to the door.

"Do you think you could stay for lunch?" The tone was low and Ennis watched Dave move to sit on the chair in front of Ennis's desk, his back to both of them.

"I'm not sure. Depends on how much he has to tell me. I'll probably just pick everything I need and go work at the mansion. Keep an eye on Sophie and all."

"Yeah, probably that's better. Just take my car, if I need anything I'll ask Dave."

"Ok. I'll ask Matilda to makes us dinner and I'll come to pick you up at 8:00."

"Perfect, any change I'll call you." Ennis looked from the corner of his eye and leaned to give Jack a quick kiss. "See you tonight then."

"Yeah, bye."

Ennis realized they hadn't been apart since the moment their eyes had locked at Elizabeth's wedding. His heart ached a little and he couldn't stop himself from giving him another kiss. A longer and more satisfying kiss. After all, half of New York's population already knew they were together, why should he care if Dave saw them kissing? They finally parted muttering a silent I love you and smiling at each other.

When Ennis returned to his desk, Dave was pretending not to have looked at the open magazine. Ennis fought the urge to sigh or shake his head. Dave was nothing but good at being discreet.

"I need to ask you this, right now and right here. Are you uncomfortable with me being gay?" The tone was neutral.

"No, Ennis. I knew you and Mr. Twist were together before Mr. Twist Sr. passed away. I was aware you liked men when we start working together. I was just surprised to see him here and I hadn't read the magazine yet."

"Me either." Ennis said sighing.

"So was it love at first sight?" Dave asked glancing at the magazine.

"As if they ever write anything truthfully."

"You know Ennis, I'm not gay, but dating the boss has his advantages."

"I'm not seeing any right now." Ennis said glaring to him and Dave laughed.

"I see that Mr. Hoz didn't give you such a hard time, because you're very joyful today."

"Oh my! Don't get me started… it was a nightmare. The man demanded your presence and no one else was good enough to replace you. Miss Carrilho tried, young Mr. Dawson tried…"

"I can imagine. So…" His cell phone rang and Ennis read on the screen that it was Veronica. "I'm sorry." He said to Dave and picked up the call.

"Veronica?"

"Sorry, Ennis. I just had to call you, are you at the firm?"

"Yeah. What is it? You sound restless."

"I just bought this magazine and…"

"Yeah, I know I have one myself. Right in front of me. _Millionaire Romance_!"

"So you know, then? Good, I was afraid you would have a seizure on the phone."

"I wasn't happy but then it's nobody's fault."

"At least everybody knows the hottest gay on the city is yours, right?"

"I'm not alone Veronica, but you're right." Ennis said with a smile.

"You know, it just hit me now that your boyfriend is immensely rich. I had an idea for what you kept telling me, but this…"

"Yeah. I've been in denial myself."

"Well I have to go. Take care of yourself Ennis."

"Thanks for calling. You're great and…"

"You aren't alone, remember?" She laughed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Veronica."

Ennis looked at Dave, who was still reading the dammed magazine.

"A friend, eh?" He said without looking up from the magazine. "I'm guessing you're going to receive a lot of calls today."

"You would be surprised by how few people will call." Ennis said enigmatic.

"Back to our favorite client. Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Dave asked, finally closing the magazine.

"Don't tell me. The bad news is that he finally fired me." Ennis said hopefully.

"No. The good news is that he didn't get you fired."

Ennis sighed and buried his face in his hands. It was going to be a really long day.

* * *

Jack was driving home, after dinner at the Twist's mansion. Ennis was silently reading a couple of documents he had in his hands and Jack was singing to the tune of a new song from Justin Timberlake. He had a peaceful afternoon, catching up with the latest records of the firm and enjoying Sophie's company. A couple of friends had called him about the article. The Thomases had called him joking about the photos and asking if they should bought a new tuxedo for his wedding. They didn't know about the truth, they thought he had spent two months in Hawaii, probably with Ennis visiting every weekend, resting and enjoying the island. And all the others friends who called were no different. Jack smiled at their jokes and confessed he was thinking about a quick return to the firm. He finally left the mansion, surprised when Matilda demanded him to let the baby girl stay for the night, saying they were both too tired to give her the attention she needed. Jack tried to fight her, but she eventually given up. When Ennis return for dinner he tried too, but even him didn't convince the stubborn Mexican woman.

The appointment with Dr. Whistle had no big occurrence. Jack shared his worries with her and told her about the will. Half an hour later he left the consulting room wondering why didn't he just tell all of that to Ennis? Thing were never as simple as they should be.

He then sent another e-mail to Elizabeth telling her about the article and his slow return to the management of the firm. She had sent him a small answer to his previous email. Apparently the weather was great in Capri and the hotel was amazing, which, coming from Elizabeth, could only mean that it was the epitome of luxury and beauty. Mary got sunburned and was complaining a lot about how much she missed Sophie. Jack couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Ennis asked from the passenger seat.

"I was just thinking about the e-mail Beth sent me today."

"Here I was thinking it was about me." Ennis said smiling.

"Just because we appeared together in a magazine doesn't mean anything." Jack joked and Ennis laughed.

"I'm feeling bad for letting Sophie stay another night with Matilda and Edward." Ennis confessed after a while.

"I tried to convince her too, but she was so determined. But if you think about it, you'll see that she was right. We're too tired and she's much better with them. Maybe you can rethink your phobias and come to sleep at the mansion for the rest of the week. That way maybe we won't feel so bad about it."

"Maybe you're right, it's just… I don't know."

"I know what you mean." Jack said in a low tone. "I ask Dr. Whistle if it was normal for us to be so needy with each other. She told me it was healthy for us to want to be together all the time; it's a result of two months alone."

"Did the appointment with Dr. Whistle help with the other issue too?" Ennis asked worried.

"Yeah. You were right. I should have told you what I was feeling in the first place. She helped, but you could have helped too."

"So… what do you think?"

"It's complicated. I keep having this crazy idea that she might be my half-sister. You know… an affair that Dad never told me about."

"That crossed my mind too, but I was thinking more about a young lover. He might have been embarrassed to tell you he was a having a romance with a woman younger than you."

"I don't think so. I told him I liked men. Why wouldn't he have been able to tell me he was in love with a much younger woman?" Jack shook his head.

"You knew him better than I ever did." Ennis admitted.

"I do want to know and I'm really not too afraid of what I might find out. But I want this to be as discreet as possible. I'm thinking about waiting for Mary to return, so that she could work on this."

"You say you don't like her, but you're going to trust her with your family's mysterious secret."

"She's good at what she does. I never said anything else about it."

"I know, baby. I'm just pushing your buttons."

"That's what you do best, right?" Jack said and his tongue move slightly between his teeth and lips on the left side of his mouth, in a seductive smile. Ennis felt his whole body react.

Jack smiled and stepped out of the car in two fluid movements. Ennis finally realized they had arrived to his apartment. He got out of the car too.

"I can't believe I let you drive my car." Ennis said looking at Jack and his car keys.

"And I can't believe you live here." Jack said looking around. "The building is great but you're two streets away from _nowhere land_. I know you're gay and all, but you have too much money to live here, honey."

"I like it here." Ennis said moving to the main building door.

"I know you do, but with our picture on magazines, maybe it's not so safe to live here anymore. They could rob your place because they think you have money. I've been thinking about it ever since you told me you jog around here every morning."

"Jack…"

"You know I'm right." Jack said when they entered the elevator. "I remembered something else. My apartment has been empty…"

"No way! You can forget that idea right now!" Ennis said determined.

"I'm not going to sell an apartment on Central Park! They're priceless. Come on, Ennis. Just give the idea some thought."

"You want me to move to your apartment? What would other people think?"

"What do other people have to do with any of this? I have an empty apartment and you're needing a better place. It's only logical."

"I don't like the idea." Ennis said resolute. "And I don't need a new apartment. Yes the area is not the best, but I like this place."

Jack murmured something that he wasn't able to hear while he opened the door and Ennis knew that this conversation wasn't over yet. But for now, Jack had decided to keep his opinions to himself.

"Baby? I think is very flattering that you want to give me your place, but it's complicated for me to accept it without feeling uncomfortable." Ennis said honestly.

"It's because of the money, isn't it?" Jack asked removing his jacket. Ennis nodded. "Ok. But you could always pay me rent or something."

"Jack, we both know that you would never ask me for money for the place. Priceless -- you said it yourself!"

Jack looked angry for a second, feeling his own words turning against him, but then he should have expected it. He _was_ dating an attorney.

"Mm hmm. There are _other_ ways of payment." Jack laced his hands around his neck and smiled at him.

Ennis tried to look offended by the comment, but Jack it was teasing, and he knew it. It was mutual as usual.

"You can have _that_ for free, anytime you want it and you know it." Ennis said caressing Jack's face.

"See? I owe you a lot. Maybe the apartment is not enough. You better take the firm and everything else too." Jack said kissing him.

"Stop talking about the damn apartment." Ennis said and his mouth moved over Jack's, determined to end any conversation between them.

They undressed quickly, desperate for contact. It seemed as if they hadn't been together for a very long time. Jack thought suddenly that maybe_this_ was why Matilda wanted Sophie in the mansion for the night. They needed to be alone. A weekend wasn't enough. Probably a lifetime together wouldn't be enough, he though to himself.

And when Ennis held him against the couch naked, he was almost lost in this line of thought, when he saw movement on the floor near them. Something white moved closer to the sofa.

"Ennis?" He said breathing hard.

"Yes, baby." Ennis was kissing his belly and nicely leading South.

"Neve is looking at us." Jack said, his attention focused on the white cat on the floor.

"What?" Ennis looked up too. "Forget it, I'm sure he'll find something else to do soon." Ennis moved back to the kisses.

Jack tried to concentrate on the feelings but he kept feeling the pair of small eyes of Neve fixed on them. It was utterly disturbing.

"Ennis. Stop it! I can'd do it with the cat looking at us. He might get traumatized."

"_I'm_ the one getting traumatized with this argument." Ennis said a little annoyed. He looked at the cat too. "Ok. I've made up my mind. We're going to the bedroom."

He grabbed Jack easily and moved them to the bedroom, while Jack kept laughing. When they entered, he closed the door quickly.

"Stay away Neve. Jack thinks you're a pervert." He shouted to the cat, who by now, was probably sleeping on the couch.

Jack laughed again, until Ennis's lips covered his own and he lost all sense of place and time among the sensations. Because, obviously the concept of time doesn't belong among feelings, what we experience there is recorded among the heartbeats of the rest of our lives. And Jack would swear he could still feel it between their heartbeats when he woke up next morning.

* * *

**Author:**_Neve is a pervert! Poor cat… I was in a good mood when I wrote this! I hope you had liked it! I just love Frederic's attitude…_

_Today I found anime classic I hadn't seen in a while! Does anyone like Ai No Kusabi? It's in the google videos, divided in 2 parts! An amazing romance story for people who don't mind to see a little slash between master and slave (actually is pet)… Anyway, if anyone's interested I'll send the links or you can simple search on google videos! And if anyone would like to share his opinions with me, go ahead, you all have my email…_

_**On the next chapter:**__ It seems to be the dating season on the firm! But with all the romance in the air, is it possible to do some work? Ennis finally decides to deal with Mrs. Campbell "situation", while Jack has to deal with the usual problems on the firm and the bad luck of his best friend, Robert. But these are not the only problems for our favourite couple on the next chapter…_


	7. Jack Twist, the Big Boss

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **joetheone, ihatemonday, ****haljbg**,**sytle, gres1, Debra, ****ramona4jake**,**bbmjack324, fl1789, Jenna, Janice5, gr lewis** and **WCUGirl.**

_**Thanks for Jenna for the tip on the last chapter! You were a darling! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Jack Twist, the ****"Big" Boss**

Jack had been surprised by how quickly the week had gone. He had been so focused on catching up with the firm's records that he hadn't really noticed that it was Sunday again. Ennis had been almost impossible to locate during the day, but he had managed to have dinner with him every night. Jack was glad, because he seemed incapable of sleeping alone ever since they got back together; but he was aware of how busy with Mr. Hoz his boyfriend was. With all this, they ended up leaving Sophie with Matilda and Edward and sleeping in Ennis's apartment almost every night, which made Ennis feel guilty. Even though Jack had told him that Elizabeth was happy about the sleeping arrangements.

It was like married life, Jack had thought many times during this last week. It was a bit odd and he kept thinking that sooner or later Ennis would get tired of having him around so much, but Ennis seemed to need him just as much as he needed Ennis. Their relationship had simply made it to another level and they were dealing naturally with it. Although there was still fear… Mostly his own fears. He couldn't help but run to call Dr. Whistle at every little suspicion that he had done something wrong. Ennis's company helped him appease that need. However, Ennis was busy with all the work at the firm. Mr. Hoz was the craziest person Jack had ever heard about and Ennis was the only one patient enough to deal with him. Ennis was such a great attorney that even a man so full of himself, like Mr. Hoz, had noticed that.

At least it was easier to share Ennis with his work when he himself was buried in paper work. During these last few days, he had even met with the firm's accountant - Yaniv Geldschrank – and the cleaning staff. Every time he went to the firm, people he didn't know worked for him came to him for resolution of the problems that only _he_ could solve. Mostly it was because of raises and promotions, where his signature was needed and so those actions had been frozen for the last two months. Jack understood the importance of these situations but it took him almost a day to sign all the pending papers. He had then first remembered the importance of a personal assistant and how his late father had been so meticulous about the right ways of choosing one. He had immediately scheduled a set of interviews for the next week. Jack could only hope that this unstoppable growing list of things to do was the result of the first week of management.

"Are you thinking about work again?" Ennis voice surprised him.

"I have millions of things to do." Jack answered looking at his still untouched plate.

"Maybe you shouldn't return full time tomorrow." Ennis said observing him like an eagle.

"I'm fine. Nobody said it would be easy." Jack picked at his food again.

"Nothing in the Magnet is easy." Ennis said with a smile, grabbing his soda from the floor.

They were both eating dinner on the floor of Ennis's living room, watching a beach soccer game from some remote country in the south of Europe. Sometimes they didn't watch the games for the thrill of it. Sometimes they watched just for the pleasure of arguing about it. Because no matter who played or what was the score Jack and Ennis never really agreed on who should win.

"By the way…" Jack said watching a particularly good attack. "How are things with Mr. Hoz? You complain every five seconds about him, but you never give me any idea of what's happening."

"Let me just say that I'm not really proud of all the things I've done to save the man's neck, _once again_."

"I understand." Jack said knowingly.

"Dave was really surprised. I felt like I was opening the Pandora box in front of him."

"Dave's a nice guy. He's just too naïve sometimes."

"He was really excited this week, but I couldn't figure it out why." Ennis said placing his empty plate on the floor.

"Maybe it's because of my big comeback tomorrow." Jack said trying to make Ennis smile and it did work, although the blond attorney did roll his eyes along with the mentioned smile.

"Your big comeback." Ennis murmured to the television. "Maybe we should go out and have a nice dinner tomorrow night as a celebration?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Jack said eating a bit more. "Another night with Sophie at the Twist Mansion then."

"I feel terrible. I barely see her all week. Even today I managed to work till dinner and she's already with Matilda and Edward." Ennis said shaking his head.

"Don't blame yourself. Today, I wanted to go see Robert and I slept all morning. I barely ate lunch."

"You need your rest, baby. If the body asks, it's because the mind is demanding."

"I've never heard that one before. But I'll have to find some time tomorrow after lunch to go see Robert. He wanted to talk with me about something important."

"I didn't see him at Elizabeth's wedding." Ennis said, thoughtful.

"He was in Italy for a couple of weeks. Returned only yesterday." Jack said, leaving his plate on the floor and moving next to Ennis. "He's odd and all, but I really like him and he was there for me every time I needed him."

"I kind of liked him. But there was something about him… There's something about him that doesn't fit." Ennis was looking as if he was talking about work.

"I've known him for far too long. I guess I can't judge him like that any more."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have…" Ennis quickly said.

"You don't need to be sorry about who you are. I understand how difficult it is to turn off the _suspicious mode_ of work."

"I'm in need of a good mystery." Ennis said drinking from the can again. "No, better. I'm in need of a simple murder to turn in to a good mystery."

"You're in need of a vacation, honey."

"I feel fine. Everything is just fine." He said with a smile and his hand came to rest on Jack's knee.

"Actually there's something that has kept me worried lately. It's about Neve. He's been a bit down lately."

"It's been a hot summer for everybody. He's small, it's difficult for him."

"And that reminds me -- David called from the ranch this week." Ennis said with another smile.

"Is everything ok?"

"Great. The typical hard summer of Texas, but great. He was just worried about me. I haven't called much lately. He also complained about how we haven't visited in over than two months." Ennis glanced at his empty plate. "I didn't tell him the truth, just told him we had a very busy life since your father passed away."

"Maybe we _should_ go visit them." Jack said after a few seconds of silence.

"I think we should go too."

And their hands came to rest together on the floor and they led their eyes to the big television again.

* * *

"Ennis is this possible?" Dave asked again for the third time on the last two minutes.

"Of course it is." Ennis said annoyed.

"I thought it was… Ennis is this legal?"

"Dave." Ennis started but forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. "They don't teach this in law school, but it _IS_ legal."

Dave looked at him suspiciously but returned to read the papers in front of him. For some unknown reason he was impossible to deal with today. Dave seemed nervous and excited, like a squirrel running on the grass of Central park.

"Isn't it a bit unethical?" Dave asked after a few minutes.

"Come on Dave, what is it? You keep asking me stupid questions every five minutes and you were staring at Frederic's tie when I arrived this morning. What's wrong with you today?"

"It's personal and I didn't want to bother you." Dave said apologetically, but he also looked uncomfortable.

"Does it involve Fredric? Are you…" Ennis couldn't finish the question he was shocked just from the idea.

"For the love of God, Ennis! No! Nothing like that! I'm not gay, at all." Dave said forcefully and Ennis laughed.

"Believe me you would have to be much more than just gay to have a crush on Frederic." It was Ennis's turn to look a little green.

"No. I just have a… important date tonight. With a woman… an amazing woman." He said pathetically. "Frederic may be a bit exaggerated but women seem to like his style and I'm sick with worried about tonight."

"I see." Ennis said with a small smile. "I'm not going to joke with you. I was pretty bad myself around the ladies. But then I was trying in the wrong way."

"My problem is different. She's very beautiful and very inteligent and I feel a bit intimidated. You know, as if I'm not good enough." Ennis nodded at the comment; he could easily understand.

"Look, naturally I'm not the best person to give you advice with women. Not matter what you heard about me, I was a disaster and had very little success. But to me, it looks as if you had already done the must difficult part. You have a date! Forget about looking like something you're not. Dress up, take her to a nice place and must of all, be a gentleman."

"I don't believe you. I see the way the women of the firm look at you. I'm sure you still have an offer or two from time to time." Dave said looking more relaxed.

"Don't tell Jack, but yeah. And it's always embarrassing because I always feel a bit scared about them." Ennis said honestly to the younger attorney.

"As if Mr. Twist didn't get his share of that too." Dave said laughing. "Well maybe not so much now, sine he's the boss and all."

"I hope so." Ennis said remembering Frederic's attics when he gave them the magazine with the article last week.

"Talking about the boss, when are you going to talk with him about your secretary?" Dave said looking back at the papers. "It's driving me crazy that you don't want to find a replacement."

"I've been waiting for the perfect moment. But now that Jack's back I should really talk with him." Ennis said.

"Ok. Go on. It's a little before lunch time. I'll go have lunch with Helen and ask her advice about my date and you can go have lunch with Mr. Twist."

"I think you're right." Ennis said standing up from behind his desk. "I'm sorry if I wasn't a bigger help, Dave."

"It's ok, Ennis. You were." Dave said playing with his pencil and looking a bit worried.

"Look, I'm going on a date myself tonight." Ennis said trying to hide his blush. "I know a couple of good restaurants. I'll call to mine and I'll give you a couple of good others so that you can keep one."

"Thanks, Ennis." Dave said, clearly trying not to smile at Ennis's embarrassment.

And Ennis left his own office wondering why he had admitted that to Dave. He waved at the couple of young attorneys and picked the elevator to the top level. He moved quickly to the big office and stared at the letters of the door. _Jack Twist_. Jack still didn't have a secretary or a personal assistant, so both secretaries were empty and he was forced to knock on the door.

"Come on in." Jack's voice was barely heard from the other side of the massive door.

"Hi, it's me, _Mr. Twist_." Ennis said entering, still remembering Dave's conversation.

"Hi,_Del Mar_." Jack said leaning against his chair with a smile.

Ennis moved along the enormous office. The light was coming from the big windows and Jack sitting on his big black chair looked like a vision. His big blue eyes focused on him and his blue suit was new. Ennis had seen him this morning but he was sure he hadn't look like this. Ennis moved along the secretary to give a kiss to his boyfriend.

"Hi, baby." Ennis said moving away to kiss in front of Jack's chair.

"Hi." Jack said still liking his lips.

"Unfortunately I didn't come just for the visit." Ennis said trying to act professional.

"It's ok, Ennis. Go on, tell me what you need."

"Well, it's about Mrs. Campbell." Ennis waited to see Jack's reaction and he wasn't all to please.

"Ennis…" He said closing his eyes to think.

"We talked about the fact that I wanted to keep her as my secretary. I know you said you would support me, but now you're the boss and things may have changed. It's understandable. But I'll fight for this one."

"Ennis, I really can't go and gave her rewards for what she did." Jack said honestly. "She could have ruined your career."

"We both know that wasn't likely to happen and you know it very well that this whole situation needs to remain a secret. You can not use her as an example but I can turn her into the perfect secretary."

"You want to work with a woman who betrayed your trust? And even help her with her problems?" Jack said facing him and Ennis tried not shiver with the tone of voice Jack was using.

"Yeah. And it's far less risky then you made it sound."

"This isn't a community charity, Ennis."

"Well, maybe it's time to change a bit of that too. I know you think this way too. And we're not doing such a big thing. We're simply not being cruel."

"What makes you think she has learned her lesson?" Jack said trying to act rational about the issue.

"She spent almost three months locked inside her own house, without knowing what's going to happen to her. That sure must have helped her reach some conclusions, don't you think?" Ennis was a bit annoyed too and he didn't really know why.

Jack didn't say much, just leaned against his chair again and thought about what he should do about this whole situation. Ennis looked around, noticing that the fishes and the aquarium Enrique used to have, were now gone. There was a big portrait of Jack's grandfather behind Jack's secretary and Ennis knew that soon there would be a portrait of Enrique too. There were a couple of doors behind the secretary too. Ennis had no idea where they led to. Jack was still not looking at him and Ennis moved past his chair to see the pictures on Jack's right side of the desk. The small one was just days old, with Mary, Helen and Sophie on the wedding day. There was another of Edward, Matilda, Enrique and Jack at what it looked like to be a party. Ennis glanced at the big photo on the left side and was left wondering who was in it when Jack spoke again.

"Ennis, this situation needs secrecy and I can request input from the members of the board. I analyzed your arguments and so far it seems acceptable to give her the job back. But only because you're going to keep an eye on her." Ennis smiled and Jack tried not to do the same. "I'll have nothing to do with the financial help you want to give her. Simply because, I can't." Jack added honestly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to put you in this position."

"It's the first of many times we'll have to deal with complications at the firm." Jack said rubbing his eyes. "Next time I won't make a decision alone. I simply can't say no to you."

Ennis stood up and came to kneel next to Jack's chair.

"Come on, let's have lunch together." He was surprised to see there were buttons under Jack's desk.

"Good idea." Jack said noticing Ennis staring at the buttons. "Don't ask because I have no idea. My dad never told me about them and I can't seem to make them work. Nothing happens." Jack said clicking on them.

"Odd." Ennis said with curiosity.

"Dad liked to have all the new technologies. They're probably odd mechanisms from the 80s or something that no longer work. But then the desk is so big and massive I don't want to destroy it just because of the buttons."

"Ask someone to come and give a look." Ennis offered.

"I wanted to call my dad's old personal assistant, but she just vanished from the map. Someone at her building told me she moved to Washington."

"Bad luck then." Ennis said, rubbing Jack's arm. His boyfriend looked a bit sad for talking about Enrique.

"Maybe I should gather my courage and visit my dad's vault. I'm sure he left important papers that may help me now."

"Maybe you should, but you don't have to do it now. Come on, let's have a burger." Ennis said offering his hand to pick Jack up.

"A burger, hum? Is that what you're thinking of giving me tonight?" Jack said grabbing his jacket.

"You have no idea of what I'm planning _to give you_, tonight." Ennis said trying to sound sexy.

"I guess I deserve it, don't I?" Jack said moving to the door.

Ennis smiled and his eyes moved with curiosity to the photo he hadn't been able to see before. There, looking like a sculpture on a jewellery box, was he and Jack, smiling and dancing close together, under the golden lights of Enrique's last birthday party.

* * *

Jack and Robert were drinking a couple of Guinness beers at a pub next to Robert's apartment. Robert kept telling Jack that his place was a mess and Jack knowing him like he did, believed him.

"So you're the boss now. How is it?" Robert asked with a smile.

"Odd. People think I have all the answers. Not to mention they expect me to solve all their problems. Fortunately I don't need to make any important decisions alone."

"You're growing up, Jack. Be careful." Robert said with a smile.

"Thank God it never happened to you before." Jack said joking.

"You're very funny." But Robert laughed nevertheless.

"Did you know your birthday is coming up soon?" Jack asked after a few minutes of casual chat.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what I want to do yet. I've been worried about the gallery."

"I thought as much. How bad is it?" Jack asked worried.

"The initial investments were big, but the problems with the photograph school are getting complicated to pay all the bills." Robert said honestly and Jack was surprised to see the honest concern on Robert's face. It was far from being common.

"Do you need money?" Jack asked carefully.

"I… I can't accept it Jack." Robert said avoiding his eyes.

"Why not? I have far more than I need to. I don't even have the time to spend it."

"It's complicated and I need to come out of this on my own." Robert said avoiding Jack's gaze.

"Don't be stubborn, Robert. This is your dream and I won't let you get in trouble because of it."

"I'm not in trouble." Robert said defensively.

"No you're not, because I'm going to help you."

"I'm already feeling guilty for having told you anything about it."

"You shouldn't." Jack said in a much more sweet tone. "And if you don't tell me what I want to hear, I'll find a way to find your accountant's number. Are we understood?"

And when Robert made a small nod, Jack smiled. He had yet to know a friend of his who had refused his help.

* * *

Ennis arrived at his door breathing hard and a bit tired from all the running. He was late. He had worked with Dave for far longer than he had planned. He still needed to take a shower and get dressed. He was supposed to pick Jack up at the mansion in 20 minutes, which included a long drive to the outside part of the city. He had sent a text message to his boyfriend but he knew very well that Jack didn't like to wait.

"Good to see you, my boy. So early?" Lucia said casually when he passed her on the door.

"Actually I'm late. Terribly late." Ennis said moving quickly to the bedroom, but he then remembered something and ran back to Lucia again.

"Actually I have great news! You can tell Mrs. Campbell that she has her job back." He looked at the big smile showing up on her tired face. "I don't want to hear another word about what happened, especially for apologies." He said firmly.

"Oh, but I…" She tried to say.

"That's it. I'm trying to see if I can help you with the rest of the problems but it's complicated. Mr. Twist didn't like the idea that much." Ennis noticed the small blush on her face when he said Mr. Twist but quickly dismissed it, moving to the bedroom again.

"You had promised me some time with little Sophie and I've yet to set my eyes on her." Her voice sounded disappointed and Ennis tried not to curse.

"She's been staying at the Twist's mansion, with Matilda and Edward. But I'll pick one day for her to stay with you." Ennis picked his clothes and moved to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he walked out, totally dressed but his hair still wet from the shower. He was surprised to see Lucia still standing on the living room.

"I wanted to talk with you." She said softly.

"I don't have much time but I'm listening." He said arranging his jacket.

"It's Neve. He was sleeping all day. He looks oddly tired." She moved to arrange his tie. Ennis never seem to make it right. "You need to take him to the vet, my boy."

"Thanks Lucia. You don't owe me anything, ok?" He said hugging her.

His eyes moved to the table in front of him. In the middle of it, a magazine he had come to know very well. The last week's magazine where he and Jack had appeared together. Lucia knew, if she had ever had any doubt left, Ennis thought.

"Miss May?" He asked when they stepped away.

"Yes" She said smiling, while tears of joy were shinning on her face.

"About the magazine…" Ennis said, using his head to point at the table.

"You have nothing to explain to me." She said with a smile. "And it was no big surprise, after all."

"You knew?"

"Of course." She said cleaning invisible dust from his jacket.

"Fine then." Ennis said defeated and moved to the door, temporarily forgetting that Jack was waiting.

* * *

The night had been perfect. The restaurant was great, with good food and wine. Jack chose everything, since Ennis didn't trust himself to make a good choice. Especially when it came to the wine. But nothing looked better than Jack. All night he had been relaxed and happy, like Ennis hadn't seen him be in a long time. He had to control himself from kissing him or touching him more than it was acceptable in a public restaurant. Jack seemed to have noticed and took great pleasure in teasing him.

All night they shared glances and touches. Ennis knew very well what this was all leading into. He had been especially careful about how much he drank. He didn't want to ruin anything tonight because he knew very well indeed where it was headed. Especially now that he was pressing Jack against his own apartment's door, while kissing his neck.

"Let's get inside before the neighbours start calling the police." Ennis whispered in Jack's ear.

"It's not that late, honey." Jack said when they entered the apartment.

"I'm not worried about what they can hear, I'm more worried about what they could have seen." Ennis said holding him close again.

"And what do you want to see?" Jack said moving to kiss him, but then he stopped in the middle of the action. "What's wrong with Neve?"

Ennis moved so that he could see too. The cat was on the couch rubbing his ears desperately and looking positively stressed out.

"I don't know. Lucia told me he was sleeping all day." Ennis said moving toward the kitten.

"He doesn't look good, honey." Jack said honestly.

"He's hot." Ennis said picking him from the couch, while Neve made a yelping sound. "He looks far worse than this morning."

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly moved to pick up his jacket.

"Come on, let's take him to the vet. He's still young. Who knows what he may have caught." The tone was firm but all Ennis could do was nod. "He'll be ok, you'll see."

Jack's hand came to rest on Ennis's shoulder, as they both looked at the small white kitten.

"I hope so." Ennis moved quickly to pick up his jacket too. "Come on, Neve. Hold on a little longer, we're going to find help."

Both of them moved quickly out of the apartment, worried about the small white cat that Ennis carried around in a blanket in his arms.

* * *

**Author:**_The seeds of mystery have been plant! Don't worry, if you did not understand what the heel I wanted to say with that. That's for very distant future chapter! I just love to write this! (Insert evil laugh!) Ok, so, I'm not going to kill Neve, my dear friends! Not that evil! And I'll update on Thursday. (This time is for real… I'm writing chapter 12! For the love of God! For what do I want so many written chapters?) Do forgive me for my strange sense of humour today, I've just did a Histology exam a couple of hours ago! _

_**On the next chapter:**__ What's the problem with poor little Neve? What about some reassuring sex? Have you been wondering about Enrique's past? Well you have a lot more coming in the next chapter, when Jack visits his father's vault. Ennis is surprised by Veronica with some very interesting revelations about Jack's family. Is he ready to know the truth?_


	8. Confusions and riddles

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **joetheone,****haljbg**,**bbmjack324, fl1789, jennasts, sweetje, gr lewis, torry28, ifyoucantfixit2** and **Jada91.**

_**I'm still trying to find a beta work with me on Law and Love! If you're interested just write to me! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Confusions and riddles **

The veterinarian was only a few blocks away from Ennis's apartment. Thankfully the French vet that Ennis liked so much was working at that late hour. Dr. Carré was very surprised to see Ennis and Neve again. He quickly moved them to an empty room and called his assistant for help.

Neve was quiet and oddly calm the entire time, in contrast with Ennis, who was almost having a nervous breakdown and yet didn't seem to be able to ask any questions. Jack was nervous himself but for the sake of Ennis kept quiet. The French vet and his young assistant worked quickly around the small kitten, while Jack and Ennis watched a few feet away, looking like a stressed couple with a sick child. When the doctor made a worried face at the result of the analogical thermometer, Ennis discretely reached for Jack's hand, as they both waited for the bad news. A few exams later and the nice vet smiled at them. The two lawyers let out a breath that they didn't notice they were holding.

"Don't be so worred. This _petit cherie_ has a very high fever, which with the symptoms you had me described, was predictable. But the main problem is the otitis." Dr. Carré moved to sit behind his white desk. "An otitis is basically an infection in the ear. There are many reasons for a cat to get one, but most of the time it's because water from the bath reached the inside of their ears. It's really easy to get an infection that way and it happens even to the most careful owners and the most resistant cats."

"I bathe him myself most of the time …" Ennis said sadly.

"No need for that, Mr. Del Mar. Neve will be fine. This is a minor situation. I'll give him a shot to lower the fever right now and I'll prescribe some antibiotics for later." Dr. Carré said, writing a prescription.

"Can we take him home?" Ennis asked carefully.

"Yes. He'll need to have his ears cleaned at least two times a day. In the mean time, you'll need to apply this product in his ears too." Dr. Carré took three different boxes from the shelf.

"What about food? He hasn't eaten much lately."

"Water. No milk! Water." Dr. Carré said with a smile.

"Good." Ennis said relieved.

"I want this _petit cherie_ back in two days. He may need another shot for the fever." Dr. Carré said, petting Neve's head. "In case he gets worse, come to the clinic at any time."

"Anything else, Dr. Carré?" Jack asked as Ennis picked up the small cat from the exam table.

"Yes. You need to give him the pills for 10 days and even if his ears look clean, keep cleaning them and giving him this product. If you don't, the otitis may become chronic!"

"Thanks, Dr. Carré." Jack shaking hands with the older man. Ennis nodded and they both left the clinic in silence.

Jack held Neve close while Ennis drove them home. Neve looked much better now that fever had decreased thanks to the shot. Jack petted him distractedly, glancing at Ennis who looked relieved but remorseful. Jack knew Ennis well. He needed time to regain control of his feelings and until that moment, it was better not to force him to speak. So when they reached Ennis's apartment and the blond attorney still looked as if someone had died, Jack decided to speak.

"It's not your fault, honey." Jack placed Neve on the couch.

"I'm a disaster." Ennis mumbled and Jack was surprised.

"What are you talking about?" Surely this was about something else.

"I can't seem to find time to take care of Sophie… we barely spend time together and now Neve is sick because of me." Jack was a bit lost about the connection of those events but Ennis looked determined.

"You're amazing with Sophie. We had a wonderful week and Neve is going to be fine." Jack held Ennis's head between his hands. "Bad things happen. Bad things will happen and you can't control them, Ennis. You can't blame yourself for them either."

"I just wanted this night to be perfect and…" Jack was surprised to see his lover's eyes shining with tears in the soft light of the hallway.

"And it was." Jack said kissing him forcefully, remembering that their relationship was still pretty fragile from the suffering of those long days apart, no matter how hard Ennis pretended to be strong.

"You are perfect." Jack whispered against Ennis's mouth. "You have nothing to prove to me Ennis."

Jack moved to kiss Ennis again, this time more softly, in a way to show how grateful he was, as if to repay him for everything he had done. Jack's hands came to play with Ennis's hair, which was now much shorter than he preferred but was still as perfectly honey blond as he remembered. Jack couldn't help it. He had a thing for blonds, even more so if they had long or curly hair. He couldn't help but look and when it came to Ennis, he was compelled to touch too.

Jack moved his head slightly, sucking on Ennis's tongue and the blond attorney whimpered, desperate for more and Jack smiled into their kiss. He worked quickly, moving to open the button of Ennis's expensive trousers. His hand found its target between boxers and skin, to find the ultimate goal and Jack was rewarded with a much more vocal noise. Their kissing was urgent and most desperate now and Jack forced Ennis against the nearest wall. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever been this physically dominant during foreplay, but then, sex with Ennis had always been different. The Texan made everything especially good and even knowing he preferred to be in control, Jack knew he liked even more to be controlled by Ennis, which had never happened to him before with any of his previous boyfriends. Everything closely intimate between them was nirvana and he had easily forgotten everything he thought he knew about sex.

And yet, tonight he was in one hell of a mood and Ennis certainly wasn't complaining. Jack let his hand play with Ennis's hard cock and balls. When Ennis moved to do the same to Jack, he quickly moved away, using his two hands to pull Ennis's boxers and trousers down.

"I'm going to show you, just how perfect you are. Just how perfect you make me feel." Jack whispered in Ennis's ear, his right hand holding Ennis's cock.

When Jack knelt on the cold floor, he had the vague impression that Ennis had whispered his name, but if he didn't, he certainly did when his mouth and tongue started to work around Ennis's hard member. Jack was focused on his task and he knew full well how Ennis liked it. He knew well the feeling of Ennis's fingers against his scalp and how he would roll his eyes and scream his name right at the end. Jack took pride in all of that.

So when Ennis came inside his mouth and Jack heard that well known mantra of Ennis's pleadings to God and himself, he quickly used his hands to hold Ennis's trembling body. He moved up to kiss Ennis lazily and when his breathing returned to normal, Jack guided him to the bedroom. Ennis asked no questions.

"Ennis, you make me so happy, you have no idea." Jack said pushing Ennis against the bed.

If Ennis had something to say, he didn't get the chance, because Jack moved faster, staying on top of Ennis's body. His hands moved to his shirt and Ennis's hands move to Jack's trousers.

"I'm going to make love to you." Jack said licking Ennis's neck. "I'm going to show you how much I love you. How perfect you are."

Ennis answered by tossing Jack's boxers and trousers aside and removing the shirt. Jack smiled, keeping his tongue busy with Ennis's nipples, while their groins rubbed together. Jack was surprised to notice that Ennis was quickly getting hard again. When they were finally both naked, Jack's hands came to rest on Ennis's hips and their eyes locked again.

"Turn around… I'm going to take care of you."

Jack moved away and Ennis turned around, letting Jack guide him so that his feet were touching the floor and he was bent at the foot of the bed. Jack stayed naked behind him, feeling soft carpet on his bare feet. Normally they faced each other but tonight Jack wanted to give Ennis pleasure. Physical evidence of his commitment to him. He wanted Ennis to feel owned, just like he had felt almost every night of the last week.

He prepared Ennis meticulously, teasing him, until Ennis's voice was cracking and the moans were getting a bit too loud. Only then did Jack enter Ennis steadily but slowly, conscious that Ennis didn't do this as much as him. He lost all control the moment he started to move, sending Ennis against the bed, his feet almost leaving the ground. He had forgotten how long he had been hard, waiting for completion.

"We… belong... together… Ennis." Jack said against his lover's neck. "We're… perfect… together."

Ennis response was an animalist sound he had never heard before. Jack quickened his thrusts and his mouth kissed Ennis's neck. When he was reaching his climax, his hand moved to Ennis's cock and he was surprised to hear Ennis desperate orgasm.

Just before losing control of his own body, Jack bit down between Ennis's neck and shoulder, coming harder and more forcefully than ever before in his life.

* * *

Ennis looked at the alarm clock, feeling positively relaxed. It was 6 am, the time when he usually left his apartment to jog around the block. Ennis liked to run to a very good Spanish coffee shop and stop to drink a warm tea, then jog all the way back home. But today he was definitely not going out to run. His whole body was suffering from last night's activities and he was sorer than ever before. Yet he was more than pleased about it. He felt something special happening between them, as if they had fulfilled something for which they had been destined.

He smiled at the thought, glancing at Jack. His boyfriend was resting on the nearest pillow, lying on his stomach, with one hand on top of the pillow. He looked relaxed and somehow not like the man Ennis had sex with last night. Ennis moved so that he could see Jack's face closer. He took contentment just from watching him sleep. His body moving only slightly up and down with every breath. He couldn't help but let his index finger touch the contours of his eyebrows and the line of his bone cheeks. There were so many times when he wanted to reach out to touch them and yet he couldn't. So many times they were forced to ignore their feelings for each other. But now he could, so he did.

Jack stirred in his sleep and Ennis withdrew his hand carefully, careful not to wake him. Jack sighed and took a deep breath. Ennis thought he might go to sleep again but he opened his eyes to the small light coming from the window.

"Sorry I woke you up." Ennis whispered, touching Jack's hair affectionately.

"I don't feel like sleeping anymore. I slept like a bear." Jack moved so that he was facing Ennis.

"I slept well too." Ennis said feeling oddly embarrassed by the memories of the previous night.

"You didn't go jogging?" Jack asked looking at the alarm clock.

"I was… feeling a bit sore." Ennis murmured.

"Oh." Jack leaned against him. "Did I...?"

"No. I… I liked it." Ennis hoped Jack wouldn't notice his embarrassment.

"Really? I kind of lost control in the end." Jack looked at him carefully. "We don't talk much about sex. But last night… last night was something else and I pride myself for having great standards."

"Yeah." Ennis leaned and kissed his forehead. "It was."

"Did you see Neve this morning?" Jack asked suddenly worried.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and he was sleeping. He ate something thanks to the shot."

"Good." Jack said sitting up on the bed. "I just remembered now that I'm going to need your help soon."

"Really?" Ennis said sitting too and trying to hide his discomfort.

"Robert's anniversary is next week and I need to come up with a good idea for the party."

"There are so many possibilities, baby. You have the mansion, you uncle's club and we can always find someplace else."

"I'm worried about the theme of the party, not the place. What should it be about?"

"I'm not good with those things." Ennis said honestly.

"Talking about parties, you did send our excuses to Mr. Santos, right?"

"Yes. You sent the gift?"

"Yup. A 1870 Murano crystal vase from Italy." Jack said proudly.

"I'm going to pretend to know what you're talking about."

"Don't worry -- Mr. Santo's wife will know."

"If you say so." Ennis said holding Jack against him.

"I know so." Jack rested his head against Ennis's shoulder. "So what are you going to do today?"

"I'm still working on the telephone marking scheme scandal. It's a small case but leaves me with time to deal with Mr. Hoz."

"Matilda told me she saw you on television the other day with him."

"Probably at Mr. Hoz's latest press conference. The man is going to give me grey hair."

"Don't be silly, your hair looks perfect." Jack said touching it for emphasis.

"So, what are you going to do today?"

"I need to visit my father's vault. The key was given to me at the reading of will and I've been delaying it ever since."

"Do you know what he kept there?"

"I suspect…" Jack thought for a second. "My mother's jewels must be there."

Ennis said nothing. He had never even seen a photo of Mrs. Twist. It was almost forbidden to talk about her around Enrique and Jack barely mentioned her. He didn't know what to say about her or how to act when her name was mentioned. He knew Jack had suffered with her death but from then on, it was a mystery.

"Dad took all her things out of the house when she died. It was too painful for him. Almost everything I know about her I heard from Matilda, Edward or Uncle Daniel. He rarely talked about her."

"He must have loved her very much." Ennis murmured, as if remembering Jack about it.

"I believe so." Jack sighed resting against Ennis.

"I can go with you if you want me to. I'll ask Dave to take care of everything for me."

"Better not. I want to go alone and take my time about it. Maybe I'll visit Uncle Daniel after…" Jack looked at Ennis caressing his cheek. "Dad was always secretive about mum and his own feelings. I guess Uncle Daniel was the only one who truly knew him."

Ennis thought about those words, the mysterious woman of the will coming to his mind. Not even Uncle Daniel knew about her. What more about Enrique was a mystery to everybody? He was a man scarred by life, living alone with memories of a distant past and the happiness of an always present son. But not even with him had he shared some of his secrets. Not even with him had he shared the sadness of a lost love. Maybe he had shared them with that woman?

He had the feeling they would eventually found out.

* * *

"Isn't it a wonderful morning?" Dave asked when Ennis reached his office. "You even have a secretary again."

"I see that someone had a good night last night." Ennis said raising an eyebrow then waved at Mrs. Campbell and entered the office.

"I don't kiss and tell." Dave said arranging his tie with a smirk. "But it was a wonderful night."

"I'm not really interested in the details, Dave." Ennis said smiling.

"You look happy too. Does this mean the boss is in a good mood today?"

"I don't kiss and tell either. But Jack isn't going to spend much time at the firm today. Do you need anything from him?" Ennis said sitting on his chair.

"There's this really interesting case I wanted for myself, but I'm afraid I have competition for it."

"I know Jack has a high opinion of your work and you can thank him for your current position. But who's the competition?" Ennis took a couple of papers out of his briefcase.

"Frederic Dawson." Ennis couldn't help but make a sick face. "You don't like him much, do you?"

"Let'ss just say the feeling's mutual."

"To be honest, I don't like him much either. He always walked around as if he owned the firm. I think he was convinced he would someday." Dave looked at Ennis reading his expression.

"I guess he was. I wasn't here in those days." Ennis tried not to give away too much of his opinion.

"Well he isn't the only competition. Helen is applying for it too."

"Helen is a good attorney, but isn't she going to work with Frederic on that one?"

"No, the rumours say she's searching for a partner."

"Maybe you two can work together." Ennis said honestly.

"Helen? Come on, Ennis. She likes to play the victim of the Carrilho name, but she only plays with the best. She wouldn't even look twice my way."

"You're underestimating yourself. Do you think I work with you for charity? You have talent Dave!" Ennis said surprised with Dave's opinion of himself and Helen.

"You know what I mean." Ennis clearly didn't but made a note to think about it in the future. "But maybe we could work together on this one. It's between banks, maybe there's someone famous you can send to jail." Dave said teasingly.

"I have another case on the line. I want some blood in my next one." Ennis said smiling dreamily while Dave made a disgusted face. "But I can help you if that helps you get the case."

"Great." Dave said happily.

"Don't expect much. Jack's all concerned about giving me special treatment, so the decision is probably going to be made by the board members. He didn't want me to keep my old secretary, so…"

"Damn." Dave said defeatedly and Ennis laughed.

* * *

Jack arrived at the building right after lunch. The security guard asked him his name and for his magnetic card. He had expected this, since his dad had told him how to access the vault after his death. The words he had spoken all those months ago came to his mind while the security man observed him and the photo on the card. He had already been asked for fingerprints twice. Since the vault had recently changed owners, it was always complicated to access it the first time. The security guard nodded and took him to a modern room. The man turned away and left, leaving Jack confused for only a few seconds.

"Mr. Twist?" An elegant man was standing in front of him.

"Yes." Jack said arranging his long black coat. He was suddenly self-conscious about his appearance.

"I've been waiting for your visit. I'm Adam Robbins, responsible for your family vault." The main said serenely and Jack shivered at the tone.

"Family vault? I thought it was just my father's vault." Jack asked puzzled.

"We don't work like that Mr. Twist." The man smiled as if he was five years old and Jack felt the need to range his teeth. "Our vaults are made for more than a life time. What your father bought was an eternal protection for his family belongings."

Jack rose and eyebrow at that.

"You'll see with your own eyes, Mr. Twist. But first you need to prove me that you are indeed Enrique Twist's only son."

"Yes, father told me about it. Here it is." Jack took a small box from his pocket. "My grandmother's engagement ring."

Adam Robbins observed the ring and then took a monocular and observed it closely. He took it to a table and scanned it, while comparing it to a bunch of pictures that kept appearing on the screen of the computer. Jack was shocked.

"It looks authentic and the fact that you knew what to bring and you possessed the magnetic card should confirm that you are indeed Jack Twist. But since it's the first time..."

"Do I need to give blood?" Jack asked impatiently.

"No, Mr. Twist. Just answer another question. What was your father's favourite flower? And what it was related to?"

Jack looked at the man for a few seconds perplexed with the question.

"Tulips. His honeymoon was in Holland." He had heard about it from his uncle Daniel and had then related that to the fact that his father always loved tulips. He didn't know why his father had chosen a question about something they had never even talked about.

"Correct. He had told me you probably wouldn't answer correctly the second question at the first time, I guess he was being too cautious."

"Any more questions?" Jack asked already tired of the man.

"No, Mr. Twist." He took some papers from his desk. "I'll need you to sign these papers and you'll make a very quick test to your retina on this machine. Next time there'll be no questions, but we'll scan your eyes."

"Much more acceptable." Jack murmured a bit too loudly, but Mr. Robbins only smiled.

"Do you have your key with you, Mr. Twist?" The man asked after all the papers were signed and Jack had taken the tests.

"Yes." Jack took the metal key from his pocket.

"You'll need the magnetic card too." Mr. Robbins said leading him trough the corridors. "Here it is."

They had stopped in front of a door. Jack noticed there was a device to read cards and a locker. Mr. Robbins moved quickly away and Jack felt suddenly nervous about the situation. As usual, his father had only told him about half of the process, leaving him to figure out for himself how to do the rest. His hands were shaking a bit when he passed the card and used the key.

He opened the door carefully almost afraid of finding somebody else inside. The room was dark and Jack searched for a light switch. The light blinked twice and his heart beat was a bit too loud. There were many empty shelves and a few boxes on the floor. He moved to the first box. Important papers related to the family estate and a few papers with plans for future investments. Jack read them carefully and placed them back inside of the box, surprised that there was nothing there related to the firm. Another box was full with photos and old belongings of Enrique's parents. Jack looked trough them quickly, stopping only to read a few love letters that belonged to his grandmother. He always remembered her history teachings. Jack then moved to another box, eager to find his mother's belongings. But it never happened. There was nothing there of her. He felt disappointed but moved with hope to the only box left.

Jack was surprised to find three different keys and an envelope containing a letter in Enrique's handwriting in the small box. «_To my son, Jack_». He caught his breath, while his fingers moved to take out the small piece of paper. His hands trembled with surprise and curiosity.

_Son,_

_I always had the hope that I would be the one to help you come to terms with your __past__, to support you in your __present__ and guide you to your bright __future__. I did the best I could but now I say goodbye, knowing you have the keys to reach all of that._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Jack searched for something else inside of the envelope but found nothing else. He sighed, looking at three keys. He had no idea what his father wanted to tell him with this but he had an idea about someone who might help him. He put the keys inside his pocket and left the building determined to find Uncle Daniel as soon as possible.

* * *

Ennis entered his apartment, surprised to find it empty. Jack hadn't yet returned. He quickly searched for Neve, who was sleeping in the living room. He looked fine but Ennis took his temperature anyway. It was normal. He petted the cat carefully for a few minutes and moved to the kitchen, where he found a note from Lucia, saying that Neve had ate a few more times during the day and that he took his pills. Ennis smiled and took an orange juice can from the fridge. It was Tuesday, maybe Veronica was home.

Ennis took his keys and moved to Veronica's door, knocking happily. He heard her voice from the other side and smiled when the door moved.

"Hi, come on in." She said casually. "How's Neve? I was surprised when I read your text message this morning."

"Hi. Better, thank God. Are you alone? I was afraid Kenzei would be here." Ennis said moving to the living room.

"No. We're going out for dinner tonight. I was getting ready." Ennis noticed then that she was wearing a bath robe.

"So, is it a bad time?" Ennis said sitting on the couch.

"No. Maybe you can help me pick up a dress." She disappeared inside of the bedroom.

"As if I know anything about those things. A couple of minutes and maybe you can ask Jack about it."

"He's been here all week. Are you guys… you know… living together?" She said coming out of the bedroom with two dresses.

"No. I mean… honestly I haven't thought about it much. I feel comfortable with him next to me all the time."

"I guess it's safe to say he feels the same. Why else would a guy like him spend all his free time in a place like this?" She raised the two dresses, one was white with a V shaped cleavage and the other was black and strapless.

"We live here!" Ennis said pointing to the white one.

"You have no idea how rich he is, do you?" She looked at the white dress. "White? Isn't it a big revealing?"

"I know very well that he's rich. Everybody keeps reminding me about it. And the dress is fine."

"Ennis, let me tell you something. I know rich when I see it. But the Twists… I bet he could buy all the buildings of the block just to make it safe to walk around here."

"He owns the firm but all that…" Ennis said dismissing it.

"You don't know? Twists were rich but Jack's mother was the one who came from a long line of New York's philanthropists. I can't remember her name, but she was quite famous for being the heir of a very vast fortune. I can't believe you don't know, I read this in a magazine."

"I don't like magazines." Ennis said thoughtfully. "I should have suspected it. All that talk about the richest guy in New York."

"They weren't exaggerating. I bet he pays for local press to leave him alone, but even so… one of these days they're going to catch him coming here." She said worried.

"We never talk about it much, he knows I'm not comfortable about it."

"You're so lucky. He's amazing and doesn't act nuts about it. Not to mention his looks."

"Don't you have your own boyfriend?" Ennis said faking jealously.

"Yup. So it's the white?"

"Make the guy happy and take the white."

"I don't know why I bother, he's not even going to notice." She moved to the bedroom. "I don't plan on keeping it for long either."

"There's something I didn't need to know." Ennis shouted to her.

Veronica laughed and Ennis took his cue to return to his apartment.

* * *

Jack arrived at the club anxious to talk with his uncle. He moved quickly along the corridor, avoiding any familiar faces, which proved to be quite difficult. Everybody knew him and since he hadn't spent much time at the club the past few months, they were all concerned about him.

When he finally reached his uncle's office on the second floor, Uncle Daniel was leaving at that precise moment.

"Uncle Daniel." Jack said smiling.

"Son! Good to see you. Everything's ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I just needed to talk with you."

"Should I be concerned?" The older man asked.

"I went to my dad's vault." Jack said looking him in the eyes.

"I see." He said confused. "Is this about the estates on your mother's side?"

"No, Dad kept me posted about all that. Everything was as expected, with the exception that I couldn't find some papers related to the firm, instead I found this." Jack took out the three keys from his pocket and gave his uncle the letter.

Uncle Daniel read it carefully, raising an eyebrow in wonder. Jack knew before he had spoken that he had no idea of the existence of the letter or the keys.

"I had no idea he had written you this and certainly we never spoke about any keys. But he did tell me he was thinking about leaving you a nice present. Maybe this is somehow related with that idea."

"What about the letter? Any ideas?"

"You knew how your father liked riddles. Maybe it's a riddle for something else."

"How am I supposed to know what he meant?" Jack said desperately.

"Look, it's late, go back to the mansion and read it a few times, maybe it will make more sense with time. Then come and have lunch with me tomorrow. I have a lot of things to discuss with you and I'm needed elsewhere now."

Jack didn't mention that he wasn't going to sleep at the mansion. Instead, he bid his goodbyes and drove to the mansion, anxious to pick Sophie up and drove back to Ennis's apartment. He kept wondering what more about his father was still a mystery to everybody.

* * *

**Author:**_Confused? You should be, because this is only starting! I hope everybody likes my little slash scene, I'm still not good at them… Probably will never be:P I'll post Monday or Tuesday… _

_**On the next chapter:**__ Helen what's to be Ennis's partner, but does Ennis trust her enough for that? Does he truly want a partner? Uncle Daniel reveals another pair of upsetting news to Jack. Elizabeth and Mary return from their honeymoon. _


	9. Arriving and leaving

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **Mrpointyhorns**,**jnwcugirl,****fl1789, delvalmom, gr lewis, sweetje, haljbg**,**ramona4jake**,**gres1**,**coffee83**.

_**I'm still trying to find a beta work with me on Law and Love! If you're interested just write to me! ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Arriving and leaving**

Ennis watched Jack as he brought Sophie to the crib that they now had in their bedroom. Jack had been unusually quiet during dinner and had not uttered a word about his visit to the vault. Ennis was already getting nervous about the situation, wondering whether or not he should mention it.

So there he was, leaning against his bedroom door, feeling trapped between the worried expression on Jack's face and whatever it was that had happened in the vault. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned at his own thoughts. The conversation with Veronica made his belly ache. He let his instincts guide him and grabbed Jack's hand when he passed him by the door.

"Do you want to talk?" He murmured, aware that Sophie was now sleeping inside the bedroom.

"Let's go to the living room." Jack said and his fingers interlaced with Ennis's.

Ennis felt a bit better and followed him silently, sitting on the sofa next to him, giving Jack time to organize his thoughts.

"I went to the vault after lunch, but I didn't find what I was expecting, honey." Jack searched in his coat, resting on the other small sofa, and took out a letter and a bunch of keys.

"So your father let you a letter?" Ennis asked puzzled. "Does this have anything to do with the woman in the will?"

"Not really. This was something else." Jack offered him the letter and Ennis read it carefully.

"Do you understand what he meant with this?" Ennis asked pointing to the letter.

"No, I can't think straight about it. But these keys were in the same box." Jack showed Ennis the three very different keys.

"He did mention keys, but I thought it wasn't so literally." Ennis observed the keys closely.

"Uncle Daniel didn't have a clue either, but then, he barely saw them. He was eager to meet someone else."

"Hmm. Let me think. He underlined the words present, past and future." Ennis pointed at the letter. "Key words… clearly he wants you to find a place to use the keys that is related to your present, past and future."

"Ok, but where? There are millions of possible places. We have houses in a number of different countries. He could have given me a clue." Jack said annoyed.

"Clearly the objective is to make you think, maybe even make you search among your family's things. He was a very clever man Jack. Who knows what he was thinking."

"I'm going to have lunch with Uncle Daniel tomorrow. Maybe we'll remember something else by then." Jack said looking at the keys.

"I have to say, this all sounds like something out of a movie."

"The Twists were always eccentric, honey. Dad always liked riddles… this must be his ultimate riddle. You should have seen the security of the vault."

"Still…" Ennis said raising his eyebrows and looking at the letter again.

"It's a bit too late to wonder what you've goten yourself into." Jack said smiling.

"I guess it is." Ennis said kissing Jack on the lips.

* * *

"Good day, Mrs. Campbell." Ennis said to his secretary.

The older woman didn't say a word, but nodded knowingly and quickly gave him all his notes for the day. He had forgotten how nice it was to have a secretary. Especially when your secretary owes you her job and her family's hopes and dreams. Hot coffee, perfectly organized notes, fresh flowers on your desk, homemade lunch and all the privacy that Ennis craved. He could easily ask her to send notes to Jack without risking that half of the firm would know about it in less than five minutes. He couldn't help but feel a bit proud of his decision.

"Could you please bring me a coffee in about five minutes, Mrs. Campbell?" Another silent nod. "Thank you."

Ennis entered his office and took off his jacket. He glanced over the cases that the members of the board had sent to him. There weren't any good murders among them, but there was a case of corruption with a famous dentist's clinics and a well-known energy company that had caught his eye. Especially because some of the doctors involved were ready to take blame in court, which was most definitely a suspicion for something else.

Ennis was reviewing the details the members had sent him when Mrs. Campbell announced that Helen Carrilho was there to see him. He was immediately curious and closed his file to watch his door open.

"Helen, what can I do for you?" Ennis said leaning back against his chair casually.

"There was something I wanted to talk with you about." She said sitting in front him, observing him closely.

"What is it?"

"I heard you're going to help Dave with the law suit." It wasn't a question but clearly she expected him to say something.

"The members wanted a well-known name, Dave wanted the case and I gave them both what they wanted."

"He's not going to be able to handle it all." She said with disdain and that made Ennis curious. "You're going to end up doing all of the work."

"He's young, but he has more talent than most of the attorneys at this firm. And even if he didn't, it was _my_ risk to take, Helen." Ennis said with a smile.

"But Ennis… why should you take that risk, when you could have a fulltime partnership with me?"

"Are you making an offer?" Ennis asked surprised.

"Yes." She said determined.

"Well, I'm honored but I can't accept it..."

"Why not? We've worked together before. You've seen what I'm capable of." Helen said almost angrily.

"You're an amazing attorney Helen but I like to work on my own. I work with Dave in very special circumstances. He's young and needs my guidance. I need little help and more free time." Ennis said honestly.

"This is because of Jack Twist, isn't it?" She said standing from her seat.

"Jack? Why would it be about him?"

"He knows about my feelings… he doesn't want you to be around me." She said determinedly.

"That doesn't even make sense Helen. He has no reason to be jealous of you, for the simple fact that you're a woman." Ennis was surprised to see that Helen's attitude didn't change.

"I understand your position Ennis." She moved away, slamming the door on her way out.

Ennis sighed loudly. He was quite aware that she _clearly_ didn't understand his position.

* * *

The lobsters were swimming happily in the aquarium and Uncle Daniel's red hair was shining like flames in a fireplace. Jack was trying hard not to scream at the unknown woman who kept whispering, a bit too loudly, bits of last week's article to her husband.

"…so we broke up." Uncle Daniel said bringing his attention back to their conversation.

"You broke up?" Jack asked surprised.

"It wasn't working anymore. I was getting a bit tired of all her talk about botox and plastic surgery."

"I didn't know she was a surgeon." Jack asked confused.

"And she wasn't, son." Uncle Daniel said opening his hands in a conclusive expression.

"Well, three months isn't a bad record."

"Not at all. Especially if we consider how vain she was." Uncle Daniel moved his attention to his plate.

"I remember Celestine. I thought she was "the one", but then you guys fought because of the club and I never saw her again." Jack said remembering.

"Yes, many years ago. She was something else, son. Too much for me, I'm afraid." Uncle Daniel said happily.

"She looked a lot like you." Jack said smiling too. "Especially physically."

"Yes. Odd times, when I was confident enough to date a big woman." Uncle Daniel blinked at Jack.

"I liked her." Jack said honestly.

"We were a lot alike, son. And I'm not talking about the physical way."

"I prefer opposites, as you know."

"Yes, Ennis is your perfect yang. Especially because he also has many things in common with you."

"That shouldn't make sense, but it does." Jack said happily.

"Did he help you with your father's letter more than I did?"

"No, I'm afraid he reached the same conclusions. Although the idea of exploring my dad's favorite places at the mansion and other homes didn't occur to him."

"He didn't know him that well. I still think you should give a good look at his bedroom. He spent most of his free time there."

"I will. I'm just a bit annoyed about all this. Why didn't he just leave me whatever it isin the will?"

"He liked riddles and he liked to test you, to make you do new and unexpected things."

"Not even a note saying where the important documents of the firm were, he left me." Jack grumbled.

"Don't worry, son. When I pass away, I'll leave it all for you in the will. No riddles about it."

"Uncle Daniel!" Jack said surprised and horrified.

"What? Of course you're my heir. I just never announce it officially, because I'm well aware of how much attention you already get."

"We've never talked about this before." Jack said, still surprised.

"I mentioned it a couple of times to your father. He understood and wasn't against it, son."

"Don't you have any cousins to leave the money?" Jack pleaded.

"It's my decision, son." He said seriously.

"Uncle Daniel it's a lot of money. I have no need for it. Maybe you should leave it to charity."

"I'll leave a good amount to different organizations of charity. But I don't trust any of them enough to leave the entire inheritance."

"You could start a foundation in your own name." Jack suggested.

"Maybe, but that will be your decision to make. I've always seen you as my son. I'll leave my money to my only son."

"I understand if you want me to keep the club, but the money…"

"Enough. I've had enough of this conversation." He said solemnly.

"But Uncle Daniel…"

"No buts. I want you and Ennis to spend more time at the club." He said looking at Jack, effectively changing the subject. "I want Ennis to like this place."

"I don't know…" Jack said still shocked. "Maybe I can return to my tennis lessons and bring Ennis with me."

"Good idea, son." Uncle Daniel said smiling. "You just need to convince him. I'll deal with the rest."

Jack was left wondering what else he was going to find out over the next few days. He shivered with the mere thought.

_How__am I supposed to convince Ennis to take tennis lessons with me?_ Jack thought distractedly.

* * *

"How are they?" Ennis asked resting on the big sofa in the Twist mansion, with Sophie on his lap.

"Mary demands to see her daughter and Elizabeth has at least 300 photos to prove everything she has written me about in her emails."

"Any problems with the plane?"

"No, Mary took some pills because of a nasty allergy she developed there and was sleeping almost all the time."

"Poor Elizabeth."

"Don't feel sorry for her. She spent all her time organizing her week's work. Some of her clients are quite demanding and she doesn't want to leave them waiting any longer."

"Are they going to be much longer?"

"They left their things at Elizabeth's place and are driving over here now." Jack said, placing his cell phone on the coffee table.

Ennis looked at Sophie. He couldn't believe the two weeks had already passed and now that he was going to return Sophie to her mothers, he was feeling a bit sad about it. The 10 month old was a joy to take care of and even Jack, who liked to complain about it, had loved the time they had spent with the baby girl. Ennis was only sorry for the time he hadn't been able to take care of her.

"I'm sad about it too, honey." Jack said resting his chin on Ennis's shoulder and looking down at Sophie. "I'm sure Elizabeth would let us babysit her anytime we want."

"It's ridiculous, but I was getting used to have her around all the time." Ennis said with emotion.

"It's not ridiculous. It's sweet and terribly sexy. And I felt the same way too."

"If you say so." Ennis said with a smile.

"I'm sure you're going to cheer up the moment we arrive at the ranch." Jack said happily.

"I can't wait." Ennis said honestly. "David called me this morning. He's planned things for us to do all weekend. He was suspiciously excited about it."

"He's probably missed you a lot, honey. And I'm excited too. I even went shopping for decent clothes this week. God, I've never been in some of those shops in my life!"

"I think I'm changing my mind about going…" Ennis said playfully.

"I'm serious. I went to some of the cheapest places in New York. I put on my glasses and a baseball cap, so that no one would recognize me. It was a lot of fun. I even found where in the hell you bought those socks you wear for jogging."

"I_used_ to wear. Because last week, I found that my drawer was full of _Nike_ socks. Jack Twist magic all over my apartment."

"_Someone_ needs to take care of you, honey. I like to think it's my job."

"Just stay away from my closet and no matter what happens this weekend, _do not_ leave the house without showing me what you're going to wear."

"You want a runway show, honey?" Jack asked, kissing his neck.

"Seriously, baby. You know we have to keep a low profile, don't you? Remember that not everybody is like David. We need to watch our mouths and keep a safe distance."

"I know." Jack said sadly. "But we _are_ going to sleep together right? I mean… I'm not talking about the sex…" Jack was silent for a minute. "I'm used to the cuddling."

"I'll see what I can do, baby." Ennis said, enamored with the confession.

"We've slept together every night since Elizabeth's wedding." Jack's voice was sweet and Ennis knew he was being teased.

"You need to understand, baby."

"Honey." Jack pleaded.

"It's not about me. You know that there's little I can do. Now please, can we please change the subject?" Ennis said annoyed.

"Ok." Jack said defeated. "You know? After my failure to find anything in my dad's bedroom, I'm left with no other good ideas."

"You spent the whole week there. I told you he wasn't going to put it in such an obvious place. It's a riddle, it's difficult and it has some hidden meaning."

"Maybe we're not thinking right about this. Uncle Daniel said…"

"Your uncle also thinks I should have tennis lessons. He's obviously insane!" Ennis said jokingly.

"Don't be like that, honey. It's a great idea. It would help you relax, we could spend a lot more time together…"

"I heard you the other hundred times, Jack." Ennis interrupted tired.

"Well, maybe you need to hear it a few more times because you still haven't said yes yet."

"And I'm not going to. I don't know what you two had in mind, but I'm not taking tennis lessons."

"You don't need to be so stubborn about it. It's a good idea and Uncle Daniel likes you a lot. He wants you to get to know the place better. It's not really about the lessons."

"I don't see why." Ennis said annoyed and Sophie stated to cry.

"Because he knows I love you, that is why." Jack said annoyed too.

"Baby." Ennis said, while trying to silence Sophie.

"Why are you acting like this?" Jack said standing up from the couch. "This is definitely _not_ about the tennis lessons. I thought you were happy about this weekend, but now you seem nervous and worried about it."

"It's going to be complicated." Ennis said resting Sophie against his chest.

"We've been there before and nothing happened. I acted like your perfect best friend the whole time! No one suspected anything. I don't know why you're nervous now."

"Because our relationship wasn't like this back then. We weren't used to be around each other all the time. And that's the least of our problems! How am I going to explain your constant visits? One time is one thing…" Ennis said passing his fingers through his short hair.

"_That's_ what you're nervous about? Tell them I'm your business partner or that I'm interested in making investments in the area. Anything you want, I don't care." Jack said frustrated. "And if we get the upstairs bedrooms again, all you have to do is sneak into mine. I'm not the impossible, am I?"

"It's just… I know you're not used to hiding these things. I know you probably don't like the place." Ennis said, remembering Veronica's conversation about Jack's fortune.

"Are you crazy? I _love_ the place! It's different from everywhere else. It's quiet and peaceful. And most of all, it's about you. There are stories about you everywhere, everybody likes you. You're the star there and I like it. I like to see what you've done with that place and those people."

"Really? You feel fine there?" Ennis looked at the floor. "It's not too simple for you?"

"Of course not, silly. I don't like to hide who I am or what we are to each other, but the situation is very specific. They're not ready to know the truth. It's a pitiful lie." Jack looked at him and smiled. "I'm not some golden God. I like the place just fine."

"Sorry, baby. I can't help but be nervous about it. I'm happy we're going too, but there are so many things that can go wrong."

"It's ok. I'm sorry if I'm pushing you to take the damn tennis lessons at the club. Uncle Daniel wants to know you better and this is his way of being friendly. And I really wanted you there with me."

"Baby, it's ridiculous to start taking tennis lessons at my age."

"I'm sure they've had much older students, honey. Just think about it. Ok?" Jack sat down on the couch.

"Ok. I'll think about it." Ennis said holding Jack against him with one arm.

"I know you had a busy week, so just try to relax and have fun. I'll behave. I know I like to tease you all the time, but I know the limits. And the ranch is off limits." Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder.

"Thanks, baby." Ennis whispered.

"Master Jack?" They both heard Edward's voice from the hallway, a few minutes after.

"Yes." Jack answered moving to the door.

"Mrs. Noris and her wife are here." Edward said appearing at the doorway, followed by Mary and Elizabeth.

"My baby, my precious baby. I've missed you so much!" Mary said moving to pick Sophie up from Ennis's lap.

Sophie was more than happy between her mothers. Elizabeth hugged Jack and then Ennis, while Mary shook hands with both of them. Sophie was more than happy, babbling «mama», every five seconds. Ennis noticed that they both had a nice tan and that Elizabeth sported a new hair cut. Mary looked just the same.

"Did Sophie behave?" Elizabeth asked caressing Sophie's black hair.

"She made me an expert on changing diapers." Ennis said happily.

"I changed a few of them too." Jack added.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Ennis asked smiling, while Jack moved closer to him.

"Amazing, you kids need to go to Capri one of these days." Elizabeth said happily. "By the way, I brought the _lemonchello_ you wanted Jack."

"Thanks, Beth." Jack said with a smile.

"Honestly, I was convinced the island had beautiful beaches with sand, not rocks!" Mary explained to Jack.

"It's an island in Italy, Mary. They're famous for the hotels not for the beaches." Jack said knowing.

"I have no idea what you're guys are talking about." Ennis said confused.

"Believe me Ennis. I was glad when I didn't know." Mary then explained to Ennis how the local beaches were and how she had managed to injured herself with the rocks.

"She even got sunburned." Elizabeth said sadly.

"It's better not to mention the _pasta_. Eliza was almost sick of eating so much and I was in heaven. I wanted lasagna and tiramisu for every meal."

"I think I'll never eat Italian again." Elizabeth said disgusted.

"The best part was when we rent a yacht. The water is so blue, it's inebriating." Mary said to Jack and Ennis.

"It's a sea plant that actually gives it that particularly color." Elizabeth explained.

"Interesting." Ennis said with a smile.

"But we'll show you the pictures tomorrow. I even have some DVDs with a couple of videos." Elizabeth said happily and Mary shook her head from behind her to Ennis and Jack.

"Unfortunately, we can't tomorrow. We're leaving for Ennis's ranch." Jack explained to Elizabeth. "But we'll be more than happy to see all of that after we return."

Mary and Ennis shared desperate glances. They were destined to be working on the day and hour Jack and Elizabeth decide to watch the DVDs.

* * *

**Author:**_I keep writing about Italy! I can't resist… :P The next chapter is really sweet, at leas I think so! And everybody likes this little version of the ranch, hmm? Unfortunately –I have to wait for my beta to work on those chapters and she0s recovering at home and isn't really able to do much work. Just don't give up on this story, because I'm writing chapter 16 and there's some rally cool thing ahead of us! _

_**On the next chapter:**__ Jack's back at the Del Mar ranch, as Ennis's business partner. Are they going to believe it? But our two lawyers know how to enjoy their free time, swimming naked on the river and making sweet love on the shore. Isn't it cute:P _


	10. The business partner

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **joetheone, ramona4jake, bbmjack324, haljbg, ihatemonday, grlewis, torry28, fl1789, sweetje **and** jenwcugirl.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The business partner**

"Don't forget to make the next left." Ennis warned from the passenger seat.

"I learned how to drive a long time ago, honey." Jack retorted softly.

"I'm just trying to help you." Ennis said with a smile.

"You're obviously trying to distract me." Jack raised his eyebrows and made another complicated curve.

"I was not. I was just trying to help."

"Nice help! You're making me nervous." Jack glanced at his boyfriend. "Why don't you just call Veronica and keep yourself busy?"

"I don't want to remember that I left poor Neve alone with her." Ennis said honestly. "And she's probably with her boyfriend by now."

"Neve was much better and the vet said you could leave him with her with no worries. She's giving him the pills and keeping an eye out for any changes. You have nothing to worry about."

"Even so." Ennis murmured mostly to himself.

Jack shook his head silently and kept his eyes on the road. Ennis fought the urge to sigh. He was still feeling bad about their fight the other day, but Jack was acting as if nothing had happened – as per his usual attitude after any fight – but Ennis was dealing with feelings of remorse, which he blamed entirely on stress.

"You're quiet. I don't like you quiet." Ennis said, observing Jack closely after a few minutes of silence.

"I was thinking." Jack said neutrally.

"Are you angry with me? I'm sorry I snapped at you like that yesterday. I've been nervous and edgy. It's been difficult for me to accept all you've given me. And it's not about your uncle -- your uncle was being friendly and I was acting like a fool." Ennis said, all in one breath.

"No. It's ok, honey. I've been quite selfish lately. I guess I'm not giving you time to deal with everything. I exaggerate sometimes and then realize later that it was stupid. The fight we had didn't mean a thing to me." Jack's right hand came to rest on Ennis's knee. "I'm happy you're going with me, anyway."

"Eyes on the road, baby." Ennis said with a smile. "It didn't mean anything to me either."

"I'm trying to drive here." Jack said happily.

"But you never told me, what's really bothering you, then?"

"I was thinking about Robert. His photography school project is costing him too much money to start rolling and I'm worried for him."

"You told me everything was fine with him last time you went to visit him." Ennis said softly.

"He told me it was. He even refused to let me help him." Jack said with his eyes still on the road.

"Yes, I remember that. You also told me you would find a way to lend him some money or something like that."

"And I did so. Talked with the bank and made the transfer, then mentioning my father's name, I asked them for information on Robert's financial records. Let's just say that he is in a very delicate situation. He's currently making very little profit." Jack said with genuine concern.

"Why am I not surprised? You're like Daniel, you need to go beyond what was planned. You need to make sure you're doing anything you can and then… you get yourself in extremely complex situations that you can get away from." Ennis said it with a smile and Jack knew he actually liked that particular thing about him.

"I'm his best friend." Jack said apologetic.

"He'll be so mad when he finds out." Ennis said remembering Robert's temperament.

"That's why we're not going to tell him we know. We're going to find a way to help him without making him suspect anything." Jack glanced at Ennis to record his reaction.

"Now it's _we_! I just hope we'll actually find an away to solve things, because right now, nothing is coming to my mind and Robert is not going to like that we've decided to work behind his back about this."

"I was thinking more along the lines of contracting a publicity agent for the place, without letting Robert know. You know, call more clients to the school and help him get more money. That's not really that sneaky."

"Sounds good, baby… and I hate to be the one telling you this… but sometimes things simply don't work and you need to keep that as an option too." Ennis said trying to sound supportive despite his words.

"You're right. And I know if you have this gut feeling about him…" Jack said breathing out loudly. "But it's his dream… and what am I If I have money but do not use it to help my friends?"

"I understand. I would probably do the same thing if I were you." Ennis said glancing at the landscape.

"You have. You helped more than your friends, Ennis. You helped an entire small town. We're driving there this instant." Jack said happily and there was something in his voice that told Ennis that he was proud about it.

He looked at Jack surprised, but his boyfriend's blue eyes were already on the road again and suddenly it struck him that he should have never doubted Jack's affection for the people or the place of the Del Mar ranch. But maybe the irrational fear of losing Jack had been there, forcing him to, once again, do something stupid.

* * *

"I can't believe you're here." David said as he opened the door to the house.

Ennis and Jack had arrived five minutes ago, carrying the boxes filled with new equipment that Ennis brought with him from New York to the house. They'd had a nice trip, although quite silent. They both took the time to rethink their meaningless fight. Jack was suspicions that Ennis was nervous around him for another reasons and not just the usual tension between them, ever since they got back together. On the other hand, Ennis was felling bad for letting Veronica's admission mess with his mind. Jack never really lied to him about who he was, never omitted that his family had money. But Ennis still felt uncomfortable with the new extent of that reality. He didn't know if he was going to fit in the charity events, the magazine covers and the "millionaire" parties at the mansion. Not to mention all the influencial rich friends that he was sure Jack had avoided lately for his sake.

Ennis knew that he was what Jack wanted, but he desperately wanted to be what Jack needed. Resting his forehead against the glass window of the car, he suddenly wondered if Enrique Twist had ever felt this way, before he married his wife.

"Me either." Ennis finally mumbled to David, while both of them moved to hug each other.

"Mr. Twist it's a pleasure to have you here, once again." David said with a smile, shaking hands with him.

"The pleasure is mine." Jack said honestly.

"I asked Deacon to do some errands for me in town, so that we could have some time on our own."

"Thanks David." Ennis said honestly as they moved to place the boxes on the floor of the living room.

"You're planning on staying the whole weekend, so… I thought I should put both of you upstairs. Just like the last time, Ennis you stay in your old bedroom and Jack can have your parent's old bedroom. There's no other division on that floor, so you can have your privacy." David said, obviously trying to make them comfortable.

"Thank you." Jack said quietly and Ennis remained silent but exchanged a grateful glance with David.

"I'll keep Deacon busy during the weekend, so that you two can walk around without worries. I still have to ask you to be careful anywhere outside the ranch. I…"

"I'm going to tell them that Jack is my business partner." Ennis interrupted David.

"Good idea. It will also make people around here friendlier to Jack." David said surprised.

"We thought so." Jack said trying to ease Ennis's embarrassment, which had started ever since David had talked about the sleeping arrangements.

"Mr. Twist, I know you're used to …"

"I like this, just fine. It's peaceful and comfortable. What more can anyone ask in life?" He said honestly.

"Even so, if you need anything I can always send Deacon to town."

"I really don't think it would be needed. I brought a lot of things with me." Jack said pointing to the door, where on the other side their car had been parked.

"Don't worry, Jack even went shopping for this weekend. I'm sure he has everything he needs." Ennis looked relaxed for the first time since they had arrived. "You may even find out that he actually has something you might want to borrow."

"Good." David said smiling. "Jesus, I can't believe it's happening. I was losing all hope of ever seeing you here again." David's tone demanded an explanation and Ennis tried not to look at Jack.

"We had a very busy couple of months. Jack had family problems…" Ennis was interrupted by Jack.

"My father died." The tone was unreadable. "We couldn't…"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Twist, I had no idea." David said apologetic.

"It's ok, you couldn't possibly know." Jack said sadly.

"Things got complicated and we couldn't leave New York. I'm sorry David." Ennis added.

"I completely understand." David said with a sad smile. "It's always complicated when someone close to you dies. How did your mother take it?"

"My mother died long time ago." Jack said quietly, looking to the floor. "It's just me now."

"I'm very sorry Mr. Twist. I should have never asked such a question." David said with sorrow.

"It's ok, really. You had no idea." Jack said sadly.

"At least you have good friends." David added hopefully.

"Yeah, and I got Ennis." Jack said smiling and looked at Ennis who was searching for something on the immaculate floor, his face blushed.

"I guess I made enough of a fool out of myself. Go put your things in the bedrooms and leave the boxes here. Lunch will be served soon and Deacon will be arriving at any minute too."

"Ok, David." Ennis said with a smile. "And thanks. I couldn't possibly do it without you."

"This is your place, Ennis. I'm not doing much, and you deserve to be here for as long as you want, with anyone you want. I'm just making sure everybody remembers that, within the right time."

"I know." Ennis said noticing that Jack had already left to grab the bags from the car, probably to give them a bit of privacy.

"Everybody likes you and the ones who had seen Mr. Twist once or twice seem to like him too." David said honestly, leaning against the wall. "If you tell them that he's your business partner, they're going to accept him easily and we'll have a lot less explaining to do."

"I thought so too." Ennis murmured.

"Deacon is going to love the news." David looked at Ennis closely. "He has a very good impression of Mr. Twist."

"That's not the only good news I have, but I'm afraid we must wait for lunch." Ennis said with a smile.

"OK. I guess I can appreciate a little suspense too." David moved to the kitchen without another word and Ennis heard Jack's voice from the other side of the door, complaining about the size of the bags.

* * *

Jack climbed the stairs with a ghost of a smile on his lips. He truly liked David. The Texan man was the nearest thing he knew of Ennis's family and sometimes he truly seemed to be Ennis's brother. He had no problem in ordering Ennis around or asking personal questions, and Ennis seemed not to mind at all about that. It was as if they had some deeper connection. Jack thought it could be explained by the fact that they were much alike and had grown up together.

"Did you actually need to bring New York with you?" Ennis asked frustrated, trying to bring the bags to the top of the stairs.

"Come on, you knew I would. Last time I ruined all my clothes with mud and dust, so this time I came prepared."

"Two days, Jack. Not a month or a life time. Two days." Ennis said shaking his head walking down the hall to his old bedroom.

Ennis's room was exactly as he remembered it. The simple single wooden bed, painted in light blue. The armoire on the other side of the room was full of old clothes, toys, books and other nice "junk" from when Ennis was a kid. There was a small window, where one could sit and stare at the neverending view of the ranch. And from the rug on the floor to the oversized poster of Queen on the wall, everything was perfectly in place. David and Mr. Deacon never walked around the second floor but liked to keep it perfectly clean for the times Ennis came to visit.

Jack especially liked of the armoire. Its doors were covered, on the inside, with photos and old newspaper clippings of different things Ennis seemed to enjoy back in his childhood. It was all about him. This room, so simple, so obviously lacking any type of modernity, was the very essence of Ennis. Jack had little to do but love it.

"What are you looking for?" Ennis asked curious, resting some of the bags on the floor.

"Where you hid your George Clooney poster, obviously." Jack said with humor.

"I should have never told you that." Ennis said moving away to his parents' old room.

"Don't be like that, it's just a little tease, nothing else. I had my share of pathetic crushes too." Jack had followed him to the other room.

"And I'm sure you're not going to confess them to me." Ennis murmured leaving Jack's bags on the floor, next to the big double bed.

"Maybe Robert will tell you next time you see him." Jack sat on the bed, looking around the room.

The room was covered in wall-paper, similar to the one he had seen on the living room the first time he visited the ranch, but in a different color. The bed and armoire were made of light wood, almost matching the shade of wood on the floor. A big photo of an elderly relative was placed on top of the bed and the small drawers next to the bed were covered with family photos too. There was a big window on the other side of the wall. The pale cream curtains were waving at the pace of the hot breeze. Jack liked the simplicity that seemed to be everywhere in the ranch, it was refreshing.

"We should redecorate the mansion." Jack said suddenly, when Ennis was moving to the door.

"_We?_ I want to have nothing to do with that. I'm not much of a fan of decoration. Besides, it's your house to make those decisions."

"I want your opinion too. Isn't it important that you like the place too? Aren't we going to get grey and old together, like you said?" Jack said with a smile.

"Don't get me wrong, but it's difficult to accept that the mansion is now yours." Ennis said matching Jack's smile. "But tell me, why do you want to do it so suddenly?"

"You said it yourself, now and a few days ago, it's difficult to be there and not remember my father. It was his house after all, I was living on my own apartment and he was all by himself inside those walls. I think it needs to be changed, so that it looks more like its new owner." Jack looked at Ennis and dared to add something more. "Like its new _owners_."

"You shouldn't have taken that comment so seriously." Ennis said, sitting on the bed too. He decided to say nothing about Jack's response.

"I want to spend more time there and I want to do it with you. It's where we belong! I know that, I feel it every time we there. But I don't want you to feel pressured; we'll reach that point in time. In the mean time, I want to make it easier for everybody for us to stay there more often."

"I know that Matilda and Edward are not very happy about your almost complete absence." Ennis said softly but he didn't like the direction of the conversation.

"She told me it feels like I'm visiting every time at the mansion. And honestly I've been spending so much time at your place, I only go there to pick some clothes and visit them."

"I think we should talk about what we want in the future." Ennis said seriously and he grabbed Jack's hand in his. "But you can ask me the impossible. I'm not moving into the mansion anytime sooner." He didn't like the way Jack sometimes pushed him about serious decisions. He needed time to make these important decisions.

"I know." Jack said breathing out loudly. "I like your apartment, but I'm worried about the neighborhood. There's also my apartment and just like I've said before, I can't stay away from the mansion. It's what's left of my family history!"

Ennis wanted to ask about Jack's mother side of the family. Veronica had told him that they were very rich; certainly they should have left him other houses in New York? Or maybe Enrique had them sold or rented? There was so much he wanted to ask about, but he kept feeling uncomfortable with the issue and the fact that Jack had never talked about it also didn't help. Ennis had tried hard to remember all the conversation that had had about Jack's family and yet he was sure Jack had never told him about his mother vast fortune. He hadn't lied to him about it, but he had let him believe that his money came from the Twist work at the firm.

It wasn't difficult to understand why Jack did, if back in the beginning of their relationship Ennis had ever dreamed about the amount of money Jack's family had, he surely would have been frightened about it. But how could he have suspected it? Jack was so modest and down to earth, he was the only guy in the firm who used to bring chocolates for the cleaning ladies. Even Enrique seemed to have modest life for the amount of money he had lived with. There was something wrong about it, which left Ennis struggling between abruptly asking Jack about it and simply concluding that Veronica must have been mistaken.

He was also a bit irritated because he kept feeling that Jack was forcing him to move, forcing him to make decisions he wasn't ready to do. He mentally forced himself to be silent and wait for the right moment to have this conversation. He didn't want to ruin the weekend.

"I think we should talk when we get back on New York and can make clear decision." Ennis finally said.

"You're right." Jack said softly. "We need time to think about this."

They stayed silent for a couple more of minutes until the loud sound of the main door down stairs announced Deacon's expected arrival. Ennis quickly moved up from the bed.

"Come on, let's greet Deacon, I'm sure he's going to be thrill with the news of our _business partnership_." Ennis said offering a hand for Jack to sit up.

Jack looked at the offered hand and thought about what he was about the do for the rest of the weekend. The lies and the small discomforts. The guys he didn't know but mock at him, the cold showers for lacking of hot water, the uncomfortable bed, the _supposed_ story of his interest in Texas's development, the constant high temperature...

"The things I have to do to…" Jack thought, accepting the hand offered. But the smile on his face was a completely different story.

* * *

Lunch had been another very pleasant meal at the Del Mar ranch. Deacon and David had been surprised and excited with the news Ennis had delivered. Even Jack had a difficult time pretending he wasn't surprised by the news. It turns out that Ennis had decided to buy the lands of the nearest ranch, increasing immensely the extension of the lands of the Del Mar ranch. It would be possible to increase the calf numbers and maybe start thinking about breeding more horses too. Not to mention the number of new hands they would need to keep the new projects working. Obviously, Deacon – and Jack suspected that even David – had thought this was Jack's fault, they thought it was his money making this new investment possible. Jack was about to set things right when Ennis himself told both men that this was all thanks to him. Jack managed to smile, although he also glared at Ennis, while Deacon patted his shoulder in evident adoration and Ennis smiled openly at him. He knew Ennis's reasons as clearly as he knew where the money had come from. Mr. Hoz's millionaire contract with Ennis was no secret at the firm and therefore no secret to Jack, who was, after all, the boss. The basketball player was far from knowing that his money was making a few Texan people happy.

After lunch they walked around the stables with Deacon and David, listening to the never ending stories of the local people. Jack especially liked when Deacon decided to gossip about the new priest and the changes he had brought to the locals. Small things that made the days and weeks of the workers around the ranch. Simple things that still have the importance they deserve for men like Deacon. David was a completely different story. Sure he had a couple of laughs about the new priest, but his conversation with Ennis was mostly about the profit of the ranch and the changes that they should start planning, now that they had new lands to work on. He had vision and didn't refuse the help of machines and modern tools to obtain it. Deacon didn't like it much, but easily ended up admitting that there were good reasons for embracing new ways of ranch work.

"I say you should go and ride around the new lands. I'm sure Mr. Twist wants to see them, right?" Deacon said when they were leaving the stables.

"I think he's right. I have to go and make some quick calls… We can start working on those lands right now?" He asked Ennis concerned.

"Yes, we signed all the papers this Friday. Got the licenses and property papers with me. Unfortunately the old buildings no longer had much use, but you're the one who should check that."

"Yeah." Jack added quickly.

"Good. I'm thinking about going there this afternoon with some other ranchers. They're working on the water troughs of the south side right now. I'm worried about unexpected rain, with us being so near to the lake and all."

"I have to check on the dam old spin feeder again. I'll meet with you when it's finished, right?" Deacon said shaking his head to David.

"Don't tell me it's the same one my father used to have problems with." Ennis said fondly.

"The exact same one. God knows how it still works." David smiled but turned to Jack. "I say you should go check the lands, but maybe not right now. The sun is up high and it's impossible to stay on the horse for very long. Just go ride around the lake or something."

"It's ok, I had an idea." Ennis said moving back to the stables.

"Just take Smith and Medusa." David said and the sound of the tractor filled their ears a few minutes later, leaving Ennis and Jack with the horses.

* * *

They rode in silence. Silenced by the views of the beautiful ranch. Jack especially liked it. He considered it more precious for being an untouched beauty. Nature that has been that exact same way for many years before them. It surely was different from the modern beauty he had grown used to, made of hard steel and cold glass. The pure air was bliss and the sun was touching his skin with intensity so completely different from the one he experienced every day in New York.

Ennis was silently leading them to somewhere distant from the ranch, considering how long they had been riding. Jack had no idea where, but the brief glance they had shared before they mounted their horses, had told him that this was no ordinary ride. Jack had seen enough fire on Ennis's eyes to keep him quiet until now. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

They rode through a path of rock and sand until the landscape changed slightly to a combination of rocks and bushes. The sun was hot but there was humidity in the air, which was a surprise considering they were in Texas. Possibilities appeared in Jack's mind, but he focused on following Ennis. Minutes later, a couple of trees appeared on the way and suddenly they were surrender by tall trees and vegetation. Ennis climbed down from his horse, surprising Jack, and tied the horse to a nearby tree.

Jack woke up from his trance and quickly mimicked Ennis's movements. When he finished, he was surprised to find Ennis near a flood of water. They were a few meters away from a river. Ennis was already taking off his shoes, looking at the water. Jack could swear he was smiling, although from his point of view he couldn't possibly see his face. But then he turned around and Jack saw him, the smile was there and he had a relaxed expression.

"I've been dreaming of taking you here of quite a long time." He was already taking off his shirt and yet Jack didn't move. Observing Ennis seemed to be enough at the moment.

"Really? Dreaming of me in this river?" Jack said when the capacity of speaking came back to him.

"Yeah. I used to come here whenever I had the chance. This is a very special place." Ennis was already working on his jeans.

"I didn't bring my swimming suit." Jack said disappointed.

"Jack you don't need one." Ennis tossed his jeans to the ground.

"Swimming in underwear?"

"You're such a city boy." Ennis said almost laughing, he took off his boxers and moved to the water.

"Naked?" Jack said shocked. "What if someone sees us?"

"We're too far away from the ranch for most people and it's still in the limits of my property. So no one would come here without permission." Ennis was already in the water waist deep.

"What about the workers?" Jack asked, although he was already removing his tennis shoes

"Didn't you heard David? They're all busy working and I've told you, this is too far for any of them to pass here." He was swimming lazily and Jack was finding it hard to concentrate on his words. "They all know I like to come here and swim, they won't disturb us."

"So everyone will know that we swim here, naked?" Jack said taking off the last of his clothes.

"Friends do that, don't they?" Ennis said smugly.

"I'm not so sure about business partners." Jack said naked, looking at the small water plants growing near the rocks.

"Don't be like that. You know I'm the first one to freak out when were about to get caught, but this is perfectly safe." Ennis gave Jack a disarming smile. "I did say I had a particular dream…"

"You better make it good, _Ennis Del Mar_. This water is damn cold!" Jack said testing the temperature with his feet.

"As if you would miss this for the world." Ennis said watching him entering the water. "Be careful with the rocks, they're a bit slimy."

"I honestly don't remember the last time I swam in a river or in such cold water." Jack shivered a bit and Ennis knew he was faking it.

"Come, I'll warm you up." Ennis said opening his arms out of the water.

"This is definitely safe, right?" Jack asked swimming closer.

"Definitely." Ennis holding Jack against him. "Just like in my dream."

Jack shivered but this time there were different reasons. The fact their bodies were warm in contrast with the cold water around them seemed to intensify the sensations coming from the places were their skins touched. Ennis's hands came to rest on his hips, barely touching, and their eyes locked for a second before they moved to kiss slowly. Their lips connected, while Jack's hand moved in the direction of the wet blond hair he liked so much. He felt Ennis's hands drawing comforting circles on his back, making him move even closer. Jack felt Ennis's lips move to the right side of his neck and he let his hands move along Ennis's back, feeling the wet skin under his fingers.

"I love to know that you're here." Ennis suddenly whispered in his ear. "I love to know that you're here with me…"

Jack didn't answer, but he felt Ennis moved lower, to grip his hard cock. He gasped in surprise and let out a low moan when Ennis's hand moved in a slow pace. Just as he had suspected, he was beginning to like Ennis's dream.

"Love you too." Jack whispered against his boyfriends' mouth.

They were kissing again and between the sensations in his mouth and the pleasure of having Ennis's hand massaging the head of his cock, Jack's knees were beginning to tremble. He was finding this little experience all too arousing. Thankfully Ennis seemed to take notice and moved them to fall on the grass and dirt, their feet still in the flowing water.

Jack took advantage of their new position to start his own administrations on his boyfriend cock, remembering to do it just like Ennis liked it. Their kiss was getting more forceful and needy, forcing them to stay even closer. Jack was surprised to feel his climax coming so soon and even more surprised to see the signs that Ennis was close too. But perhaps Ennis's dream had been a little more innocent then he had imagined it.

They cried each other's names a bit too loudly and held each other in the sun for what felt to be a long time. And after a bit more of swimming and kissing, Ennis and Jack rode their horses back to the ranch, both trying to hide the smiles on their faces and the contentment in their hearts.

* * *

By Sunday, everybody knew that Ennis Del Mar had found a business partner to help him with the investments on the Del Mar ranch. Actually, the whole town couldn't stop talking about it. _Jack Twist_ was the name everybody spoke about, but very few knew anything interesting about. And as usual in these small places, when you don't know, you can always imagine. Soon the rumors about Jack's expensive life style and gorgeous green eyes, were considered truthful knowledge. Not even the very few who had seen him from previous visits had been able to deny what most people thought was true. And since the mysterious man, who had brought so much happiness to their lives, was nowhere to be seen, those rumors only got worse. Some would say he had brought crystal cups from New York to use during his meals, others were gossiping about the construction of an enormous mansion on the new lands, where the green eyed man would stay in his future visits to the ranch.

David had no idea where these rumors had come from, but it seems that not even he was capable of setting things right. Jack and Ennis had found it all pretty amusing, but as the rumors went wild, they felt the need to make an appearance at town with fear that soon people would think Jack was the present incarnation of Dracula, or worse.

They both decided to go for a drink on Sunday late afternoon, a couple of hours before they left for New York. Ennis knew everybody and as long as they both acted naturally, people would be delightedl to finally get a glance at them.

Jack decided to wear his simplest and cheapest clothes and had told Deacon he was going to drink from the dirtiest cups. Ennis had tensed a bit, but as the four of them walked in the bar, he remembered that he was, after all, a son of that land. This he knew well.

"Good to see you." A fat, black haired man, who seemed to be in charge of the drinks, told them just as they entered the old tavern.

"Yah there." David said happily.

"I see that you've finally convinced our business men to come and have a glance at our small town." The man was obviously observing Jack's every movement, memorizing the details for future days of gossip and he wasn't the only one.

Everybody was looking at Jack. Not in a suspicious or dreadful sort of way, but with a real curiosity and a new fondness. These people wanted to know more about him, but most of all they wanted to like him.

"I'm sorry, we've been quite busy with the new lands." Ennis said apologetically in what was a half truth.

"And let's drink to that!" The man said giving them bottles of beers.

Jack who had smiled briefly at the man, engaged quickly in conversation with Deacon, mostly about the shops and houses they had seen on their way to the tavern. Jack, who was honestly interested in the conversation, didn't notice the odd number of people who were obviously staring at him. Ennis waved and smiled at them discreetly, but they all quickly returned their attentions to his boyfriend, actually, his _business partner_.

"Ennis, let them watch." David nearly whispered. "Once they've seen all they want to see, it's no longer motive for gossip."

"You're right." Ennis said, drinking from his bottle.

David was proved to be right, after a few more minutes people got less and less interested in the looks of Jack Twist. A few ranchers came and talked with Ennis and Jack. They both kept the story of the Texas's investments and Jack's genuine smile made it all more credible. They didn't tell much, but filled in the blanks of the obvious. Jack was Ennis's colleague and friend, who, having a bit of money, decided to invest in his friend's project, with the benefit that he could now enjoy the pleasures of owning a ranch in Texas. A few women came and talked with Jack and one or two even managed to ask him a couple of personal questions, to which Jack responded with the most dubious answers. Ennis and David observed it all from the corner of their eyes, sharing knowing smiles.

Eventually the afternoon ended up with David introducing his girlfriend Rachel, who worked in a shop just a couple of steps away from the tavern. They all laughed and had couple more of beers. It had been a nice afternoon, different from the ones Ennis and Jack were used to.

"I felt like I've just met your family." Jack said to him when they were sitting on the tractor, with Deacon driving them back to the ranch.

"I guess you just did." Ennis said with a smile and they both returned their attentions to the orange sunset on the calm lands of Texas, letting their hands discreetly touch each other.

* * *

**Author:**_Finally another update my friends! My beta is recovering and we're finally reading some of my old chapters (I wrote this one New Years Eve). I'm so excited about chapter 16, I hate to be a tease but it's sooo rooomanticc:P I hope you'll like the poll (for the ones reading o LJ –litania87). I'll update as soon as I can… _

_**On the next chapter:**__ Is Ennis's neighbourhood really safe? When our two favourite lawyers are confronted with the dangerous reality the consequences may change their relationship forever… Is Ennis going to move to another place? What secrets is Jack still hiding about his mother's fortune? The usual action with a few more surprises on the next chapter! _


	11. Don't push me over the edge

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **joetheone, ramona4jake, bbmjack324, ihatemonday, torry28, fl1789, sweetje, bbmlover, Jada91, coffee83 **and** Amanda.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Don't push me over the edge**

Ennis could not believe it.

_In a minute_, they were walking to the main door of Ennis's building, carrying bags from their trip to the Del Mar ranch.

They were both laughing, recalling a stupid joke Deacon had made about women and horses. Jack had laughed hard, showing those perfect white teeth Ennis admired so much, his eyes closed as he leaned against him for support. Ennis had laughed too, however he couldn't help but stare. They had then stopped in front of the main door, still recovering from their laughs and smiling to each other, both happy with the result of their weekend. The light of the streetlamps made Jack look even more handsome, even more attractive.

_On the other_, they were assaulted by a tall man, wearing black clothes and a mask.

He had come out of nowhere. When Ennis returned his gaze from Jack's mouth, he was facing them. A gun of small caliber, pointed at them both and Ennis had felt fear like he had never feltbefore. Not for him, for surely it wasn't the first time someone had pointed a gun on him, but for Jack who had stayed in front of the said gun.

"Everything you got, NOW!" He screamed to the empty street.

He was paralyzed in fear, while Jack awkwardly calmed, gave the man his possessions.

"Take it easy." Jack whispered carefully.

His wallet, his cell phone and watch. His precious watch, the one he had given him when they decided, in private, to make official their relationship. He was still staring at the watch when the man turned his attention to him. In one silent movement he gave him his cell phone and wallet, the man had no interest in his cheap Chinese imitation of a watch.

And in one blink of an eye he was running away. Taking with him their belongings and the still lasting fantasy of security.

Ennis looked back at Jack, who was now shaking, obviously catching up with his feelings. His cool demeanor clearly gone. Ennis held him in his arms, bags forgotten around them, as they rest their foreheads together. The blond lawyer no longer knew who was shaking more.

"It's ok. We're safe. It's ok." Ennis whispered.

"For a second I feared the worst." Jack said trembling.

"Me too, baby."

They held each other and moved to the apartment without exchanging a word. Jack knew they couldn't call the police. It would only attract the media attention to their current situation. They took turns calling the banks, who promised to get new documents and cards to them as quickly as possible. And when they went to bed, Jack cried a little more. Ennis held him close, feeling guilty, frustrated and furious. Jack's still fragile emotional balance took a few more minutes to calm down, before both of them fell into an agitated sleep.

* * *

When Ennis woke up, he was surprised to see the dips of light coming from his closed bedroom window. It was clearly beyond 6 am. Without raising his head from the pillow, he looked at his alarm clock to see the red numbers shining, it was 8 am already. Ennis abruptly sat up in the bed, trying hard to force his mind into working, when he finally realized he was sleeping alone. The left side of the bed – Jack's side – was empty, with the exception of the duck feathered pillow that Jack had brought from the mansion a few days ago. 

Ennis got up slowly, wondering if Jack had gone to the firm without waking him up, leaving him a note on the kitchen. Wondering if he and Jack were really ok after what had just happened last night. Wondering if Jack had just had enough and gone back to the mansion in the middle of the night. Wondering if he had, by pure bad luck, messed up things with Jack again. He didn't let himself wonder anymore, he moved to the door of his bedroom.

He rubbed his eyes and scratched his belly. He was still tired, even though he had slept much more than he was used to in the last three days. When his vision focused again, he was surprised to see the strong light, obviously coming from the open windows of the living room, peaking under the door. Jack's soft, low toned voice coming from the inside. He felt the usual contentment in his heart, as his hand moved to open the door.

Jack turned to face him and although he didn't smile, his eyes moved to his face for a few seconds; before he turned away, back to his conversation on the phone.

Ennis sat on the couch without much of a word. He was tired, actually the term was emotional drained, but he also felt compelled to talk with Jack. Because he knew one thing for sure about last night, Jack had proved to be right; the neighborhood wasn't safe. And although Ennis shouldn't be, he was annoyed with that fact. He didn't want to move out of this apartment and most of all, he didn't want to give in to Jack's every little demand. He had already done so at any opportunity since they got back together, but this was the first of many things were he wasn't going to agree with his boyfriend about.

"I'm sorry for not having woken you up." Jack said when the conversation on the phone was over. "I guess it's ok if we arrive late this morning."

"It's ok with me." Ennis said honestly. "Anything important at the phone?"

"Good news. I guess the robber had no idea who we were, he made very little use of the credit cards. All in consideration, I guess the problem will be the IDs and other identification papers I had there."

"Yeah." Ennis said with relief.

"Look Ennis…" They both knew were the conversation was leading. "I'm not going to tell you «I told you so». Because this was not the kind of thing I wanted to happen and yes, you may say it could have happened in any other place. It's all true. But the fact is that, you should consider what I've said. This is not the kind of neighborhood were you should live. When you moved here you didn't know, you didn't have clients as important as Mr. Hoz, you didn't…"

"Is this a challenge for stating the obvious? Is it my turn?" Ennis said angry. "We both know why you're so eager to have me move out of here."

"Is it such a crime to want what's best for you?" Jack spit back, his look murderous.

"I can perfectly well choose what's best for me. You've been pushing me into doing things I don't want to, ever since we got back together." Ennis said fighting the guilt out of his system and replacing it with the accumulated anger. "It's the tennis lessons at your uncle's club, moving to your apartment, sleeping at the damn mansion…"

"I can't believe this shit! Didn't you tell me countless times these last weeks that you _want_ us to be together? I thought that meant taking our relationship to another level!" Jack was fuming and by the time he started to curse, Ennis knew he wasn't going to cool down easily.

"Of course I want that. But you're not giving me any time to adjust. Just because I feel ready doesn't mean we have to do it all in a month." Ennis tried to explained.

"I'm not asking you to move in with me! I'm telling you what's logical and best for us!"

Ennis was about to answer that, when his cell phone rang. He grabbed it from the coffee table, where it was standing with the intention of shutting it off, when he realized it was Mr. Hox's number. He knew he had to pick it up.

"Mr. Hoz?" Ennis asked annoyed.

Jack muttered something like «great» under his breath and stormed out of the room without another look. Ennis closed his eyes, begging any gods up there for a little break, the week had only started.

It turned out that it wasn't Mr. Hoz at the phone, but his wife. Mr. Hoz had done the impossible again and had been caught in another of his _small misunderstandings_ involving the police. Something along the lines of driving drunk and without a license at this hour of the day. Of course, considering his recent accusation of doping, he needed the presence of his lawyer to convince the judge to let him out by paying the fine. It was the second strike in a week. Ennis only hoped he didn't get Judge Steve McQueen on this one, there was no way to convince him again. So he found himself rubbing his temples at the irritating high voice of Mrs. Hoz, while reassuring her that he was on his way to solve her husband's problem.

But he knew well, that he had another serious problem to solve, before he could go to the rescue of the annoying basketball player.

Ennis moved slowly to the bedroom, where he was sure Jack had gone to hide after they had been interrupted. He opened the door and turned up the lights. Jack was sitting on the middle of the bed, legs pressed against his chest and head buried between his knees, obviously crying. Ennis felt his heart break at the sight of Jack's ultimate sadness, knowing that he was the reason why he was like that, understanding that if it hurt him, it surely was hurting a lot more for Jack, who had suffered so much lately.

"Jack…" He murmured moving to sit on the bed too.

"Just… go to work…" Jack said between snobs.

"No. Not after you hear me out." Ennis said trying to act calmer then he felt.

"I understood perfectly well." Jack said bitterly.

"I'm sure you didn't." Ennis reached out his hand, but stopped half away. "I really want to do all those things with you… just give me time. I'm still me… I need time to make those decisions. It's not that I don't feel the need to do them, but I'm just still… scared."

Jack said nothing, but Ennis saw the changes in his physical posture and his blue eyes finally appeared. He got his courage and moved to embrace him, which Jack accepted in silence, holding him just as strongly. Ennis held him for what felt a long time, moving his hands in his short black hair and the hot closeness of his boyfriend's body.

"Promise you'll be back early…" Jack whispered in his ear and he could just as easily have said «don't leave me», the words had the same meaning.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. We'll talk more about this… calmly." He kissed Jack's neck. "You're stuck with me… no matter what."

A half an hour later, Ennis sat inside of his car, ready to go save Mr. Hoz's neck yet again; he was surprised to find out that, for the first time in his life, he hated that he was lawyer. His childish dream had the capacity to turn into a perfect nightmare from time to time.

* * *

Ennis was not surprised to see Mr. Hoz smiling. Even when the man was wearing the prisoner's vestment and his long hair wasn't arranged in the usual ponytail, he was the epitome of the word arrogance. 

"You should have just let me go free when I told you to." He said to the guard on his way out of the cell. "You just made me and my lawyer lose some of our time."

"Mr. Hoz." Ennis finally said when they were almost outside of the police office and Mr. Hoz has finally got tired of insulting the poor men and women who worked there. "I'm afraid this is the last time I save your neck."

"I don't understand." He said confused.

"I'm going to help you out of this confusion with the doping system and then, I'm afraid I'll have to end our contract." From the inside of the building Ennis watched the hotdogs seller on the other side of the street.

"What? But why Mr. Del Mar? Is it money?" Ennis wondered why everything with these people seemed to e about money.

"No, you're paying me amazingly well, Mr. Hoz. But I'm afraid that what you need is a personal assistant and not a lawyer."

"But…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm not Elizabeth Noris, I'm afraid. This is not my area of expertise and I'm not used to taking people out of jail every two days." He said honestly.

"I understand I guess." He reached out his hand defeated.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hoz, it was a pleasure working with you, but my schedule couldn't held it much longer." Ennis took Mr. Hoz's hand on his.

"A pity to lose you as a lawyer, Mr. Del Mar."

"I intend to pay the canceling clause and finish all the work at least until the end of the month."

"I hope I can at least have you as my lawyer for other important situations…" He said facing the bright light of the outside world.

"Of course, Mr. Hoz." Ennis tried not to sound displeased.

"Good, because I've been thinking about getting a divorce…"

Just as the man started with the disgusting details of his wife's infidelity, Ennis understood that Mr. Hoz was like a bad penny. You can try, but you can never get rid of them. He sighed and followed the man until they reached the car.

* * *

He opened the door carefully, wondering what awaited him on the other side. He hoped Jack had cooled down by now and that they could have a calm and honest conversation about this. He didn't want to fight and he especially didn't want to see Jack crying anymore today. 

"Jack?" He asked loudly.

He heard the soft answer from the living room and moved there quickly. Jack was dressed in his suit, his hair wet and his briefcase next to the couch. The TV was on, but when Ennis noticed there was a Spanish soup opera on, he was sure Jack wasn't really watching it. Neve was sleeping on the other small couch, still enjoying the effects of the drugs the vet had prescribed him.

"How was it?" Jack said neutrally but his eyes betrayed him. Ennis saw the worry and guilt.

"The usual. I took the chance to inform him that I'm breaking the contract at the first opportunity." Ennis struggled between sitting on the sofa with Jack and staying in the current position. Standing seemed to win. "I've wanted to do it for a while, I guess today my patience just run out."

"You did well." Jack said without looking at him.

"Can we talk?" He said softly, having no idea how Jack would react. Since Enrique's death it was a bit difficult to predict him.

"Yeah." He glanced briefly at him. "Look I thought about what you said. I guess I can understand that you felt a bit pressured, but I don't understand why you didn't come and talk to me. And I came to a conclusion, there's another reason why you don't want to do all those things…"

"Jack." Ennis tried to interrupt him.

"It's the money, isn't it?" Ennis got a weird flash back of Mr. Hoz's question about money a few minutes before. "You're truly prejudiced about rich people!"

"It's not…" He tried to speak again.

"It's not? When you made that small scene at the country club, I suspected it, but this is a full scale thing, isn't it?"

"You're wrong. I'm not prejudiced. I just don't feel comfortable about it…" He didn't want to say it, but Veronica's conversation was repeating slowly in his head.

"Uncomfortable? And you do me a scene like this? As if I'm forcing you to be with me."

"Maybe I overreacted a bit, but I had my reasons. You know I did." He glared at Jack, hoping he would confess something, anything, a reason for this stupid secrecy, which had been driving him crazy ever since.

"What other reasons?" Jack snapped.

"Let's just say I had a much unexpected realization about the extent of your fortune." Ennis said searching Jack's face for a reaction.

"What…" Jack eyes widened and he knew that his boyfriend had finally understood.

"I just don't understand why you kept it away from me until now! How do you want me to be comfortable about this when you kept secrets yourself? And why? Is it some dark secret?" He breath down defeated, while Jack looked frightened again.

"Ennis…" His tone full of sorrow went straight to Ennis's heart but he was still quite mad.

"I want answers and I want them now. I told you everything about me, I showed you everything there was to see about me… why did you kept this stupid secret that I was destined to find out?"

The silence lasted for only a couple of seconds and yet Ennis was sure that in that exact time he had searched every bit of Jack's body in search of a possible clue. From the black eyelashes resting on his closed eyes, to the shoelaces of his fancy Italian black shoes.

"I'm sure you'll understand why I did at first. You were so dazzled with Elizabeth's mansion when we met, I knew you would be shocked to know I was far richer than her. I also don't like to tell people anything about it at first, to prevent false friends." An awkward moment when both of them recalled the night they had first met.

"You weren't too pleased to know I was the son of the firm's owner, so, how could I have found the courage to tell you that, that was nothing compared to what you didn't know? When we became involved, it was even more complicated. You're a simple man, even having money now, you don't like to spend it on unnecessary things. It would frighten you to know I was the heir of such amount of money." Jack closed his eyes and breathed out loudly. "Back on that time it was only that. I was the heir… the money wasn't really mine and I honestly don't like it much either. Then everything went so fast! My father died… our breaking up. When we got together I knew I should have told you, but the time was never right. Every time we spoke about money you're either uncomfortable or totally scared."

Ennis grunted something and Jack sent him a pleading look. He fell silent again.

"I know I have no excuse, but you didn't make things easy either."

"You didn't even try." Ennis said hurt.

"Yes, because you were dying to know that I was even richer than you were already uncomfortable with."

"It was so much better hearing everything from Veronica." Ennis said sarcastically.

"Veronica?" Jack asked surprised and Ennis nodded. "I guess there's a lot that you still don't know yet, then."

"What is it now? Are you a prince in some distant country?" He tried not to smile at the thought but failed miserably. He wasn't that mad now that he had gotten it off his chest.

"No. Look, as she should have told you, most of the fortune the magazines write about isn't really from the Twist's. My mother was the one who was notoriously rich. She was the heir of a great and quite old fortune. When she decided to marry my dad, her family wasn't thrilled with the idea. Dad was far from destitute, but the name was mostly unknown among the rich families of New York back then. Mom was determined and got her way, so they got married. My grandparents never spoke with her again, but they didn't disown her since the family name was more important to them." Jack said bitterly and Ennis absorbed his every word. "Grandfather died shortly after my parents got married, I never did get to meet him. Dad always said I had his temper. I guess he could be right."

"Anyway…" Jack continued. "When I was born and my mother passed away…"

"You don't have to." Ennis said when Jack paused to breathe in.

"Grandmother had the shock of her life and rarely ever visited Dad or me again. I barely knew her. When she died a couple of years ago, Dad decided to keep all the money from my mother's side of the family away. He hired someone to deal with the investments and never touched a cent of her money. We basically lived off the money we made at the firm and other investments Dad and my grandfather Twist had made."

"So that's why magazines say you're discreet." Ennis said calmly.

"Yeah, we could have a yacht and an island on the Pacific but we've decided to be a little more discreet than that."

"That's how your father kept the press away. He simply bought them." Ennis realized.

"I… I did the same thing last week. We offer them more money than they would make with the articles about us. Or if we get lucky, we buy the photos directly from the paparazzi."

"Jesus Christ." Ennis said finally sitting on the couch. "I had the stupid hope you would deny everything."

"I'm not sure if I'm all that sorry for not telling you earlier, Ennis. You wouldn't have handled this well before and I never hid from you the fact that I was rich. I just never confessed how rich and you never really asked." Jack said defensively. "I am, however, very sorry for keeping this from you generally…"

"I guess this helps me understand your father a bit better. He had good reasons to be suspicious of my intentions, with you being so rich and all."

"I guess." He said glancing at him, although only a few centimeter away from him. "Are you still mad?"

"You shouldn't push me into moving into your apartment. I still need to be in _my own_ place." He rested his hand on Jack's knee, giving him a small smile. "I'll confess to you that it makes me feel more like my own man."

"It's ridiculous, honey." Jack said quickly.

"Is it? I work for you… I love you unconditionally." His fingers caressed Jack's knee. "So much lies in you. I need to feel there's something in my life that lies with me too."

"You're right. It's just that I want you so much, with such intensity, I can't face the possibility of ever losing you again." Their eyes locked and Ennis shortened the distance with a bruising kiss.

"Give me time, I'll get there. I've promised you that, haven't I?" He said when they came up for breath.

"Yeah. So what are you going to do?" Jack asked caressing his face.

"I'm going to find a better apartment. I'll find something a bit more outside of the city, closer to the Twist mansion. Maybe an apartment with security cameras and a doorman." He laughed a bit. "We'll spend the weekends at the Twist mansion. Matilda deserves that much and we make everybody happy then. And I'll think about the tennis lessons."

"Good." Jack smiled openly. "We don't need to spend _every_ weekend at the mansion and we'll go to the club only when you feel like it. I'll try not to push you more about this and if I do, please tell me to stop."

"I'll hold you to that." Ennis said, chuckling softly.

"I love you. You can't let my stubbornness make me forget about that." He hugged Ennis.

"I love you too." Ennis said against Jack's neck.

"Can we stay at home today?" Jack said after a while.

"You're the boss." Ennis said honestly.

"I thought we were business partners." Jack tried to joke, although it still sounded empty.

"We're much more than that, honey." Ennis said seriously.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon found Jack Twist standing in front of the closed door of Mary's office. A very irritated Jack Twist. He couldn't believe Mary still preferred to have an office outside of the commercial zone, working on the ground floor of a really small brick building. The result of such a poor choice of location was a soaked pair of trousers, which he was staring at now. Not just any pair of course his own pair of brand new Hugo Boos trousers. Some teenager did a really cool maneuver on a skateboard near a puddle just as he was getting out of his car. An accident which the cleaning bill won't let him soon forget. The kid was full of quick apologies and Jack sighed as an answer. The kid started to cry and Jack felt awful. He ended up buying him and his friends ice creams. He was a sucker for kids. 

Jack frowned one last time at the conditions of his expensive attire and opened the door of Mary's office. Inside, right in front of him, a woman – Mary's secretary whose name Jack could never remember – was reading a magazine and chewing gum. If it had been the first time Jack had been at Mary's office, he might have been surprised with the relaxed and lazy attitude of her secretary.

"How can I help you?" She looked away from the magazine for a second and Jack was sure she hadn't recognized him. It had been a while since he'd last come here to ask a favor for Elizabeth as his partner.

"My name is Jack Twist. I'm here to speak with Mrs. Bingley." Jack scratched his jaw delicately, he hadn't shaved that morning.

"Do you have an appointment?" She almost sounded annoyed behind her lip glossed fake smile and she probably was.

"Yes, I do." Jack answer with a matching smile.

"I'm going to check with Mrs. Bingley." She stood up and disappeared inside of the wooden door to her left.

Jack stood looking around the waiting room, or so the division where he was standing seemed to be. Mary had decided to cover the walls with a strange shade of green. Strange because it resembled old puke and water full of bacteria, or maybe it was that Jack simply wasn't in a good mood. His eyes moved back to the safety of the black and white photographs of New York that Mary had used to cover some parts of the wall. All in all, it wasn't so bad, although the green sofa she had placed on the other corner didn't help matters either.

"Mr. Twist? Mrs. Bingley is ready for you." The secretary informed him, sitting back at her desk.

Jack didn't spare another glance her way, she was always like this, as far as he remembered. It was her _unique charm_. Jack had long forgotten why Mary had hired her in the first place and why it was that she still hadn't gotten herself fired, but he was convinced that certainly there must have been a very good reason. Certainly not for her good looks, he thought just as he opened the door.

"Jack! So what can I do for you? Your new assistant, Mrs. Gersh called me this morning, but didn't give any information." She gestured to an empty chair just at the right of her desk. "She sounded lovely by the way."

"You're a married woman, Mary." Jack said amused. "And she is lovely. She was working with the president of a high-tech company and jumped at the chance of working with a _Twist_."

"I haven't seen her yet, but if she jumped at the chance of spending time with you, she most definitely isn't my type." She paused with a smile and Jack laughed. "Come on, what brings you here?"

"Well it's a serious family matter." Jack said seriously.

"I see." Mary said interested.

But she clearly didn't expect what Jack said next. And as he went over the details of his uncle's discerns, her expression was already different. Finally when Jack verbalized his suspicions, Mary bit her lower lip and sighed. They discussed things a little more and parted ways with the promise of news soon. Mary reassured Jack that this would be her new number one priority and Jack had been grateful for the professionalism of the female detective. But then, she was Elizabeth's wife for a reason.

* * *

Ennis was having one of those weeks. Between phone calls from Mr. Hoz begging him to return to his service, the fight he had with Jack after they had been robbed and the odd details of his new case; he was beginning to fear for his mental health. 

His new case was by far the most surprising. A famous dentist from Hollywood, responsible for the makeovers of many famous actors, was also the owner of a vast number of clinics around the states. One of his clinics had a contract with a local power plant power according to the health insurance. Their workers could have specific treatments in the clinic for free, but there were limits to the treatments they could use and the number of times too. This contract was ended the moment the power plant realized the doctors were faking appointment records with workers who hadn't been there in the first place. Almost 100 falsified appointments were discovered by the administration and the case immediately went to court. The odd part of this all, at least to Ennis, was that the doctors allegedly involved in the case had publicly pled guilty. Too quick and easy for Ennis's taste. This surely was covering something up. He suspected that this famous doctor had also been involved in this scandal, if he wasn't the head of the scheme, but that alone wasn't enough to make this doctor lose his licenses willingly. Something else was happening in this clinic and Ennis was itching to find out. Unfortunately the time for this case was short.

He let the files rest on the empty spot next to him on the couch. He probably should ask Jack's opinion on this one. Dave was an option too, but since he had sent Mr. Hoz to seek help in the young lawyer, it was almost impossible to find him in the firm. He got up and checked on Neve, who was eating normally again and the pills were about to stop in another day or two. He rubbed the fur between his ears and watched his small friend close his eyes in pleasure. It had been another fright, to realize that Neve had gotten so sick, so quickly without him even noticing. Neve moved to rest on his back and Ennis scratched his belly lazily. Neve played with his fingers until the bell rang and the small cat moved to the door meowing. It was obviously Veronica, since Jack already had a key and Neve only meowed for both of them.

Ennis moved to the door and opened it with a tentative smile. Veronica had been mostly surprised and sad about his decision to move out. She had easily understood Ennis's position and after hearing Ennis's story of them being mugged. She even shared some of his apprehensions. It was dangerous to live on this side of the city, they both knew, but only now they seemed to have acknowledged the fact. Veronica promised to help him find a new place and Ennis had promised that he would still visit her often.

"I was hoping you would be home." She said picking Neve from the floor.

"Yeah. I needed a bit more silence to read a bunch of files from work." Ennis moved back to the living room and Veronica followed him after closing the door.

"I'm interrupting you then." She said observing the confusion of papers and files all over the room.

"Nope. I'm done for today. Jack will be here any minute, so…." Ennis explained trying to make space on the sofa for his friend.

"It's ok, Ennis. I'm here because I have something to tell you." Ennis looked at her worried. "It's a good thing, I guess… Well, after we talked the other day, I've decided that I want to move out too. Just not sure to where."

"Really?" Ennis said happily.

"Yeah. It's not safe. Jack's right. I have the oddest schedule at the hospital… imagine if one day it's me? When I moved here, I had only been working as a nurse for a few years, so I didn't have much money and the building was the best in this zone. Now, I guess I can afford something a little better." She sat on the floor, after grabbing a pillow from the couch.

"I didn't know much about the city. I basically picked the available apartment closest to the firm." Ennis admitted to her, sitting on the floor too.

"I guess this means were going hunting for better places, hum? In this city we may need an eternity until we find something acceptable."

"I'm sure I'll find someone to help us." Ennis said relaxed.

"Maybe I can find something closer to Kenzei." She said smiling.

"That serious, hmm?" Ennis said teasing her.

"Look who's talking." She said defensively.

"I'm ok with that. I'm sure we're going to have a wedding on a Saturday, Jack will be wearing white and we'll buy a small cottage and have 2.4 kids like everybody else. Or not." He said with humor.

"Or not. Kenzei doesn't want to have kids." Veronica said seriously.

"Really? Has he told you why?" Ennis said interested.

"Something about the very little free time we have." She rested her head against the couch.

"I guess it's an issue to almost everybody nowadays. How do you manage a career and a family at the same time?" It was a rhetorical question but they both sat in silence for a few minutes, almost as if trying to find an answer.

Jack knew he was late for dinner with Ennis at his boyfriend's apartment. He got caught at the firm calling an expert to take a look at his father's old desk. The damn buttons didn't seem to work no matter how many times he pushed them. The entire time conversing with the man had made him seriously late, but he had a plan.

Everybody knew that plans and surprises weren't actually Jack specialty. But he was trying to change that starting now and continuing with Robert's surprise party tomorrow. He was just hoping Robert wouldn't find out about his _little intervention_ before the party. There was plenty of time for him to be mad with Jack _after_ the party.

Now he had EnnisDel Mar to surprise.

Not that he hadn't surprised Ennis before. He did so, many times, but never on purpose. Like that time when Ennis had caught him dancing to Justin Timberlake's latest hit, _Sexy Back_. Ennis had laughed all day about it and Jack had hoped such a surprise had never happened. Or when Ennis had found out he could speak a bit of Spanish if he wanted. But tonight, the surprise would be different.

He opened the door silently, trying not to be noticed and hoping that Ennis was in the living room working or the bathroom taking a shower. He had no such luck, almost as he was reaching the living room, Ennis appeared from the bathroom, wearing his big blue robe.

"Hi, I was just about to call you… Dinner must be almost cold by now." Ennis said rubbing his hair with a white towel.

Jack didn't answer immediately. His mind was still processing the tenting vision in front of him. Ennis half naked, looking deliciously sexy, obviously and as always, unaware of his appeal, which Jack found with time to be even more appealing. And what surprised Jack at the moment was that even after six months of knowing this man, the attraction had not decreased in the slightest. Knowing exactly what was beyond that bathrobe didn't make him less tempted to see it all over again. The only difference was that he could now control his urges a little bit better with the certainty that there would be another chance to do everything his dirty mind was conjuring in his head.

"Hi, honey." Jack said smiling.

Ennis moved closer leaned down slightly and kissed him softly in the lips.

"Missed you." Ennis said rubbing their noses together.

Jack was almost drowning in the familiar sent of Ennis's shampoo. He had a new fondness for apples. He was already moving to kiss him on the lips when his mind remembered that he had different intentions when he entered the door just a few minutes ago. He looked at his watch and frightened immediately.

"Forget about dinner, there's something I want to show you." Jack said pulling him by the hand. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, but I'm sure you're going to like it."

"That's a very rude way to kill the mood." Ennis said surprised as he was dragged to the living room.

"Ok. I hope you like this…" Jack walked around to open the curtains of the living room window and then grabbed the stereo's remote control and put the radio on.

Ennis looked oddly at Jack as the WCBS-FM radio station, famous for playing New York's greatest hits, was suddenly on. They were playing the usual commercials and Ennis just looked at Jack confused.

"Wait a minute…" Jack said looking at the stereo.

**_"You're listening to WCBS-FM on 101.1! New York! Well folks, I usually don't do this, but I received a very nice e-mail asking, so… From «your honey» to «blond baby», let's hear Christopher Cross with Arthur's Theme!"_**

Ennis looked at Jack, his eyes widened as the music begun to play. He didn't exactly know the whole lyrics but he was sure he still remember the chorus well.

"Do you want to dance?" Jack said already holding him in position.

"I can't believe you did this." Ennis said starting to dance at the rhythm.

"It's just silly music, I wanted an excuse to dance again with you." Jack said smiling.

"You… you caught me by surprise." Ennis said smiling. "I don't know what to say."

"I still feel bad about our fight, if that makes this any better."

_When you get caught between the Moon and New York City_

_I know it's crazy, but it's true_

_If you get caught between the Moon and New York City_

_The best that you can do…_

_The best that you can do is fall in love_

"I love you." Ennis said looking to him as if reading his soul.

"It was the best that you could do." Jack said before kissing him.

* * *

**Author: **_Finally Ennis understands the danger they were leaving, but it's just the start of more problems. Thankfully Jack always gets his way, even if no one notices! Go Jacky! I scared him shitless in this chapter. Poor thing is still suffering from the side effects of his past depression. That's why he's a bit more sensitive in this sequel (answering amanda's comment on ff)._

_Now that exams on university are over (I failed pharmacology :() I can write more and still find some time to seduce my green eyed beauty (What's a girl without a boyfriend?). The updates will happen once a week (I hope). I'm writing chapter 18 and finally getting to a very interesting part. I've been starving for blood and chapter 19 might end the starve. :P_

**_On the next chapter:_**_ Jack and Ennis are acting like teenagers. Maybe it's because of Robert's birthday party or maybe it's because we're back at the Twist mansion!_


	12. Boys will be boys

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **joetheone, ramona4jake, bbmjack324, ihatemonday, torry28, fl1789, sweetje, bbmlover, coffee83, gres1, ifyoucantfixit2, jenwcugirl, Sytle **and** haljbg.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Boys will be boys**

"Remind me again exactly why we are sneaking inside of your own house at one in the morning?" Ennis whispered, irritated to his boyfriend.

The air around them was cold. In the hurry to leave after dinner, he had completely forgotten how cold it was at this hour of the night and had left wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He wished he could rub his arms to get some warmth, but he was carrying two pairs of bags. At least Jack didn't make him carry _all_ of the stuff they'd brought for Robert's surprise party. But that probably would have taken all night, anyway.

"We've decided to sleep here tonight, but it's fairly late and we're not expected. So let's make this as silent as possible." Jack whispered back.

"And why are you taking so long to open the damn door?" Ennis whispered frustrated.

"I'm trying to remember how to make the stupid keys work!" Jack said facing the door.

They had decided to enter from the back door, in hopes of not waking anyone. The plan was to leave a note for Edward and Matilda informing them about their visit and telling them about the numerous things Jack had left in the trunk of the car. Matilda was only expecting them for lunch, but Jack had a last minute freak out about what little time he still had and they both decided it was best to sleep at the mansion and then start to work on the party first thing the next day.

"Are you sure they didn't change the locks?"

"Sure I'm sure. I know the current code for the alarm and all, I just can't remember the trick to make the key work." Jack said frustrated.

"We're going to die of hyperthermia before you figure it out."

"Just be quiet. The maids' rooms are on the first floor. If they hear us, they'll probably call the police."

"Great. Just great! To think that all I wanted was to go to bed and sleep… But no! Let's pretend we're teenagers again." Ennis said more annoyed than he had intended to sound.

"You always get sleepy after dinner and sex…" Jack murmured under his breath.

"Well, at least I don't…" He was interrupted by the triumphant sound of the door opening.

Jack quickly moved inside to work on the alarm and Ennis pushed their bags inside the kitchen. He ran to get Neve, who was still in the car and then let the cat walk around the kitchen. The pillow and the cat food were placed near the door, because Ennis couldn't see much of the rest of the kitchen. It was completely dark and Ennis had no idea where the light switch was, but Jack didn't seem to need light. He was walking around quickly, obviously at home.

"Look, I found Matilda's list of cakes for tomorrow." Jack said, finally turning the lights on.

Ennis was suddenly blind, but smiled at Jack anyway. He was too tired to be excited about cakes or fight with Jack about the precious sleep time they were wasting because of it.

"We better take one of the spare bedrooms. The bed in my bedroom isn't big enough for the both of us." Jack moved quickly, searching for something in the drawers around the kitchen. "I'll write a note to Matilda…"

Ennis leaned against the wall and was glad that at least the air was much warmer in the kitchen. Two minutes later, he grabbed an apple from the enormous grey fridge and waited for Jack to finish his note. His eyes could barely stay open. Neve on the other side of the kitchen was already sleeping on his pillow, not really impressed with the change of scene.

"Come on, sleepy head. There's a perfectly good bed waiting for you upstairs. Just be careful not to wake anyone and follow my lead."

Ennis was more than happy to follow him around the mansion. He picked up the bags carefully and started to climb the stairs, all the while fighting the urge to yawn loudly. Jack stopped suddenly and Ennis almost hit the floor along with the bags. He grabbed the closest thing he could found and regained his balance, but the result was the crashing sound of porcelain and glass. He had definitely broken something.

"I should have suspected that two perfectly normal thieves wouldn't just walk around the house making all this noise." Ennis finally noticed that Jack was facing a sleepy Edward, who was staring at the damage Ennis had just done.

"Sorry, Edward. We were trying not to wake anyone…" Jack said looking worriedly at the lamp Ennis had just broke into pieces.

"Mr. Del Mar, good night, sir." Edward said finally looking at him. "I see you've acquainted yourself with some of our furniture."

"That's one way to put it." Ennis said sighing.

"We're redecorating soon, anyway." Jack said dismissively. "I'm really sorry, Edward. I left a note in the kitchen with instructions for tomorrow morning. We're really tired…"

"I see, Master Jack. Do you need help with the bags?" He asked looking at Ennis.

"I thing we can manage to the room now. Thanks, Edward." Jack said with a apologetic smile.

"It's always a pleasure to have you home, Master Jack. Now if you could please excuse me? I have a group of young women worrying about the possibility of thieves and ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Ennis asked, curious.

"Trust me, Mr. Del Mar, you don't want to know." Edward said moving away from them.

"I guess he wasn't too happy to see me." Ennis said still looking at the pieces of broken glass on the floor.

"Don't be like that because of a stupid lamp. Edward was annoyed at me for not warning him that we were coming." Jack rubbed his arm. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Ennis only nodded, feeling a bit better about the broken lamp. They entered the room in silence and Ennis stripped his clothes while Jack moved to the bathroom. When Jack got into bed, Ennis was almost asleep.

"You didn't even brush your teeth. Don't you want to pee?" Jack asked spooning against him.

All Ennis did was murmur something unrecognizable in return and Jack smiled, kissing his boyfriend's neck. Sleep came to him a few minutes later.

* * *

Recollection is a tricky thing. If you don't keep using the information you have in your mind, there's a high possibility that you will eventually forget it. Memories are just the same. You would swear you could remember your sixth birthday when your dad gave you a bicycle… Perhaps you should think again. When we forget what others remember, there's the immediate propensity to fill the gaps of the mind with imagination and details of what we heard about. Memory is indeed a very tricky thing…

And perhaps Jack's memory was playing with him, but he didn't seem to mind. He stayed looking at his mum's photo -- the only one in the whole house -- resting perfectly on top of Enrique's old writing cabinet, illuminated by the soft morning light. A piece of paper, protected by a thin layer of glass and polished pieces of wood. Nothing more, nothing less. But Jack would swear it was one of the most precious things this house had ever possessed.

His mum… The soft, delicate pale features, the light brown hair, the perfectly pointed nose… All mere details in comparison with the stunning blue eyes she had possessed. They were not like his, or like his father's. Catherine Twist's eyes were blue in the periphery and slightly green near the pupil. One would only notice if he looked her right in the eyes for a while. Jack could only imagine how much more beautiful they would look like in the sun light. How it would have been to look at them live and in person.

He would swear he could recall the sound of her voice and the smell of her hands. If someone would ask him, he would say that in some subconscious part of his brain, there was a memory of the woman who had brought him life. But no one had ever asked.

They say that to remember is to live again. But can you remember what you had never lived? Should you trust in your own memory for such things? Wasn't it all but pure illusions of someone who never really knew his mother?

If Jack had ever asked those questions of himself, he surely wasn't asking them now. Seated in his father wooden chair, he let his finger caress the polished wood around the photograph and sighed sadly. He missed her. His memory of her, what she represented to him, the life he never had… He missed Catherine Twist.

"I finally found you, my dear." The warm voice of Matilda seemed to fill his heart with the "mother" love needed.

"Hi, Matilda." He said fondly.

"I heard you last night." She said kissing his forehead. "Quite noisy you two."

"Ennis was exhausted, so I had to carry his body all the way around the house." Jack said putting her hand on his, the obvious contrast always made him smile. "He's obviously still sleeping."

"Poor man. Obviously it can only be your fault." She said with a smile and her hand came to touch his hair.

"He has been working a lot. Entirely _not_ my fault. But I'm still more worried about his apartment."

"Still? Didn't you fight because of it?" She said looking at Catherine's photograph, but not saying another word.

"Yeah, but he hasn't found a better place yet."

"It will probably take him some time. It's complicated in this city." She said smiling again. "Is everything else alright between you two?"

"Yes. I…" He struggled with the words. "I know he's _the one_."

"I'm sure he is. Who else have you brought to this house before? Who else would make you spend so much time away from home?" She caressed his hair again.

"I just don't want to mess things up." Jack sighed and his eyes moved to his mother's face again. "I still don't feel like my old self and sometimes I still don't control my fears."

"You don't want to lose him." Matilda stated. "I'm sure he knows and understands. Ennis is a patient man with a good heart. He'll help you heal."

"I know." He whispered.

"Are you still worried about your father's will?" Matilda said squeezing his hand.

"I don't know…" Jack said honestly, shaking his head. "Do you think he would hide such a big secret from me?"

"No. He loved you unconditionally. You were his life. And yes, he was a little distant sometimes and other times he wanted you to be just like him a little too much. But he did love you."

"I want to believe in that too… but…" His eyes were blinking with the upcoming tears.

"But you're a lawyer." She said with a small smile. "For the best and the worst, your father taught you that."

"I guess…" Jack tried to smile back. "I wish he had left me his talent for riddles too."

"Yes, how's that going?"

"It's going no where. There's something wrong with it. Uncle Daniel and I both agree that it is too simple. It's not really like a riddle, it's more like instructions."

"Instructions?" She asked puzzled.

"Yeah, I keep thinking perhaps I'll find more clues once I open whatever it is that I have to open with the keys."

"I did as you told me and had the maids search all the rooms looking for cabinets and doors that did not have a key, but the house is big and some furniture is quite old. Your parents loved antiques. They bought a majority of the furniture from antique shops."

"So a missing key means absolutely nothing at all?" He said defeated.

"There are cabinets and drawers no one had ever opened." She said honestly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We'll find a way, I'm sure I'll remember something." She kissed his forehead again.

"Come on, I've made you cookies." She said pushing him out of the room.

"I'm thirty! I don't see the appeal in cookies anymore." Jack said but he quickened his pace to the kitchen.

"I'm sure you don't, my dear." Matilda said smiling, trying to force her bad leg to follow him.

* * *

Ennis woke up feeling a bit lost. He had a huge head ache from sleeping more than eight hours and almost hit the floor when he moved. He had fallen asleep on the wrong side of the bed. He looked at the ceiling, surprised at not finding the white modern set of lamps he woke up to every day. Instead there was a brown and gold abat-jour on a soft pastel ceiling. He wasn't in his bedroom and Jack was no where to be found either.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while his body and mind tried to acclimate themselves to their surroundings. Another two minutes and he was back to his old self. Ennis sat on the bed and checked his work cell phone for any unexpected news. It was 10 am and there were no changes, so he decided to move downstairs for breakfast. He was opening the door when he realized there was no way he was going to have breakfast in boxers, as was his usual at his apartment. He cursed loudly, but moved to the indoor bathroom with the intention of taking a long morning shower and changing into more appropriate attire.

His personal phone rang and he sighed in frustration; with his luck something had happened and he would then be unavailable to enjoy the nice weekend at the Twist Mansion. He looked at the display. It was Elizabeth, which left him a little less worried.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hi, kid." She sounded relaxed.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Were you sleeping? Sorry, I figured you were up by now."

"I've just woken up. No worries…"

"Sorry. I needed to talk to you, because Jack's phone is dead for some reason."

"He's probably using it for some last minute detail for the party." Ennis said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So he's not with you right now?"

"Sorry, no. He left me for Robert's party. He's still convinced it's going to be a surprise party."

"Don't worry, if I know Robert he's going to pretend he didn't know for Jack's sake."

"I'll be eternally grateful to Robert, then."

"Anyway, I call because we're probably going to be late for the party. Monique ate something wrong for dinner last night and we need to take her to the hospital. I don't think it's something serious, but we'll probably take some time there. I want to make sure she'll stay fine after we left."

"Ok, I'll tell Jack. But make sure you appear for at least a few minutes. Jack would be highly disappointed otherwise." Ennis said worried.

"Don't worry, if things get worse, I'll send Mary. You know she hates hospitals even more than she hates Jack's parties."

"You're leaving me alone with Robert, Mary and Jack?" Ennis asked with humor.

"Actually, I need a favor. Can you swing by my house and bring Sophie with you? I'm going to leave her with her usual babysitter. I don't want her in the hospital."

"Ok. I'll bring her here."

"Thanks kid." Elizabeth said fondly.

"Anything for my Godmother." Ennis said and ended the call.

He threw the cell phone to the bed and moved to the bathroom. It was mostly black and gold, which seemed to distract Ennis for another minute or so. They had never slept in this bedroom before. He had been so tired last night that he didn't even look at the bathroom or even the decoration of the main room. He rubbed his eyes again and let the hot water star to run. It was an old habit he had picked from the time he lived on the ranch -- let the water run until it turned hot enough for his taste.

He was about to take off his clothes, when his eyes saw a piece of paper lying next to the mirror. It had Jack's handwriting on it.

_Honey,_

_I wake up early after all! I let you sleep a bit more, you've been working to hard. Search for me in the garden, after breakfast._

_Love you,_

_Jack_

Ennis smiled at the small note. He folded it carefully and moved to place it inside of his bag, right between the two t-shirts he had brought and would likely not use.

* * *

Jack was unsure about the choice of chairs and flowers. He didn't have that much time to plan this and he was having second thoughts about everything. He looked at the red tulips in his hand and shook his head. This was not the time to freak out about the decorations. Robert surely wasn't going to notice anyway! This surely wouldn't have happened if he had finally decided on a new personal assistant.

Maybe he should have took more time in the interviews with the candidates for personal assistants last week, perhaps that way he would have made a decision already. The choice of secretary had been easy. He'd looked at the curriculums and noticed that one in particular was quite interesting. A woman in her forties, who had an extensive experience with working with lawyers. He scheduled an interview and after ten minutes of conversation, he had been sure that she was right for the position. She was going to start on Monday.

Unfortunately, choosing a personal assistant hadn't been so easy. Jack had been really unsure about whom to chose, even after the interviews with his two last choices. They were both really experienced, with similar backgrounds, the main difference being that one was a man of Jack's age with a nice sense of humor and the other was a woman in her twenties, young but extremely professional. Ennis had read their resumes and listened to Jack's opinion and didn't know who to choose either. He needed to make that decision as soon as possible, but he wanted to be sure he had given the job to the best applicant.

Jack looked at the red tulips again. This had been definitely a bad choice… what was he thinking?

"Hi." Ennis's voice sounded from behind him.

"Hi, honey." Jack said turning around to kiss him.

"You look sad." Ennis said worried.

"I think I chose the wrong type of flowers." Jack said, showing them to Ennis.

"They're beautiful, don't worry." Ennis offered him a smile. "Do you know why your staff keeps staring at me every time they think I'm not looking?"

"They've just read about our incredible love story in the magazines." Jack looked at a couple of maids on the other side of the garden and they both quickly returned to their tasks.

"I've been here before, why are they staring now?"

"Don't know. Maybe it's because of all the noise we' made last night, or maybe they've just realized how good looking you are." Jack said flirting.

"Hmm." Ennis murmured not really convinced. "I almost forgot! I have news for you. Elizabeth called me, and she's probably going to be late. Monique is sick because of something she ate and they must keep an eye on her. And I have to leave soon to pick up Sophie. She's staying with us until they arrive."

"Great. This is definitely going to be a disaster." Jack said still looking at the red tulips. "At least we're going to have my goddaughter to keep us company."

"Don't be like that. It's going to be great and Robert won't even notice what kind of flowers you picked for the tables."

"I even invited Cecilia to meet him tonight." Jack said sadly. "What she's going to say when she looks at the flowers?"

"Cecilia? You got him a blind date for his birthday?" Ennis asked amused.

"He needs all the help he can get, believe me." Jack said without malice.

"Who is she?" Ennis asked curious.

"She works as correspondent at Vogue magazine. I thought she would be perfect for him. We met at a party a couple of years ago. She's friends with Elizabeth too. Sometimes she comes with us shopping."

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright." Ennis said with a smile. "But do explain to me, how a woman who works in fashion is going to connect with Robert. He's quite sloppy."

"You don't know Cecilia. She likes relaxed guys! She keeps saying fashion is for women and gay men only! She's really crazy!" Jack said with a laugh.

"You're going to set her up with your best friend? I'm not so sure about your good intentions anymore." Ennis said shaking his head.

"You'll see, Ennis Del Mar." Jack said kissing him on the lips, before screaming to his staff that the flowers needed to go.

* * *

Everybody seemed to be having a great time. Even after dinner, the night was still warm and with the exception of the usual summer bugs, everything was under control. And even for that Jack lit up some weird yellow perfumed candles to solve the problem. Ennis had yet to know how the candles worked, but the small flies and other insects decreased in number. So, by the end of the night, Ennis found himself engaged in conversation with the Thomas's couple while Jack leaned happily against him drinking Port.

"You definitely look different since last time we talked." Dean Thomas said to Ennis, observing him closely.

"I cut my hair short." Ennis said with a smile, although he knew Dean was talking about his attitude.

He liked the Thomas's. They were Jack's friends and the only male gay couple with whom Ennis spoke openly. But they tended to be invasive in their comments and Dean was always suspicious about Ennis's intentions about Jack. Perhaps _suspicious_ wasn't the right word, but he certainly hadn't yet gained the approval of Dean Thomas. William was another story. He was far more kind but, Ennis must admit, he was far less attractive. Dean made the decisions and William followed. It seemed to work for them, but Ennis was sure it wouldn't have worked for him. William was too kind for his own good and Dean was too bossy, and together they made one good team of inquisitors.

"No. I wasn't talking about that, Ennis. You look way more relaxed now. Finally completely out of the closet, I guess?" Dean asked with a small smile.

"Don't be so harsh, D." William said next to Dean. "Ennis, don't take him seriously. He had far too many martinis in one night. But I must confess that you do look more comfortable in your own skin…"

"Thanks." Ennis said observing the difference one could achieve with a more careful choice of words. The meaning, the implicit question, was still the same. "These things take time."

"Relationships always need time." Jack said, coming to rescue his boyfriend. "Ours is no different. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Ennis smiled at him. His knight in shining armor. A knight with shiny wet lips. Lips that probably would taste like the expensive sweet wine that Jack had been carefully drinking for the past five minutes. Encouraged by the comments of the Thomas's, Ennis leaned down and slowly kissed his boyfriend, letting his tongue purposely lick the trace of wine from Jack's lips. A kiss a bit too provocative for polite company, but even more pleasurable for the same reasons.

"You _definitely_ look different." Dean said when Ennis looked at him again.

"It's the hair." Ennis said with a wink and a smile that would match the one Dean had on his face a couple of minutes ago.

"We're going to search for some more appetizers. I'm starving." William said leading Dean to a table far away. "See you in a bit."

"Thank God! I thought they were going to ask us what sexual positions we have yet to try." Ennis murmured when they walked away.

"Don't be like that." Jack said seriously. "The truth is, they're afraid you're going to dump me for a blond female version of me."

"Blond?" Ennis asked puzzled.

"I mean, they don't know what we've been through these last few months. They still feel like you have something to prove."

"Seriously, blond? I don't like blond hair, not even in men." Ennis pretended to be outraged.

"They have no idea you're a George Clooney fan. Perhaps if you would like to share that bit of information, the questioning to your sexual preferences would stop." Jack finished with what suspiciously sounded like a suppressed laugh.

"Are you advising me as my attorney?" Ennis said, amused with the tone Jack had used in order to keep himself from laughing.

"Do I have the _honor_ of being your attorney?" Jack said pleased.

"You're mine and you obviously have the qualifications." Ennis murmured in his ear and then looked at him mischievously.

"Yes, that's my advice as _your attorney_." Jack's smile made Ennis shiver.

Ennis was already thinking about proposing to Jack about a discreet withdrawal to their bedroom, when Mary's voice calling their names ended his intentions. Some people just have the worst timing.

"Mary." Jack said when she finally approached them. "Sophie is already asleep, I'm afraid."

"Ennis, Jack, good to see you. I went to see her, she's fine. Thanks again." She said already holding a port in her right hand and Jack decided to stare disapprovingly, directly at it.

"Please, Jack. I spent my entire day in a hospital! I think I definitely deserve it." Ennis only laughed. "By the way, Eliza may come after all. She was waiting for Monique to fall asleep."

"So how's Monique?" Jack asked concerned.

"A sick stomach does nothing to change her strictness. She's correcting every sentence of nurses and doctors. What shameful grammar they all possess! Better not to mention the bad taste in uniforms and color schemes for a hospital." Mary said using Monique's tone.

"I want to know if she's any better, Mary." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"She is. Nothing serious, really. The doctor suspects the shrimp she ate last week." Mary smiled widely and looked at Ennis before she spoke again. "Now, the best part is that we found out she seems to be dating some mysterious guy. She's said nothing about who he is, but she did confess that she ate the shrimp on a date with him."

"Poor woman. She's sick, probably in pain. Confesses her small secret, probably by accident and all you're interested in is who the guy is." Jack shook his head at Mary.

"As if you're not interested in knowing who he is." Mary said dismissively. "I'm hoping he's shorter and younger than her. It would be so funny to tease her about it."

"Am I the only adult here?" Ennis asked loudly to himself when Jack and Mary decided to predict what the man should look like.

"I'm sorry Ennis, but you should be used to it by now. Didn't you spend your night with Jack and Robert?" She asked before taking another sip of her drink.

"Not really, Robert has spent the night with Cecilia." Ennis explained to Mary.

"Cecilia! It's working then?" Mary asked looking around until she found both of them talking on the other side of the garden.

"It seems to be." Jack said excited. "Match made in heaven. And you didn't want to believe me."

"Hmm." Mary said waving at Cecilia. "I wasn't so sure."

"Look, they're coming this way." Ennis said to the other two.

"Hi, Mary." Cecilia said with a smile.

"Good to see you, Cecilia." Mary said raising her glass.

"Where did you leave Elizabeth?" She asked, curious.

"You see…" Ennis attention was interrupted when he noticed that Robert was approaching Jack silently with a serious look on his face.

"Can we talk, Jack?" Robert whispered and Jack shared one last worried look with Ennis but moved away.

Ennis had no doubt that they had been caught.

* * *

"Jack, I'm sure you know why we're having this conversation." Robert said seriously. "I waited until now to bring it up because I didn't want to be mad at you at my birthday party."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack said taking one last sip of his Port.

"Of course not. What was I thinking?" Robert said annoyed. "Imagine that this week I received ten students to the photograph's class and they were all very impressed with my publicity campaign in gas stations!"

"Robert…" Jack said apprehensively.

"Don't deny it! I know it was you." Roberts said glaring at him. "For God's sake, you had given me the money already, Jack!"

"I was worried with the progress of the school. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help…" Jack said weakly.

"You really shouldn't! I want to do this on my own. You're not helping if you keep interfering every time things get difficult."

"I'm sorry. I really am, but you know me, I couldn't help it. It was just a simple thing and it did help you."

"Why didn't you speak with me?" Robert said sighing loudly.

"You wouldn't have let me help you." Jack said honestly.

"Jack…" Robert said but his tone was softer.

"Come on, forget it. It's working, so I'll give you the number of the publicity agent."

"I don't want you interfering anymore." Robert stated still mad at him.

"Ok. But please say you'll forgive me." Jack pleaded. "Wasn't the party a success? Didn't you have fun with Cecilia?"

"Yeah. And I know she's your doing too." Robert glanced at her. "I can still find my own dates, thanks."

"Don't be like that. What are friends for?" Jack said with a smile.

"You're worse than a woman." Robert said with a smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you." Jack said relieved.

"You shouldn't." Robert said with his usual tone and Jack knew that everything was forgiven.

"I guess some things never change." Jack whispered to himself as they joined Ennis, Mary and Cecilia in a pleasant conversation near the lake.

* * *

**Author: **_Wasn't it a really great day? Jack truly is a great friend! And what about _Catherine Twist? We knew she existed but now we're starting to have a whole new perspective of her, which I think is cool and mysterious (but that's me, what about you?).

I know some of you hate the stupid names I came up with for my characters, but hey this is supposed to be funny! Some names have odd references like Bingley (Austen), Robert (obviously from the bridges of Madison county), Taylor (the drummer from Queen), Noris (from Chuck Norris!), Danielle (Danielle Steel) or Santos (One of my family names)... and many other I just pick up from magazines or books! If this ever gets to be published, I'll change the names (LOL), until then please take this as a riddle! Try to find where did I come up with the names! :P

**_On the next chapter:_**_ Someone needs a godfather, can't you tell? But the main event is the first surprising part of Enrique's amazing riddles! What? You thought that piece of paper was the riddle? (Insert evil laugh here) The search for truth about the present, past and future beguines!_


	13. It's good to be your boyfriend

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **joetheone, ramona4jake, bbmjack324, torry28, fl1789, sweetje, haljbg, style, jenwcugirl, reangn4289 **and** Amanda.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: ****It's good to be your boyfriend**

Ennis took out his clothes silently. Even with all the sleep he had last night, he was completely exhausted. Jack looked exactly the same, lying completely still on the top of the bed, still clothed, with a hand flung over his eyes. Ennis sat on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes.

"I'm getting too old for this." Jack said after a few seconds of silence. "It's 2 am and it's still so damn hot!"

"The air conditioner is on. You can take a shower to cool off, if you want." Ennis said lying in the bed too.

"I'm going to stay here until I find the strength to take off my clothes and go to sleep."

"You spent the whole day preparing the party." Ennis said nuzzling with him. "I took my company in Neve and Sophie."

"I left you with a baby and cat? Poor Ennis." Jack said playing with his boyfriend's hair. "The maids thought Neve was the cutest thing that has ever set foot in this house. I'm sure you didn't take much work with him."

"No. They did like him. You were the one doing all the work around here."

"But it was worth it! Did you see Robert and Cecilia?" Jack said happily. "I'm sure that this was not their last date."

"This wasn't even _a_ date, baby." Ennis said leaning on his elbow, for a better view of Jack's face.

"_Dates_. Not all relationships start with dates." Jack said raising his hand to caress Ennis's face.

"You're right." Ennis said holding Jack's hand. "Ours started in the worst possible way."

"I wouldn't change one bit." Jack said with a smile. "It brought us here."

"Have you ever thought about how it could have been if you had done something differently?" Ennis asked, his eyes locking together with Jack's.

"Do you mean that night in Madrid?" Ennis nodded. "Not really. I'm convinced it couldn't be any other way. Like I told you, _it brought us here._"

"Maybe you're right." Ennis said kissing him lazily.

"Don't waste your time reminiscing about the past. What's done is done."

"I'll try." Ennis answered with one last peck on the lips.

He got up and went in to the bathroom, leaving Jack still on top of the bed, fully clothed. The black haired lawyer was left wondering where he would find the strength to take off his clothes and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Jack woke up with a violent shiver. He was breathing hard and there was a vague notion of the intense feeling of pleasure he was receiving from somewhere below his waist. He reached for the sheets but found them gone. He took a deep breath and raised his head, only to find the most glorious scene.

Ennis's blond head, right in the middle of his legs. Ennis's big strong hands holding his hips still. And when he moaned loudly enough, Ennis's chocolate eyes looking right at him.

"Jesus Christ…" Jack whispered, for the lack of strength and control to scream.

"You're awake. I was wondering if you were going to come in your sleep." Jack felt the cold air around his cock and almost screamed in frustration.

"Don't stop." He whispered, impatient.

He was still drowsy with sleep and sensations, but awake enough to know what he wanted. He let his head fall again on the pillow as Ennis sucked the head of his cock.

He had done this so many times before. So many weekends he had done this to Ennis, awakening him with all sorts of different kinds of oral sex. It was his thing to do. Ennis was the shy, inexperienced one that would either blush at Jack's words or would simply demand from him everything he wanted. Ennis was the 8 and the 80, all about extremes when it came to his sexual attitude. He wasn't really into blowjobs, he liked other things better. Or so Jack had thought, until now.

"Ennis…" He cried feeling his orgasm building.

A few more moments and he came screaming. He heard Ennis's small laugh, but didn't have strength to ask him anything until a few minutes later, when his breath was under control again and Ennis was snuggling closely, kissing the skin available.

"Where were you last night?" Jack asked when Ennis finally moved to kiss him on the mouth.

"You were too tired, baby." Ennis answered between kisses.

"Do you want me to return the favor?" Jack asked, his arms finally returning to function.

"No, I have other plans." He said with a tone that surprised Jack.

"Really?" Jack asked amused seconds before Ennis silent him for good with his mouth.

_Sometimes it was especially good to be Ennis Del Mar's boyfriend._

* * *

They were having lunch in the garden, served by the two brunette maids Jack was so fond off. Matilda and Edward had decided to go shopping since it was Sunday and soon the rest of the staff would leave for the usual free afternoon. There were still chairs and tables around the lake from Robert's birthday party, since the cleaning staff that Jack had hired would be arriving on Monday morning.

Ennis kept feeling uncomfortable about being served every five seconds. It was that and the fact that no matter where he went, there was always somebody else in the room. The house was full of people he didn't really know. It didn't make sense to him. A home was a place of intimacy and the Twist Mansion was more like a place to meet. The maids cleaning the invisible dust off the furniture, Matilda complaining about the mess everybody had made to her precious flowers, Edward ordering the chef and gardeners around and Jack acting as if nothing at all was happening around him. _Habit_, Ennis thought.

Jack had told him that the only floor where the staff didn't usually walk around was the upper floor where Enrique's personal rooms were. But now, those weren't really used anyway and the mansion wasn't really a home to anyone anymore. And that thought made him sad, but he was yet to feel comfortable around the house and moving here with Jack was still a very frightening thought. But he did like everybody and the more he knew about them, the more comfortable he felt in the house. The garden was fantastic and the neighbors were almost invisible, living in their own large houses. It was easy to understand Jack's position about this house.

"So how's your risotto?" Jack asked from the top of his fancy sunglasses.

"Delicious. Your chef has a natural talent to cook Italian." Ennis said observing Jack's perfect smile appearing for the fifth time since they had started eating lunch.

"Of course. He worked for some time in a small Italian restaurant. My father thought he was incredible and offered him a job on the spot." He said fondly, yet his blue eyes clouded with emotion.

"I thing it's the best risotto I've ever eaten." Ennis tried to bring the conversation back to the food.

"Yeah. It's quite good today." Jack drank from the white wine he had picked for lunch. "I should have asked Uncle Daniel to eat with us. He loves Italian too."

"We can do it next weekend, if you want." Ennis eyes dropped to the plate.

"You want to come next weekend too?" Jack asked curious.

"Why not? It's too damn hot at my apartment and until I find a better one, we can spend more time here."

"Thanks honey." Jack said touching Ennis hand. "It makes me happy…"

Jack didn't say anything more, he just leaned on the small table and Ennis recognized the look. He dropped his fork and held Jack's hand in his, leaning forward to kiss him. A small touch of lips, followed by a set of quiet giggles coming from the door.

"I can't believe this." Jack said a bit angry.

"Forget it. They think it's cute that you have a boyfriend." He caught a glimpse of two brunette heads running for the inside of the kitchen.

"They're thirty and older Ennis! They have kids!" Ennis laughed in return. "I'm their boss! What about respect?" Jack said with a smile.

"They meant no disrespect." Ennis said dismissively. "They can't control the way they like you."

"This would never have happened if Edward was here." Jack said returning to his plate.

"Since you can't control your staff, I say we should go out after lunch. Any suggestions?"

"We could go visit Uncle Daniel at the club." Jack suggested hopefully. "He's dying to get you there again. And I wanted to plan the tennis lessons."

"Seems fine. But do you have to insist on the lessons?" Ennis said rolling his eyes.

"I think I actually need the exercise. Either you join me or not, I'm going to do it. I've put on a few pounds lately." Jack said patting his still flat stomach.

"Please, baby. You were nothing but bones a month ago, I think you're just fine!" He looked around and added. "I like to feel the little weight you've gained."

"Fine. But I still want to do some exercise." Jack said defeated.

"All right then. To the club after lunch it is." Ennis said, surrendering to the delicious taste of the risotto, while the warm sun touched his skin.

_Sometimes it was really good to be Jack Twist's boyfriend._

* * *

They returned from the club in the late hours of the afternoon. Uncle Daniel had been more than happy to see both of them. Jack took his time to speak with his old tennis couch, who wasn't that happy with Jack's constant absences. Finally, after a long conversation, he challenged him to a match as payback for being his student again. Uncle Daniel found Jack some last minute clothes to wear and he and Ennis sat in the sun, watching the game with interest. Poor Jack gave everything he got against his coach, but in the end the older, more experienced man was quite superior. By the third set, the game was over and Jack's new and previous coach was reciting a list of _obvious_ mistakes Jack had did. The older man murmured something about _lack of training_ and _wasting his time_, under his breath, but looked pleased either way.

Ennis tried to escape to the obvious question almost all afternoon. Was he taking tennis lessons too? But with a little persuasion from just about every single person he knew at the club, he finally decided to take them. Although he especially asked to have his lessons at the same time as Jack's and to have permission to change sport or schedule anytime he wanted. Uncle Daniel had been thrilled and Jack smiled softly at him. He couldn't lie to himself, he liked the place, the only problem was based on the idea and the concept he had about private clubs. It was a constant thought in his mind.

They spent the rest of the day lazing around the mansion. Edward and Matilda challenged them to a hand of bridge after dinner and they all spent the next couple of hours laughing at Jack's obvious attempts to cheat, at Matilda's incredible good luck and at Ennis's clumsiness.

Ennis was almost sad when they got their bags and put Neve in the car. Matilda couldn't help but let a couple of fat tear drops fall from her eyes and Edward made them promise to visit soon. Jack was silent all the way drive back home. Which, at least for now, was still at Ennis's old apartment.

* * *

Jack had left Ennis five minutes ago. They had breakfast together at a nice coffee shop, not far from the firm. He could still fell the gentle pressure of Ennis's lips on his own, when he had kissed him one last time before they parted ways. Actually, the mere memory was enough to make him smile, a bit too brightly, directly at his new secretary. The black haired woman smiled back, oblivious that the smile wasn't really because he was happy to see her.

"Mrs. Gersh. How has your first day been so far?"

"Good, really good. There are so many different people here that I'm sure to make some new friends."

"Good. Do you have any news for me?"

"The usual, Mr. Twist. I left everything on your desk." For a second he was about to complain about the use of the term _Mr. Twist_, but he had to admit that he was indeed Mr. Twist from now on.

The smile he had brought earlier had disappeared and he murmured a _thank you_ to Mrs. Gersh, entering the privacy of his own office.

He was still not one hundred percent content about being in this position. The "boss" position. His father's memory was still imprinted on this place, most specifically in the room he was standing in right now.

Jack rubbed his eyes and focused on the papers that Mrs. Gersh had left for him. Employee after employee complaining about or demanding something from him. He definitely needed to make a decision regarding the position of his personal assistant, because all of this was draining his precious time. He had yet to found the time to pick a small case for himself, like he had intended to do ever since he had returned to the firm.

With these thoughts in mind, he called his secretary to ask her to schedule another interview with the two final candidates.

"Mrs. Gersh?" He spoke into the black machine resting on top of his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Twist?"

"I need you to call the two last candidates for the position of my personal assistant. The papers were placed in your right top drawer. I need to schedule a final interview with both of them for today."

"All right, Mr. Twist." She said automatically.

"Thanks, Mrs. Gersh."

"Wait, Mr. Twist, there's something else. I've just received a call from one Mr. Henley."

"Mr. Henley? I've never heard such name before."

"He said he was the man you asked to make some kind of repair on your desk…"

"Oh! Was there a problem with his payment?" Jack tried to guess.

He moved slightly away from his table and pushed the mysterious button, wondering if the poor man hadn't found a way to fix the damn thing. But what happened next, told him that whatever used to be the problem, it was now fixed. Suddenly the lights near the desk, at the back of the office lit up, but only those, the others remained off. He pushed again and the remaining lights were on now. Another push and they were all off.

End of mystery. The button was for special use of the lights from the desk. But then, why was the man calling him?

"Mr. Twist?" Mrs. Gersh voice sounded from the other side of the line. He had not given much attention to the phone while he had inspected the button and its use.

"Yes. Sorry. I was checking on his work. Everything is all right, so what does Mr. Henley complain about?"

"He doesn't complain about anything, Mr. Twist. He called saying he found something odd when he was fixing the electronic device, or something like that."

"Something odd?"

"He didn't say what, but he did say he was coming to talk with you this morning."

"Probably wants to know where I got it, which I have no idea since the desk was bought by my late father."

"Do you want me to try to call him?"

"No. I'll speak with him personally. He did a good job and in a record time, too. I want to thank him."

"Very well, Mr. Twist."

Jack put the phone down and clicked on the button again, making the lights switch in sequence. He was yet to know why his father needed to have a switcher so close to his hand. The word _eccentric_ came to his mind, but he knocked it out with a smile. He had loved him for that. He still loved that part of him.

* * *

Dave and Ennis were having their usual half an hour talk at the start of the work day. Gossip, details of the latest cases and a couple of jokes about each other's personal life. This friendship between them had been growing and every time they weren't working in their offices, the two men would usually be found together talking. This morning was no exception.

"I tell you, Helen almost knocked me down this morning in the elevator." Dave said laughing.

"She's still mad at me, so she's blaming everyone else." Ennis had told him about what happened between him and Helen. "Jack still isn't very happy with her attitude, but he's the boss..." Ennis waved his hand, as if listing in silence the reasons for Jack's need for decorum.

"She's going to pair up with Frederic for good, at least that's my personal opinion." Dave laughed. "It's going to be Magnet Hell for you!"

"I can handle them." Ennis said shaking his shoulders like a kid. "Frederic is all talk and no real action."

"What about Helen?" Dave asked curious. "You know, she's my friend, but when it comes to work she's a completely stranger, acts as if she doesn't even know me. It's like two different people. The only person with whom she doesn't act like that is you and that says a lot about her feelings for you."

"I tried to be gentle with her, I swear I did. I told her I had a boyfriend, which was never really a secret around the firm. But when we broke up, she must have thought it was her chance or something…"

"You really are a disaster with women and yet they seem to like you." Dave smiled into his mug.

"Please Dave, no more details about the young female lawyers that are convinced they have a crush on me, or worse… on Jack."

"If I were you, I would keep an eye on the gay guys of the cleaning staff." Dave said laughing.

"Dave, you've just made that up right now."

"Have I?"

"Changing topic." Ennis said glaring at him. "What about your big romance?"

"I spent half an hour looking at flowers yesterday! I couldn't decide what to send her." Dave said with a smile, while Ennis chuckled. "I'm acting like an eight year old with a first crush."

"Come on, we both know it's not really a _crush_. You're seriously caught up." Ennis said with humor, raising both eyebrows in emphasis.

"I know… I think I'm… in love." Dave confessed lamely and Ennis stood still looking at him surprised. "Isn't it a bit too soon? Three dates, Ennis! Three dates!"

"I don't think there are time limits to these things. Feelings are volatile, either there's fire or not. You can't control these things." Ennis said seriously.

"But it's too soon. If I tell her how I feel she'll probably run away scared."

"She's a woman, Dave, not a mouse." Ennis shook his head, amused.

"I know _I_ would." Dave said thoughtfully.

"You're even afraid of your own feelings." Ennis said dismissively. "She may feel completely different or maybe she already has these deep feelings for you too. Either way, the word is so commonly used nowadays that she may not even give it such big importance."

Dave stood silently looking at the black liquid in his blue mug, almost as if trying to preview the future in it. Ennis didn't know what else to tell him or if he should leave him be for a while and return to his own office to start the work he had for the day.

"Ennis?" Dave asked when the blond lawyer was about to stand up from his chair. "Was it this difficult too?"

It took him a few seconds to fully understand the question. Dave was asking a more personal question and he knew how Ennis was about his personal life. He tended to keep his thoughts to himself and his private life even more. But with Dave there was also the fact that Jack was his boss and Jack was the main topic of Ennis's private life, which made most possible conversations too awkward to start. He hesitated for a second, but spoke his feelings to Dave anyway.

"We had a wild start, but yes, I was scared. Actually, I was terrified. It was overwhelming… something like I've never felt before."

"Yeah." Was all that Dave said, as Ennis finally stood up and left him alone with his thoughts and his work.

* * *

Jack had almost forgotten about the upcoming visit of the repairman he had hired, when his secretary informed him that Mr. Henley had just arrived.

It was almost lunch time and he had plans to have lunch with Ennis, Elizabeth and Dave. _The lovebirds and their favorite colleagues_, Helen had murmured when he had spoke about lunch with Elizabeth in the corridor this morning. She had passed them a few feet away, but Jack was sure his ears had not played tricks on him. She had definitely said it. He took a deep breath and noticed that Elizabeth didn't seem to have heard or was pretending for his sake. He decided to do just the same. Pretend for everybody's sake. It wasn't something he was used to and he certainly wouldn't start doing it now because of Helen Carrilho, but he still had the hope that the poor woman would get over her little crush on Ennis. Maybe in a couple of weeks she would be back to her normal, glaring, hateful self. He knew Ennis's refusal to work with her hadn't helped, but there was always hope. At least Frederic seemed to be over his little show of rage for being beaten by Ennis.

"Let him in, please, Mrs. Gersh." He answered immediately.

When a familiar short man entered his office, dressed in his uniform, Jack recognized him. He stood up and shook hands with the other man, offering him a seat in front of his desk. Mr. Henley looked uncomfortable, if the way he kept rubbing his hands against the material covering his upper legs, was any sign of it.

"I believe you had something to tell me?" Jack asked and the other man nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Twist. It was the oddest thing I've ever seen since I started working with electronic systems. And that was twenty years ago, right after I married my dear Olivia. And she was eighteen…"

"Mr. Henley? What exactly did you find?" Jack asked curious and a bit impatient.

"First, let me tell you, there was no malfunction with your equipment. Actually it's very modern, it must have been less than two or three years old. Who ever bought it really knew how to appreciate…"

"I don't understand." Jack interrupted.

"Well, you see, the problem was simple. Someone opened the main panel and cut one of the wires. When we restored the circuit it worked perfectly. But let me tell you…"

"So someone sabotaged a stupid button on my desk?" Something in this conversation wasn't making sense, Jack thought.

"You didn't let me finish, sir. Someone indeed sabotaged your electronic controller, but there was a reason." He took a piece of folded paper from the pocked of his shirt. "He found this."

Jack took it carefully from Mr. Henley's hand. One look at the handwriting and he knew it. It was a piece of paper from his father.

"I'm really sorry, sir. I did read what was written there. Not that I really understand what was about but…"

"Thank you, Mr. Henley, for coming to give me this." Jack said letting the paper rest folded on his desk, unread.

"Hmm." Mr. Henley murmured, obviously curious. "You're not going to read it, sir?"

"I know who it is from." Jack said faking a smile. "It's a prank from one of my colleagues."

"Really? It was really odd and mentioned…"

"Once again, thank you for your time Mr. Henley." Jack said opening the door of his office. "I'll make sure that your kindness will be rewarded."

"Thank you, sir." Mr. Henley said, leaving Jack's office with a huge smile.

Jack sat behind his desk and looked at the piece of paper, still folded in a small rectangular shape. He rubbed his chin and moved his hand to grab it.

Who knew what his father had left in such an unexpected hiding place?

_You're a step closer…_

_Important papers should never make us forget about the importance of doing what we like. So I kept my important papers close to my hobby and my hobby even closer to me. _

_Don't drown yourself in work son, live your life too! Enjoy the __present__._

Jack read it twice and stared at it a bit longer than that. He knew the other letter wasn't exactly his father's style. Here it was. The first real riddle.

He just didn't know if he should feel happy to find it or extremely frustrated, for he surely wasn't getting the hidden meaning so easily.

* * *

**Author:**The riddle's game is finally starting! I want to know everything about your ideas? Where is Enrique's next message? And isn't it good to love and be loved? Really simple chapter but I'll post on the weekend too.

_**On the next chapter:**__ Somebody is missing a godfather and somebody else misses his father. Jack is lost in the middle of the riddle's game, but he can always count on his boyfriend Ennis Del Mar. _


	14. The godfather and the dead father

Chapter Fourteen: The godfather and the dead father

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **joetheone, ramona4jake, bbmjack324, torry28, fl1789, sweetje, haljbg, jenwcugirl, bbmlover, grlewis, ifyoucantfixit2 **and devalmom**.**

* * *

**Chapter ****Fourteen: The godfather and the dead father**

Ennis kept looking curiously at Jack. They were having lunch with Elizabeth and Dave, at one of Ennis's favorite restaurants in the big city. It was all about the sea in this restaurant. But not even when the maid dressed liked a pirate brought them drinks did Jack look up from his blue paper napkin. There was definitely something wrong, Ennis thought.

The firm voice of Elizabeth Noris, which was obviously her lecture tone, called Ennis's attention, but still not Jack's.

"No, Dave. You're wrong." Elizabeth said tasting her orange juice. "It doesn't matter if you win or lose. What really matters is what your client thought about your performance. We're dealing with people who are mostly involved in cases where they're bound to lose, if we don't know how to lose with style… we're doomed."

"But Mrs. Noris, you're well-known for winning so many different cases. And Ennis too, had built his career in solid winnings."

"You didn't understand. Winning is good, but what makes a career is your ability to not let anyone remember the times you didn't win."

"Is this because you're convinced you're going to lose your big case?" Ennis asked curious.

"Yeah, mostly." Dave confessed.

"Come on! I helped you all that I could, Dave."

"I just don't want to think that if any of the other lawyers…"

"Stop it! Kid, you do what you can and more …" Elizabeth said smiling. "Right, Jack?"

"What? Yeah… you're right, Elizabeth." Jack quickly added, returning to the world of the living.

"You look tired, Jack. I'm worried about you." She said softly.

"I'm ok, Beth. Just had a rough morning." Ennis looked at him curiously but suspected that the issue was personal.

"Who hasn't?" Dave said, changing completely the direction of the conversation. "I thought my secretary was finally going to poison my coffee and end my agony, but she clearly dislikes me too much for that."

"She hates you, Dave." Ennis said with a knowing smile. "And maybe it has something to do with the fact that you mistook her for a man the first time you met her."

"You did not?!" Elizabeth asked, shocked while Jack finally laughed for the first time.

"She's the ugliest woman I had ever met. Too tall, too slimy, too masculine…"

"That's not very nice, Dave." Elizabeth said seriously. "Especially thinking I was one of the lawyers involved in her selection for the job."

"She is quite unattractive." Ennis uttered between chuckles.

"I really don't think I've met her before." Jack murmured trying to recall.

"She's new, the members of the board had to pick her for me, since I still don't have a godfather or a godmother to help me." Dave explained.

"You still don't have?" Jack asked surprised, but the realization hit him. "Of course, my father used to be the one responsible for the attributions of the new godsons."

"The members though it should wait till you returned and then the matter must have been forgotten." Dave said to the three of them. "And then the blame is mostly on me, I must confess I… I've been waiting to get the courage to ask Ennis."

"I… really?" Ennis asked puzzled and flattered.

"Unfortunately Dave, that's impossible." Elizabeth immediately cut. "The godfather or godmother must have at least five years of working experience in the Magnet and must be selected by the head of the firm and approved by the board. Sorry, but it's the rules." The female lawyer explained to Dave.

"Look." Jack said to Dave's disappointed expression. "I can't let you be Ennis's godson… but you can be mine, if you want to."

The young lawyer stood there looking positively shocked. Jack was mostly amused, while Ennis muttered a softly _thank you_ form the other side of the table. Elizabeth smiled too, but Jack had not done it because of them. He liked Dave. The young lawyer had shown potential, even when he worked as researcher with them on the Thurston's case. He had been the one Jack had selected to win the first ever Enrique award. He expected great things from him and if he got to have someone under his protective wing, then it logically should be Dave. The fact that he had lately become good friends with Ennis was only a bonus.

"I would be very honored, Mr. Twist." Dave finally mumbled.

"Good. And stop calling me Mr. Twist, it's been bothering me ever since we entered the restaurant." He smiled. "Call me Jack."

"Thanks Jack, I'll be eternally grateful." Dave said while Ennis slapped him on the back happily.

"I think is a good decision. I'm sure the members of the board won't oppose." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"This calls for a celebration." Ennis said happily. "How about a triple date tonight?"

"Are you serious?" Jack asked surprised.

"Yeah. It would be us with Elizabeth and Mary, nothing new there, and Dave can bring his mysterious girlfriend."

"Poor girl, stuck at dinner with two gay couples…" Elizabeth frowned at the idea.

"We've only had three dates." Dave stated with worry.

"Forget Ennis's idea. He always sucked with women. There's no way your girlfriend will be at ease around people she's never met before." Jack said dismissively. "I'll plan a nice dinner party to introduce you as my godson and then you can bring her and introduce her to all of us."

"It's not that I didn't like the idea…" Dave said looking at Ennis.

"It's ok, Dave. Jack's right, your girlfriend probably wouldn't be comfortable at a dinner with people she didn't know." Ennis said seriously. "I tend to forget the delicate nature of women and how to please them."

"I'm still here, Ennis." Elizabeth said annoyed. "And I'm not feeling that _delicate_ right now."

"Sorry, godmother." Ennis said with a small smile.

"Welcome to the family." Jack said to Dave and their drinks clinked together, but Dave just looked confused.

* * *

There was definitely something wrong with Jack. That was the only thing Ennis was sure of when they arrived at the firm. Jack said an absent goodbye to Elizabeth and Dave on the elevator, and moved to his office, obviously aware that Ennis would follow him.

And he did. Right after he had shared a worried glance with Elizabeth. Ennis smiled at Mrs. Gersh and entered Jack's office without a word. His boyfriend was already sitting in his big black chair, eyes looking at some irresistible point in his lap. An image that oddly made him remember James Bond's villains in the movies.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He partly knew that Jack had brought him here to do that, even if he hadn't asked him to.

"Remember the broken button on my desk?" It was a rhetorical question. "When the repairman worked on it, he found a message from my father on the inside."

"A message?" Ennis accepted the piece of paper Jack was trying to give him and read quickly its content.

"Your father was brilliant." Ennis finally stated.

"He was, but this is a bit too much." Jack said slightly annoyed.

"So? Any clues?" Ennis asked curious. He already had his own personal suspicions.

"Obviously we're dealing with the part of the present that he mentioned in his letter. Somewhere to use one of the three keys and finally find the damn papers related to the firm. The same ones that weren't in the vault."

"So the question is… what was your father's favorite hobby?" Ennis asked rereading the riddle.

"He didn't have a real hobby, but I'm guessing he's talking about the damn fish." Jack said frustrated.

"The fish? But…" Ennis didn't finish looking where the aquarium used to be. "You…"

"Yes, I told Matilda to get rid of the aquarium and sell the fish." Jack said letting his head rest between his hands.

"I'm sure the papers weren't inside of the small fish's bellies. We need to get the aquarium back."

"It was a really big one… but how could I ever suspect?" Jack sighed.

"Baby." Ennis said holding one of his hands. "You're not thinking straight. I'm sure we can recover the aquarium. All we need is to ask Matilda what she did with the damn thing."

"Maybe you're right. I'm going to the mansion right now! Maybe Matilda…"

"Baby, stop right there. You're in no condition to deal with this situation." Ennis said thinking quickly. "You have a lot of work to do here, right now and there's the final interviews, which you admitted can no longer be delayed."

"But…"

"I'll bring it back by the end of the day. Trust me." Ennis said determined and stood up from his chair.

"Ennis, it's going to be extremely difficult." Jack said exasperated. "It could be reduced to pieces somewhere by now."

"Have faith in me. Something tells me I'm going to find it." Ennis said kissing him and leaving without another word.

Jack didn't know if he should feel grateful for Ennis's attitude or mad with his poor decision of getting rid of his father's fish. Only God knew where the huge aquarium could be by now and God was probably tired of hearing the vacant prayers and requests of Jack Twist. But maybe he had a soft spot for a certain silent blond lawyer.

* * *

Ennis drove to the Twist's mansion looking at the piece of paper he had brought from Jack's office. The riddle that Enrique had wrote, making perfect sense with what he was looking for.

"_Don't drown yourself in work…" _Enrique had written. Obviously using the verb «drown» as a clue to water. And the stupid aquarium had been really «close» to Enrique when he was still alive, exactly where he spent most of his time, in his office. Bad luck that Jack had to get rid of it as soon as he had become the head of the firm, otherwise they could have the papers in their hands by now.

But this wasn't really all because of the papers. Not to him and certainly not to Jack. This was about finding a bit more about Enrique's past, about what he wanted to say to his son that it was so important, that he needed to create this charade around it. What would they find in the end? Answers to who's the woman in the will? More information about Jack's mother? More money? Some unspeakable family secret?

Ennis's mind was free to ruminate, since he was the one caught in the middle of an almost nonexistent family with too much money and brains. It was funny how one came to accept the odd details of the one he loves. He would no longer be surprised if one of these days Jack would introduce him to a distant relative who was part of the British royal family, or if one of these days he decided to give all his money to charity, being tired of all the complications. It wasn't easy to be a Twist and he suspected that there were parts about being one that Jack was yet to be aware of.

He knocked on the door and prayed that Matilda had, for any possible sentimental reason, kept the aquarium somewhere safe. But he knew it was unlikely.

A few seconds and Matilda herself came, opening the door for him.

"Ennis!" She said hugging him as usual. "Anything you need to get for Jack? Or did you just come to have one of ours talks?" Matilda asked happily.

Sometimes when Jack was busy working late, Ennis would drive to the mansion to pick clothes Jack needed after the end of his evening's work. Other times when he had the free time he liked to call her or use the visits to talk with her about Jack and how things had progressed since they last talked.

"I'm afraid I have serious reasons to come today." Ennis said moving to the living room while explaining to Matilda what had just happened.

"So, you think it might be in Mr. Twist's old aquarium?" She asked surprised.

"We're almost sure of it." Ennis answered quickly. "Do you still have it here?"

"I'm sorry, Ennis. I didn't know what to do with it, so I finally get rid of it last week." She petted his shoulder tentatively.

"How did you do it? The aquarium was huge!" Ennis said frustrated.

"I know, so I called a junk-dealer that one of our maids knew, to pick the aquarium up from my place. I couldn't find a place to put it here, at the mansion. And Edward had sold the fish already." She explained to him. "The man was interested in it for its size. So he gave me good money for it, which I gave to the maids as a reward for having the idea of selling it on the first place."

"So you're telling me that the aquarium is, right now, with this guy?" Ennis said sighing. "Or maybe he could have sold it to another person?"

"Yes, Ennis. I'm sorry, but I had no idea…" There was no need to place blame on the older woman and Ennis knew it.

"It's ok, Matilda." Ennis said softly. "We couldn't possibly know."

"Mr. Twist was always special in his own way." Matilda said with sentiment, reading again the riddle Ennis had given to her a couple of minutes ago.

"Can I have the name and address of this man?" Ennis asked refocusing on his objective.

"I think I have the name, but I'm not sure about the address." She said stepping out of the living room in search of the information."

"It's ok." He said taking his cell phone from his jacket pocket.

He searched for the number quickly and waited for the sound of someone on the other side of the line. He was determined to help Jack on his search for answers. And he wasn't afraid of asking a favor or two to do it.

"Mary?" He asked softly. "Hi, it's me Ennis. Look, I need you to do me a favor…"

* * *

Jack looked at the screen of his laptop annoyed. Not only had he found out about the importance of the missing aquarium, now he had to worry about the increasing number of photos of him and Ennis appearing on the paparazzi market. It wasn't unusual for him to pay directly to the paparazzi from time to time. He wasn't really known between the media and people in general, so what he offered was much more than the paparazzi would gain by selling the photos to the magazines. He usually did almost the same with the most important magazines, the ones that could send their own photographers to stalk him. He had made the mistake once of forgetting about the media and he didn't want to do it again anytime soon.

But the appearance of three different paparazzi with photos of him and Ennis in the same week was highly unusual. It was also odd that the photos were always taken either on the outside of the mansion or when they were walking around the city. Which could only mean that they hadn't yet been followed around and Ennis's apartment was still safe to be around. But it was getting more and more dangerous. A word in the wrong ears and they would turn their story into some romantic Cinderella fairy tale, which would only made Ennis angry and uncomfortable but would certainly sell well in the magazines.

Precaution was needed. Except that he was tied up when it come to forcing Ennis to move out of his apartment. Another word about the issue and they would probably have an even bigger fight, maybe ending with Ennis breaking up with him. He needed to be extremely careful.

There was a knock on the door and someone entered his office.

"I'm here, as you've asked." Mr. Dawson said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mr. Dawson. Please do be seated."

He had decided to ask Mr. Dawson to help him with the final interviews. He needed someone with experience to help him pick the right assistant. After having asked for help of almost all his friends at the firm, it was time to follow his father's choices and ask for help from one of the best lawyers of the firm. And excluding the fact that he was Frederic's father, Jack had absolutely no reason to dislike him. The older man had been his father's right hand in so many times of need and maybe Jack was destined to do the same.

"I'm not sure I can really help you with this." Mr. Dawson said observing the résumés. "Mrs. Noris is usually the lawyer who helps in these situations."

"Mrs. Noris was as clueless as I am. Maybe an opinion with more experience would help." Jack said hopefully.

"All right. Send them in." He said without looking up from the papers.

Jack informed his secretary and waited for the door to open. A minute later, a young woman with red dyed hair and a tall brown haired man entered his office. Mr. Dawson finally looked up from the papers and observed them carefully, as both of them were now seated on chairs. The slim woman nodded to both of them and the green eyed man smiled.

"I'm sure you already know Mr. Twist." Mr. Dawson said, taking the lead of the interview. "I'm Mr. Dawson, member of the board and especially assigned to help Mr. Twist today."

Jack almost smiled at the tone and choice of words from Mr. Dawson. He almost looked like his son, with the exception of the small smile that lightened his features. He knew how to send a message without being to conceited about it.

"I'm leaving the final decision in Mr. Dawson's hands." Jack said supporting the older lawyer.

"Very well, let's start with some personal questions." Mr. Dawson waited for the two candidates' resolute nods. "You can always feel free not to answer."

"After that we'll ask you, separately, some «what if scenarios»." Jack added as an explanation to the candidates. "And finally we'll deliberate on who gets the job. I believe we've questioned you about almost everything possible during our last interviews. And for that I'm sorry."

"I'm sure whichever one of you gets this job will find it worth it." Mr. Dawson said and the applicants nodded once again.

* * *

Ennis got out of his expensive BMW with an intense bad feeling.

Mary had easily found the address of the junk-dealer with whom Matilda had made a deal. It was, of course, almost outside of the city, which forced him into an almost one hour drive to the place. Mary had agreed to help him, in case the junk-dealer had already sold the aquarium to somebody else. He only hoped this would not turn into a wild goose chase around the state, in search of the lost aquarium. He wasn't really one to like adventure, but the adventures seemed to like him.

So when he got to the address that Mary had gave him, he had not been surprised to find a large, dirty garage, placed on a terraine surrounded by junk. Two different old fridges were placed next to the door, uncountable tires were to be found around the land, metal objects he had never seen before shined with the sun, a few broken cars were not far away from the garage and what looked like to be a dishwasher was on top of a pile of broken glass.

He moved silently to the garage, locking his car carefully. This was a really bad part of the city and his appearance and way of transport, were speaking volumes about his wealth. He held tightly his car keys inside of this trousers pocket and entered the darker garage. A man was seated behind a desk with the only light of the room, around him all kinds of possible junk filled the shelves and tables of the room. The floor and walls were pure cold cement. Suitable with the rest of the room, Ennis thought.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, he looked closely to what Matilda had described to him.

"Yes." Ennis said sounding much more confident than he was. He wasn't a lawyer for nothing. "I'm searching for an article which I believe was sold to you last week."

"That still doesn't give me a clue, sir." The man said curious with him.

"I'm looking for an aquarium." He wanted to be as direct as possible. Give the man whatever he wanted for the aquarium and get out of the place as soon as possible.

"Oh, I see." The man said in realization.

"So that means you still have it." Ennis affirmed but it was mostly an implied question.

"You're lucky, sir." He said moving to search inside of a division, Ennis hadn't notice existed before.

"How much for it?" He said fighting a sigh of relieve.

"I'm intrigued…" The man said with a smile and Ennis knew that it meant trouble. "What would make a man like you drive his shiny new BMW into this part of the city to retrieve a good but common aquarium?"

"Mr. Twist's mother is back tomorrow and she won't be happy to find out that her younger son had sent her precious aquarium to the garbage." Ennis said quickly, hoping that the man knew close to nothing about the Twist.

"I didn't know the Twist had more then one son and didn't their old man passed away recently?" The man asked amused and Ennis feared for his stupid lie. "Let me guess… You work for them? Hmm? They force you to retrieve this piece of shit? I bet the car isn't even yours."

"Yeah, they threw me out of my office to search for this damn thing." Ennis said following the other man thoughts.

"So you're a lawyer, then." The other man stated. "That's ok, but I'm not going to give you this thing for free. Especially now that you've told me that really nice story."

"Make your price, it's not my money anyway." Ennis said secretly pleased with the results of his lie.

"How much do they let you spent on it?" The other man asked and Ennis considered that if the story had been true the Twists wouldn't have given more money than the price of a new aquarium.

"They're pretty lazy, so they told me to accept no more than 200." He said carefully.

"Come on! This is an amazing machine." The other man said annoyed.

"I guess with more than that they can buy a new one." Ennis said acting on his lie. "You know how rich people are."

"Hmm." The other man grumped. "I guess I accept. At least the little fuckers don't take it for any less than that."

"You can thank me." Ennis said smugly. "It's my personal revenge for last year's vacations that were denied."

"Yeah, yeah." The other man said smiling as he received the money. "Thanks, man."

"You're welcome."

He couldn't help but hear his own inner voice laughing.

_You still __got it, Ennis Del Mar!_

* * *

"Congratulations." Jack said shaking hands with his new assistant.

"Thank you, Mr. Twist." The charming young man said.

"I hope you'll like working at the Magnet firm, Mr. Erulla." Mr. Dawson said, patting his shoulder.

"I'm sure I will." Jack's new assistant said with a smile.

They've just announced their conjunct decision of choosing Alexander Erulla to get the job as Jack's new assistant. By the end of the interviews, both Jack and Mr. Dawson agreed that Erulla was more dynamic and slightly more experienced of the two candidates. Jack was relieved for finally having made the decision and Mr. Dawson has proved to be the right choice to help him. The older man had made the right questions about emergency situations and complicated circumstances, which made possible to compare the two candidates.

Jack was about to introduce Erulla to the basics, when Mr. Dawson anticipated his actions and Jack let the more experienced man do the honors. He sat in his big chair and closed his eyes, as immediately as Mr. Dawson and Erulla left his office. When his cell phone rang, he sighed but picked the call.

"Jack?" The well known voice asked.

"Hi, honey. Do you have news for me?" He asked concerned.

"I've got it right here with me. Actually it's somewhere back…"

"You're joking!" Jack snapped.

"Nope, your amazing boyfriend got it." Ennis said smugly, which was highly unusually for him.

"What did you do? You're sounding like you've just sent someone rich and famous to jail."

"Oh, you break my heart, baby." Ennis said happily.

"Are you going to tell me?" Jack asked feeling the relief wash over him.

"Maybe not… maybe I'll let you think about it until I arrive back at the firm."

"You wouldn't! I'm too tired to think." Jack complained to his boyfriend.

"So I guess you finally made the big decision."

"Yes, I gave the job to Erulla." Jack said without using the usual suspense.

"It's a good choice, I guess." Ennis said on the other side of the line. "He's good to represent you. Nice enough to be a reminder of his boss."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, Mr. Del Mar." Jack said leaning against his chair.

"You should."

"You're not going to tell me how you got the aquarium back, are you?" Jack asked smiling, although Ennis wasn't able to see.

"It wasn't really that difficult but it turned out to be fun." Ennis begun to tell him.

Jack listened silently to Ennis's tale. Wishing he had gone with him too, but understanding why Ennis had decided to go alone. The man could have recognized him and he certainly would remember to scheme him as well as Ennis did. Ennis was the smoother more tenacious one between the two of them. He was used to overcoming the odds.

"So how long until you arrive back at the firm?" Jack asked after a few minutes of conversation over the phone.

"Half an hour by now. There's traffic."

"Right. I'm waiting with the damn keys in my office. Let's see what my dad left me hidden in there."

Jack words sounded in Ennis's head, long after they had ended their conversation over the phone. They weren't completely sure about what would be inside of the aquarium. Ennis had checked the bottom of the aquarium and it looked suspiciously false but they needed something to break it, or maybe there was a place to use the key from the outside. They needed to search carefully and once again be surprised with Enrique Twist's intelligence and skill. Who knew what they were about to found out now?

* * *

**Author:**Suspense! But I want to be a good writer. I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow to redeem myself! I've been writing, already at chapter 22, but posting is a problem for me! I need to find someone to do it for me! :P I'm still having so much fun writing this! Hope you're still liking it too. And please vote on my pool! Please? (At litania87 LiveJournal)

_**On the next chapter:**__ The first riddle reveals the first message from Enrique, but is there more to come? Ennis and Jack take a step further on their relationship, or maybe they finally realize it! The firm is under the press's fire and we finally know the name of the mysterious woman in Enrique's will. _


	15. The importance of detail

Chapter Fifteen: The importance of detail

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews!

(I love my readers and I've learned to see them as my faceless friends! This chapter is for them...)

* * *

**Chapter ****Fifteen: The importance of detail**

When Ennis finally arrived at the firm, Jack was extremely nervous. He was almost convinced that the aquarium was where his father had hidden the missing papers related to the firm. That much was understandable from the riddle, but he had no idea what else could be there.

He had locked himself inside of his office, after sending his new assistant home for the rest of the day. Elizabeth had stopped by, asking about what was happening. She was far from being a fool and had guessed pretty quickly that Jack's weird mood and Ennis's absence from the firm since lunch wasn't a coincidence. Jack told her what he knew and she hadn't been surprised. She was clearly amused, but not surprised. She knew Enrique well.

She'd left half an hour ago and ever since, Jack had been pacing restlessly until Ennis finally arrived looking tired but with a soft smile of achievement on his face.

"Sorry it took me so long." He said resting his eyes on his boyfriend.

"It's ok." Jack said nervously. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"Don't mention it." Ennis said with a small smile. "I've got it in my car. Better not to call more attention than needed."

Jack nodded and they both walked to the parking garage of the firm. Once they got to Ennis's car, the blond lawyer opened the trunk and showed Jack the large and completely untouched aquarium.

They both took their time searching for any possible locks until Jack finally found it. Right on top of the water filter, there was an opening where one of the three keys could fit. When Jack tried the second key, they both heard a metallic click and the false bottom moved to reveal a black leather portfolio. Jack took it out slowly and held his breath as he opened it. A collection of documents were there, but Jack's attention was immediately caught by an envelope with his name written in what could only be his father's handwriting.

_Dear son,_

_I see you've found the missing documents of the firm. You've done well. But this one was too easy! _

_I wanted you to remember once again how important details are in this business. A button that doesn't work is the key to what you were looking for. Details can never be ignored, for life is made of them._

_But there's more to learn. You did well in fixing the button. Sometimes when something is broken, if we work hard, we can still find a way to fix it. Other times, only because we tried, we find something worth the try! _

_Don't be afraid to fix what's broken, son. It's because you care, it's because you try, that you're going to be a great man. _

_I know you will make me proud._

_Love you, son,_

_Enrique Twist _

"He's trying to give me lessons about life from beyond the grave." Jack's tone revealed no sentiment. He was just too exhausted.

"Jack." Ennis said, moving to comfort him. "This is your father's way of saying _I love you_."

"Sometimes I wish we could all just have a normal life." Jack whispered when Ennis hugged him.

"There's no such thing as normal." Ennis whispered back.

* * *

Ennis was almost falling asleep when Jack's loud sighing told him that his boyfriend was muttering about the day's events instead of using the time to get some much needed sleep. He let his hands travel along Jack's shoulder and Jack slowly moved closer to him, his head resting on Ennis's shoulder.

"Come on… tell me, baby."

"This is all too weird." Jack said fatly. "I feel like he's playing with me, forcing me to go along. Not that that's really something new. He always pushed me into doing different things, but this… what was he thinking?"

"Does it disturb you that much?" Ennis asked concerned.

"Honestly… I don't know. It's nice to think he did all this for me… but what is he really trying to tell me?" Jack breathed out noisily. "Sure, this one was about living the present, enjoying life and being careful about details. But what about the past? What is he going to tell me about that?"

"You're worried about your mother's missing stuff…" Ennis knew he was right.

"Yes. It's logical…" Ennis wished he could see Jack's face through the complete black of the room. "My mum was always a forbidden topic. It pained my father to talk about her and it pained me too…"

"I can understand." Ennis said kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

"To think that he might share more about her _now_. Now that I can't hear him say it. Just seems wrong. But at the same time… I do want to read all that, so much!"

"You're conflicted about your feelings." Ennis whispered back. "Your mum is something in your past that is still bothering you, mostly because it was kept from you and maybe your father needed to fix that. He just wasn't capable of telling you that face to face."

"I never fully realized how much her death affected me." Ennis felt a single wet tear against his chest. "She was gone so early… I never even knew her."

"In your heart, you know." Ennis reassured him. "You know she loved you."

"I've been thinking about her a lot lately." Jack admitted. "Dr. Whistle said that maybe this was a chance to grieve for both my parents."

"Do the sessions still help?"

"Yeah. She thinks my reaction to the end of the medication has been really good. She told me I'm much better and it's probably mostly all your fault."

"Don't be silly."

"I know she's right. Your support has been everything I need, honey." Jack raised his head, trying perhaps to see him. "To think I pushed you way…"

"Shh… This is mutual. I need you just as much." Ennis moved and their lips touched. "Who would help me out of my lonely life? Who would take care of me?"

"It's seems unfair to me."

"I just love helping you deal with all the crazy stuff in your life. I never really get to have anything like that. You're a thrill, in every sense of the word."

"You're my safe place to hide from all of that." Jack told him between kisses.

"Good." Ennis said softly.

* * *

"This case is a dead end." Ennis said at breakfast that morning, his eyes fixed on the files.

"I thought you were having fun." Jack said with a smile.

"They all take the blame… they're protecting the guy, that's for sure, but why? For what?"

"Probably money. He has a lot…" Jack offered.

"Yeah, but these dentists are probably going to lose their licenses. That must be a lot of money he's paying and I couldn't find anything on the account's records."

"Hmm. Maybe somebody else is gaining from this scandal, someone with even more power than this celebrity dentist."

"The insurance company or even the power plant could have schemed with the clinics, but I don't have any proof pointing to that." Ennis said annoyed. "Not to mention that I'm working for the power plant owner. I really don't need to ruin another of my clients."

"You're going to win any way." Jack said with a smile.

"I must be missing something." Ennis told himself.

"Have you tried to force the truth out of them yet?"

"They don't talk without a lawyer and avoid answering many questions."

Ennis's eyes move to Neve. The white cat was trying to catch an almost invisible fly in the wall. It was incredible how fast he could jump and how active he could be, minutes before he started a three hour nap. Because the minute Jack and Ennis stepped out of the apartment that was what he would likely do.

"Forget about it…" Jack told him, looking at Neve too. "I have a new murder case in line that may interest you."

"Ok, you've caught my attention."

"It just happened this week. Nobody will want it because the guy is so clearly guilty and the story is messy… but you were the one wanting a challenge."

"That's all the detail you have? What do you mean by messy?"

"Passionate crime. Rich guy. Still no body."

"So the guy is still hiding the body?" Ennis asked excitedly.

"No idea." Jack shook his head. "But I'll send the details to you soon."

"Good." Ennis stood up from the table. "Don't forget to take off the rest of the day after lunch. I want you to come look at some apartments with me."

"Ok. I'll be ready." Jack said and went back to eating his cereal.

"There was another assault last weekend." Ennis murmured before entering his bedroom.

Jack thought about the money he had paid the paparazzi that week and struggled with the sudden feeling of fear. They had been playing with fire for too long. It was time to be a little more careful.

* * *

"So? What do you think about it?" Ennis asked when the seller's agent left them alone in the empty living room.

"I like it, I really do. But the whole building has been renovated and the price is a little too high." Jack said concerned.

"I can easily afford it." Ennis said, a bit annoyed and Jack knew he had hit a nerve.

"I'm not saying you can't. But you have a whole business to run in Texas,_ business partner_." Jack said softly. "And you're not really letting me help you there either. I don't want this to conflict with your work in Texas. Because, let's be honest, this was all my fault."

"Don't worry about Texas." Ennis said looking around the room. "And this is nobody's fault."

"I don't want you to take a loan. The taxes are going to increase…" Jack sighed. "Why don't you let me help you?"

"Don't want your money." Ennis answered immediately.

"Ennis…" He didn't want to fight. "Ok, lets do this your way, _Mr. Macho man_."

"_Macho man_?" Ennis asked confused.

"You want to provide food and shelter to your _fragile partner_." Jack said mocking. "Just happens that your _fragile partner_ is in no need for these unrealistic displays of masculinity."

"I don't think you're fragile, Jack." Ennis said slowly. "But, yeah. I do want to feel that I can take care of you and me."

"I'm not a woman, Ennis." Jack said annoyed, but controlled his tone of voice, for fear that the agent could hear them. "Maybe I want to take care of you too. I'm the stupidly rich one in this relationship, so I think it's my part to deal with things like this."

"I'm not going to your apartment, no matter how rich you are." Ennis said determined.

"I know." Jack said defeated. "Then why don't we buy this new apartment together?"

Jack knew he had crossed a line. The invisible line of _living together_.

They had been sleeping together almost every night ever since they got together, but they had never called it _living together_. Every time Jack would try to broach the subject, Ennis would change it. It wasn't as if labeling their relationship was important to Jack, but he was quite intrigued about Ennis's own opinion of the matter. He was definitely happy with their arrangement, but from then on, his opinion was a big mystery. Ennis acted as if nothing had ever changed.

"Together?" Ennis asked carefully.

"Yes, you pay half and I pay half." Jack said softly.

"I don't know…" Ennis said worried.

"It's a good solution. It lets us find a better apartment and it makes you more comfortable, since it's both of ours."

"It's a big step." Ennis said apprehensive. "Living together."

"What do you think would happen if you buy this apartment?" Jack asked with a small smile. "I'm going to spend all my time here, practically living here anyway at your expense because you won't let me share the bills with you. It's ridiculous."

"I don't mind." Ennis said honestly.

"But I do. It's unfair and absurd." Jack admitted. "We buy a new place and we share the expenses. We don't need to call it anything new. We're just trying to make things reasonable for both of us."

"You shouldn't be pushing this." Ennis warned.

"Ok." Jack said beaten. "My mouth is shut. But don't make any decision without at least consider what I'm telling you."

"We'll see." Ennis said still annoyed.

"Yeah, we'll see." Jack said quietly but determined.

* * *

"Did you read the newspapers this morning?" Dave asked as Jack arrived at his office. Oddly the younger lawyer wasn't waiting for Ennis on the first floor, but for him.

"Did one of your clients die?" Jack asked curiously. Surely that would have been enough to terrify Dave. There was nothing like working on a millionaire's estate to turn a younger lawyer into a possessed man.

"No, but our firm was mentioned in one of the front pages. The whole office is talking about it. I guess they sent me for being the godson." Dave mumbled.

"Just give me that." Jack ordered.

_The reality is that __the USA, our beloved "land of the free," has the most dishonest, dangerous and crooked legal system of any developed nation. Legal corruption is a second skin to our beloved country._

_And we all know who controls this dishonored system. The judges, because let's be honest, the lawyers are directly under their thumbs. Lawyers who try to find the system can find themselves not only disbarred, but also criminally charged!_

"Son of a bitch." Jack skipped a couple of paragraphs and read the part where someone had underlined a few words.

_But not everything is lost! If you are a multi-millionaire or the owner of a large corporation, you can always count on bribery. Firms like __Magnet__ or Widespread, to which the judges owe so many «favors», can offer you all the fairness no one else can expect…_

Jack tossed the newspaper away. He was furious.

"Who wrote this?" He asked Dave, who was visibly nervous.

"Some guy nobody's heard of." Dave murmured. "Mr. Dawson is already dealing with the legal actions. Everybody wants his throat and no judge will be impartial on this one."

"This is really bad publicity." Jack said still furious.

"I'm really sorry, Jack." Dave offered.

"Don't be, it doesn't help us." Jack snapped. "Just call my personal assistant and my secretary."

"Ok." Dave murmured, leaving his godfather alone.

"I need to prepare an official statement and to schedule a board meeting for this morning." Jack said to the empty room.

* * *

Ennis was having lunch with Veronica on Friday. Chicken sandwiches on a bench just outside of the hospital. It wasn't really usual for them to meet here, but Veronica knew it would probably be a new habit for them to adopt since,in the near future, they wouldn't be neighbors anymore.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of having you here?" She asked happily after a few minutes of nothing but gossip.

"I told you, I just felt like having lunch with you." Ennis said with a smile. "Especially today when the entire firm is starving for the media's blood."

"Honestly, Ennis." She said locking eyes with him.

"I…" Ennis started after a few seconds of silence. "What would you do if Kenzei asked you to buy a place with him?"

"Hmm?" Veronica had her mouth full with a bite of her sandwich.

"To buy an apartment, so that you could live together." Ennis added.

"Kenzei is afraid of commitment, I really don't think he would ask that." She said honestly. "So I'm guessing Jack proposed that the two of you buy the new apartment together?"

"Obviously." Ennis murmured.

"And this is a problem, because?" She asked him interested.

"He's pushing me again. I feel like I'm not ready to do this." He said shaking his head.

"I don't understand, Ennis. What are you afraid of? You've been practically living together ever since you got together." Veronica said honestly. "And you told me before that you're ok with it."

"And I am. But buying a house together… I don't know! I feel like I'm no longer on safe ground." Ennis sighed. "What if we fight? What if I need time alone? I'm not used to being around someone all the time."

"That's why you're not moving to Jack's apartment." Veronica offered. "You have to give something in return too."

"I'm already giving him more than I ever gave to anyone before." Ennis said annoyed with Veronica for not supporting him as usual.

"Yes, but think carefully. Jack has left his apartment and even his family's mansion to live with you in your small and modest apartment." She explained to him. "And it doesn't matter if you did not call it _living together_."

"I guess when you put it like that…" Ennis murmured behind his chicken sandwich.

"You don't realize these things because Jack makes it very easy for you. He's totally down to earth."

"Yeah. It's not like he doesn't live like a millionaire; he just acts naturally about it. He has the best and most expensive things, but for him it's natural." Ennis said with a smile.

"I didn't picture him like that the first time you told me about him." Veronica confessed.

"He doesn't show off and he doesn't look down at people who don't live like him." Ennis took a drink from his can. "I guess he doesn't expect more or less than what he already has."

"The result of being raised a millionaire." Veronica said raising her can.

"But I need time to get used to it." Ennis complained to his best friend.

"This is nothing Ennis." Veronica warned him. "And you know it."

"The more I know about Enrique, the more I think it's to him that I have to thank for Jack's unpretentious attitude." Ennis confessed after a few minutes of eating in silence.

"The man was crazy." Veronica said with a chuckle. "No offense!"

"None taken." Ennis offered with a smile.

"But you're right, he was a hard worker. The money was a reward for what he did and in that, he makes me remember my own father." She said sadly.

"The fact that he didn't touch a single cent of Catherine's money." Ennis said trying to change topics quickly.

"Jack's mother, right?" Veronica verified. "It did help to make a better man out of Jack. If you think about it, he's only now turning into a millionaire."

"I try not think about it." Ennis admitted.

"Don't be a fool." Veronica said more forcefully. "Take this chance for him. You get a safer apartment with more money, one in a better neighborhood and the rest is details."

"I think you're right."

"Of course I am. Jack knows you're uncomfortable with the money. Prove to him that you can overcome that issue."

"We're not going to go crazy with this. A nice, well positioned apartment is all I'm agreeing to." Ennis said, more to himself.

"Well that's what I'm striving for too." She said with a smile. "And my boyfriend isn't a millionaire."

* * *

They had decided to watch a movie after dinner. Ennis, who - mostly because of an odd resemblance with his late mother - had always appreciated Sandra Bullock's work, had picked her last movie available at the store. He'd started the evening with serious intentions in watching this movie, but his will was being constantly tested. Currently a pair of soft lips against his neck was making the task much more difficult. That and the pair of warm hands, messing with his clothes while searching for skin to touch.

"Baby, are you even watching the movie?" Ennis asked without annoyance.

"I am." He said happily.

"I bet you can't even recall the name of the movie." Ennis mocked.

"It's… humm… the house in a lagoon?" Jack asked hopefully and Ennis answered with a deep laugh.

"I don't know why you're laughing." Jack said dismissively. "I know is something about a pond. Lake?"

"Closer. _The lake house_." Ennis offered. "You didn't read the novel, I see."

"I'm not even checking out Keanu Reeves' fine ass. That's how much I'm interested in the movie!" Jack confessed with a smile.

"That happy?" Ennis asked with his own smile. "What about this morning?"

"I'm happier now that I'm sure that guy is never going to write another article in his poor life." Jack said with a genuine smile. "That and the great news you gave me."

"It was really odd that he wrote it in the first place." Ennis remembered.

"I need to check on the competition, that's for sure." Jack confessed.

"You can obviously exclude Widespread from your suspicions."

"Yeah, I guess they wouldn't help to put their own name in that miserable article." Jack spit.

"After we spoke, I read it twice in my office. It's completely insane what that guy wrote! Even being a chronicle, there was no way that he could get away writing all that crap." Ennis opined.

"You're right." Jack's head rested on the sofa and he looked back at the television. "I need to know why this happened."

"It happened because we're the most well-known firm in New York. And, as they say, _no publicity is bad publicity_." Ennis said softly. "Most of our clients were delighted to read that our firm is one of the few who can offer them «fairness»."

"Please don't quote from the damn article." Jack requested desperately.

"Come on, it wasn't all bad. You were really happy a minutes ago." Ennis said smiling. "We're going to live together!" Ennis changed the subject back to the happier topic.

"I can't believe it, honey." Jack said dreamily. "And I'm not even freaking out about it, actually I'm totally confident."

"Yes, you are." Ennis observed Jack's happy expression. "You even convinced me."

"Do you think I'm going to freak out later? When it all sinks in?"

"No, I really don't think you will." Ennis answered honestly. "I, myself, think I have freaked out enough about this matter."

"I can't believe you said yes." Jack smile widened. "Thanks for doing this."

"I'm doing it for both of us." Ennis caressed Jack's hair. "We can't get more «old couple» than this, anyway."

"_Old couple_?" Jack asked confused.

"It's what Dave calls us, honey." Ennis explained. "He says we act as if we been together for a lot longer. I think he means about our intimacy."

"And maybe we do know each from long before. Maybe we're soul mates."

"Do you honestly believe in that?" Ennis asked surprised.

"Before I met you, I would say no. I believed in one true love, searching for it in fact. But what we have… sometimes it feels way more than that."

"I understand what you mean, but soul mates? I don't know." Ennis said without much thought.

"I felt something really powerful the moment I laid my eyes on you." Jack said softly.

"Don't tell me it was love at first sight." Ennis amused.

"It wasn't. But there were definitely sparks… and I know you felt it too."

"Then when did you know you were in love with me?" Ennis asked curious.

"I was frozen in place when I met you. You were a dream come true." Jack said softly. "There was attraction and something else at first sight."

"You already said that." Ennis said impatient.

"About love, I don't know… maybe when we ate lunch that first day at work. I said something really stupid, just to see if I could make you smile and you laughed for the fist time and… it just happened. I knew I was in love."

"I felt the odd feeling in my stomach during that lunch too." Ennis confessed. "It just sank in the moment you left my apartment saying I was just another disappointment in your life. Never cried so much before."

"I wasn't better either." Jack recalled.

"Forget about it. That was long time ago." Ennis said quickly. "We've been recalling those times too much lately."

"We've been nostalgic." Jack offered as an explanation.

"Jack?" Ennis asked when their attention had return to the movie.

"Yeah?"

"What did you think of me, that night when we met? Honestly."

"I thought you were really hot." Jack answered quickly. "But your personality was a mystery. There was that reserved attitude… of someone who's dealing silently with deep emotions. I wanted to know what those emotions were."

"Really?"

"You looked so proud of yourself and at the same time so afraid too. Like an injured bird… And yet beautiful."

"My poet…" Ennis said pleased.

"Keeping the odd family traditions of being eccentric, maybe I'll publish a small book with poems inspired by my muse, _Ennis Del Mar_." Jack said dramatically.

"I'm sure Deacon and David would love to read such romantic nonsense, baby." Ennis said looking at the movie again. "Make sure to send them the first edition."

"Ennis…" Jack said spectacularly. "Your eyes are brown; mine are blue. But I love you!"

"Spectacular, I'm moving in with a mad man."

"Mad about you." Jack kissed him, as Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves danced together on the screen of Ennis's television, the romantic, fictional scene totally ignored for the _real thing_.

* * *

Jack looked at the smoke coming from Mary's slightly parted red lips. He hated smoke. So much that even without having asthma, he couldn't help but cough every time someone smoked near him.

"I thought you had quit." He stated to the annoyed look Mary sent him when he started to cough.

"You can always open the window." She said avoiding what he had said.

"I bet Elizabeth doesn't know you're smoking again." Jack muttered as he stood to open the window as it was no use to ask her to put out the cigarette.

"She's suspicious about why I finally started to use the expensive perfume she gave me on our anniversary." Mary confessed which surprised Jack.

"Covering the stench." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Thank God that I'm the detective, not her." Mary said without taking her eyes from the computer. "Nothing like _Chanel_ to cover your little crime."

"I personally prefer Armani." Jack said observing her. "But why did you just confess that to me?"

"Because I know you won't tell her." Mary said with a smile.

"And what makes you so sure?" Jack asked intrigued. "I was not always very keen on you."

"Because you had not long ago decided that I am the best for Eliza. Therefore you won't tell her a thing. You want me around." She said with a smile.

"Sometimes I forgot why Elizabeth likes you." Jack shook his head.

"Well, we're not here to talk about that, are we?" Mary asked, her white hands touching her black hair.

"No. I want to know what you found out about the mystery woman in my father's will."

"Well, your uncle's information has been confirmed. She's a teacher, but she's also the head of an institution that works with handicappted children in remote villages in Sweden."

"So the money could have been for that institution." Jack concluded.

"Yes, but it's really unlikely that your father had picked this particular institution and that he had put the money in this woman's account and not in the institution's account, without a reason." Mary explained.

"So there's still a reasonable suspicion." Jack said defeated.

"I'm struggling with the distance of this woman. I'm trying to get information about her mother, who's still alive and had lived in the USA until the late eighties."

"What about her father?" Jack asked carefully.

"All I could find out was that he was presumably long time dead." Mary explained to him. "Which, as much as we know, can be a lie."

"Can I see a picture of her?"

"It's not really advisable for you to develop any possible feelings for this woman. We still don't know who she is, Jack."

"Fine." He said without looking at Mary.

"Be reasonable. You're a lawyer, for Christ sake!" She blew another wave of grey smoke toward the ceiling.

"How much longer until you have more information?" Jack asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure. A few weeks… maybe months." Mary said honestly.

"Elizabeth will find about your dirty little secret sooner than that." Jack said sighing.

"Well if she does find out, I may not survive to help you anymore." Mary said with humor, cigarette still between her lips as she talked.

"You must have a death wish." Jack murmured, still looking at the paper that Mary had given him.

The name Hanna Olson appearing in every single paragraph. The name of the woman who was driving him insane with curiosity. He wondered if this was all a big coincidence, or if she was a secret that none of his dad's stupid riddles would ever answer.

* * *

**Author:** "Like an injured bird." I guy once told me that, I guess I'm too intimidating, with my perfect little Berska dresses, my Jane Austen quotes and my well-known fashion obsessions. I finally make Ennis realize what we had known for a while. **They've been living together**. I love Mary, she's so confident, she had it all planed. :P

_**On the next chapter:**__ My favourite chapter ever! Ennis and Jack on romantic holiday in Paris. What can happen on a romantic city like that? (A real tour around the city mixed with our two favourite characters) Aren't you dieing to read it? Then please comment… _


	16. Precious circle of affection

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **gres1**, **haljbg**, **bbmlover**, **cwby30**, **fl1789**, **delvalmom**, **ramona4jake**, **sweetje**, **ihatemonday**, **grlewis**, **joetheone**, **bbmjack324**, **coffee83**, **bmshirts**, **ifyoucantfixit2** and **pjgale**.

A big hug for my lovely readers, **bmshirts **and** ifyoucantfixit2** who had commented my pool! It means a lot to me… Snif, sniff.

For all the others,** you can still check it on my LJ – litania87.**

* * *

**Chapter ****Sixteen: Precious circle of affection **

Jack spent the rest of the week complaining about the article. He sent a memo to all attorneys at the firm, reminding them of the importance of the firm's reputation and how they should work to preserve it. Basically, everyone was sick and tired of hearing about it by Wednesday, and by Friday, Ennis's colleagues were sending him pleading looks, as if he could somehow appease Jack's fury. He had intended to try various times during the week, but Jack was determined to use the article as an example of how much they could still improve their image in the eyes of the less than rich and famous. But Ennis didn't worry about Jack's evasiveness during the week. His boyfriend was attending to his obligation as head of the firm and Ennis was using the "_alone time_" to plan his big surprise for the weekend. His colleagues should put their worries to rest because after the weekend he had planned, Jack would definitely cease to annoy everybody.

He was currently sitting on the couch in his living room, surrounded by bags, waiting for Jack to return from another board meeting, which should be happening any minute now. Neve was already with Veronica and all the details had been arranged with Matilda and Edward. Ennis rearranged his hair and smoothed his blue polo -- the same one he had worn on their first date.

"Ennis?" Jack inquired after he had opened the door.

"In the living room." Ennis answered.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Jack asked as soon as he laid eyes on him. "What's up with all these bags?"

"We're going on a four day holiday." Ennis announced.

"So you didn't invite me just for lunch." Jack murmured and he examined the bags. "Are we going to the ranch?"

"No and no." Ennis said smugly. "And, we have no time to waste. Our plane leaves in two hours."

"Is this because of my behavior this week? All I need is a few days away from the firm and everything will be fine again." Jack said softly, but he was flattered. "I'm just doing my job, which is keeping everybody on their toes."

"Once again the answer is no." Ennis said standing up from the couch and raising one of Jack's hands to his lips. "This is about our anniversary."

"What?" Jack asked surprised, his hand moving away from Ennis's lips. "Anniversary?"

"Tomorrow will be six months since we went on our first date." Ennis offered him one of those breathtaking smiles, but Jack was a little too confused to appreciate it.

"But those two months we …" Jack murmured.

"I know, but it doesn't make sense to change our anniversary because of that. We can also celebrate our reunion, but it's going to coincide with Elizabeth's wedding anniversary and you know how she is about parties…" Ennis explained to Jack.

"You've certainly thought a lot about this." Jack murmured delighted. "I didn't even remember."

"It's ok. I'm the one who likes to surprise, remember?" Ennis asked, amused with Jack's attitude.

"I feel awful for forgetting it." Jack said, after he moved to embrace Ennis.

"Don't, baby." Ennis said softly, kissing his hair.

"This is going to be great." Jack said, finally sounding excited.

"You have no idea." Ennis finally let Jack go from their hug.

"You've got the bags ready and you're wearing the blue polo… Where are we going?" Jack asked running to the bedroom making sure none of his favorite clothes were outside of the bags.

"We're going to Paris." Ennis said from the living room and surprised, Jack tripped on the bed.

* * *

Paris never looked brighter to Jack. The sun was up and although it wasn't really that warm, an impressive number of Parisians were enjoying the sun by the _Quail Branly_. The grey and the blue from the Seine River contrasted with the green of the large old trees. He had seen them so many times before and yet, they had never looked this bright. But maybe the intensity of the moment was not coming from the grounds, but from the man walking next to him.

Jack looked away from the view to Ennis's face. His boyfriend was admiring the view of the river, smiling for no apparent reason. They reached for each other's hands, after passing another gay couple on the way. It was perhaps ridiculous, but it was always there, the need to assure safety after revealing the true nature of their relationship to the world. Jack had long ago gotten used to it, but Ennis was only now reaching that point.

"I can't believe you have such a big house completely empty the rest of the year." Ennis said softly while they walked.

"I can't possibly rent it." Jack said matter-of-factly.

They had taken a taxi to the _Le Marias_ district, which was on the right bank of the Seine and where Jack had a house, to leave their bags. As Jack had told him the first time they had been in Paris, the _Le Marias_ district was traditionally a bourgeois area, now famous for being a well-known gay neighbourhood. Jack's house was from the bourgeois era, that much was for sure. The enormous house was old and extremely beautiful. Probably worth more than Ennis would ever earn in all his life's work.

"You're right. Who could afford to rent a place like that?" Ennis shook his head with a disbelieving smile.

"A lot of people, actually. The problem is all the expensive things I have there that I really don't want anyone messing with."

"What? Do you have a Picasso or two on the walls?" Ennis teased him.

"Never really liked Picasso." Jack mumbled with a smile.

"I have to admit, I was pretty much shocked the moment you opened that door."

"Really sneaky of you, to get the keys and everything else from Matilda." Jack considered.

"It wasn't really that sneaky. I told her what I had planned and she made sure the house was ready for us and that the key was in my hands."

"So, honey, what else do you have planned?" Jack asked curious.

"The idea is surprising you, not telling you everything once we arrive in Paris."

"So there are more surprises!" Jack said happily.

"Of course, didn't I say that?" Ennis said smugly.

"Anything for today?" Jack asked excited.

"No. We'd better spend the rest of the day resting. You know how jet lag usually makes us a bit edgy." Ennis reminded him.

They both remained silent. Ennis was pleased, imagining what was about to come and Jack was curious, considering the possibilities.

"Thank God for sneakers! You could walk a mile without noticing in this city." Jack said, mostly to hear Ennis's voice again.

"I'd heard that about Paris. One can get lost in this city." Ennis said smiling to no one in particular.

"Do you know what I think is pretty unfair about people's opinions?"

"What, baby?"

"The stereotype that French are usually vulgar." Jack said casually. "People say France is always full with rude waiters and impolite shop keepers. I've personally never seen that."

"You're probably not the best person to ask about that." Ennis remembered.

"Come on, most of them have no idea who I am. I think the secret is knowing a few polite words of French. Like _thank you_ or _please_."

"It's about pride, then." Ennis said with a smile. "The trick is earning their respect."

"Perhaps." Jack confessed, smiling too.

"Isn't it like that with everyone you don't know, no matter what the situation?" Ennis asked and they both remained silent with the realization of the truth in another simpler issue.

* * *

Jack soon found out that Ennis had the whole thing planned. From the restaurants to the little strolls around the city. Every single time they left the house, Ennis had a proposition to make that would usually turn into another romantic moment. Jack adored every single moment of it.

They spent the rest of the evening strolling down the grand promenade, deciding to visit the top of the _Arc de Triomphe_. It had been great. And even having visited it before, Jack loved seeing the surprised expression on Ennis's face. He knew that a visit to the top of the Arc usually made an impact on someone in a way few other places in the world could. No matter how many times he had seen it, the history, the view, the atmosphere and the sense of it all were always incredible. It was also amazingly romantic and it had been especially so with Ennis by his side.

They were at the hub of 12 boulevards that radiate like spokes from the center wheel. The view was spectacular and Ennis kept whispering _amazing_ every five seconds, which made Jack smile at the same pace. It was a view from the city that could only be compared with the one from the _Eiffel Tower_.

They left when it was almost dark, walking down to the _Champs Elysees_. They wandered by Jack's favorite part of the city, an area mostly dedicated to exquisite boutiques, showrooms offering everything for the rich and famous, and all sorts of cafés. Ennis, who didn't know much about euros, quickly understood that some of the prices were astronomical. The stores were closed, but they did some nice window shopping, although Jack took notice of several articles he wanted to buy the next day.

Jack loved when they adventured through some of the side streets that caught their attention and found the usual houses of celebrities and dead politicians. But the touch of the lights on the Arc and along the boulevard made everything really unforgettable.

They had dinner at the famous _Café' du Marche_, a small romantic restaurant on the corner of _Rue Clear_ and _Rue Champs de Mars_. They sat at a quiet sidewalk table, with the top of the _Eiffel Tower_ peaking from above. The meal was delicious and the waiters had indeed been really friendly; even Ennis had noticed.

Finally, they took a taxi home, where they made love on Jack's enormous bed and slept peacefully in each other's arms.

Jack had no idea why they called Paris the city of lights when surely everyone could see, when there, that it was the city of Love and Romance.

* * *

"Happy anniversary." Ennis had whispered in his ear a few minutes ago.

They had slept until almost noon, obviously too tired from the combination of their trip and good sex. Jack still felt a little high.

"It's almost lunch time." Jack complained when they left the shower.

"I must have had the best night's sleep that I've had in months." Ennis said for the third time since they had woken up.

"Was this in your plans too?" Jack asked, surprised with Ennis's extremely lazy attitude.

"Yes. I also have the weather planned." Ennis said buttoning up his shirt. "I'm _playing God_ this weekend."

"I don't believe you." Jack said suspiciously, although he was actually smiling.

"Good." Ennis said smugly, leaning to kiss him on the naked back of his neck.

Jack dressed in his shirt and jeans quickly. It was really warm in Paris this time of the year. The sun was hot and even the small breeze was usually warm. He liked the way the sun came through the windows in almost all the divisions of this house. It had been one of the reasons why he'd bought it. It was so tiresome to spend all his time between four walls, mostly working in an office, on the top floor of a really high building. He liked to feel the closeness of the surroundings for a change. It was almost like back in the Twist mansion.

"Are you coming?" Ennis asked him with a smile.

"So you _do_ have something planned." Jack accused.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked pulling him by the hand until they reached the door.

"Of course I am. You didn't let me have breakfast!" Jack complained desperately.

"You can't have breakfast at this time of the day." Ennis explained when Jack finally closed the main door with his keys.

"But it's been so long since I last ate." Jack complained again.

"Come on, let's move so that we can have lunch. You're getting grumpy." Ennis smiled.

"I'm not grumpy." Jack protested, but Ennis only laughed.

They drove quickly around the city, with Ennis whispering directions to the French driver. Jack was curious, but was far too hungry to try to guess where it was that they were going to have lunch. He was surprised when he noticed that they were moving in the direction of the Eiffel Tower. He looked at Ennis curiously, but his boyfriend wasn't giving any clues. The area was vast, so he couldn't begin to guess where they were going to eat.

"I'm starving, honey." Jack complained again as they got out of the taxi.

"Good, let's get us some lunch." Ennis said walking away from the Eiffel Tower, in the direction of some convenience shops near by.

"Where are we going? We don't need to buy anything. The fridge is still full from everything the maid bought for our visit." Jack asked while Ennis approached the shop.

"You see baby, not everything is planned. We passed this place yesterday and I had the urge to change my lunch plans for today." Ennis explained enigmatically, but Jack was almost drooling over some really big chocolate cookies. "We're not going to eat that for lunch." He said sternly.

Ennis searched quickly and returned with a bottle of wine, bread, cheese and fresh fruit. Jack rose an eyebrow in confusion, but the smell of warm bread was too much for him to ask any more questions. He waited for Ennis to pay the bill and followed him out of the store.

"We're going to have a picnic." Ennis explained. "See -- there's other people doing the same thing."

Ennis pointed to a huge stretch, placed on the southeast of the Eiffel Tower. It was the famous _Champ de Mars_ and Jack had to smile. It was the perfect place for a romantic picnic in Paris.

"You don't need to plan, honey. You're a natural at this." Jack said softly.

"Only want to please you." Ennis murmured.

"Wait a minute! ARE WE GOING TO DRINK FROM THE BOTTLE? There are no glasses and you didn't buy napkins!" Jack complained when realization hit him.

Ennis laughed.

* * *

They ended up enjoying the lunch immensely. The _Champ de Mars_ was full of people stretching on the grass, enjoying the sun. The food tasted much better and the wine, although not the best Jack had ever had, was quite good.

After the picnic lunch, they decided to get a taxi again and travel to the west side of the city. Their intention was to visit the grand and majestic palace called _Versailles_. This palace had been the residence of the king of France and the seat of the French Government for more than 100 years. Ennis obviously had never been there and Jack wanted to see the renowned _Hall of Mirror_. This part of the palace had 250 ft of new sheer glass, chandeliers, statues and windows with breathtaking view of the surrounding gardens. They took a tour through the building, enjoying the reveal of rooms and chambers of past French nobility.

"I have something for you." Ennis said when they were walking by the Quail Branly once again.

They had left _Versailles_ an hour ago and were now walking to a restaurant Ennis had picked. It wasn't really a restaurant, but Jack didn't know that.

"Is it my present? 'Cause I have one for you too and we can give them to each other after dinner."

"No, this isn't exactly a present." Ennis reached into his pocket, taking a shiny object out.

"Oh… is it?" Jack tried to ask as his hand closed over the black and silver watch.

"Not a replacement, but the original." Ennis explained turning the watch over so that Jack could once again read the well known inscription.

_**TO JACK**_

_**MY ONE AND ONLY**_

_**ENNIS**_

"But how did you find it?" Jack asked, still impressed by seeing his old watch again.

"I asked Mary to keep an eye on the pawn shops. There was a pretty good chance he would try to sell it as soon as possible."

"I thought I'd never see it again." Jack murmured taking off his watch to replace it with Ennis's present.

"I knew you'd like it. I felt really bad that night when the guy stole it from you."

"Thank you honey. I'm so glad to see it again." Jack raised his head to kiss him happily.

Two guys passed them skating and Ennis finally realized they were kissing in the middle of Quail Branly. It was a bit intimidating.

"We better move along." Ennis said softly. "We have plans for dinner."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Jack asked when they started to walk again.

"Yes, it's safe to say now." Ennis said with a sly smile.

"And?"

"We're going to have a nice dinner cruise."

"Elizabeth is going to be so jealous." Jack said shaking his head. "This has been… too much. You're spoiling me."

"Yeah, I'm trying to ruin you for anyone else." Ennis reached for his hand and Jack felt a bit overwhelmed.

"Did you practice your lines for tonight too?" Jack asked with humour.

"Yes. I'm planning to recite Shakespeare while we have sex back at your house, after dinner." He whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"Shakespeare? It's going to be a long night then."

Ennis laughed a little and Jack was mostly amused, but the conversation was forced to end when they arrived at the small dock. They entered the enormous glass boat, where they were led to their table immediately. The cruise was very nice and it was almost possible for one to forget that the boat was moving, if it wasn't for the ever changing view from the glass windows. They passed landmarks, monuments, the _Notre Dame Cathedral_, _Eiffel Tower_ and centuries old bridges, where people just linger and watch them sail by. Once again the lights in Paris were illuminating the city in a most discreet way, which just added to the ambience.

The food wasn't exactly fantastic, as these cruises sometimes lack good catering but the wine, which came highly recommended by the waitress, had balanced the rest. It had been really romantic and they took their time remembering their first date and how much it had changed since then. They shared touches and glances all night, enjoying the fact that their table offered them a lot of privacy. The boat was full with couples like them, although Jack had noticed that they were the only same sex one.

"Do you want to open my present here?" Jack asked when they were eating dessert.

"Ok." Ennis said looking around seeing that no one was paying them any attention.

"I hope you'll like it. I wasn't expecting to be kidnapped by_ Ennis Del Mar_ to celebrate our forgotten six month anniversary, but I made some phone calls and my French connections helped me get this." Jack placed an envelope in front of him.

"Nice! I thought these were sold out." Ennis said after opening the envelope.

"Yup, I found some last minute tickets to the Copa America 2007. It's the first game of our national team in group C. It comes with plane tickets! Venezuela here we come." Jack said excited.

"But it's going to be in the middle of nowhere." Jack said surprised.

"Not really well known, but I'll find a good hotel and it's very well planned, so we'll be safe." Jack said happily.

"Oh, it's going to be so fun." Ennis said excitedly reading the tickets.

"We're going to play against Argentina. They have a great team and the stadium is going to be the venue for the tournament final." Jack explained.

"Way better than watching from home." Ennis said kissing him.

"I knew you were going to like it." Jack murmured holding his hand. "I can't wait already and it's your present."

"It was an excellent idea. But I think you're going to like my present much more." Ennis fingers touched Jack's face gently. "Since we've been together, loving you is all I had ever need."

"I love you too." Jack whispered.

"I know and that's why I hope you'll like my present." Ennis placed a black rectangular shiny black box in the table and Jack shivered as his boyfriend gently pushed it in his direction.

"Ennis…" Jack said shocked.

He looked at Ennis and couldn't find the courage to touch it. But when Ennis smiled at him, he took a small breath and opened it. There they were, two silver matching rings. Two simple circles of cold metal, burning Jack's heart, uniting his with the one of the man he loved. He didn't think about the meaning of the rings, he didn't stare at them a minute longer, he was far more interested in the man in front of him.

"Is it too much?" Ennis expression was almost of fear.

"No." Jack said simply.

"I know we never talked about this." Ennis tried to explain quickly. "But I thought it made sense. We're making some big changes in our lives, I felt… I felt that we were ready to show the world how much we're together."

"They're perfect." Jack said, still looking at the rings.

"I didn't want them to be something just to show off." Ennis added softly.

"I know." Jack took the bigger one and placed it on Ennis's right hand. "I know you."

Ennis took Jack's ring in his hand and opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. He smiled and then finally he spoke.

"I know it took me some time to accept the truth. Because, yeah, we've been living together for some time and I don't know why I didn't acknowledge it sooner." Ennis struggled with the words once more and Jack waited patiently. "But the truth is, Jack… the truth is… I would give up all my comforts to sleep out in the rain, if that's what you want from me. Because I love you and that's all that matters."

Jack was fighting tears and Ennis's fingers on his face only made it more difficult.

"Because I've never had anything like this, and I don't want to lose the wonderful feeling you give me everyday." Ennis finally took Jack's right hand and placed the ring on his finger.

"It's unfair that you had time to practice your lines." Jack said then kissed him hungrily, both his hands holding Ennis's face against his.

Ennis kissed back just as eagerly, enjoying the sweet feeling of his love being returned. He knew it to be even sweeter than the feeling of being in love. It wasn't just happiness -- it was fulfillment.

When they finally departed, Ennis noticed that Jack was almost standing on the other side of the table, while half of the room had their eyes on them. Jack quickly sat down in his chair, offering his most sincere apologies in French while showing his ring. Ennis noticed that most of the curious ones smiled gently, but he tried to keep his eyes on the forgotten dessert for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ennis thought he was the one with the plans. He thought he was the one with the breathtaking surprises and carefully planned seductions. But he was overpowered when Jack Twist decided to assault him against the cold white tiles of the wall. And he found himself sprawled on floor with a massive black-haired man riding him for dear life. But not everything was lost, because he still made love to his boyfriend slowly and sweetly, as the essence of their own feelings and as he had planned. And from then on he had no real recollection of what happened, although Jack would swear that they had sex again at least once more. But Jack was always a show off and Ennis only believed in what his own eyes had seen.

* * *

"I don't think I ever want to leave this room." Jack rubbed his nose against Ennis soft blond hair.

"Really?" Ennis asked ironically.

"Yes, let's forget the whole _lawyer _thing. They can manage the firm without us and we can stay here for a few years... hiding." Jack sighed.

"Speak for yourself, _rich boy_." Ennis smiled at the thought of his own joke. "Another two days and I'm sure the police would surround the house and charge me for kidnapping the millionaire Jack Twist."

"You're no fun." Jack complained.

"We already had breakfast _and_ lunch in bed." Ennis said caressing the arm that rested around him. "There is only a limited number of meals one can take in his bed, without getting sick."

"You can't call what we just had _lunch_." Jack said smiling against Ennis's hair.

"What's wrong with toast, cheese and juice?" Ennis snuggled a bit more against Jack's chest.

"Absolutely nothing, except it can't be considered lunch." Jack's eyes moved to their united right hands, where the silver rings rested.

"We could always have something more elsewhere. I was planning a visit to the _Louvre_. You know, just to see the more important pieces. We could do it this afternoon." Ennis offered.

"It's a shame we don't have more time. The _Louvre_ has enough material for many days of visits."

"To be honest, I'm not sure I would like to spend so much time looking at art. It's fine to admire the techniques and the history behind it, but after a while, I prefer to admire the real thing instead."

"Uncle Daniel was always a big fan and I know a lot about it because of him. But I can understand you. It's complicated to appreciate art if you don't really understand what's behind its creation."

"So, does that mean you want to go as planned?"

"Yes, it's a good idea." He played with their fingers and couldn't resist touching their rings once again.

"Good." Ennis said closing his eyes.

"I even have an idea. After the _Louvre,_ we could have dinner at the _Jules Verne_ restaurant on the second platform of the _Eiffel Tower_. Father used to take me there, and I haven't been there for a while."

"Sounds good." Ennis snuggled closer and Jack's body started to react to the immense portion of skin touching.

"We don't have reservations, so maybe I should make a phone call or two, to assure that we have seats. Usually the waiting lists stand about three months for dinner bookings."

"Are you sure you can find us a table?" Ennis asked confused.

"Well, sometimes the «_millionaire thing_» comes in handy." Jack said with humor.

"And sometimes I wonder what the hell am I doing here?" Ennis shocked his head.

"You're helping me keep my feet on the ground, so that I don't forget myself, about who I really am." Jack said in a serious tone of voice.

"Yes, but it could be like this for you all the time. You just don't want to…"

"You know why." Jack rested his nose against Ennis's hair again. "I like being the lawyer with cool friends. That's who I am. That's what I've achieved in life. This… the money, the nice things I can buy… Sure it's nice, but it's not who I am, I didn't do anything to achieve them. I honestly don't want people to remember only this when they think of me."

"Your father thought the same and I know it's one of the things you like about me." Ennis said softly.

"My father used to say… _«I believe that a man detaches himself from the crow for the strength with which he fights for what he believes and for the easiness with witch he admits to be mistaken»."_

"Wise words. Your father was an exceptional man." Ennis murmured.

"I learned a lot from him." Jack said wistfully.

Ennis turned around and hugged him tight. They stayed entwined, feeling closer than they had ever felt before. Ennis felt at that exact moment, as he had several other times, that he would never regain his heart back. Jack Twist was its owner for the rest of his life. He was bewitched body and soul and there was nothing left for him but to rejoice in the feelings of belonging. There would be good and bad times, but this commitment, these two silver circles of affection, was a promise of forever and ever.

* * *

Jack and Ennis left the house by the end of the afternoon. They spent two hours, basically admiring the big three. Jack explained that the big three, was the named used by the three most famous hits of the _Louvre Museum_. That is, the _Mona Lisa_, the _Winged Victory of Samothrace_ and the _Venus de Milo_.

Ennis was impressed with the extent of the art collection of the museum, 300,000 works of art was an impressive number. What didn't really impress him was the famous _Mona Lisa_, it was rather small, tucked into a glass case and surrounded by huge number of people. Ennis was expecting something different, something more exuberant perhaps. Jack smiled and told him that the same thing had happened to him when he first saw the _A Pietá_ in Rome.

Dinner was particularly enchanting. The _Jules Verne_ was located on the second platform of the Eiffel Tower's south pillar and it was really France at its very best. Succulent food cooked by the world-renowned chef Alain Ducasse, superb views and an inevitable touch of romance. Basically it was dinner in one of the world's most evocative situated restaurants, black leather and haute cuisine. Both chic and tasty, with the impressive private elevator and the polite staff, which made the concerns of the real world seem far away.

By the end of the night, they took the elevator all the way to the top of the highest observation platform of the _Eiffel Tower_, which was 900 ft up in the air. Ennis marveled at the sweeping view across the city, which was illuminated by the floodlights lighting up the structure.

They held each other on the cold night and whispered promises of love under the moonlight, both of them under the light influence of the rich alcohol and the events of the last few days.

On their last day, Jack and Ennis spent the morning on the _Rue Cler_, a place that had been recommended to Jack by a friend. And both had decided that it had been really worth seeing.

_Rue Cler_ was a small pedestrian-only street just a few blocks from the _Eiffel Tower_. It was lined with butcher shops, fruit stands, cheese shops, bakeries, cafes and corner crepe stands. Exactly like one would picture a Paris market street in his mind. There had been even a couple of street buskers playing classical music!

They also visited markets nearby, which included the beautiful _Saxe-Breteuil_ Market and the _Rue de Grenelle_ Market.

When they caught the plane after lunch, there were big, matching smiles on their faces and a large number of photos on Jack's memory card. But most of all, there were two simple silver rings to remind them forever of these four days of blissful hiding from the real world.

Two perfect circles of affection…

* * *

**Author: **It took me a really long time to put this chapter together, but it was also one of the most exciting ones to write. Not only this was an intense chapter between our two main characters, but it also turned out to be a mini visit guide for Paris. All the locations, buildings and other references are real. As it has been usual along the chapters of these series. I've done similar works of research for places like Madrid (chapter 4 of Love), Hollywood (chapter 20 of Love) or Capri (chapter 9 of Leadership); but this time I took it to a whole other level in hopes that you too could enjoy this little holyday with Jack and Ennis.

Unfortunately I could only take them to some of my favourites places in Paris, Moulin Rouge and the famous sex shops were left out of this chapter – let's be honest Ennis wasn't really ready for that – and I didn't really make them look like eager tourists because they simply were not. The quote of Enrique, is actually one of my favorite personal quotes and one of my goals in life! Directly translated from the Portuguese!

There's so much ahead of us in this part and I'm really excited about the developments, so your opinions are always welcome. If you think that I could do better (as I'm sure you do) please, just point me the right way. I'll try to do better on future chapters… (I'm currently writing chapter 23)

**On the next chapter:** We'll jump in time! Two months further… A chapter about Ennis and Jack's new place and the changes surrounding it. Simple but introduces a new era in this series…


	17. Even if I break I take this chance!

Chapter Seventeen: Even if I brake… I take this chance

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **gres1**, **haljbg**, **bbmlover**, **fl1789**, **delvalmom**, **ramona4jake**, **sweetje**, **ihatemonday**, **joetheone**, **bbmjack324**, **coffee83**, **bmshirts**, **ifyoucantfixit2, annabuffy** and **Ana.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Even if I ****break… I take this chance**

Time passed easily. Two months flew by, but not without the usual events involving Jack and Ennis. Or their friends. Or their work.

Jack was still without a clue as to where he could find the next riddle. It looked like a dead end and no one seemed to be able to help him. Mary's detective work wasn't getting any more answers than the ones he already had. Mary kept complaining about the distance and how remote the village where Hanna Olson lived was. She was determined that a flight to Sweden was needed and Jack was more than ready to endorse it. At the firm, the plan to improve the Magnet's reputation was a success, with Jack offering a program that helped less fortunate people have access to better lawyers. It helped bring the firm's name back in the good graces of the more common New Yorkers.

Ennis hadn't really been happy about it, but he had been intensely involved with his new case. He'd failed to prove the involvement of the Hollywood doctor in his previous case, so he was extra motivated to work on his new murder case. They had spent weeks preparing and finally the final allegations were coming. From dubious public promotional campaigns, to arguments with the judge about the importance of pornographic photos involving his client, there had been some real «outside of the court action». It had been hard work, but the judges and the public in general were now convinced that Ennis's client was a hero, a lonely hero, whose wife had unfortunately committed suicide; her body disappearing amidst the waters of the flowing river. Ennis knew better, but that has never stopped him before.

Dave was the new star among the younger associates in the Magnet firm. After the party at the Twist Mansion, he seemed to be more confident than ever. It also helped him to get more cases and even his girlfriend had been impressed. Ennis also suspected that he'd finally grown an ego.

Elizabeth and Mary eventually had an enormous screaming match regarding Mary's new smoking habits. They didn't talk for three days, during which time Jack and Ennis kidnapped Sophie from them. They spent time with Matilda and Edward at the Twist mansion, until Elizabeth finally decided to forgive Mary and Mary was once again back to the nicotine gum and the unpolluted air of Elizabeth's mansion. And they made up right on time to celebrate Sohphie's one year anniversary.

Back at the ranch, everything was progressing as planned and they made their usual visit. Ennis and Jack kept their rings in a drawer at Ennis's apartment in exchange for the blissful peace of the ranch. David and Deacon were pleased to inform them that the ranch had been awarded by a famous magazine. They wanted an interview with Ennis and Jack, but they easily convinced them to interview David and Deacon instead.

Veronica had bought and moved to a new apartment, really close to the hospital. Ennis liked the place, but it wasn't the same as being neighbors. Thankfully they had already developed the habit of having quick lunches at the hospital garden every week or going to Neve's vet appointments together. They had turned into best friends so easily, it was impossible not to stay in touch.

Robert's school and studio was improving immensely and so was his relationship with Cecilia. Jack, who had been so excited in the beginning, was now worried about the "too fast" developments between the new couple. Ennis had remained silent about the issue as he didn't like to interfere when it came to Jack's friends.

Autumn arrived and there was no doubt that Jack and Ennis were a serious couple now. Colleagues at the firm had been whispering about marriage in Europe and even crazier nonsense, but Ennis and Jack had done nothing but laugh at that. It had taken them almost two months to find the perfect place to move into together and even longer to convince Matilda that they were not ready to move into the mansion.

Finally it was their last day in their respective apartments and Ennis and Jack were both trying to control the excitement and nervousness of moving.

"The place looks scary without most of the furniture." Jack confessed, sitting on top of a big box of clothes.

"I think it's the lack of paintings on the white walls that does that." Ennis was on the floor eating a yogurt.

"I still don't think it was a good idea to use some of your furniture for the new apartment." Jack complained crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You _really_ don't want to start that argument again." Ennis glared at him, but failed miserably because his mouth was full with a silver spoon of yogurt.

"Forget it. I don't fancy spending my evenings sleeping on the floor because of your insecurities."

"Jack." Ennis warned, this time more seriously.

"Sorry." Jack said softly, sighing. "I'm just nervous, I guess. But that doesn't mean I'm not right."

"I'm tired. We've fought about curtains and wooden furniture for two weeks!" Ennis closed his eyes and rested his head against the sofa.

"Do you regret it?" Jack asked carefully, observing his boyfriend.

"No. It's only natural that we fight over this, we're adjusting to this new reality. I just wish you wouldn't be so stubborn…"

"I just want us to be comfortable. It's irrational to live in a bad situation when I've got more money than I know what to do with!" Jack said angrily.

"That was not what we had planned initially." Ennis complained for the thousandth time since they had started searching for an apartment.

"We paid half each. That was what was planned."

"No we didn't. Or do you expect me to believe that they would sell us this penthouse for that much?" Ennis rolled his eyes. "I hate when you try to fool me!"

"For God's sake! They owed a lot to the firm and it was time to repay the favor. It was a symbolic price, that we paid by half."

"Yeah, but I still feel like you've tricked me." Ennis complained.

"Is it such a bad thing that I made you a lot of money? Are you allergic to money now?" Jack asked determined.

"No." Ennis sighed loudly. "I still wish things could be different."

"I can't get rid of the money my assessors worked so hard to gain. I'm already considered a freak for not spending it like crazy. I can't keep deluding you about this…"

"I know." Ennis looked at his boyfriend. "You've been great. Living here has been both a risk and a sacrifice to what you're used to."

"Not really a sacrifice, Ennis." Jack interrupted him. "A house is mostly made of who lives there. I felt good here. But it was a risk, and since the beginning I knew that. I did it for us and I don't want you to worry about what was my decision."

"It's my time to make some sacrifices." Ennis murmured.

"Not really. I want you to feel comfortable and we did work on this together. I'm sure it will still be a simple house with the expensive appearance that we need."

"I really like the things we bought!" Ennis said with a small smile. "And I like the fact that some of them are so much about you…"

"You still think I'm spoiled…"

"I really like that you're so down to earth sometimes, that you're capable of dressing down with a shirt and jeans to work with me on the ranch. But at the same time, I like the way you keep demanding emotionally from me… and these small things you're used to having… That's the spoiled part of you that I love too, but on the other side of the coin, I can't stand it sometimes."

"Now you made me feel terrible." Jack said laughing.

"Don't." Ennis said softly, sitting next to him. "It's who you are and it would be unfair of me to make you change that. I'll get better with this."

"Hope so." Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder. "Because you're driving me crazy!"

"Soon I'll be spending your millions on superficial things, just like the good boyfriend should be." Ennis tickled him a little.

"As if." Jack rolled his eyes. "Even _I_ don't know what to do with my mother's money. And it's a lot, honey."

"Don't you have any big dreams left to fulfill?"

"I really don't think money will help keep Ennis Del Mar with me forever." Jack said with smile.

"What? You think it's impossible to buy him?" Ennis bit his bottom lip playfully.

"He doesn't seem to care much about money." Jack sighed, playing along.

"There's one intelligent man, that Ennis Del Mar."

"His brains are indeed sexy. And the rest of him is also very appealing." Jack pretended to think about the issue.

"Very appealing, hmm?" Ennis said pushing Jack to the floor with him.

"I mean, he's kind of insecure sometimes. But he plans the best surprises." Jack rested his hands on Ennis's chest without moving, looking down on him.

"So it's all about his looks then."

"Definitely! What else could it be?" Jack faked sincerity, looking down at him with a small smile.

"You little devil." Ennis murmured pulling Jack's head down to a kiss.

"You like it." Jack whispered against his mouth.

They opened their mouths to each other and their tongues caressed slowly.

"You taste like yogurt." Jack stated.

"How do you do this?" Ennis asked. "One minute we're arguing the next we're kissing."

"I don't do any of those things alone silly." Jack answered kissing him again.

"No you don't…" Ennis murmured, moving them to the couch.

"I forgot we don't have a bed anymore." Jack said with a chuckle, while his shirt fell on the floor.

"And whose fault is that, hmm?" Ennis nibbled his neck.

"Forget I even mentioned it." Jack pulling Ennis on top of him.

They kissed lazily, letting the arousal between them build slowly. Their hands caressing the well-known skin expertly and their legs interlaced, as two moving models, posing along the big sofa. The only sound of the room being the hard breathing of the two lovers.

When the need was already too overwhelming, they finally took off what remained of their clothes. They both knelt on the couch facing each other and laughed quietly as if they had never done it before.

"How do you do this?" Ennis held Jack's face in his hands. "How do you make me feel like this?"

Jack didn't answer but their lips met again forcefully in a kiss that lasted far less than it felt for both of them. Ennis rolled Jack's nipples between his fingers, as he caressed the soft creamy skin of Jack's hairy chest. When Jack found the lube, they both fingered each other in turns, playing with each other's reaction like kids. And when Ennis entered Jack's slowly and partially with every kiss they shareed, they had already come once.

"I certainly don't… do this alone." Jack murmured with a smile against Ennis's ear.

"You . . . could . . . have . . . fooled . . . me." Jack laughed as a response.

"Somebody needs to… ah… take it like a man." This time they both laughed.

"Maybe it's because… we're having… sex, but… I can't come up… with a good… answer."

They laughed again, feeling happy and secure together. It really didn't matter that they had to sleep on top of each other on the small couch, as long as they were together.

* * *

When Jack and Ennis decided to move all their things into the new penthouse, they had no idea how many people would offer to help. Matilda of course was the first one, followed by Ennis's best friend Veronica and Jack's best friend Robert and his girlfriend, Cecilia. Quickly the penthouse was full with people helping them and Jack was forced to give up on the services of specialized staff.

And the help was indeed needed. The penthouse that they'd just purchased wasn't exactly new, but it has very generous space and it was very well placed. Not too far away from either the firm or the mansion. It had been indeed an amazing acquisition, especially considering the price.

The penthouse was divided in two levels, with a generous terrace and a big balcony. On the first level they had a small kitchen, connected to the living room and the dining room. There were also two bathrooms and a guest room on that level. On the second level there was the master suite and the two balconies, one of which led to the terrace. It had been a good compromise between what Jack wanted and what Ennis wanted.

A few repairs took them another week, but finally they were able to move to the penthouse and put Ennis's apartment on the market. The bathrooms and the living room were modernized and Jack had big plans for the terrace where, at present, laid a cemetery of ugly plants. The decoration had cost them a few arguments and it was still a work in progress.

"Can you please remind me how you tricked me into this?" Robert asked Jack, carrying a huge box of photos to the second level of the penthouse.

"Stop complaining, Rob." Cecilia said, with Neve on her lap while she happily drank a cup of tea with Veronica on the new sofas in the living room.

"Robert, just carry them to the bedroom, please?" Jack pleaded from the guest bedroom, sounding completely exhausted.

"Baby, just sit with them and have a cup of tea too." Ennis said resting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yes, my dear. You should do as Ennis says. I think the work is almost done, anyhow." Matilda said softly.

"Perhaps we should all took a break." Ennis said pushing Matilda and Jack gently out of the guest room.

"I brought the chocolate cake Robert likes so much. Maybe that will cheer him up." Matilda said while disappearing into the kitchen.

"I know that I've said this a million times, but I really like the place." Veronica said with a smile when Ennis and Jack literally fell on the other couch.

"It looks different now with all the furniture here." Jack said admiring the new carpet.

"Even missing some of the usual decorations, it already looks modern and simple." Veronica offered, admiring the big division.

"The fireplace is completely new." Jack pointed the metal structure.

"Very nice. It's really discreet and yet, I've never seen anything close to this one."

"It was specially designed…" Jack explained to Veronica.

"Please, a little break from all the excitement about home interior design. I'm exhausted and tired of looking at furniture." Ennis complained closing his eyes.

"You're impossible, Ennis." Veronica complained.

"For the record _I_ was also interested." Cecilia said from her spot next to Veronica, scratching Neve's ears.

"I've had enough about décor for a life time." Ennis explained. "Jack forced me into every existing shop in New York."

"I had to, honey." Jack said patiently.

"I saw a pillow that cost 500 dollars! _One pillow_!" Ennis almost sounded traumatized and Jack rolled his eyes to both women.

"Ennis -- you have no reason to complain. Jack managed to do all this in so little time and almost without professional help. My apartment took months and it was done by a friend of mine." Veronica explained.

"This looks exactly like that episode of Dharma and Greg…" Cecilia tried to recall.

"I'm Greg." Jack and Ennis murmured at the same time, which made Veronica laugh and Cecilia looked surprised at them.

"I have black hair!" Jack complained.

"I'm the meticulous one." Ennis offered back.

"You're the one who believes in faith and other crap like that."

"You're the one with the crazy friends." Ennis pointed to Robert coming down the stairs.

"I'm the rich one!" Jack said in triumph.

Robert looked at them oddly and Cecilia looked glad for his arrival, while Veronica was trying not to laugh so hard.

"That was low." Ennis said defeated. "I can't believe I'm Dharma."

"I don't really want to know what these two are fighting over." Robert said, sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Nothing important, really." Ennis said defeated.

"Here's the cake!" Matilda said happily, placing said cake on the coffee table.

"My favorite." Robert said happily, placing a kiss on Matilda's cheek.

"Thanks, Matilda." Jack said softly.

"Nonsense, my dear." Matilda served them cake and sat between Ennis and Jack. "So, please Robert, what can you tell me about you? It's been a while since you last visited me and Edward."

"Everything's going fine, Matilda." Robert said between bites of his piece of cake. "The school is progressing fine, although I still haven't been able to find the right teachers."

"Jack mentioned that to me once or twice." She said knowing. "And what about this beautiful lady that I've just met?"

Ennis and Jack shared small smiles over Matilda's head and Cecilia tried to smile to the older woman.

"Cecilia and I have been dating for over two months. Jack introduced us." Robert explained.

"Cecilia is a mutual friend of mine and Elizabeth." Jack explained to Matilda.

"Good. It's time for all of you to settle down." Matilda said naturally, while Robert looked terrified.

"Changing subjects, I would like to say a few words. Before all of you find reasons to get out of here." Jack said standing up from the couch and saving Robert from Matilda's questions. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming. We needed the help and once again, you've proved to be good friends. It was a great day."

"I'll drink to that." Robert said drinking from his cup of tea.

"This isn't really a new phase for me and Ennis, but it's the consolidation of what we have been building together. And I guess I needed to say that…" Jack looked around awkwardly for a moment and then his eyes rested on Ennis. "Even if all this doesn't work, even if we lose it all… this chance, taking this chance with you, has been the most amazing thing in my life."

Their friends raised their cups of tea, as the couple shared a brief but intense kiss.

* * *

Ennis was resting on top of the huge new bed feeling happy. There was a nice feeling about moving into a new place, that mixture of excitement and hope for the future. It's the promise of something new, and Ennis knew that well. Ever since he had left the ranch to advance his studies, he never stayed for very long in the same place. Not even when he had worked for the M.P. office, in the earlier years of his career.

"Matilda said she would return tomorrow and help with the rest." Jack informed him climbing up the stairs. "She might bring Edward with her."

"Good." Ennis replied from the bed. "Maybe I'll cook the chicken you like so much for them."

"I bet Matilda will bring lunch." Jack said dismissively.

"Just ask her not to." Ennis stood up and went to the bathroom.

"I'll try." Jack pinched Ennis's ass as he passed by.

"I'm tired, baby. My whole body hurts… A little break please?" Ennis pleaded without even looking back at him, disappearing trough the door of the bathroom.

"I'm feeling fine." Jack commented naturally.

"That's because Robert and I did all the hard work." Ennis said loud enough so that Jack could hear.

"Excuses, excuses… I've just been a lot to the club lately. I'm fit!" Jack said with humor. "You bunch are out of shape!"

"Don't make me laugh. It makes my sore muscles hurt even more."

"You're just jealous." Jack answered and Ennis's laughwas muffled by the water of the shower.

Jack looked around the room, frowning at the dozens of boxes placed against the walls. He had no idea where their pajamas were . . . actually he wasn't sure if they had packed them together.

"Honey? Do you know where my pajamas are?" Jack asked loudly.

"I have no idea _Mr. Peabody_!" Jack heard from the bathroom.

Jack rolled his eyes and start searching the boxes placed nearby. He was having no luck when Neve appeared on top of the stairs. The white cat whipped against his legs and Jack knelt to pet him a bit.

"Aren't you sleepy?" He asked the big clear blue eyes.

The cat jumped up onto the bed and then from there to the top of a pile of boxes. He was playing around happily. Another couple of jumps and he simply ran to the stairs and then down to the first level. Jack could only admire such energy.

He moved around, continuing to search for the box with the pajamas. He had almost given up, when he found something else.

Inside one of the boxes there was a bunch of old items that Jack knew could only belong to Ennis. There was a blue yearbook, a golden metal box of photos and a few old books. Jack nibbled on his lower lip, glancing at the bathroom door. Ennis was still showering. Moved by pure curiosity, Jack picked some of the photos out of box.

He didn't really recognize anyone at first. The photos, considering the dates, were from the early 1990's. Ennis must have been less than 20 years old on the photos. He tried harder and finally he recognized the open smile and the blond hair. He couldn't help but laugh.

Ennis's face was hiding behind a mess of long blond curly hair. He was wearing a long black sleeved t-shirt with Nirvana written across it, along with a pair of very ugly grey shorts. Ennis looked completely different.

"One minute out of my sight and you're already searching through my personal stuff." Ennis said with amusement, as Jack almost jumped out of his skin with shock.

"I was just looking for…" Jack tried to explain.

"The pajamas, right?" Ennis was only wearing a pair of white shorts and his hair was still wet from the shower. "It's ok, Jack. It's just a few stupid photos of me with my friends and people from college."

"Yeah. Sorry, I couldn't resist." Jack said apologetic.

"It's ok. Let me see…"Jack showed him the photo. "Jesus, I had forgotten about the hair."

"The hair is a mess, but you're still kind of cute."

"I just looked like all my other friends." Ennis recollected.

"The "Grunge" style, definitely." Jack commented looking at other photos. "I had a more sporty style back in those days. I was on the polo team so…"

"Here they are, my black «Doc Martens»!" Ennis pointed out.

"I'm wondering how it would have been if we had met back then."

"You wouldn't have looked twice at me, Jack. I had a bad acne problem, didn't have that many friends, spent most of my time studying…" Ennis said casually.

"I'm not so sure." Jack said looking at the photos with interest and Ennis only smiled.

* * *

**Author:** Cute chapter! I'm thinking about posting again this week, so please comment soon! :P For my LJ readers, wasn't it funny to see the photos of the new place? I loved the idea! :P

**On the next chapter:** News about Mr. Santos, Helen, Frederic and Robert! But not everything is going as planned…


	18. New and old enemies

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

Thank you everybody for the reviews! Especially to **gres1**, **bbmlover**, **fl1789**, **ramona4jake**, **sweetje**, **ihatemonday**, **joetheone**, **bbmjack324**, **coffee83**, **bmshirts**, **grlewis, torry28** and **Jada91.**

* * *

**Chapter ****Eighteen: New and old enemies**

Jack was having a very peculiar morning.

He was looking at his coffee, reading in the clouds of the black liquid the answer to all his questions. Answers that he couldn't comprehend, but still there were answers. Liquid answers to all his solid problems. It was that or the fact that his brain cells were still sleeping, he wasn't completely sure. Maybe the morning was too soon…

He and Ennis had arrived earlier, as usual, to the firm. Mrs. Gersh, his secretary, was happy to relay the results of Mary's investigation to him about the photos of him and Ennis that Jack was forced to buy on the market these last weeks. He wasn't even able to stop an article about their silver rings and the penthouse they had bought from coming out in a big national magazine.

He was surprised with what Mary had found out. Someone from his close circle of friends or colleagues was informing the local paparazzi about their whereabouts. Jack was puzzled, especially because Mary was sure that the suspect was not gaining any monetary reward from this little activity.

Something wasn't making sense, but he was already conjuring a list of possible suspects.

"Mr. Twist?" A brown haired face looked up from behind the door.

"You can come in Erulla. What do you have for me?" Jack forced his eyes up from the mug of coffee and smiled at his assistant.

Jack had grown fond of his assistant. Erulla was nice and very efficient with his work. He always ensured Jack that by the end of the day that the job was well done. Jack already trusted him with most of his personal agenda.

"A few papers that Yaniv Geldschrank… the firm's accountant, I think sent you, sir." He placed the file on Jack's desk. "And a very good piece of news -- Mr. Santos is going to be a father."

"Mr. Santos?" Jack asked incredulous, while Erulla placed an envelope in front of him.

"Your exclusive client? The one that you share with Mr. Del Mar." Erulla explained.

"I know, I was just really surprised. Why is he sending everybody announcements? I'm sure everybody will know by the press anyway." Jack asked confused.

"That's an invitation to a very impressive party, sir. Not really announcements." Erulla gave Jack time to read it. "I also received another one for Mr. Del Mar."

"Interesting." Jack murmured looking at the details of the invitation.

"I'm already working on the preparations." Erulla said happily to Jack.

"Preparations?" Jack asked looking up from the envelope and the invitation.

"The search for the perfect gift, clearing your schedule for the set date, plane tickets for both you and Mr. Del Mar, choosing a hotel…"

"Ok, ok. I get it." Jack said with a smile.

"Mr. Twist, this is a very important even. The potential clients…"

"You don't need to teach me how to do my job. I'm well aware of the importance." Jack's tone was serious but he had not taken any offense form Erulla's comments.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Twist. I'm just excited."

"And I like your enthusiasm." Jack said with a smile. "Maybe you can come and meet Mr. Santos during another visit. I'm afraid this one is going to be personal."

"Thank you, Mr. Twist." Erulla said happily. "Should I give Mr. Del Mar's his invitation?"

"You can give it to me. I'll give it to him next time I see him." Jack said dismissively.

Erulla quietly left the office and Jack was left wondering about the traitor that was playing around with his personal life.

* * *

"So you're settled in." Dave commented to Ennis after they sat down for the usual coffee in Dave's office.

"Yeah, finally! It took us most of the weekend but we've managed to arrange everything."

"I honestly thought you were going to have a seizure before you moved to the new place." Dave smiled. "As if you would sooner move into the hospital than… if you know what I mean."

"It's been complicated." Ennis confessed to his friend. "Sometimes I just feel out of place there."

"Don't be a fool Ennis. Anyone would like to trade places with you. And they don't know how much you two feel for each other."

"People would only trade for all the wrong reasons." Ennis quickly added.

"You're over rationalizing it. Stop thinking and enjoy it." Dave said with a smile.

"Look who's talking! Mr. _«I don't know if she will ever look my way»_." Ennis said amused.

"I took your advice then, so I think you should take mine now." Dave said seriously.

"I know, Dave. Seriously! I've been thinking about Jack's point of view ever since this started." Ennis closed his eyes and took one last sip of his hot drink. "I just can't fight the irrational fears."

"Irrational fears?" Dave asked interested.

"Yes, sometimes I just fear all of this is going to end tragically and I'm not sure if I could ever return to the way things were before. The more I give to this relationship, the more the fear grows."

"It happens to everybody." Dave took a deep breath. "You should remember how it used to be only to rejoice on what you have now."

"I try Dave. But sometimes it's just too difficult. Jack's the golden boy, even I can see that, and me? I'm nobody really."

"Don't sell yourself short." Dave said seriously. "Everyone likes you! You help people and you encourage them to do better."

"It's unfair Dave." Ennis said sadly. "If love is such an important thing in our lives, if it is the only thing that keeps us here… then why is it so hard to sustain?"

"My girlfriend always says that anything given so freely always loses its value."

"You were right Dave -- she's _definitely_ too much for you." Ennis said seriously and they both laughed heartily.

"She is." Dave agreed, nodding his head.

"And you don't want to lose her, right?" Ennis added.

"Obviously!"

"Jack… He is my soul, my blood and my life." Ennis murmured standing up from his chair. "And I don't want to lose him."

"You won't." Dave said back, but Ennis was already out of his office.

* * *

As an attorney, Jack was usually forced into trusting his instincts. Any good lawyer needed to be observant and rational, but sometimes what an excellent attorney needed was a sixth sense. Jack, contrary to Ennis, was never naturally good at following his instincts. He learned from more experienced lawyers like Elizabeth and his own father how experience was essential for developing a rational instinct. Recognition to cases with similar patrons, was actually recognizing that among the same list of aspects, a certain event was about to happen. Knowing about social interaction, like psychology, sociology or anthropology, was also very useful. Jack realized that even _gut feelings_ weren't really that far from being something scientifically related.

So, when Mary sent him that file of information about a possible close friend or colleague reporting to the paparazzi for no financial gain, Jack was determined to find said person as soon as possible. There was a limited number of persons with access to information about his personal life, but he had to admit, the security of the Magnet had seen better days. Since they'd achieved world wide recognition under his father's management, the firm's usual enemies had backed down and security issues had been mostly forgotten.

But Jack was almost positive that this person was not an enemy of the firm, _per se_. With Mary's information, it was clear that the person was doing this more for _personal_ revenge, not against the firm as a whole, but against him and Ennis personally. With that aspect in mind, the list decreased immensely and he was left with the usual suspects. He frowned at the thought that crossed his mind.

He was sure none of the firm's attorneys would risk his position, but maybe he could still use this bit of information to set some things straight. There was nothing wrong with showing leadership. Maybe he should scare a few overconfident employees. And he knew just who to start with.

He made a silent sign to his secretary and was forced to smile at the absorption of his personal assistant, Erulla. He had been a wonderful pick.

He walked to the elevator and exited on the first floor. He couldn't help but glance at Ennis's door, where Mrs. Campbell was talking on the phone. He would visit Ennis in his office later; he had his mind focused on another objective at the moment. He made no stops and offered no explanations as he entered Frederic's office. Frederic's male secretary was more than a little surprised at the boss's sudden appearance.

"Frederic." Jack said, entering Frederic's office.

"Jack! What a surprise." Frederic looked up from his work surprised.

"Hi, Frederic." Jack sat down gracefully on the chair right in front of Frederic's desk, Mary's file resting on his lap.

"Is there a last minute case for me?" He asked, still looking at the door, obviously surprised that Jack's visit had not been announced.

"Not really." Jack finally placed the file in front of Frederic.

The blond lawyer read it carefully, his eyes widening at some of the paragraphs. And just by reading his expression Jack was almost sure that Frederic was not behind this scheme. But Frederic knew something more than he was showing.

"This is extremely serious." Frederic stated calmly. "And I am very offended if you think that I am involved in this."

"Don't be, Frederic. I know you're not behind this." Jack said retrieving the file back from the table.

"That's right." Frederic was clearly relieved. "For your information, I am quite over you, Jack. Some things are just not meant to be."

"Good." Jack's suspicions were finally confirmed. "Because if you had been stupid enough to do anything like this, you would be out of this firm so fast, not even your father would be able to stop me."

Frederic's eyes locked with his and Jack was sure that the blond lawyer had told him the truth. The "obsession" he had been feeling for him was clearly over and the blond lawyer had not been involved in this scheme with the paparazzi.

"Good then." Frederic said taking a deep breath at the end of the sentence. "I don't know how I can help you with this."

"Please, Frederic." Jack said with an amused chuckle. "You want to convince me that there's someone inside of the firm doing this, and you, king of the gossip have no clue who is it?"

"Jack… we all have our secrets. It's part of the job." Frederic managed a smile.

"Not this kind of secret and you know it. And especially no secrets from me!" Jack smiled back. "Besides, if you don't give me what I want Frederic, I'm going to suspend you until I found out who did this."

"You wouldn't!" Frederic was outraged.

"You're the obvious suspect. I'm sure the members of the board and even your father would agree with my precautious actions. I have witnesses of your previous behavior." Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "I want someone out of this firm today. It's your decision if it's you or the real traitor."

"I should have known that you would turn out to be just like your dad." The defeated tone was obvious.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Jack raised the file in front of Frederic's eyes. "What do you know about this?"

"One of the cleaning ladies told my secretary that Helen had been asking around about you and Ennis a lot. I would check on her if I were you." Frederic had a smirk on his face. "There are clear advantages to having a good looking man as your secretary, Jack. Women simply cannot resist him."

Obviously Frederic knew more than he was telling, but Jack's suspicions were placed aside by the enormous surprise of hearing Helen's name. He had not expected this. He had not expected the calm, charming, female lawyer to be behind such a stupid stunt. Had her jealousy taken control of her mind? What did she have to gain from this?

_What had Helen Carrillho been thinking?_ Jack thought, still sitting in the same chair, right in front of an amused Frederic.

* * *

Ennis had returned from his morning television appearance with his newest client. They had smiled at the cameras, announcing the enormous donation to a local research program related to depression. Since their cover was that his client's wife had committed suicide due to depression, it was only logical that the grieving widow would do anything to prevent such a thing ever happening to anyone ever again. There was no better sweet to offer to the jury and if Ennis didn't know better, even he would start to doubt the guiltiness of his client. The team of young lawyers working for him had been impressed; Jack had only laughed.

Ennis entered the firm, smiling at some of the "thumbs ups" his colleagues offered him. Mrs. Campbell smiled at him and offered him a warm cup of coffee and a muffin. He walked happily to his desk, checking his cell phone for any new e-mails of his exclusive clients. He wasn't really surprised when his secretary announced Helen. The female lawyer would regularly ask for his advice and, ever the professional, Ennis would pretend that nothing weird had ever happened between them. He couldn't understand Helen or her motives. The woman's actions made little sense to him. She had accused him of being manipulated by Jack, but then a few days later, she was back to her usual self. Veronica had told him that a woman in denial was dangerous, for there is no bigger blindness than of someone who doesn't _**want**_ to see. Helen didn't _**want**_ to see the truth, but did that mean that she had lost her sense of reality?

"Ennis, can I have a word with you?" Helen asked in her usual, sweet tone of voice.

"Sure, go ahead." Ennis said curious.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it." Helen looked him in the eyes as she sat on the other side of the desk. "I came to say good bye, Ennis."

"Goodbye?" Ennis asked confused, wondering if the woman had lost her marbles.

"Yes, I'm leaving this job and the firm today." She said with a shy smile.

"Oh. That's unexpected." Ennis murmured surprised.

"Yeah, I get a really good offering from Valvardsy." She explained softly.

"The Valvarsy firm? That's one of our biggest competitors." Ennis remembered, mostly to himself.

"I know and it's a very good offer. They want a good attorney with experience in celebrity divorces." Helen played with her fingers on her lap. "I guess all the work with Frederic is finally paying off."

"I don't understand -- why don't you talk with Jack? I'm sure he'll cover all the benefits they offered you. He wants you at this firm, I'm sure."

"I know, the thing is… I want a change of scene, Ennis." She looked up from her lap and Ennis understood the meaning.

Helen wanted to be away from him, to work where she didn't have to see him. And Ennis understood.

"I can understand that." Ennis said in a low tone.

"I left my resignation with Jack's secretary and I might send someone to pick up my things. I'm working for Valvarsy as soon as possible."

"Why so soon?"

"It was a condition they presented to me. They need me to start working on a case they have as soon as possible."

"This is going to surprise a lot of people." Ennis was still shocked.

"It was a decision I made in the moment. I'm actually leaving the doubts for tomorrow." She stood up from her chair and Ennis was taken by surprise once again.

"It was good working with you." Ennis stood up and moved to embrace her goodbye. "I guess there won't be a goodbye party, then?"

"I'm happy with a goodbye kiss." She said moving her face to kiss him on the lips.

"Helen…" Ennis quickly stepped away, slightly shocked.

"A girl can always dream, Ennis. Goodbye." She smiled at him and quickly stepped away from his office, leaving Ennis disturbed and extremely confused.

* * *

Ennis was still sitting at his desk and looking at the door when Jack appeared, unannounced. He had no idea how long he had been staring at the air, trying to understand why the whole situation with Helen sounded so unreal and weird.

But Jack woke him from his thoughts. The black haired lawyer looked absolutely murderous and was in a foul mood.

"Have you seen Helen?" He asked waving a file in the air.

"Yes, she was here a couple of minutes ago. I presume you already know she has resigned from her job." Ennis answered him calmly.

"She told you?"

"She even kissed me on the lips goodbye. It was really strange." Ennis explained.

"Fuck." Jack cursed, clearly frustrated.

"What's up baby?" Ennis asked concerned.

"We're giving ourselves to the enemy! That's what!" Jack said furious.

"What do you mean?" Ennis asked standing up and grabbing the file in Jack's hand.

"Do you understand now?" Jack asked from the chair where he had sat down, when Ennis looked up from the papers.

"You think Helen did this? The photos?" Jack nodded. "But why? It says here that the information was not rewarded."

"To mess with us…" Jack closed his eyes. "You know what I just found out, just a couple of minutes ago?"

"What?" Ennis was extremely confused.

"The guy who wrote the article the other week is Collins's nephew."

"Collins? The owner of the Valvardsy firm?" Ennis eyebrows frown.

"The same firm where Helen is now working."

"How did we miss that? The nephew thing I mean…"

"It's from his wife's side." Jack explained. "Although I should have suspected that no one would risk his career writing something so stupid and prejudiced."

"How did you find out?" Ennis leaned against his desk.

"Because Collins thought it was a good idea to rub it in my face!" Jack rubbed his temples, he was starting to feel a headache. "He turned his nephew into his right hand! He's promoting that the guy is going to help the firm with his vision of ethics and politics. He's making a publicity stunt out of this!"

"God help us." Ennis murmured.

"And now they have Helen working for them."

"There's a reason why we have a confidentiality clause! What happens in the Magnet stays in the Magnet! She's not going to give away any of our confidential information -- it was stated in her contract." Ennis remembered reasonably.

"She never liked me. Let's be honest -- there's a reason why they chose her. They have a plan!"

"And if she was playing with our personal information it's because she knew long ago that she was going to change firms." Ennis concluded.

"And there's nothing that we can do now but wait for the blow." Jack stated defeated.

"Don't be like that. I'm sure we're going to get the upper hand on this!" Ennis moved to kneel between Jack's legs.

"I'm not sure, Ennis." Jack caressed his boyfriend's face. "My dad used to say Collins could smell weakness. He's just exploring the Magnet's new weakness and that's me."

"Don't be like that. Sure they have experience you don't, but I know you. You have a determination and a fire in your spirit that they could never dream about. You're going to find a way to show them that and put them in their places." Ennis encouraged softly.

"I hope so. I really need to show more leadership around here and Helen's odd departure isn't going to help."

"Leadership isn't always about being taught or giving your employees a hard time. Sometimes it's about being generous and doing the right thing. Sometimes it's about love." Ennis smiled at Jack. "And I'm convinced your leadership is all about love."

"I just need to scare our competitors with a bit of love." Jack said mocking and Ennis stood up to kiss him on the mouth, silencing him for a good couple of minutes.

* * *

Jack rested on the couch, breathing hard. He could feel the soft material against his back and the thin layer of sweat covering his body. He felt the cold air against his warm flesh when Ennis got off of him. But he was still not able to feel much more than pure, orgasm-induced bliss.

He had longed for this all day and the moment they'd arrived home, he knew Ennis would deny him no longer. Ennis stripped him quickly, pressing him against every solid object of the room until they arrived at the enormous L shaped sofa.

"I can't believe Helen kissed you." Jack stated without moving from his spot on the sofa.

"I can't believe you want to talk about Helen after _this_." Ennis waved at them tiredly.

"You're right, I'm not." Jack stood up, careful not to mess the sofa any more and moved to the closest bathroom.

"It didn't mean a thing." Ennis had followed him to the bathroom.

This bathroom was the only one in the penthouse that didn't have a bathtub. Instead there was a really big shower, which Jack adored. He ordered two silver head showers especially for them to be installed in this shower. They hadn't yet tried them out.

"I know." He turned around, looking at Ennis. He didn't want there to be any doubt left between them. "I'm just thinking about her behavior."

"Stop thinking about work." Ennis reached a hand to Jack's shoulder.

"What do you want me to talk about? Family? My father's odd riddles? The secret woman in my dad's will that I can't stop thinking about?" Jack turned the water on and stepped inside.

"We still need to know more from Mary about Hanna Olson. And I think Daniel is right and we should visit your grandparent's house." Ennis stepped inside too.

"Unlce Daniel is indeed right! The problem is that the house was left to a distant relative of my grandmother and not to my father. I need to make a call or two to get there." Jack said from under the spray of water.

"I'm not surprised."

"How would my father get to the house anyway?" Jack grabbed his shampoo and Ennis took the moment to notice the fact that they were actually showering together, but not really together since they each had his own shower.

"This is really odd." Ennis raised his upper lip in disbelief.

"I know. Don't worry, I still prefer to shower alone in the morning."

"That's because you like to sing in the shower."

"You like to listen so…" Jack moved away turning the water on again.

They showered silently and left the bathroom in their bath gowns, holding hands like the fools in love they were.

"I have to admit that I do like the work of Lucia May." Jack mentioned when they entered the kitchen. "You were right about her."

"We did the right thing by keeping her. I trust her and she does excellent dishes." Ennis turned the oven on.

"She owns you. I can't forget that, especially your last favors. Finding them jobs was really nice."

"You helped too." Ennis reminded Jack softly.

"I wanted to help her family, I just wasn't sure if she was the right maid for us."

"You're hoping for Matilda…"

"Matilda couldn't possible cook dinner for us every day anyway. Her leg is giving her problems again."

"The pain is worse again?" Ennis asked concerned. "She said nothing last time I saw her."

"Edward called the office yesterday." Jack picked up two plates and Ennis followed carrying two forks.

"I hope it doesn't turn into something more serious." Ennis rested the forks and plates on top of the floor the living room.

"I hope so too." Jack grabbed two beers from the mini bar.

A few minutes later, they were eating on the new carpet of their living room, drinking beer from the bottle and watching a movie they had picked up on the weekend but didn't get to watch. Neve was resting on the coach looking at them with curiosity.

"Next weekend I'm going shopping with Eliza and Cecilia, you want to come too?" Jack asked looking at the screen.

"Not really. The three of you are too much for me. Maybe I'll take the time to visit Veronica."

"You do that. I should find time to speak with Robert too but he's impossible to catch these days."

"You're still worried about him." Ennis observed his boyfriend closely.

"The business it's not progressing as it should." Jack confessed. "And this time he was the one confessing it to me. I didn't need to ask ."

"How bad?"

"Paying the bills but leaving very little else for him." Jack sighed.

"Not good."

"And Cecilia… She's obsessed with him. Every time I see them they're either fighting or looking like the perfect loving couple. She's constantly pushing him into doing things he doesn't like. And I'm not sure if that's what he needs at the moment." Jack placed his plate on the carpet and moved to rest his head against Ennis's shoulder.

"You can't keep interfering in his life all the time, baby."

"I used to take care of him when we were kids." Jack confessed softly. "Ever since he returned to New York, that feeling returned too."

"You're not kids anymore." Ennis let his hand rest against Jack's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Yet, I still feel responsible." Jack murmured back.

"Try not to save everybody and everyone. I need you for myself too." Ennis kissed the top of his head.

Jack was almost falling asleep, listening to Ennis steady heartbeat with the background of classic music from the movie they were watching, when suddenly he remembered the news with which he had started the day.

"Did I tell you about Mr. Santos?" Jack asked excitedly and Ennis almost jumped from his spot at the sudden noise.

They ended up having a peaceful night together.

* * *

**Author:** So you thought Frederic was evil? (Insert evil laugh here) He's nothing compared with Helen! (Insert evil laugh here). And what about Mr. Santos? I love to make crazy schemes with old characters. So you think you know them? (Insert evil laugh)

**I'm a crazy author!**

**On the next chapter:** Sometimes your actions have severe consequences, even when you did nothing wrong. Ennis learns that lesson in the worst possible way.


	19. The price of changing lives

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

**My dear readers, for the fans of suspense and an****gst, here's my humbled offering…**

* * *

**Chapter ****Nineteen: The price of changing lives**

Ennis was working late again.

The office was almost silent, with nothing but the rhythmic sound of computer typing. He'd called Jack half an hour ago informing him that he wasn't going to make it for dinner again. His boyfriend had mostly understood but Ennis hadn't felt any better. This case was draining all his time and yet he couldn't help but like it. He wasn't feeling guilty for not going home; he was feeling guilty for _not_ feeling guilty.

The building was mostly empty. Mrs. Campbell was still working, courtesy of her eternal gratitude, now that Ennis had made her dearest wish come true. He couldn't have found a more loyal companion than Mrs. Campbell, who couldn't find the right smile to say _thank you_ but would do everything else to show her gratitude.

There were also a small number of young attorneys still working on research and the usual security guards. It was Friday, so the number was smaller than usual. Even Elizabeth, who was famous for her late nights at the Magnet, had already gone home.

It was just another night at the Magnet firm.

Ennis stared at the black, shiny metal surrounding the office's enormous window. New York was still full of life, the buildings were now glowing with the neon lights, although the traffic was still noisy enough to be occasionally heard from the inside of his office. He wouldn't trade it for the peaceful sounds of dogs barking and insects flying of his childhood, but he had learned to love it just as well.

He had also learned to love the walks in Central Park and working on the upper east side of the city. The first time he had came to work, it was as if he had been sent to another planet but now, almost 10 months later, it was already his habitat. He no longer stared at the impossibly huge diamonds around a woman's neck. He didn't stop to admire a Ferrari or blink if someone mentioned millions of dollars in a conversation. He didn't expect to understand these people but he had learned how to blend among them. Yet, he still didn't want to be one of them and probably never would.

Ennis sighed. He had lost himself daydreaming again and work was yet to be finished.

He moved his gaze from the window and his attention was caught by another kind of bright. Right between his fingers, his silver ring was shining as a reflection of his chandelier light. Ennis caressed the cold metal slowly.

Jack was the reason why he was destined to call this city home. He knew he was staying for good the day Jack Twist made love to him in his fancy apartment at Central Park. He had never felt anything like that before, not even that first time in Madrid. No, his heart had been caught that day and his future connected forever with this city. And, if in private moments like this, he could accept that in his heart, he had to wonder why he kept fighting that future at every chance.

"Ennis Del Mar, you're a fool." Ennis said to the dark night outside.

It was oddly cold for an autumn night. The temperature had dropped several degrees. Specialists had talked about a cold mass of air and everyone was surprised with the strong wind there had been all day in the city. And it still hadn't changed. Ennis could clearly see the outside trees swaying with the wind with a surprising force of nature. He shivered with the remembrance of the biting, frosty wind of the morning, almost as if it was announcing the upcoming snow.

He turned his chair back to his papers but looked at the photograph he had recently placed on top of his secretary. It was still quite small and would pass unnoticed to almost everyone, but it was there. He and Jack, wearing sunglasses and white open shirts, right in front of Jack's house in Paris. Jack had taken the photo himself, pushing their heads together, while his right arm was stretched as far as possible to make a good shot. It had worked well. They had been caught in a genuine mix of laughter and smiles, which made them look younger and more carefree. Ennis especially liked this photo because he knew that this was a side of both of them that didn't always make an appearance.

Ennis sighed again. He couldn't concentrate anymore on the pleasure that this work had been giving him just a couple of minutes ago. He was just love sick now.

He wanted to go home and listen to the festival of small snores that Jack had waiting for him. Maybe he would wake his boyfriend with kisses and convince him to make love with him.

He was standing up from his chair when he heard the noise.

At first he couldn't identify it. It sounded like a woman's scream but it was followed by a confusion of other noises. No matter what happened, he could easily guess that something or someone had scared most of the young attorneys. He remembered that one of the younger female lawyers of the research department was pregnant and wondered if her water had just broken. He moved quickly to the door, conjuring in his mind a couple of other possible scenarios. Just seconds before he reached the door handler, there was another sound. A clear sound that froze Ennis in place.

Ennis was sure it had been a gun shot.

* * *

Jack woke up feeling really cold. He almost couldn't feel his legs and his teeth were chattering. He had forgotten to turn off the air conditioner.

It was still too early, he was sure. He was about to close his eyes and go back to sleep but he was too cold. No matter what he did, he couldn't get warm and his feet were killing him. He needed to turn the air conditioner off and maybe put on some socks.

Jack turned the bedside lamp on and looked at his right side, but the only thing he found was Neve sleeping on top of Ennis's pillow. Jack sighed sadly. He looked up and noticed that Ennis's ugly alarm clock was informing that it was already 3 am.

Ennis was still working at the firm.

Jack sat on the bed and petted the sleeping cat. Usually Neve would sleep on his own little bed at the kitchen, but the cat hadn't seen Ennis all day and probably missed him.

"I miss him too, buddy." Jack whispered to the cat.

Jack turned the air conditioner off and put on some warm socks. He thought about calling Ennis as he moved back to the bed, but he didn't want to act like a needy wife. He could sleep alone for a night or two, especially now that he was already warm.

Oddly, he didn't stop shivering for a few more minutes and it took him half an hour to go back to sleep. His last conscious thoughts were about Ennis, still working at the firm...

* * *

The first thing Ennis saw was the gun.

It was a black and shiny one. Not silver and small, like the one that the unknown robber had pointed at him and Jack weeks ago. No, this gun was bigger, maybe a little less scary, but just as deadly.

It took him a few seconds to move his eyes away from the weapon, but during that small amount of time there was nothing else in the room for him.

When he finally looked around he was surprised to find the corridor empty. Secretaries were empty and even the small corner near the snack machine was clear. His mind conjured the possible events that might have happened to his colleagues.

"Mr. Del Mar…" Mrs. Campbell said between sobs. "He killed Carl. HE KILLED HIM…"

That was the moment when Ennis realized that there was an exception. His secretary, Mrs. Campbell, was still sitting behind her desk. Looking absolutely frightened, with dark lines of mascara falling on her cheeks. Black stripes, washed away by the constant tears forming on her eyes. He had never seen her like this and it was, all by itself, a disturbing image.

"Shut up, you old cow." A voice said harshly.

And Ennis finally focused his attention on the man in front of him. The short, bald man with a big round face and small brown eyes. He had a double chin and his hands were really big. He was far heavier than Ennis but was just as tall. His clothes had long ago lost most of the color and his sneakers were mostly gray and black from the dirt. Ennis spotted a few spots of fresh blood on his t-shirt. Probably Carl's blood, as Mrs. Campbell had announced their security man on duty was presumably dead.

And yet the reality didn't really sink in. All Ennis could think about was the man, who Ennis would swear he had never seen before, and was still pointing a gun at him. His brain couldn't focus on anything else.

"Finally I get to see you again, _Ennis fucking Del Mar_." He made a movement with his hands. "Lean your back against the wall."

Ennis blinked once, then twice, finally comprehending the nightmare he was living. This man, right in front of him, had presumably killed their security man, made his colleagues disappear, and had done it all to get to him. To have his revenge on him.

"Look, no matter what you're thinking, you should stop now. You've just shot a man, the cops are on their way here. You can't escape." As usual in stressful situations, Ennis's rational side was in the lead.

"Do you think I don't now? I'm not going to leave this building alive and you, Ennis Del Mar…" He spit at Ennis's tailored suit, clearly enjoying every second of it. "You... you're coming with me."

"Look…" Ennis was silenced with a shot to the ceiling, but Mrs. Campbell interrupted the silence crying even louder.

"Silence." The man said anger and disdain. "You can't even remember who I am, can you?"

Ennis remained silent, but he knew that right then, he had no chance against the man. If he provoked him more, both he and Mrs. Campbell would end up dead a lot sooner than this man had planned.

"You little piece of shit. The only reason you're not dead yet is because I want you to know! I want you to remember what you did to me."

Ennis tried hard to remember. Obviously this man was a client or other possible direct victim of one of his previous cases. He was not the first lawyer to whom this happened, but the bastard had been smart, waiting for the right moment to get him. He probably planned this murderous attack for months. He couldn't believe his life was going to end like this.

"You're getting it now, aren't you?" He smiled, using his free hand to caress the gun. "You're going to die tonight."

"NO!" Mrs. Campbell screamed from her chair.

She had pushed her knees against her chest and was almost standing on top of the chair. She looked desperate and Ennis wondered why the man had decided to make her stay.

"I SAID SHUT UP BITCH!" He turned around quickly and shot another bullet, hitting the desk lamp.

Glass fell all over Mrs. Campbell's desk and Ennis felt a small relied at seeing his secretary still alive. Although, Mrs. Campbell screamed so loudly that it mostly sounded like an animalistic sound. The older woman was almost in state of shock.

"There's no need to keep her here." Ennis said softly, when Mrs. Campbell was looking better and the man was still smiling. "You want me and I'm not going anywhere. Just let her go, please."

"You're such a fool for a lawyer." The man chuckled with disdain. "I want her here. I need someone to tell everybody what exactly happened here. How it was that I killed the son of a bitch that destroyed my life!"

"There are cameras everywhere in this building, you don't need her." Ennis insisted carefully.

"These cameras don't record audio." His head moved in Mrs. Campbell's direction. "She, on the other hand, is definitely going to remember every single word I say. _For the rest of her life._" Ennis felt a bit better, knowing that Mrs. Campbell was probably going to survive this hell.

He just needed a distraction, something to help him get a hold of the gun. He knew many of his colleagues had weapons in their safes, but there was no way that he was going to enter one of the offices without being shot. And then he didn't really know any of the locker combinations. He was stuck and in need of a plan.

"But let's start this little conversation, _Mr. Del Mar_." The man looked at his golden name on the door. "You were quite a challenge to catch."

"Especially because you had to be a little queer and get into the pants of the boss." He moved to get the familiar magazine from his back pocket and throw it to the floor.

It was messed up, but it was still possible to see Jack and Ennis smiling on the cover, right behind the big yellow capital letters. It had been published recently and it had been a reason for another fight between them. Ennis shivered at the sudden thought. He was never going to see Jack again. The romance of is life was going to end tonight.

"Every time your cock sucker was in the building, there was at least a few more security men. Not to mention the bullet proof BMW he likes to drive around." He used his feet to push the magazine to him. "Nope, I was forced to wait until the honeymoon was over."

"How long?" Ennis asked angry, unable to restrain himself from asking.

"Shitty place you used to have." He pointed at the magazine with his feet without looking at the floor. "Much better now that you're sleeping with the boss."

"Son of a bitch." Ennis said fuming.

"Touched a nerve, did I?" Another smile. "You're exactly as I remembered you."

"Are you ever going to tell me what it was that I supposedly did to you, or are we going to make small talk all night?" Ennis demanded, still pissed. It wasn't a good way to proceed but he was furious.

"Unfortunately we don't have that much time. The stupid security man set the alarmright before I killed him." Mrs. Campbell screamed again, but this time the man didn't even blink. "The only reason why we're not surrounded by feds is because they think this is a kidnapping. The negotiators are on their way…"

"Carl, he had nothing to do with this." Ennis said closing his eyes.

"There's always victims in a war, that's why it's called a war and not an unpleasant disagreement. Aren't you lawyers always in war?"

"What did you do with the rest of them?"

"A funny idea that I'd got. Pushed them all to the elevators and then stopped them between floors. No need to waste bullets on them." He said with disdain. "Every possible escape is locked from the security cabin, it's going to be a while until they get out of there."

"Why are you doing this?" Ennis asked sounding completely exhausted.

"Of course you don't remember." He pointed the gun more firmly to Ennis's head. "I was just another case in your life. I was just another man whose life was destroyed by your hands."

"I'm a lawyer, not a killer." Ennis stated firmly.

"Oh but you did kill my life, _Ennis Del Mar_." He moved closer to Ennis. "I was Allan Pore."

The name sounded strange to Ennis's mind. He couldn't remember any Allan from his previous clients. The name didn't ring any bells.

"ALLAN PORE!" He stated with a kick against Ennis's rib. "The man from whom you took away his kids, his job, his house… EVERYTHING!"

The man, apparently called Allan, kept kicking Ennis's body, which was now circled like a human ball, and screaming his name like a mantra. The pain was intense and Ennis wondered if one of his ribs would break some time soon. Maybe he could die drowning in his own blood, as opposed to dying with a bullet to his head. Anything sounded better than this defenseless beating and the certainty that he was not going to make it alive from this hell.

Yet, suddenly the pain stopped and there was another gun shot. He slowly and painfully looked up at Mrs. Campbell desk and found her grabbing a bloody hand. Her desk was shining bright with the glass and blood.

Allan Pore had shot her in the hand when she moved to open one of her drawers.

_Foolish woman_, Ennis thought as he attempted to move to help her.

* * *

The second time Jack woke up the phone was ringing. The exasperating sound was coming from the first level and Jack was more than a little annoyed for being awaken at this hour of the night. It was still really cold and not even turning off the air conditioner had changed that.

He looked at the alarm clock and the hour displayed was 4 am. He also realized that Ennis was still not home and maybe the call was from him or about him. Jack climbed down the stairs quickly, reaching the phone in seconds.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"Mr. Twist?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah." Jack shivered when his naked feet touched the cold glazed tiles of the living room floor.

"It's John Hill from Securyked, sir. We've received a red alert an hour ago from the security man on duty, but it wasn't established any line of communication and we haven't heard from them since."

"What?" He asked confused.

"We've tried to enter the building, but they're all locked from the inside. We're calling as you had requested for this type of situation."

Jack wondered if the security man on duty had simply fallen asleep on top of the button. It wouldn't be the first time. But that was unlikely since the accesses were closed. This was a very serious and unexpected situation.

"Have you tried to call any of the inside phones? I'm sure someone will pick up the call. Maybe they don't know they're locked inside."

"We've tried, sir. But all the phones and cell phones have no connection. Someone installed a portable inhibitor of frequencies."

"Not an accident, then." Jack's heart rate increased.

"In this situation, Mr. Twist, we were forced to call the authorities a couple of minutes ago. They're going to access the cameras of the firm from the outside, but with the inhibitor it's going to be complicated. You presence is needed here immediately. We believe that more than 20 attorneys may be completely isolated inside, by who knows how many more."

"Oh my God." Jack whispered to the phone.

Jack's mind finally returned to his first thoughts of the night. Ennis was probably still inside of the building. In the middle of whatever it was that it was happening.

"Are they in any serious danger?" Jack asked suddenly.

"We're not really sure, sir. But there is information about a possible gun shot. We're thinking about a hostage situation."

Jack moved quickly around the living room and found his cell phone on top of the coffee table. He dialed Ennis's number quickly and waited a few seconds to establish a connection.

"Mr. Twist?" He heard the masculine voice coming from the other voice.

He looked at the cell phone impatiently, waiting for the usual sound of one phone calling other. His blood froze and he shivered again, when the call ended abruptly with sound of impediment on the line.

"Sir?" He heard from the house's phone.

But Jack was already sitting on the couch, collecting his thoughts and trying hard to keep breathing.

His cell phone lay silent on the floor, the light still on from Jack's last attempt to call Ennis.

* * *

Ennis hadn't really thought when he had decided to run in Mrs. Campbell's direction. The woman had been shot and blood was flowing from her wrist to the desk and the floor, painting red the black and grey carpet. Surely it wasn't an image that invited further reflection. She'd needed help and Ennis had run instinctively to her side. It had been pure instinct and nothing else.

He should have expected what happened next. But it was mentally impossible to predict the physical shock of being surprisingly shot from behind. The cold piece of metal, burning through the flesh, destroying veins and nerves, only to be stopped by the bone, right in the middle of the interior muscle. The body is in perpetual equilibrium, so when something disturbs this equilibrium, the body is doomed to fail in one or many of its activities.

Ennis felt exactly that when he lost his balance and ended up falling on the floor, right in front of Mrs. Campbell's desk. His legs were no longer able to support him and the pain spread from the injured leg to all over his body. An intense scream filled the room.

His right leg had been shot and the pain didn't diminish when he grabbed the leg against his chest; actually it got worse. When his hands let go and his eyes focused again, Ennis realized they were covered in blood. His blood.

He was going to die at the hands of this man and there was nothing he could do.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY AGAINST THE WALL MOTHER FUCKER!" Allan Pore screamed, furious. "AND I TOLD THAT OLD COW TO STAY STILL IN HER CHAIR!"

Ennis felt his hopeless body crawling up against the wall, to where he had been standing a few minutes ago, but now he couldn't stand on his feet any longer. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He hoped that Allan would just kill him quickly, the pain was excruciating.

"Where were we before that cow interrupted us?" He asked, trying to sound completely calm, yet it sounded mostly insane.

Ennis tried not to focus on the intense pain or at Allan's words. He looked at Mrs. Campbell, on the other side of the room. She seemed to be unconscious, with her face resting on top of her desk and her hair falling in the pool of blood her wrist was creating. She was silent for the first time that night.

"Do you remember Georgian Pore, Mr. Del Mar?" He asked determined. "Do you remember the young woman you helped gain the custody of her sons?"

Ennis tried remember the case, tried to remember a face, a city, a year… But the pain was taking control of all his brain functions.

"Do you remember the father from whom you took them away?"

Suddenly, Ennis returned to the day he had won that case. He was back at the court room, hearing the judge swing his hammer. The brunette woman smiled at him and so did the two kids, one four year old and another ten year old. She embraced him happily and the kids ran to her arms seconds after. Ennis's eyes moved away from the comforting picture to focus on the slim man.

Allan Pore.

Looking almost 20 years younger, but still, Allan Pore. His eyes shining murderously at him and his index finger pointing at him. He couldn't really remember what he had said, but there had been threats. He didn't really take him seriously on that day. Why should he? He had been threatened so many times before. Angry colleagues, unhappy clients, a variety of opponents…

"You're remembering now, aren't you?" Allan murmured amused. "But it wasn't only that day. After you took my kids away, I was never the same. Lost my job, ended up losing my house. The only reason I survived was because I made myself part of a local gang and earned for my life."

"But I was never happy." Allan continued. "I couldn't live thinking I had turned into that because of you. I couldn't live knowing you were somewhere in this world still without punishment."

Allan paused and chuckled looking at the magazine on the floor. Ennis wished he could still use his legs to stand up and grab the gun, but Allan knew he was not going to move anywhere from where he was sitting.

"You can't imagine how pissed off I was that you were working here. You were rich and famous now. How absolutley unfair it all was." Allan was still looking at the magazine. "But that wasn't enough for you. You waited for the old man to pass away to get yourself into the son's pants."

"You're miserable in every sense of the word." Allan looked back at Ennis and raised the gun firmly. "And I know there's nothing left for me to do but get rid of you."

And as the gun clicked, right before Allan pulled the trigger, Ennis's last thoughts were about the two perfect blue eyes he wanted to remember forever.

* * *

Jack arrived at the outside of the building in record time. He didn't waste a second and quickly moved away from his car. He had no idea what was happening in his firm, but all he could think about was the safety of his boyfriend. He kept praying that Ennis was safe among the rest of the lawyers, preferably far, far away from the hostage situation.

"Mr. Twist, welcome sir." The man he had talked with on the phone greeted him.

"I came as fast as I could." Jack stated desperately.

"The police are working as we speak, sir." John pointed at the group of police men around police cars and black vans. "They should come to speak with you any minute, but I can give the details right now."

"Go on." Jack urged worried.

"They accessed the cameras, sir. And unfortunately it's bad news." John looked around nervous. "We were wrong and there wasn't really any hostage situation. The man that attacked the firm was driven by pure revenge and had not requested anything."

"What do you mean?" Jack shivered and it wasn't because of the coldness of the night.

"He locked all the lawyers inside of the elevators. Except for one and his secretary…"

"Who?" Jack interrupted.

"Ennis Del Mar." John answered carefully.

"Oh my God." Jack leaned against the car, his legs feeling weak.

"They haven't given me any more details, sir. But there's a SWAT team on the way."

Jack didn't listen to anything else, he walked fast through the crowd of strange people, to demand answers from the biggest group of police officers in front of him. He wasn't really thinking and his eyes weren't really seeing, but Jack was determined. Although his heart was breaking, he was still determined.

* * *

Ennis closed his eyes and waited for the end of the pain, but the gun shot never came. Instead there was the sound of someone knocking the door down and shouts from people he didn't recognize. He wondered if this was hell.

He opened his eyes to see what had happened, but all he could see was the blurry image of three black figures pacing around the room. He couldn't see Allan Pore.

"We've got you, Mr. Del Mar." One of the figures said kneeling next to him. "Everything is going to be all right now."

And right before he lost consciousness, he reached his right hand up and murmured weakly.

"Jack…"

* * *

**Author:** Completely inspired by the famous music of Vivaldi (Four Seasons has already inspired me in many other chapters), Winter-Allegro non Molto, especially the few verses Vivaldi wrote for this music that translated from the Italian would be exactly like this:

**"Shivering, frozen mid the frosty snow in biting, stinging winds;**

**Running to and fro to stamp one's icy feet, teeth chattering in the bitter chill."**

This is why I decided to focus some of my attention to the weather, which (I think) intensified the dramatics of this chapter and also brought most of the sequences together. (Probably no one noticed!) You should listen to it at least once while reading this chapter! :P

It took me awfully long time to write this chapter and I kept changing my mind about it. Thankfully I had written a substantial number of chapters that hadn't yet been posted, so I took my sweet time on this.

One night it was 2 am and I was writing the initial confrontation between Ennis and Allan Pore, I bit my nails so badly I found blood on my fingers. Not to mentioned that I would find my self breathing faster every time I tipped something about Mrs. Campbell. It was torture for me, because my writing is not really planed and I let myself incorporate the characters instead. Yet this was not as difficult as chapter 1 of this part.

_**Funny detail**_: Carl is the same security man who first saw Ennis and Jack together at the firm, after Elizabeth's weeding. Never passed my mind that I was going to kill him, but then I didn't really plan to kill Enrique either.

**On the next chapter:** Friends are for the good and bad times. Thankfully Jack and Ennis have a handful of friends and family to support them in this difficult time.


	20. Friends in the bad times

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story!_

* * *

**Chapter ****Twenty: Friends in the bad times**

The first thing Ennis saw when he opened his eyes was two deep, sparkling blue eyes fixed on him.

"Thank God you're awake." Jack murmured softly and he felt a soft hand caressing his hair lightly. "I was so worried."

Ennis stirred in his bed. His body hurt and his throat was dry. He blinked twice, looking at his surroundings, but after his eyes adjusted, he saw Jack in his field of vision again.

"Drink a little of this. You'll feel better." He offered him a glass of water with a straw sticking out of it.

"You gave me quite a scare." Jack whispered to him, while he drank the water. "I can't believe you're back."

"How long have I been out?" Ennis managed to ask, his voice sounding hoarse even to his own ears.

"A few days. They kept you on a high dose of painkillers, so you've been dozing off every few hours." Jack sat back on the chair next to the bed. "I spoke with you yesterday but you weren't really making any sense."

"I can't remember a thing." Ennis tried to smile.

"The doctors said it was normal." Jack smiled back.

"What happened?" Ennis tried to remember the events of the night.

"The SWAT team found you and Mrs. Campbell in the corridor, both shot and bleeding profusely. Mrs. Campbell was pretty much alright, with the exception of all the blood she lost. Your case was different. They had to take you to surgery and remove the bullet out."

"I'm remembering that now." Ennis murmured, while the memory of the intense physical pain made him shudder.

"The doctor said it was a success. A few months of physical therapy and your leg will be back to normal." Jack said reassuringly. "You were very lucky."

"He was going to kill me, you know?" Ennis murmured.

"Did he tell you why?" Jack murmured back. "The police won't tell me a thing until you speak with them first."

"I was his wife's lawyer a few years ago. I helped her take the kids from him. It seems he never recovered from that; he lost his job, his house… ended up a career criminal. Basically he blamed me for all that happened." Ennis explained.

"They want to try him for attempted murder. I talked with a few of my connections and I'm keeping my eye on him."

"I don't know what I should feel about it. It was all so fast… one minute I was going home, the next I had a gun pointed at me." Ennis sighed.

"It's ok. You're still feeling the effects of the drugs. Don't want you to think too much about it. I'm taking care of things for you."

"You look terrible." Ennis said softly. "I'm sure this was hard on you too."

"It was, but you need me now, and I can worry about myself at another time." Jack moved closer. "I'm just happy that you're doing better now."

"If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would do." Jack added.

"Sorry to put you through this…" Jack interrupted him.

"Don't be a fool, it could have happened to me too." Jack reached for his boyfriend's hand. "I just want to make sure the bastard never sees the light of day again and that you recover quickly and completely."

"I love you." Ennis murmured, feeling sleepy again.

"I love you too." Jack leaned and kissed him softly on the lips. "Now get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I'll miss you." Ennis whispered, closing his eyes.

"I'll miss you too." Jack answered, but Ennis was already asleep.

* * *

"How was he?" Uncle Daniel asked the moment Jack ended his conversation with Ennis's doctor.

"Still a bit confused, but this time he asked about what happened, so I think he's coming back from the effects of the cocktail of drugs they gave him." Jack explained. "The doctor says he's progressing as expected."

"Good, good." The red haired man whispered. "And you, Jack?"

"Please, you're asking me that question every five minutes." Jack said annoyed.

"You've been through a lot, son. I have all the reasons in the world to be worried about you."

"Honestly, Uncle Daniel, I think this time I reached my limit. When I found out Ennis was about to die at the hands of some stupid criminal, I reached my limit. I don't want to cry, I want to kill the man." Jack was now obviously angry.

"At least you're not acting all calm, like in the past few days." Uncle Daniel remembered.

"Ennis needs me. I can't be selfish when he has so much ahead. Recovering from the damage on his leg is not going to be easy and I need to be there for him."

"You can keep your real feelings silent for now." Uncle Daniel rested his hand on his shoulder. "You're right, Ennis needs you."

"Nothing like this has ever happened before, you know? It was the first time someone did something like this at the firm." Jack confessed. "It happens in other firms, but we work with rich and famous people. They usually have different ways to deal with their anger issues."

"The first time." Uncle Daniel murmured.

"And it had to be Ennis. Of all people in the firm! It had to be my boyfriend." Jack stated, defeated.

"Jack, everything happens for a reason. These trials only make your love grow stronger." Uncle Daniel tried to assure him.

"I have a hard time understanding that." Jack frowned.

"Finally I found you! How is he?" Matilda asked, entering the waiting room.

"Better. We talked a bit." Jack smiled at her.

"Wonderful!" She said happily. "I finally get to see that smile on your face."

"Where's Edward?" Jack asked when Matilda moved to hug him.

"Parking the car." She said softly. "How have you been, Mr. Smith?"

"Very well, thank you." Uncle Daniel nodded at Matilda.

"So now that we're all here, Jack, I think you should go home to take a bath and eat." She stated determined.

"I want to stay here. The drugs are less effective and Ennis is going to be up sooner and more lucid. I want to be with him."

"Don't be a fool, my dear." She glared at him. "You don't want to look like that when he wakes up."

"I don't care." Jack said stubbornly.

"I care and you're going!" Matilda ordered and Uncle Daniel opened his eyes surprised. "Now pick your things and go. I'll call you the minute he opens his eyes."

"I think she's right, son." Uncle Daniel made a small smile at him.

"Great." Jack murmured defeated.

* * *

Jack showered and shaved, with the intention of having a few hours of sleep on his bed for a change. But it was becoming more difficult than planned. He couldn't stop thinking about Ennis. The relief he had felt that morning when they had finally had a normal conversation. And Ennis had looked so calm and healthy in that hospital bed. Not as pale as he had been during the very first days, or confused like in the last couple of times. The happiness of hearing his voice and feeling his hand held back was impossible to describe.

Jack had to admit that he had missed Ennis terribly in these past four days. He missed the voice, the smile, the touch and the warmth in his bed. He had no one to ask for advice and no one to rely on. He had to be strong, because he had never noticed just how weak he had become without Ennis.

Jack sighed, looking at the ceiling. Neve jumped on to the bed and sniffed his face, moving to lie next to him. The poor cat had suffered during Ennis's absence too. Just two nights ago, Neve had meowed for half an hour, moving about the house, almost as if searching for Ennis. It had broken Jack's heart, almost to the point of asking Ennis's nurse if he could bring the cat in the next visit.

He opened his eyes abruptly when the security system rang. It looked like he definitely wasn't going to get any sleep today. He moved to the door on the first level and watched the small screen on the left. Robert was waving at the camera. Jack rolled his eyes and pressed the intercom.

"What ever you've got to sell, I'm not interested." Jack said with humour.

"Are you sure? I'm the Avon lady." Robert made a weird smile to the camera, in what Jack understood was his pathetic attempt of impersonating a real Avon lady.

"Just come in, already." Jack uttered, turning around and moving to the living room.

"I knew you couldn't resist the Avon lady." Robert said following Jack. "We were in college and you already used and anti age cream."

"It wasn't an anti age cream, it was an energy cream. For the damaged skin, not for any wrinkles." Jack stated calmly sitting on the sofa.

"If I didn't already know you were gay back then, I would have been really suspicious." Robert remembered.

"If you didn't know back then you would have found out that time you caught me making out with that dude at our place." Jack said remembering.

"Jack, you were a terrible roommate." Robert said laughing.

"You want to talk about me?" Jack made a devilish smile. "Back then your pick up line used to be _I'm totally liberal, my best friend is gay_**.** It doesn't get much worse than that."

"And it used to work." Robert remembered nodding. "Good times. But why are talking about college?"

"I have no idea. You're the one who start picking on me." Jack leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes.

"Well I didn't come for that. I came to ask about you. Veronica told me Ennis has been awake these last few days."

"Veronica told you?" Jack asked interested.

"She's friends with Cecilia now." Robert explained.

"Yeah, well, actually I should call Veronica. Ennis was more than just awake this morning. We actually shared a few rational words for the first time." Jack smiled. "That's why you caught me here, Matilda sent me here to sleep."

"So he's better?"

"Yeah, everything is going as it should be. He's healing nicely from surgery and blood tests are returning to the normal results."

"And you?" Robert asked concerned.

"Everybody keeps asking me that." Jack looked at the ceiling. "I'm as well as I can be. Got the shock of my life."

"Jack…" Robert murmured.

"Let me tell you, I thought I would never feel as scared as the day my dad told he was going to die. I was wrong." His eyes watered.

"It's ok to feel like that. You can't repress it like you've been doing all week." Robert's hand rested on his shoulder.

"He's ok now, so this is really stupid." Jack cleaned his eyes.

"You're different." Robert looked at him intensely.

"I have someone who counts on me now." Jack made a small smile.

"Yes, you do." Robert's eyes moved to a photo of Ennis, Jack and Sophie at Central Park.

"How about you and Cecilia?" Jack asked carefully, after a few seconds of comfortable silence.

"Fighting as usual." Robert said coolly.

"Robert…"

"No. Just please don't give me another of your speeches." Robert glared at him.

"Robert . . . " Jack started again.

"You were the one who introduced us, for God's sake! You obviously saw some potential between us."

"Yeah, I did. But I wasn't expecting you to act like this!" Jack said angrily. "You're completely changed around her."

"Not this again." Robert uttered under his breath.

"You are! You're leaving all the decisions to her, leaving her with all the power in your relationship. It's bound to be a disaster!" Jack stated for the third time that week.

"If that's true, then why is she unhappy? Why are we fighting?" Robert asked angry too.

"Because it can be fun the first few weeks, but dealing with all the responsibilities of a relationship alone is not easy! She needs you to take you part."

"Oh please…" Robert said dismissively. "She likes to be in control."

"You're a man, Robert. Act like one." Jack's index finger was pointing at Robert.

"And what do you know about that?" Robert asked furiously.

Seconds. It was all it took. A few seconds and Jack's fist was connecting with Robert's face. And in the moment it did, he was sorry.

"Jesus!" Robert said holding his nose.

"Sorry." Jack was surprised with his own reaction. "Do you want some ice? Can I look at it?"

"Just give me some space." Robert said in pain. "It's not bleeding so it can't be that bad."

"Sorry, really… I didn't know what came over me." Jack said worried.

"You don't have to be sorry. You've been worried sick about Ennis all week, you come here to have some sleep and I appear to question your masculinity." Robert said, massaging his nose. "I was asking for it… and probably needing it too."

Jack didn't utter a word; he was ashamed and embarrassed by his own reaction.

"I just got so mad when we talked about this…" Robert confessed to the air.

"I can't believe I punched you." Jack closed his eyes and rested back against the sofa again.

"I think we were 24 the last time you did it. And we were both drunk that night." Robert snorted.

"You've never punched me. Ever." Jack stated remorsefully.

"You've never really provoked me." Robert smiled to the ceiling. "And you hit like girl."

"You've got some nerve, Robert." Jack shook his head in disbelief.

Sometimes not even a punch was enough to teach Robert a lesson.

* * *

"Ennis?" The soft feminine voice asked and Ennis immediately smiled.

"I'm awake." He murmured back to Veronica.

"Good." She said with a goofy smile. "It's good to see you up."

"Good to see you too." Ennis managed a smile.

"You have reasons to smile. Jack told me all about your recovery and I've been in touch with all of your doctors."

"I have been hoping that you would turn into my own personal nurse." Ennis joked.

"Unfortunately I don't work in this unit, Ennis. But I already put in a good word about you to all my colleagues here. Extra soap on your sponge and, hopefully, extra pudding for dessert."

"What a shame." Ennis said resting against his pillow. "But thanks for the pudding tip."

"Actually I have to confess that the reason why you're here is me." Veronica thought a second. "Not the main reason but… That really came out wrong! Well, what I meant was that Jack wanted to transfer you to a private hospital, but I assured him you were being seen by the best professionals."

"I always knew that somehow this was your fault." Ennis pointed to the rest of the room. He was currently alone.

"It also helped that Jack mentioned a future generous donation if your treatment was top priority."

"Where is he anyway?" Ennis asked curious.

"Went to grab a coffee. But let him be, I wanted the time alone with you."

"I know, I'm a terrible friend. With us both moving to different places, we've been lacking some quality time alone."

"I've missed you too." Veronica took a look at Ennis's IV. "And Neve even more."

"You have Kenzei." Ennis remembered with a smile.

"The fact that I'm not alone does not mean that I'm not lonely." Veronica said still looking at the intravenous medication and Ennis couldn't think of a response to that.

* * *

Jack was sitting in the waiting room when Mary and Elizabeth made their appearance. The couple was still making most of the men in the room look their way.

Mary was busy struggling with glaring at the men staring at them and being terrified of being in a hospital again. She was wearing a classic pair of jeans and a green top. Her pale face was whiter than usual and she was holding Elizabeth's arm more for reassurance than as a territorial statement. Jack fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was completely unaware of both the men and Mary's reaction to them. Her eyes were focused on Jack and her expression was one of pure worry. She was wearing a grey dress, with matching shoes and purse. Jack smiled at her. Most things in Elizabeth's life matched and she had problems accepting what didn't.

"Hey kid." She said, hugging him closer.

She had done this every single time she had seen him, ever since Ennis was hospitalized.

"I'm ok, Beth." Jack protested.

"You heard him, Eliza. Just let him breathe." Mary said, trying to sound as confident as she usually sounded.

"How's my godson?" Elizabeth asked, totally ignoring Mary.

"Much better. He got a visit from Veronica yesterday." Jack explained, leading them to their private waiting room.

"Can we see him?" Mary asked sitting on the closest chair she found.

"He's sleeping right now, but he'll be up soon and then you can speak with him."

"Good. The sooner he gets better, the better it is for all of us." Elizabeth sat on the chair next to Mary. "No offense, kid, but Dave's not really taking care of the business and the board members are getting a bit edgy."

"If father was here he would be so disappointed." Jack murmured to Elizabeth.

"It's always hard, kid. Even worse if you're starting and we both know you always got the things you really wanted the hard way." Elizabeth smiled. "Just get your ass out of here of half an hour, call your assistant and show some leadership. Put them all to work while you're here."

"Thanks, Beth." Jack held Elizabeth's hand.

"Now can we go see Ennis?" Mary asked again.

"You're not going to faint, are you?" Elizabeth asked her wife.

"Why don't you go for a little walk around the hospital? I'll call you when Ennis wakes up." Jack offered, surprised by the strange look on Mary's face.

"You're a savior, kid." Elizabeth said pushing Mary out of the room as soon as possible.

* * *

When Ennis opened his eyes, Jack was not by his side. He was looking through the window on the left side of the room, right next to the table covered in flowers and cards from various friends and colleagues at the firm.

"Hey there." Ennis said softly, surprising Jack.

"Hey." Jack moved to Ennis's right side, making the _get well_ balloon move in the air. "How are you?"

"Good, I guess." Ennis sat up slowly, trying not to move his leg too much. "Where's my kiss?"

Jack smiled and moved slowly to peck Ennis on the lips.

"That's how much you've missed me?" Ennis asked teasing.

This time when Jack moved closer, Ennis grabbed his head with both hands and pulled him into a full, liplocking kiss.

"Missed you a lot, baby." Ennis murmured when their foreheads met against each other.

"Just get well soon." Jack said trying to control himself.

"I'm working on that."

"The doctors told me you can go home by the end of the week. Two . . . three more days tops." Jack informed him happily.

"In a wheelchair?" Ennis asked concerned.

"Definitely."

"I was hoping I could use a cane or something." Ennis confessed.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Ennis. Your leg is too weak for that. It needs to recover first, not to mention the months of physiotherapy you'll need before that."

"Stuck with the wheelchair then." Ennis said defeated.

"At least for now." Jack said caressing his arm.

"The police were here." Ennis said after a few seconds of silence.

"When?"

"They came when you left at the end of the night."

"They did that on purpose."

"They wanted to speak with me alone. Nothing much, just to keep me informed on the developments."

"Any news?" Jack asked carefully.

"Just more evidence that this attack was carefully planned." Ennis answered vaguely and Jack was not at all surprised. After all, Mary did run her own investigation.

"Great. I leave you for a night and they attack you." Jack sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jack? Baby? What it is?" Ennis asked looking at him intensely. "Something's been bothering you for a while."

"I did a pretty stupid thing a few days ago." Jack looked at the floor. "I punched Robert in the face."

"Good for you." Ennis said laughing. "I would have done it a long time ago. How you can be friends with him is a mystery to me."

"You don't understand. He told a stupid joke about my masculinity and I punched him." Jack stated seriously. "A stupid joke!"

"No further evidence needed. I rest my case." Ennis said with humour.

"I know he does it all the time, but I usually don't even snap at him for that." Jack continued patiently.

"You're under a lot of stress now. Robert should know better than to push your buttons." Ennis reassured Jack. "Everyone has his limits."

"I know, but still… Maybe I just thought he could be right. Unconsciously or something." Jack finished lamely.

"Baby." Ennis took a deep breath. "Don't overanalyze something like a punch. I'm sure Robert didn't take it too seriously either."

"He was fine. Forgave me quicker than it took for him to stop bleeding and even managed to joke again about the same topic." Jack frowned.

"Just punch him harder next time." Ennis advised with a smile.

"There are some things about Robert that won't ever change and from time to time I forget that."

"Jack?" Ennis said softly, calling his boyfriend's attention. "You're an incredible man and no one questions that."

"God, I miss you." Jack murmured, leaning against Ennis's arm.

* * *

Jack was walking to his office when he heard someone calling his name. He turned slowly to face a tired Dave.

"Jack! Good to see you." Dave said breathlessly; he had run there from the other side of the parking lot.

"Hi, Dave. How's everything going?" Jack asked, concerned for his godson.

"A lot of work. Ennis's cases are driving me crazy…" He didn't elaborate, because Jack gave him a reproving look. "How is he today?"

"Still the same. He's coming home tomorrow."

"He told me the last time I went to see him." Dave remembered.

"I'm actually just passing by. I'm going to sign some papers at my office and then I'm driving back to the hospital."

"Can I go with you?" Dave asked when they started walking to the elevator.

"Sure. Do you need to stop by your office too? I'm using the private elevator to be quicker and you could come with me."

"It's ok, I'll call my secretary when we arrive at the hospital."

"Then let's go." Jack said passing his card through the machine, to call his elevator.

"The remodelling work started yesterday. The first floor is a complete mess."

"It's a bother we'll all have to endure for the safety of our work place. If we have another incident like this, I'm not sure what will happen to the firm. We already lost too much credibility in the last month." Jack sighed, which surprised Dave.

"The new equipment is the most modern anyone has ever seen. I'm sure nobody feels unsafe around here." Dave reassured his godfather when they left the building. "What happened to Ennis could have happened anywhere else."

"The safety of this firm and what lies within is my responsibility." Jack stated after they had entered his office and dismissed everyone else.

"No one is blaming you for what happened with Ennis except yourself." Dave sat on the sofa next to the exit door.

"Everyone keeps praising me, yet the problems seem to come, one right after the other!" Dave heard the desperation in his friend's voice. "Am I the leader this firm needs?"

"You're the only one questioning your leadership." Dave stated, avoiding any further discussion by hiding himself behind a sport's magazine that Jack had forgotten on the coffee table.

* * *

**Author:** 2 months without posting! Sorry, a thousand times sorry! I've been struggling with exams and personal issues. I even had a writer's block on top of it all, probably due to the stress! I'm writing chapter 27 but I'm going to post next chapter only next week, since I'm going to north on vacation. After that another week away this time on the south, Allgarve.

Thanks for all the nice comments and worried questions about this story! I'm planning on finishing, I've planned all Enrique's riddles and details for the future chapters, but I'm lacking time to write. Bear with me my dear readers!

**On the next chapter:** Ennis is back home, but not really, as the two lawyers decide to spend some time at the Twist's mansion. We also get some news about the Olson's investigation.


	21. Starting to heal

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Starting to heal**

It was the last few minutes of Ennis's hospital stay and Jack was too nervous and stressed out to enjoy the moment. As usual, things were getting out of control quickly, mostly due to the fact that the press had taken a sudden interest in Ennis's story and was anxious to get a picture or an interview.

"I can't wait to leave." Ennis murmured from his wheelchair.

Because Ennis would have to stay in the wheel chair for at least another week, the couple had been forced to move temporarily to the Twist mansion. Their penthouse had stairs for the bedroom and Ennis needed help with some of his daily activities, especially considering he wanted to start work on some of his more pressing cases at home. At the mansion, he had Edward and Matilda always available, not to mention the rest of the mansion's staff. Ennis wasn't terribly comfortable with the idea but he admitted that they didn't have any other option available.

"Me too." Jack knelt in front of Ennis's wheelchair. "Are you ready?"

"I love helicopters, remember?" Ennis touched Jack's face fondly.

With all the press surrounding the building, they'd been forced to take drastic measures, starting with the fact that they were leaving the hospital via helicopter to the Twist mansion. Jack had been granted permission from the hospital and they would land on the mansion's garden. It was surreal, but Ennis was getting used to surreal by now.

"I'm still not sure that this isn't going to call even more attention." Jack murmured, worried, while a nurse checked Ennis's vitals for the last time. "I've never done something like this before."

"And you think I have?" Ennis asked with a smile. "Come on, let's just go, consequences be damned!"

"Yeah." Jack placed a kiss right under Ennis's ear and whispered. "I can't wait to sleep next to you again."

"Me too." Ennis answered with a smile.

Jack stood up and moved to guide the wheelchair out of the room. It was odd to see Ennis sitting in a wheelchair, especially because he couldn't bend his right leg. The knee was constrained and it outstretched the leg stiffly in front of him. It was only temporary, Jack kept telling himself; but it was still really odd. Ennis needed him for all the basic activities, from going to the bathroom to getting dressed.

"Jack, just try not to kill someone." Ennis's voice sounded amused when they almost hit a young woman because of Jack's distraction. Surprisingly the woman asked for forgiveness herself.

"Odd." Jack murmured when they were alone inside of the elevator.

"People never blame a cripple. We get special treatment!" Ennis said with humor.

Jack looked at him, smiling softly from behind the wheelchair.

At least Ennis was taking this well.

* * *

Ennis should have expected it. Honestly, what had he been thinking? There was no way in hell that Jack Twist would miss a chance like this. He should have seen it coming. But still, the moment they landed on the garden and Ennis found all their friends waiting with champagne, he had been utterly surprised.

Everyone was there, from firm colleagues, to close friends like Veronica or Elizabeth. Mrs. Campbell was there too, crying like a baby at the sign of him. It was the first time he had seen her since the shooting but she looked alright. Thinner than he remembered and with her hand wrapped with bandages, but nevertheless alright.

A few minutes of talk and Sophie had been placed on his lap and Ennis demanded to see his cat. The white feline kept rubbing against Ennis's chin, but still glared from time to time to Sophie. Neve was a little scared of young children, especially because of their sudden and brusque movements. So Jack decided to take the cat back to the house a few minutes after.

It was frustrating to be in a wheelchair. Ennis's neck was already hurting from having to look up at everybody; he didn't really control the wheelchair's movements that well; but his and Jack's friends were making it bearable. The mansion had rooms on the ground floor, usually the maids slept there, but it was acceptable to use one for a week. To access the house from the garden, there was a small set of steps, but Ennis could easily overcome that obstacle with the help of Edward. The butler had already offered himself to be Ennis's chauffer, personal assistant, nurse and whatever else he could need him for. It had been a kind offer.

Jack, of course, was needed at the firm. Ennis had heard from Elizabeth that the place was a mess and the members of the board were demanding Jack's presence. Not only were the press surrounding the building, but competing firms were taking advantage of their weak moment. Most of their clients were still loyal to Jack's firm and leadership, but some of the young lawyers were showing signs of renitence.

Jack was needed and Ennis knew that the week Jack had spent next to him at the hospital had only complicated matters more. Ennis wanted to recover fast, but he knew these types of injuries needed time to heal and he feared the return to his workplace. It was going to be difficult to face the place where he had almost died, where his blood had been spilt on the floor. He wanted to be ready.

He had not spoken with Jack about that, but he wanted to face Allan Pore once again. He wanted to confront the man and try to understand him. He needed to analyze him, to study him, so that he could move on. He needed to learn something from this, a new knowledge to add to his sociological and psychological being. He needed to rationalize Allan's reasons and study his behavior. It was his way to deal with what had happened.

Jack, on the other hand, wanted justice, while Ennis wanted the truth.

He knew he could find help in Dave and even Mary to find the answers to his questions, as long as he kept Jack in the dark about it. His boyfriend certainly wouldn't want him anywhere near Allan Pore. But Jack was going to be busy.

"Here I am, Mr. Del Mar. At your service." Edward announced, waking him from his thoughts.

"Thank you, Edward." Ennis smiled.

"Master Jack had made me promise that I would not leave your side for the extent of your stay in this house." Edward found a chair and sat down elegantly next to Ennis.

"Jack worries too much." Ennis watched Jack return from the house and stop by Mary and Elizabeth's side.

"As Master Enrique used to say, _Jack is convinced that Ennis Del Mar put the moon and stars in the sky_." Edward played with Sophie's fingers; the baby girl was still sitting at Ennis's lap.

"It took me a long time to get Mr. Twist warmed up to me." Ennis reminded him.

"I'm sure that if he was still between us, he would already adore you as a son by now." Edward looked up from Sophie. "If the stories I heard about what happened were true, and I have no reason to believe they're not, then you had once again proven to be a great man, Mr. Del Mar."

"I did nothing. Couldn't even help Mrs. Campbell." Ennis looked at his secretary, drinking with Lucia May and her children. "Poor woman. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided never to work for me again."

"I think you're mistaken, Mr. Del Mar. I've spoken with her and she seems to be a very determined woman, and she's definitely going to return to her work. She is indeed a bit shaken, but she's mostly grateful for the way you dealt with the situation."

"Never seen her cry so much." Ennis remembered. "Actually, I had never seen her cry before."

"Crying is actually very good therapy, Mr. Del Mar. Have you cried yet?"

"From the physical pain mostly." Ennis murmured, not sure how to answer the question.

"I see." Edward patted his shoulder gently. "I'm not a man of tears, myself. But from time to time…"

Ennis agreed silently and theirs eyes moved to Jack and Matilda, who were now talking a few feet away.

"My dear Matilda is getting worse from her leg and it's not even winter already." Edward confessed with worry.

"She's still refusing to go to the doctor's appointments?" Ennis asked surprised.

"Still, Mr. Del Mar. Not even Master Jack was able to convince her this time." Edward sounded defeated.

"Maybe I can convince her, since I'm an outside opinion."

"You're not that _outside_ anymore, Mr. Del Mar." Edward stood up from his chair and stood behind the wheelchair. "Now, what do you say about joining our better halves?"

* * *

Jack used the movements the nurse had taught him to help Ennis move from the wheelchair to the bed. It was easier with Ennis than with most patients, she had told him, because Ennis could still use his left leg and as long as he didn't bend his right knee, he could do all the other movements. Still, Jack had taken his time to learn and even now, with all Ennis's help, he was basically a disaster. But instead of hearing Ennis complaining, what Jack heard was Ennis's contagious laugh.

"Thank God, this isn't permanent! You would kill me in less than a month." Ennis said, falling onto the bed.

"I'd like to see you try." Jack complained, but Ennis was already dealing with the buttons of his shirt.

Jack couldn't help but watch Ennis's actions. He couldn't help but feel the burning desire, the sexual frustration of a whole week hitting him all at once. It was as if he had never seen Ennis before, as if he didn't already know the patterns of the skin that was slowly being revealed in front of him.

It had been a week since they had been remotely intimate. So, of course, he missed the sex, but he missed the physical closeness much more. It was difficult sleeping alone and it was even worse seeing Ennis every day without really _being_ with him. It was surreal to see Ennis back in a normal king size bed.

"Can you help me take this off, baby?" Ennis asked.

Jack woke up from his trance, to find his boyfriend struggling with his trousers. He couldn't really lift his legs sitting on the edge of the bed, but he kept on trying.

"Stop, you're going to hurt your knee."

Jack moved closer and Ennis used his arms to lift his legs enough, so that Jack could push the trousers off easily. It took seconds.

"Thanks." Ennis murmured still sitting on the bed.

Jack looked up, and from where he was standing, kneeling in front of Ennis's bare legs, the situation seemed a bit awkward.

"I used to do this all the time, just in a different context." Jack said breaking the silence.

"I know." Ennis said smiling.

Jack stood up and kissed him softly. In seconds, Ennis pulled Jack closer by the neck and deepened the kiss. It wasn't long before they were both on the bed, kissing and touching with a slowness of reassurance. Jack was trying hard to avoid Ennis's right leg and Ennis was still strategically leaning down on the bed, with Jack on top of him.

"Are you sure we can?" Ennis asked feeling a bit awkward with a useless leg.

"Yeah. I asked the doctor." Jack murmured sucking on Ennis's earlobe.

"You, asked her?" Ennis asked, sitting up on his elbows in surprise, forcing Jack to roll over.

"She was very comprehensive, honey. And it wasn't as if she didn't know." Jack chuckled. "It was in every freaking magazine!"

"Still…" Ennis murmured.

"Just forget about it. As long as we don't force your right leg…" Jack murmured seductively.

"I really don't want to explain to the nice doctor how I managed to damage my leg even further. So, be careful!" Ennis warned without real feeling.

"Poor Ennis…" Jack teased.

"Poor Jack. It seems to me he's going to do all the work here." Ennis put his hands behind his head and watched Jack climb on top of him again.

"Aren't you afraid? That gives me freedom do to whatever I want."

"I can live with that." Ennis said kissing him forcefully.

They tried not to laugh, for fear of wakening the maids that slept in the rooms next to theirs, but it had been in vain. They teased each other with words and gestures, with sound and touch, until the need became too strong and their minds too far gone. Jack took Ennis inside him on a merciless ride and they were spent far too soon, crying each other's name in the soft light of the chandelier.

"It's scary, isn't it?" Ennis murmured, feeling Jack cuddle with him in the darkness of the bedroom.

He got no answer, but when the tears began falling from his eyes, Jack's hand was there to wipe them away.

For a brief moment Edward's words returned to his mind. He was, _only now_, starting to heal.

* * *

It was the soft breeze that woke Jack. The white sand hit his face and body with delicacy, but also with enough power to disturb and startle him.

He rubbed his eyes, careful not to get any sand in them, and moved to stand up. Although he had been sleeping on the sand, he felt no pain or discomfort. It seemed as if he had been sleeping a long restful sleep on his fluffy bed.

Jack looked around confused. He didn't know where he was and he didn't know why he had been sleeping on the floor. The beach seemed to have no end. Endless portions of perfect white sand were visible in almost every direction, almost, because a few feet away from where Jack had been sleeping, there was a big, black lake. Jack moved in that direction easily. The lake wasn't very deep near the shore but it grew deeper with distance. The liquid shined between Jack's fingers like petroleum but it didn't smell like it. Actually, it didn't smell at all and it had no taste either.

Jack looked around again, but there didn't seem to be anything else around him. White, perfect sand and an endless lake of petroleum were all that there was to see.

He moved around the lake feeling confused and edgy. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He didn't even know where he was!

He was dealing with these thoughts when his bare feet hit something. Jack cursed loudly and looked down.

It was a perfectly round grey stone.

Jack picked it up, interested. There was no other rock like it and that probably meant something. He touched it carefully and studied it with his eyes. It was a perfectly common beach rock. Sighing with frustration, Jack turned around and tossed the rock into the deepness of the black lake. He moved to walk back in the direction from which he came, when he hit something again.

He had hit his feet against another stone.

Actually, it was the exact same stone. Jack was sure. From the shape of it to the shade of the grey, it was the same stone. He looked again at it, there was nothing out of the ordinary about the stone, nothing but the fact that he kept hitting his feet against it.

He throw it into the lake again and quickly looked down. The stone was in the exact same spot where it had been before he had picked it up.

"What the hell?" Jack asked confused and frustrated.

He kept tossing the stone in every possible direction, but it always ended up back in the same spot. Exactly where it had been the first time. Exhausted he tossed it into the lake once again and lay on the sand with his eyes closed.

"You're not doing it right." He heard the familiar voice on his left side a few minutes later.

Jack sat up quickly and looked to his left. Ennis was holding the stone in his hands, touching it lightly. And soon the rock glowed brightly with all the colors Jack had ever seen.

It was like fireworks, Jack thought.

_In his bed, in his sleep, Jack move__d slightly, sighing loudly. His brain moved to another dream, another fantasy, another unconscious desire… He probably wouldn't remember them at all the next morning._

* * *

He leaned down and kissed the small tear, tasting it with his tongue. His heart raced when the big blue eyes appeared right in front of his. The deep blue shined like the peaceful marina on an autumn morning. And Ennis was left wondering who had discovered that the blue ocean of the eyes tasted like the sea.

God, he was so in love! Sometimes it was simply overwhelming and he felt just helpless around Jack, for he couldn't control his actions.

"I love you." Ennis said softly, touching Jack's face gently.

"I love you too." Jack's voice was deep and he was still quite sleepy.

"You were crying in your sleep." Ennis said softly when Jack was looking a little more conscious.

"Really?" Jack asked curious.

Ennis knew that Jack rarely remembered what he had dreamed; Ennis on the other hand always had vivid memories and would swear that he had always dreamed in colors. They had discussed dreams a couple of times before.

"There was a small tear at the corner of your eye."

"That must have been nothing." Jack sighed and stretched his arms behind his head.

"Maybe." Ennis agreed.

"I feel rested so it wasn't really that bad."

"Good." Ennis said softly.

"So what do you want to do today?" Jack asked lazily.

"I don't know, do you have any plans?"

"We could have lunch with Elizabeth and Mary. They invited us yesterday and I promised to mention it to you this morning."

"Seems fine to me." Ennis let his hand caress Jack's shoulder.

"This is so good." Jack murmured, moving even closer. "I've missed it."

"Yeah."

They relaxed in each other's arms, enjoying a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Jack? Who used to sleep here?" Ennis asked.

Now that the light was strong enough to pass through the curtains, Ennis could see the details on the walls around him. Although the furniture was made mostly of pine wood, giving the room an older look, someone had covered the walls with butterflies. In all colors and all shapes, butterflies made of many different materials were surrounding the bed, even the lamp had butterflies on it. Ennis had noticed a few of them last night, but not as many as he was spotting now.

"It used to be Matilda's, when she was still single and worked as my nanny. Now it's the room of the younger maid, she's barely 18 and since Matilda forbid her of having any Justin Timberlake's posters in the wall, she went for this." Jack waved around the room.

"It's so girly that it's actually kind of creepy." Ennis confessed.

"I know, but I didn't want to take all her things out of place, just because of one miserable week."

"Is that her boyfriend?" Ennis pointed at the frame on the nightstand at Jack's side.

"Her older brother. He used to work here too, but now he's living on the college campus." Jack rested his chin on Ennis's chest. "They're orphans. My dad was friends with their family, so he gave them jobs and pay their studies."

"You father was very good man."

"People knew they could count on him." Jack remembered. "And I don't know why, but I never really wanted to be a part of that in his life."

"You were his son and it's always difficult to share your parents with the rest of the world."

"Yes, Dr. Phil. Have you told Robin that you're having an affair with me?"

"That's just sick!" Ennis said between fits of laugh.

"It is." Jack made a disgusted face and they both laughed heartily.

* * *

They arrived at Elizabeth's mansion right on time. The sun was up, but there was a small breeze to cool down the day. Autumn was definitely back. Jack helped Ennis out of the car and pushed the wheelchair until they found Mary who, obviously, was coming from the swimming pool. Her hair was still wet and she was laying on a beach towel. Her arms and legs were showing a nice shade of red, not to mention her nose.

"Hi, guys." She said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Hi, Mary." Ennis said, smiling from his wheelchair.

"What happened?" Jack asked amused.

"I felt asleep near the swimming pool and Eliza used the moment to act on her pathetic little revenge. SHE DIDN'T WAKE ME UP!" Mary spited, looking more than annoyed now. "All because of a hairbrush!"

"A hairb…?" Ennis wanted to ask, but Mary was already gone, walking determinedly to the door.

"Don't worry, this is completely ordinary." Jack stated unmoved by Mary's words.

"But fighting because of a hairbrush?" Ennis asked confused.

"They're women." Jack offered as an explanation.

Jack finally pushed them to the door, where the maid was holding the door, still shaking their heads at Mary's odd antics. They were quickly informed that Elizabeth was in the living room, while Mary was taking a shower. The blond female lawyer was indeed in the living room, wearing a simple summer dress on top of her bathing suit. She looked happy and relaxed, but Jack knew that smile. She had indeed enjoyed her little revenge.

Jack tried focusing on the task in hand, but he barely managed to push Ennis to the center of the room; the wheelchair didn't really move that well on carpet, not to mention that the space was limited by the sofas and all of Sophie's toys.

"Welcome." Elizabeth said simply, looking with disapproval at the toys on the floor. "Sorry about the mess. Sophie's nanny is having lunch and I sent the maid to prepare everything at the garden."

"It's ok." Ennis reassured her.

"It's ok, for you." Jack complained. "I'm too tired to even complain properly."

As a demonstration of his fatigue, Jack dropped without ceremony on the closest sofa.

"How is it, really?" Elizabeth asked to Ennis sitting on the sofa too, with Sophie on her lap.

"It's really frustrating having to depend on somebody else for almost everything. If I didn't know that by Sunday I'd be out of this wheelchair, this would be a total nightmare."

"In your case, honey, it was merely a way to restrain your movements on your right knee, without using a cast since you didn't break any bone." Jack remembered in a way to explain to Elizabeth.

"My poor godson." Elizabeth murmured, placing Sophie on Ennis's lap.

Sophie looked at Ennis smiling. She was 13 months now and every time she saw someone she would immediately start to babble incoherent sounds, stopping from time to time, as if to make words and phrases. Almost as if she's speaking a foreign language. She could already do movements to say yes and no. Her vocabulary consisted of words like mama, mum, duck and most of their names. Although sometimes it was difficult to find any resemblance from what she was saying and the real English words.

"It's good to see you too." Ennis said when she fell silent for a second, the baby girl laughed as if he had said the funniest thing in the world.

"She really likes you." Jack said with a smile.

"Did you guys see Mary on your way here?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"She's furious about your hairbrush revenge or something." Jack explained dismissively.

"Good." Elizabeth said chuckling, which was mostly unusual for her.

"Do we have to take Sophie with us to the mansion?" Jack asked.

"No, it's a small thing, doesn't matter really." But the smirk on her face was clear.

"In my experience, it always is." Ennis murmured from his wheelchair, but Jack and Elizabeth were already discussing their shopping plans for next weekend and Sophie was talking to him again.

* * *

Mary had obviously tried to tell him something all meal. Jack could feel it. The way her eyes would look up from her food in his direction, wondering if it was the right moment. Or the instant she opened her mouth to speak, but Elizabeth interrupted her with some last minute gossip. And if Ennis had noticed, he didn't comment on it.

When they finally stood up from the wooden table, which Elizabeth had ordered to be placed in the garden, Elizabeth pushed Ennis's wheelchair to the house and they both took Sophie for an afternoon nap. Leaving Mary and Jack conveniently alone, which made Jack suspect that Elizabeth knew what was about to come.

"What is it?" Jack asked as soon as Ennis and Elizabeth were out of reach.

"It's not a big secret; I just didn't know how to tell you this between the course meal and dessert." Mary stood up and her head made a sudden movement in direction of the rose garden.

Jack followed her without a word.

"It's about Hanna Olson, isn't it?" Jack asked sighing, his eyes focused on the flowers.

"I have news." Mary answered simply, taking one of her nicotine gums from the pocket in her jeans.

"And it's going to destroy the pedestal where I put my dad a long time ago." Jack said sadly.

"It's not that bad, Jack. My sources couldn't confirm half of the information about Hanna Olson's past and it's been…"

"Just please tell me." Jack demanded.

"Jack… Your father had a relationship with Hanna Olson's mother 20 years ago and although the details are sketchy, there's a fair chance that Hanna Olson is your half sister."

He could hear the wind blowing and the birds flying just over their heads. There wasn't really that intense feeling of surprise that the moment deserved and Jack knew why.

"You know what? I guess I always knew." Jack's eyes were still on the red roses in front of him.

"The time periods match, but she got married a short time later. The information I got is very imprecise and nobody wants to talk with anyone outside the institution and the family members."

"What do I do now?" Jack looked Mary in the eye.

"That's your call, Jack." She let her hand rest on his shoulder for a while and then walked slowly to the main door of the mansion.

* * *

**Author:** I've been writing at a pretty good rhythm, so I'm happy! Unfortunately I haven't been at home, but from now on I hope to post more. Hanna Olson's case it's not going to progress much, but you'll understand why in time. I'm excited about the next chapter, it's kind of different… We'll see!

I would be happy with a few more reviews!

**On the next chapter:** Mr. Santos's party is turning into a nervous breakdown! Not only do they have to impress in this party, they also have to find out as much as possible about Mrs. Santos. Or so it's Ennis's plan! But what the hell is happening between the Santos's couple?


	22. Your secret confidant

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Your (secret) confid****ant**

_Mr. Santos's party was quickly becoming another potential nervous __breakdown._ Or so Ennis thought on that particularly cold morning.

Ennis leaned upon his cane while he stood next to the main door of the Twist mansion, trying to wait patiently for his boyfriend. He looked at his watch and rolled his eyes.

Jack had decided that they needed some designer clothes for the two-day party in Madrid. Ennis had no idea why_._ Elizabeth said something about Michael Khors, _whoever that was_, but Jack said that the Europeans wouldn't really know how to appreciate it. They discussed it for a bit, but after about two minutes, Ennis had completely lost interest in the topic. He didn't mind dressing in whatever Jack decided to be fit for the occasion, _as long as it wasn't pink_.

He hated the color, he always had. He was a Texan and Texans don't wear pink, at least not the ones Ennis knew. No matter what people tried, he never felt comfortable wearing pink, not even pink ties or pink shirts. So he had decided that it wasn't really his color and he just wasn't going to wear it. Not even if pink turned out to be the "new black."

"Sorry for the delay. I was talking with Matilda again." Jack shared a worried glance with him.

"Still no way to convince her?" Ennis murmured in a half question.

"Nope." Jack grabbed his coat from the hall stand.

"Are we still going to see whoever it was that you and Elizabeth were talking about the other day?" Ennis asked curious.

"Have no idea what you're talking about, but we _are_ going to beg for help from two of my dearest friends in the fashion business. Daniel and Nick." Jack said happily.

"How have I never heard about them before?" Ennis asked smiling back at Jack.

"Because you've never gone shopping with me." Jack rearranged Ennis's black scarf.

"I always hated spending any amount of time buying clothes and now that _you_ buy them _for_ me, I spend even _less_ time thinking about it."

"You're forgiven, honey, especially because of that orchid you gave me yesterday." Jack reached up and kissed him on the lips. "I haven't forgotten yet."

"I didn't know you were going to like it so much." Ennis said between Jack's feather like kisses.

"I did." Jack's eyes rested on the Ennis black scarf again. "I swear I used to have a scarf just like this, but I haven't seen it in a while. Did you find it among my clothes?"

"Yeah, it's yours, but it wasn't among your things. You gave it to me on our first date. It was windy or something…" Ennis looked away feeling a little awkward for not mentioning this before.

"You kept it." Jack's smile had crept into his voice, showing his surprise at the gesture.

"I… yeah." Ennis took a deep breath. "And I'm not going to give it back."

"Of course not, honey." Jack kissed him again and this time if it hadn't been for his cane, Ennis would have ended up on the floor.

"Come on, honey. We're already late." Ennis remembered when his poor leg started to protest against all the pressure Ennis was putting on it.

"Yeah, we really need to go anyway." Jack answered, finally moving to the door. "But you're so going to get laid tonight."

And Ennis silently cursed the damn party again.

* * *

They drove to the center of the city, with Jack complaining about the horrible traffic on the weekends. Ennis was almost sleeping, the back of his seat laid down because of his leg. He hadn't sleep very well in the damn butterfly room, which wasn't helping a bit.

"Hey, don't leave me talking to myself." Jack complained behind the wheel.

"Sorry, the pain killers are giving me a hard time." Ennis sighed. "And the bed is just too soft for my taste. I didn't sleep much this week."

"Don't worry, we'll be returning home soon." Jack flashed him a smile.

"I should have stayed home sleeping." Ennis complained.

"We're almost there." Jack's hand moved blindly to arrange Ennis's curls.

"Leave my hair alone." Ennis said with a smile.

"I can't, it's stronger than me."

"At least tell me that your friends aren't going to force me into trying on all the stuff you asked them to design."

"They won't. They have our measurements, it's going to be perfect." Jack made a sudden turn to the left and cursed someone in a grey car. "I hope you'll like them."

"Why wouldn't I?" Ennis asked suddenly interested.

"You're right, everybody likes them." Jack left the car a few streets away where it was still possible to park.

"There's no chance that Daniel and Nicholas are just good friends, is there?" Ennis asked when they left the car.

"What do you think?" Jack asked amused. "Nope. I'll tell you all about them at lunch, I promise."

"I would love to say that I wouldn't care for the gossip, but I'm actually interested. I don't know anyone who works in this business."

"They're really cool. But then, what's the fun in having a straight designer working for me? I'm gay for God's sake."

They'd reached the street of their destination. The multi-level building shined with the light of the day reflecting on the orange and grey panels around the long glass windows. The building was right on the middle of N.Y.'s fashion district. Ennis had never come to this part of the city, with the exception of that one time when Elizabeth helped him pick a suit for the Magnet Spring Party.

Ennis looked at the building again.

Directly above the large glass main door, there was a big black sign with a modern look and the words "Daniel and Nick" connected on an artistic way by a capital S. The word "Studio" was just under the two other words. Looking at the other buildings on the street, it was just another fashion design studio.

They crossed the street, trying not to get run over by one of the many yellow taxis.

"Here we are." Jack said happily. "They're going to be ecstatic about meeting you."

At the door there was a young receptionist that almost squealed at the sign of Jack Twist's presence.

"Mr. Twist, it's a pleasure to have you here again." She smiled at jack but looked with curiosity to Ennis's cane.

"We're in a hurry, Miss…" Jack read her name from the desk. "Spencer."

"Of course." She smiled widely and guided then trough the corridor.

Ennis shared a curious glance from behind the woman's back, but Jack dismissed it with a small smile. The blond lawyer limped all the way trough the corridor, wondering when he could sit again. His knee was hurting a lot. Physiotherapy was much harder than he had suspected. His muscles refused to cooperate and his sessions were usually long moments of torture. During the days in which he didn't have physiotherapy, the constant muscle pain was always a nice reminder of what he had gone through and what he would endure in the future.

Finally the receptionist opened a big double door and they entered a very luminous room with white walls and various tables covered with fabrics and others materials. There were mannequins with dresses and shirts, some finished and others still incomplete. On the left side there was a small white board and hangers with glamorous dresses hanging from the wall; on the right side there were dozens of papers with drawings of faceless women and men wearing possible garments.

But as he moved closer to the big white table closer to the window, he focused on the two surprising figures in front of him. Daniel and Nick were not exactly as he had imagined them to be. Against Ennis's fertile imagination, Nick and Daniel looked quite normal with no exaggerated colorful clothes or fashion hairdresses.

"Good to see you, J." The younger man said to Jack, moving around to hug him.

"Daniel, you look great." Jack said enthusiastically.

Daniel was the kind of man that could lighten up a room with his smile. It was definitely his most attractive feature, although he was far from being an unattractive young man. His hair was wild, styled in a way that covered almost all of his face, but he had a rather nice, sculpted chin. He was dressed in basic jeans and a sweatshirt, which give him a comfortable look. Ennis also noticed that Daniel's right arm had a much unexpected tattoo. It looked like thorns around his forearm. It surprised him that Daniel couldn't possibly be older than 26 years of age.

"Daniel has been annoying me all week since your call, darling." The other man said, watching them amused.

The dark haired man, who was definitely Nicholas, moved to shake Ennis's hand. He was taller than Daniel or Jack, but not as tall as Ennis. His tone of voice was careful and his smile much more reserved. Nicholas was wearing a shirt and tailored trousers, which made him look even more respectful. He looked to be a Latin man, perhaps Spanish, with tanned skin and black hair, which was cut short in a simple style. He was definitely older than Daniel and had a completely different style and attitude.

Nicholas looked like a business man. Daniel looked like a kid fresh out of college.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ennis. My name is Nicholas." Nicholas was the perfect gentleman, his grip strong and firm.

"What was I thinking? My name is Daniel." The younger designer said sweetly, moving his attention from Jack for just a few minutes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Ennis said, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by his curiosity about them.

"We've heard a lot about you." Daniel said with another perfect smile.

Daniel grabbed two chairs, and Jack and he sat behind one of the tables, already laughing about some personal joke. There was no mistake, Daniel was Jack's not so secret confidant. He should have suspected by the number of Saturday mornings that Jack spent away from home, shopping in this area.

"Ennis, let's leave this two talking for a while. God knows when they start it takes a while to stop them." Nicholas was probably used to these little _reunions_. "I thought maybe I would give you a tour, but I don't want you to overextend yourself, I know you should rest." Nicholas said carefully, glancing at Ennis's cane.

"It's ok. As long as we can find a place to sit from time to time." Ennis smiled.

"Splendid, follow me." Nicholas opened the door for him, while blowing a kiss to Daniel, who repeated the movement.

Jack didn't even look up from the sketches Daniel was showing him, but Ennis smiled just the same. He was beginning to like this Nicholas fellow.

"Have you ever been in a studio before, Ennis?" The black haired man asked.

"No, I'm not much of a fashion fan, to tell you the truth."

"Really?" Nicholas asked surprised. "So I guess someone picks the clothes for you."

"Jack does it." Ennis confessed easily.

Nicholas looked shocked at the revelation but his face turned into an honest smile and he shook his head, opening a door for Ennis.

* * *

"So what do you think of this?" Daniel asked showing him a few more drawings. "Nick drew them based on the photos you sent."

"It looks really nice." Jack traced the line of the black trousers.

"I've picked some really good fabrics. And we're going to work our asses off to have this finished by the set date." Daniel showed him samples of the fabrics.

"Thanks for doing me this favor, Dan. I know you're both uberfamous now…"

"Stop it, already it. I haven't forgotten what you did for me, and Nick is just as grateful as I am."

"How are things going, by the way?" Jack asked smiling.

"Great. Our collection for New York's fashion week is going well and we couldn't ask for more requests of red carpet gowns."

"And the rest?" Jack asked in confidentiality tone.

"Amazing. Nick and I…" The younger man looked embarrassedly to his lap. "And I owe it to you."

"Don't be silly. I just kept Nick close to you, the rest was all your doing." Jack punched Daniel playfully on the shoulder. "How many times do I need to tell you that, hmm?"

"What about you?" Daniel asked, changing the topic. "I see you've finally brought him here, but… Did you tell anyone about Mary's news yet?"

"No one, yet. Not even Robert." Jack confessed sadly. "I'm going to tell Ennis this weekend. But I can't face Matilda about this or Uncle Daniel…"

"Jack, maybe you should be sure of the facts first."

Daniel always looked younger than he really was, but when it came to serious matters he was always sounded much older. He was a mature man and had the tendency to despise all signs of immaturity. There was a reason why he had fallen in love with an older man.

"I know. I heard the same from Dr. Whistle." Jack murmured.

"Ennis still thinks you're not seeing her anymore?" Daniel asked in a confidential tone.

"I started going again after what happened with Allan Pore, I couldn't tell him how much the damn thing had affected me. How can I tell him now?"

"I'm repeating myself, but you know what they say about secrets in a relationship." Daniel shrugged at the thought.

"I know, but some secrets are good." Daniel made a face at Jack's answer. "As if you don't keep things from Nick."

"Sure, he has no idea I do wax on my chest. But, I'm sure _that's_ not going to hurt his feelings if and when he finds out."

Jack frowned at Daniel's words, but he knew that the young designer was right.

"Hate you, Dan."

"Love you too." Daniel stood up to show Jack a suit that was already finished. "By the way, he looks way better in person than in the photos…"

Daniel made an approved gesture and Jack laughed heartily.

* * *

Nicholas guided him around the building, waving at everybody. Many of his employees called him Mr. Stark, but a few of them greeted him by his short name, Nick. The studio was full of activity, with people sewing, cutting and measuring fabrics. On the upper floor, Ennis found more people working, this time behind desks. They were working on the merchandise and financial aspect of the studio.

"I remember when I used to do all the financial work." Nicholas said looking at one of the women's work. "How we've managed to have a profit was beyond me."

Ennis smiled in answer.

"Nowadays we design and sew the reproductions and our team makes it possible to replicate it the number of times we need. We have deals with factories in other countries to obtain the fabrics and produce the pieces for shops all over America."

"Sounds very impressive." Ennis commented.

"Actually, this is what we designers are forced to do to survive. To make money. What truly gives me pleasure is to create originals for one specific client. Design from the knowledge I have of the person in front of me."

Nicholas moved away suddenly and guided Ennis through the corridor and into an elevator.

"I'm going to show you our trophies room." There was a feminine tone in his voice, which sounded perfectly adequate in his personality.

Ennis followed him into a new room, with no windows, but still strongly illuminated by lamps coming from the ceiling and from the inside of opened closets. Actually, the closets had no doors, they were presenting dresses and tuxedos with small pictures attached to them.

"Let me show you my newest baby." Nicholas called his attention, moving to take a scarlet dress from the closest closet.

Ennis touched the dress carefully, the fabric encrusted with small pieces of a shining material, which looked like glass, but as far as Ennis knew it could even been real diamonds. Ennis's eyes focused on the picture attached to the left strap. He recognized the brown haired woman immediately, she was posing for the photo at some red carpet event.

"Is she…?" Ennis asked shocked.

"Yes, she is." Nicholas said proudly. "Two weeks ago at the world premiere of her new movie. She even got tickets for me and Danny."

"Now you've _really _impressed me."

"Oh, you have your own remarkable share of cases to impress." Nicholas said with respect. "Jack has been singing your praises long enough for me to recognize that."

"I guess, if you say so." Ennis lifted his cane slightly and Nicholas looked at it seriously.

"I read about the incident in the newspapers and then Jack told Danny the details. But I wanted to tell you that I was really impressed by the courage you showed in the face of danger. It was truly inspiring."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you. I suppose." Ennis said surprised.

"No need for that." Nicholas sat on a couch between closets and waved for Ennis to join him. "I believe gay men must fight against prejudice and stereotypes, but very few of us do that. I'm really glad to meet you."

Ennis felt a bit shocked by the speech, but tried hard to hide it. And as Nicholas keep going on about the need to fight for gay rights, Ennis understood why Jack had never mentioned this two designer friends before. A few months ago he wouldn't have been ready to hear _just how important his example was _for the gay community in the city_._

* * *

"Nicholas thinks I'm the newest example for the gay community." Ennis finally confessed to Jack while they were waiting for dessert at lunch.

"Did he?" Jack asked amused and not at all surprised. "He's a bit obsessed with the _responsibilities of being a gay man_."

"I've noticed." Ennis smiled at the memory of Nicholas showing him the projects he was commanding inside the gay community.

"He's a cool guy, and he's helped a lot of people with his ideas." Jack stated.

"He's also crazy in love with your skinny friend." Ennis continued before Jack could protest. "And somehow I got the feeling from our conversation that it was all your fault."

"I only helped a little, they did the rest." Jack said dismissively.

"I don't really believe it. You like to play match maker, I've seen it before." Ennis raised his eyebrows. "With disastrous consequences."

"I don't know where I failed when it came to Cecilia and Robert." Jack tried not to remember their last fight, which included classics like Roberts haircut and the correct use of the toilet.

"Maybe you don't understand the female part involved." Ennis said amused.

"Anyway…" Jack glared at him. "I didn't do much about Nick and Dan."

"Come on, spit it out." Ennis said, when dissert had arrived. "You promised."

"You're eager to know, aren't' you?" Jack chuckled. "It's difficult to catch your attention, but when you're focused on something, you want to know everything."

"Have we finished analyzing me?"

"Ok, ok." Jack stopped eating his dessert to think. "Where to begin?"

"Come on, now you're just teasing me." Ennis demanded.

"Well… When I met Dan he was already crazy in love with Nick." Jack started. "But back then I had no idea who Nick was, except he had been Daniel's teacher at some Design school back in Syracuse."

"What? Nicholas was Daniel's teacher?" Ennis asked surprised. "Now that, I wasn't expecting."

"They met at a bar a few days before they even knew that they were going to be teacher and student. They had a _thing_ and imagine their surprise when they faced each other in the school a few days later. Nick, always the _shining example_…" Jack said without malice. "Ended it immediately. But Daniel was far from being over Nick, and I think the same thing happened with Nick. The problem was that, when Daniel's time at the school was over, he was forced to return to New York. He didn't have a job and all his family was still here. His father forced him to return."

Ennis tried to imagine Nick and Daniel acting on Jack's words, like some soap opera. Oddly, in his mind, the characters spoke in Spanish. So _telemundo_ then.

"So that's when I met him." Jack smiled. "We were at this charity party and he was introduced to me by his father. He was fairly well-known around the city, and he wanted to use me as an example for his gay son."

"It doesn't look like it, but we're almost the same age." Jack added. "We quickly became friends, but Daniel was a sad guy. Nothing like he is now. He kept talking about Nick all the time, no one was good enough in comparison. You can imagine..."

"I finally gave up of introducing him to all my gay friends and I decided to do things my way."

"What did you do?" Ennis asked curious.

"I called Nick and I told him I had an opportunity of work for him. I asked him if he could spend the next few months in New York. The idea was that he had to design me a summer collection, with the help of my designer friend, who already knew my personal taste."

"You're kidding me?" Ennis asked delighted with the story.

"He was already a well-known designer back then and I really liked his collection at New York's fashion week that year. But I would have done it just because of Daniel anyway."

"What did Daniel think about your plan?"

"That's the best part! He didn't know a thing. I told him the same thing I had told Nick. He was going to help a famous designer to whom I had requested a difficult work."

"You're crazy." But the tone said _I love you_.

"He was a bit furious when he found out. But eventually it all turned out right. Nick came around and ended up moving to New York. Perfect ending for a romance architected by me, I must say."

"You were right, you didn't do much." Ennis said mocking him. "Otherwise it wouldn't have worked out."

"But the best part is that the clothes were amazing and it convinced Nick and Daniel to start designing together."

"With all this, how was it that you were still single when we met?" Ennis asked curious. "Wasn't there anyone to play matchmaker with you?"

"I was searching for true love." Jack said simply.

"And you just knew it was me?" Ennis asked incredulity.

"Yes." Jack answered simply and Ennis was left with no words to answer.

* * *

Mr. Santos's party was everything Ennis had expected and some more. He had, long ago, lost count of how many blond women there were at the party and how many of them were Mrs. Santos's friends. It wasn't his type of party but he just had to deal with that. From the cocktail dresses to the vain topics of conversation, it all was slightly irritating for Ennis Del Mar. He was like a wild animal confined to a steel cage. Ennis began to pace around and soon his discomfort had turned into a profound frustration. He was anxious to leave the place.

"I'm surprised with how many people you know." Ennis commented in Jack's ear.

"I don't really know them and they surely don't know me. We just recognize each other's names and that's enough to fake a nice smile and keep the chances of ever working together open."

"Sounds pathetic." Ennis murmured.

"Honey, I need you to be patient." Jack's hand caressed his left arm. "The firm needs this and I _have_ to do it."

"Ok, but next time they come asking you how was that I hurt my leg, tell them I fell playing tennis." Ennis answered back still upset.

"You haven't even taken more than two lessons! Now, who's being a liar?" Jack's tone was soft.

Ennis groaned tiredly as a response.

"Come on, we just need a couple more of hours of this and then we're hiding in our hotel room." Jack encouraged his boyfriend.

"Why don't we just go now?" Ennis used that soft, pleading tone that he so rarely used.

"Ennis, we can't." Jack felt torn between giving in to Ennis's wishes and fulfilling his professional goals for this visit.

"Are you seeing the guy with a weird mustache on your left?" Ennis looked slowly, moved by curiosity. "I basically came with the goal of getting him for our side."

"Is he a lawyer?" Ennis asked confused.

"No, he's the owner of an insurance company." Jack murmured.

"Then, I'm out of here." Ennis said moving away.

"Ennis!" Jack murmured following him, his tone a mix of worry and guilt.

"Relax, I'm just going to the fucking bathroom." Ennis murmured back angrily.

"Well, do me a favor and cool off before you come back!" Jack snapped back, quickly moving away, blending in among the other guest, until Ennis couldn't see him anymore.

Ennis sighed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't mix with these people. He simply couldn't. He was out of his habitat, out of his comfort zone. It had been hard enough to accept Jack's background, but to be forced to mingle with this kind of people... It was just too much for him. They weren't like Uncle Daniel, Elizabeth or Nicholas. These people were social climbers, ex-models, major owners of corporations... People to whom money and fame were the most important things. It defined who they were, instead of being a part of their lives. And Ennis could easily work for them, could represent them in any case or any court, but he refused to socialize with them.

Maybe he could have tolerated it all a bit longer, if it hadn't been for the sharp pain in his right knee. The painkiller could only do so much. Some of the pain still appeared when he stood up for long periods of time. And after four hours of standing in the same place with a drink on his right hand and a fake smile on his face, Ennis had definitely reached his limit.

"I hate this shit." Ennis murmured to himself, walking away from the big white tents placed on the majestic garden of Enrique's land.

After a few minutes of limping with no certain direction, Ennis finally found out where the bathroom was. Actually, he had to ask the gardener for instructions, but he eventually reached the right place. He entered the atrium, just to find Mrs. Santos and one of her friends talking to each other and laughing. He quickly moved to hide behind the wall, he had no intention of being interrogated again by the Spanish ex-model. It had been bad enough when Mr. Santos had introduced him and Jack to the young woman. She had been rather aggressive in her questions about their relationship and Ennis's _accident_ with Alan Pore. Even Mr. Santos seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with his wife's attitude. But Ennis knew why. They were Mr. Santos's lawyers, the ultimate obstacle between her and the old man's money. And if Ennis had ever any doubts about the woman's intentions in this marriage, he had clearly forgotten them tonight.

So he stood hidden behind the corner of the brick wall, where he could easily pretend to be resting from his hurt knee, in case he was found by Mrs. Santos or somebody else. He sighed, frustrated with the whole situation, when the female voices of the two women he had just seen sounded closer. He could actually hear what was that they were talking about. He had no intention and no interest in hearing their conversation, when the tone on Mrs. Santos's voice caught his attention. It was secretive, careful and full of intense anger that he hadn't heard when they had previously talked.

"I swear this is just as bad for you as it is for me." The voice of Mrs. Santos sounded right next to Ennis, divided only by the brick wall.

"Patience, my sister, is a virtue." The other woman said with amusement on her tone of voice.

"The sooner I finish with this, the sooner I'll get my revenge." Ennis could hear the bitterness coming from her perfect full lips.

"Our dad will be revenged and the money will return to its rightful owner." The woman, who obviously was Mrs. Santo's sister whispered back.

"Silence, Jen. We mustn't talk about this." Mrs. Santos's voice was distant and Ennis could see that the women were now walking in the direction to the party.

Ennis rested his head against the brick wall, the pain in his right knee completely forgotten. His mind was fighting with the possible explanations for the conversation he had just overheard. _Was she talking about revenge against her husband? Why was her father involved on this? Was his suspicion unfounded?_ He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and remembered once again why he hated these parties.

Because when you mix with this kind of people, and if you got really unlucky, you may actually get a glimpse of their real lives. You can find out how miserable they really are… how fake the smiles that surround you can be. And it's one of the scariest things one can see in his life.

* * *

Ennis kept talking about what he had heard during the entire drive to the hotel. He explained the details inside of the limousine and confessed his worries when they entered their hotel room.

And Jack had remained silent, because he didn't really know what to say.

"I knew I should have never let you go on your own." Jack whispered falling on top of the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Ennis sat next to him.

"She could be talking about something else, for all we know." Jack rationalized.

"Her father had worked with Mr. Santos a long time ago. You'd told me so, when they got engaged." Ennis remembered.

"Yes, and if you remember, Mr. Santos forbade us of searching more of her background. He probably knows what he needs to know."

"Jack, did you see her today? Do you honestly think she loves him?" Ennis asked.

"Then why would she got pregnant? The revenge, whatever it is, could be simple if she weren't carrying Mr. Santo's only child."

"Only child. The heir of all the money." Ennis insisted.

"And how would that be revenge in name of her father?"

"I don't know." Ennis murmured defeated, falling down on the bed next to Jack.

"We need to be extremely rational about this. If we mess this up, we might lose Mr. Santos as a client and the firm surely doesn't need that." Jack rose up onto his elbow. "I'm not saying your suspicions are wrong, I just want you to remember that that's exactly what they are… suspicions!"

"I hate this party." Ennis sighed.

"I know." Jack's lips were on his boyfriend's worry lines, right on Ennis's forehead. "That's why I told Mr. Santos that we were going to fly home tomorrow."

"What?" Ennis asked surprised.

"After you threw your little tantrum, I went to speak with him and I told him that your leg was giving you problems and that we couldn't stay for tomorrow. He was totally understanding." Jack felt Ennis move closer. "I had already convinced _our target for the party_ to be our client, so…"

"You shouldn't have." Ennis was feeling guilty, Jack could tell.

"You don't snap unless you're on edge, honey. You don't go around making dramatic scenes unless things are really messing with you. And this party was pure torture for you, I could tell."

"It's just… so fake. And I know that you agree with me." Ennis rolled so that he was laying half on top of Jack, his right leg resting on top of Jack's legs.

"It comes with the job. We can't work with the long time philanthropists. We need to find clients among the social climbers and the newly famous."

"Sorry, baby. I tried, I really did." Ennis talked against his chest.

"Forget about it, I should have predicted this." Jack sighed deeply.

"Jack?" Ennis asked after a few minutes of silence. "It wasn't only because of them, you know? You weren't talking much with me either. What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Honey…" Jack said softly.

"The truth, Jack." And Ennis's eyes were on him demanding.

"It's about Hanna Olson." Ennis's eyes widened with curiosity. "She may actually be my half sister."

"Oh, Jack." Ennis whispered holding him close.

And Jack let the worries wash over him, as he confessed to Ennis his desperation. The tears rolling down his face as he spoke about his father. His hands holding tighter, as he opened his heart to the man he loved.

Ennis cried too, wondering how it was that every time they came to Madrid, shit was bound to happen. But he still found the courage to whisper…

"Everything is going to be all right. You'll see, baby."

* * *

**Author:** I had a blast coming up with these really cool designers. But I don't know a thing about the gay community and personally I had never met a gay man in my life, so I think they'll be like everybody else. Some more relax, others more obsessed about defending their rights and fighting for fairness. Jack and Ennis are both two very rational guys, to whom the idea of being a part of a minority doesn't really sink in. They live on a very privileged situation,situation; far from the reality other men are forced to live with. I wanted to give a different perspective, so I created Nick and Daniel. And my sister loved it, because I took inspiration on her little obsession. (A cookie for the reader who knows what I'm talking about.) Anyway, I love them too and I want to know how interested you guys are in knowing more about them.

**On the next chapter:**Jack and Ennis try to find answers to some of the pending questions. What were Allan Pore's reasons? Where's the new part of the riddle? What about Mrs. Santos?


	23. Searching for answers in the right place

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: ****Searching for answers in the right places**

Ennis knew he shouldn't be here. If Jack ever suspected where he was, it would be a long time before he would hear the end of it. But Jack was at the firm, working hard to keep everybody in line and the enemies in check. Right at this moment, he was probably at another board meeting, focused and unworried, because Ennis was supposedly working with Mary on the background research of Mrs. Santos.

Except Ennis wasn't doing any research.

He was being checked by a guard, walking through the metal detector and signing his name on the prison papers. The man kept looking at him in disbelief, almost as if expecting the name he had signed to be fake. Ennis didn't blame him, it wasn't something most people would do. The man kept checking his ID and looking up at the tall black haired woman on Ennis's left.

Famous private detective, Mary Bingley.

"Mr. Del Mar, right this way." The man said, trying to look a little less shocked.

Ennis took a deep breath, sharing a quick glance at Mary, who only raised an eyebrow in question. Dave, next to her, was looking as nervous as Ennis, probably because he didn't like to do anything behind his godfather's back. But Ennis was definitely going to do it. He was going to visit Allan Pore on death row. The man who had reduced him to a wheelchair; the murderer of an innocent security man; the man from whom Ennis had taken legal custody of his sons… He was going to confront him.

Ennis didn't know what he expected from the man, but he knew that this chapter of his life could not be closed until he got some answers from Allan Pore. Until he understood a little more about what had motivated Allan to make such a reckless attempt on his life.

When he arrived at the cell, Allan Pore was waiting, standing behind the bars in his orange prisoner's suit. It wasn't the first time Ennis came to a prison, it wasn't even the first time he talked with someone on death row, but it was the first time that he felt suffocated by the whole environment.

"Ennis Del Mar…" Allan said his tone neutral. "Not only did you not die, but you had the nerve to come back and rub it in my face."

"I needed to see you." Ennis said simply. "I needed answers."

"I see…" He said with no interest. "Nice cane you got there."

"There's not much that you could do that would actually get a reaction from me. And my cane is definitely not one of those things." Ennis looked him in the eyes. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I guess it's like they say, you gotta get back up on that horse."

"I'm Texan, I not only say it, but I actually do it." Ennis felt some of his confidence return.

"Just ask what you want and go away." Allan said with disdain and anger.

"Very well then. Just tell me, why in the firm? Why not in any other place?" Ennis asked straight forward.

"As if I'd waste my time or money following you! All I needed was a good chance of ending up with you and I didn't need to go any farther than the firm." Allan smiled sadly.

"Then why me?" Ennis tried to remain calm. "There were so many other people involved in your case. Why me?"

"Because you enjoyed it." Allan turned his back on Ennis. "Because I saw the happiness on your face when I lost. I can't stand guys like you… Your success made my failure seemed even worse."

"That was it?" Ennis asked disappointed. "You thought I was full of myself, so you decided to take my life?"

"Enough with the questions! Haven't you figured it out yet? Didn't I make it pretty clear why I wanted you dead?"

"I suppose you did, but you didn't give me a chance to tell you something myself." Ennis took a deep breath. "What happened to you was nobody's fault but your own."

Allan groaned, but kept his back to Ennis.

"You were the one who lost everything in your life because you got obsessed with your work." Ennis waited for a reaction. "Your wife left you because you didn't have time for her and you lost your kids because they didn't want to have anything to do with a total stranger. You were obsessed then as you are obsessed now… nothing's really changed."

The silence fell between them like a blanket.

"They didn't even write me a letter." Allan whispered, surprising Ennis. "I was on national TV and they didn't even call me."

"They want nothing to do with you and this whole debacle just proved them right."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THEM! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ANYTHING YOU FAG!" Allan screamed, moving furiously against the cell's bars.

"I know that my _"fag of a boyfriend"_ is going to squish you like a bug in court." Ennis said extremely calm. "And if you don't confess it all pretty soon, you're going to end up in the chair. God! You're already on the row!"

"I knew this was going to happen. But why do you care?"

"Because, contrary to what you may think, I don't want your death on my conscience. I want to be sure that I did the right thing, right till the end."

Allan didn't move or utter a sound.

"Show some remorse, plead guilty, do whatever you want…" Ennis moved away, but stopped a few feet away. "But we both know that you were never the victim here."

* * *

Jack looked at the fish swimming in his late father's aquarium and shook his head. He hadn't been able to help it. He had returned the old aquarium back to its place. He couldn't bring back the fish but he bought some similar. The secret compartment was no longer the secret safe of Enrique's secret belongings. A few important contracts, a bunch of plans to change some of the Firm's rooms and, surprisingly, notes about a future Magnet Firm in Europe. Jack now kept those things back with the rest of the papers his dad had left him in the family's secret vault.

The head of the firm sighed, moving to sit on his usual black chair. The firm was running smoothly again. He had finally managed to appease the lawyers and the clients working with the firm, but what he needed now was to find a good strategy to attack the Valvardsy firm and Helen, while maintaining a positive image for the firm. He needed to send a message, not only for Valvardsy, but to all the other firms in the business.

He was looking at his grandfather's portrait when Mrs. Gersh announced that Frederic Dawson was standing outside, requesting to speak with him. Jack wondered what the other lawyer wanted.

"Jack, it's good to have you back. Did the party go smoothly?" Frederic asked sitting elegantly on the sofa near the door, forcing Jack to stand up from behind his desk to greet him.

"Yes, our main target was persuaded. He's actually going to work with your father." Jack stood next to the sofa.

"I haven't seen my father yet." Frederic offered as an explanation.

"What brings you here today?" Jack asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, and as usual, I'm here to tell you what everybody else refuses to say." Frederic said dramatically.

"Please, Frederic. Skip the drama." Jack said seriously.

"It's about your precious boyfriend." Frederic started.

"Don't tell me you found out that he's cheating on me!" Jack feigned surprise.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jack." Frederic said insulted and Jack snorted. "This is an entirely professional matter."

"Sorry, Frederic. I mean no disrespect." But Jack was smirking.

"It's about what happened with Allan Pore. I think we're not taking advantage of the situation as we should."

"Advantage of the situation? I'm afraid you've lost me there." Jack asked, now completely interested.

"I know that what happened with Ennis was a terrible thing. I don't like him, he doesn't like me; but even I didn't want something like that to happen to him. But the fact is that it _did _happen. And we could use it to the firm's advantage, and we aren't!" Frederic explained simply.

"Oh, please Frederic. You want to exploit this?" Jack asked indignantly.

"Everyone wants to know the details, Jack. Give them what they want! Make Ennis the "hero" that everyone will want as their lawyer!" Frederic's tone was pure sincerity.

"You're crazy." Jack shook his head.

"Am I?" Frederic asked. "A famous lawyer, for an even more famous client."

"That would be torture for him, and you know it. He's not like you…"

"Then use his secretary to tell the story! She owes him her life, after all. What could be better than that?" Fredric asked excitedly.

"What happened was a very serious incident Frederic and we're not going to turn it into a publicity stunt!" Jack said.

"You know what? I think even Ennis would disagree with you!" Frederic stood up from the sofa suddenly. "I'm taking this proposal to the board assembly. You're obviously not impartial enough to make a decision with this."

"Yeah, you do that. I'm tired of your attitude, anyway." Jack said annoyed.

"You'll see. There'll come a time when you'll thank me for taking the firm's interests above everyone else's!" And with that, Frederic left the office without making a sound.

Jack sat on the sofa worried. Frederic always had the capacity to complicate matters and irritate him to no end.

* * *

As he turned the key to open the door and the sound of the television reached his ears, Ennis took a deep breath in contentment. He was home. He had finally faced Allan Pore once again, and returned to his house, where his boyfriend was probably waiting for him. He took off his jacket and scarf and closed his eyes in contentment. Finally, he left the cane resting against the wall (he didn't use it around the house as the physiotherapeutic had recommended).

"Ennis?" He heard Jack asked in a question.

"Yeah, it's me." Ennis confirmed reaching the living room.

Jack was sitting on the floor, his back resting against the sofa, the lights of the television playing on his face, while the rest of the room was mostly in the dark. Neve was sleeping soundly next to Jack on the floor. He hadn't even realized that Ennis was back home.

Ennis leaned on the sofa that Jack was still sitting against, scratching his longs legs. Jack looked up and they shared a brief peck on the lips. But his boyfriend's attention quickly returned to the television and Ennis had to groan when he recognized the actors on the screen. Jack's favorite series was on.

"I can't believe you're watching OZ again." Ennis tried not to roll his eyes, as the prisoners moved around the famous set.

"I had a really odd day, I thought I deserved it." Jack stated, leaning his head against the edge of the sofa, in a silent request for Ennis to stroke his hair.

Ennis start doing it without hesitation; he loved Jack's little noises of contentment.

"I think the story is good and all, but the rapes, it's just…" Ennis struggled with the words.

"Scary?" Jack offered.

"No. I mean… Yes, too. I don't know, I guess it always looked odd for me. But now it just feels like it trivializes the sex we have."

"The gay sex?" Jack asked confused, but curious.

"Yeah, it looked so meaningless in the episodes I saw." Ennis tone was reticent. "It lacked some real feelings."

"That's the most interesting thing anybody has ever told me about this show." Jack said reflecting. "I guess it's because most of the characters don't have any tender feelings between them, it's just a physical thing. Sexual slaves and all…"

"It honestly disturbs me." Ennis confessed.

"It's ok, honey. I can watch it some other time." Jack stopped the DVD. "Anyway, how was it with Mary? What did you find out?"

"I'm afraid I don't have good news, baby." Ennis took his blackberry out and showed Jack the files Mary had found, trying not to over think his small little lie.

He had been with Mary indeed, but they had spent most of their time trying to schedule the visit with Allan Pore. He knew Jack would eventually find out what happened, but the moment didn't seem right.

"So her father did lose his fortune after severing his partnership with Mr. Santos." Jack murmured after a while.

"Not directly, no, but I'm sure the two things must be related." Ennis confirmed.

"We need to be sure about this. If we're going to confront her, we need to be 100 sure of what we're accusing her of."

"You're not convinced yet." Ennis kept looking at the small screen.

"What if she really has reasons to want revenge against her husband, but she's talking about someone else? What if all those reasons were mitigated by his money and what he can offer her? And I'm not even talking about love or her feelings for him." Jack rationalized.

"Come on!" Ennis muttered in disbelief.

"You have to understand that this is not murder, we're not in court! Having motive is not enough to accuse her of anything!" Jack stated clearly. "And there are serious consequences to an accusation like this…"

"You're right, baby." Ennis murmured after a few seconds of silence.

He closed his eyes and rested against the sofa.

"So what do we do?" Ennis asked.

"We need to find a way to get our hands on some more reliable evidence."

"Any ideas?" Ennis tone was hopeful.

"Sorry. Too tired for that honey…" Jack opened his mouth to speak, but he ended up smiling. "You're not going to believe what Frederic told me this morning. The man wants to drive me to suicide." Ennis's hands moved along Jack's shoulder.

"That bad, hmm?" Ennis was secretly jealous, for he still couldn't stand a whole day of work in the firm and was still mostly working at home.

"Something about turning the Allan Pore incident into a media circus, with the goal of getting us more clients. And he's going to present the proposal to the board because I refused."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?" Ennis asked curiously.

"Because it's nothing and it will be over soon." Jack said frivolously. "Although I must admit I've missed Frederic's crazy antics. At least he tells me what he truly believes."

"As long as he keeps his hands to himself…" Ennis murmured and Jack laughed.

"I think that phase is pretty much over now." Jack stood up and moved to sit next to Ennis on the couch.

"Good for him, then." Ennis sat next to Jack, his chin resting on Jack's shoulder, his hands encircling Jack's waist.

"Way better for us." Jack whispered and proceeded to kiss Ennis properly for the first time since he had arrived home.

"I've been waiting to have you home all day." Ennis said happily.

"And the good news is that we're going to be together almost the entire day tomorrow. I got a call this afternoon We have permission to go search around my grandparent's place and I want you to come with me."

"Any ideas of what we might find?" Ennis asked, nosing Jack's neck affectionately.

"I have a feeling that the _past_ part of the riddle is going to be about my mom. That is the only past that I never really knew…" Ennis knew that Jack was biting his bottom lip. "I'm hoping it's about her."

"What if it's about Hanna?" Ennis asked softly, he wanted to know Jack was prepared. "What if he's going to tell you about her?"

"I've told Mary that she should keep her investigation about Hanna Olson a priority. But I really don't know what do about her…" Jack sighed deeply. "If she is my half sister, she's entitled to half of the Twist fortune, not to mention the firm! Do you think my father would have left her such a small amount of money in his will?"

"Maybe the riddles will tell you what to do in the end." Ennis murmured.

"Until now, the riddles have given me nothing but more questions." Jack said aggravated, but Ennis held him closer.

* * *

Ennis woke up to the smell of coffee.

He smiled in contentment, happy with the warmth that the bed was offering and the fact that for the first morning in days, he wasn't in any kind of pain. He took a deep breath and felt Neve jump on to the bed, meowing loudly at him. Ennis knew that sound - the cat was hungry - so he slowly opened his eyes.

"Why hasn't Jack fed you yet, huh?" Ennis talked to Neve, petting him. "I have no idea, but let's fix that."

Ennis searched around the bed for his underwear, but couldn't locate them, so he grabbed a robe and walked to the kitchen, where the smell of coffee was coming from. He was curious; usually Jack wouldn't do anything around the kitchen, not even coffee. Either there was someone else in the house or Jack was trying to kill them all by attempting to cook. Ennis rather preferred the latter.

He reached the kitchen and opened the door carefully. Jack was preparing a tray with breakfast. There were two mugs with coffee, yesterday's croissants and what appeared to be an attempt to make some type of eggs. The eggs probably explained the exclusion of the bacon as Jack must have been too traumatized to ever touch a pan again. Ennis wished he had seen it, because just the fact that he had done it for him was sexy, but to have actually seen it, would have been almost erotic.

Actually, he was so fascinated by Jack's work on the tray that he didn't even notice that his boyfriend was walking around the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. His boxers. The same ones he hadn't been able to find a few seconds ago and that were doing a very bad job at hiding Jack's half hard cock. Ennis unconsciously wet his lips.

Suddenly Neve meowed impatiently, looking at Ennis in a demanding way, but Jack didn't look up from the tray.

"Neve, please, just another minute. You're going to wake up Ennis too soon." Jack murmured to the cat.

Ennis watched Jack, inebriated by the well toned body in front of him. The lazy movements, graced with a natural elegance and the long fingers that showed a poor technique for all things related to cooking. Jack was a delight to the eyes, the endless white porcelain skin, corrupted only by the smallest paths of intense black hair. And just as Ennis was about to end the torture of simply staring, instead surrendering to the urge of touch, Jack decided to try to reach the jar they had bought recently. The same one that was standing on the top shelf of the cabin and that they used to serve juice at breakfast. It was placed so high that even Ennis usually had to stretch his arm to reach it.

The blond attorney repressed a laugh, while he walked slowly and silently in Jack's direction, admiring Jack's attempt to reach the jar. The shorter man stood on his toes, leaning against the counter and exposing his admirable buttocks through the thin fabric of Ennis's boxers. And if what Ennis was seeing wasn't the sexiest thing ever, then he didn't know what was.

Enable to stand it any longer, Ennis moved closer pressing his body against Jack's. The reaction was immediate, Jack's body tensed up, his hand opened immediately in surprise and he failed to, once again, grab the jar. After a few seconds, Ennis felt him relax under his pressure, probably realizing who was pressing against him, but Jack didn't say a word. Ennis smiled, imagining Jack's embarrassment for being caught in the middle of preparing his romantic surprise. He pressed even closer, letting Jack notice how much he had appreciated the little show, and reached for the jar, with his arm pressing against Jack's until he reached the object. Finally, Ennis placed the jar on the tray, still keeping their bodies incredibly close. He was more than glad for having absolutely no pain in his knee.

"Someone is happy to see me." Jack sounded a little breathless and Ennis was pleased.

"Are you surprised?" Ennis pressed his hard on even closer to Jack's ass.

"The original plan was to surprise you, not me." Jack's hands moved to behind Ennis's back.

"You know very well that I'm the one doing the surprising here." Ennis felt Jack's hands encircling his waist.

"I just wanted to do something…" Jack pressed Ennis even closer. "…different!"

A few feet away, Neve walked away, obviously bored and annoyed with the lack of attention from his humans. But neither of them noticed.

"You did great," Jack threw his head back, exposing his neck deliberately. "I can't wait to taste it."

"Me either." Jack murmured, but he wasn't sure if they were talking about food anymore.

Jack turned away enough to kiss and soon Ennis's rigid member was getting some attention from Jack's right hand. The mood was quickly becoming frantic, since for some reason the whole situation seemed to be a turn on for both of them, but Ennis was forced to stop in his tracks with surprise, when his fingers found nothing but slickness inside of Jack's entrance.

"That was the second part of your surprise." Jack whispered between moans of appreciation at Ennis's administration.

"Jesus Christ." Ennis murmured for lack of anything else better to say.

They had sex right there, against the counter of the kitchen. A bit too raw for Ennis's standards but Jack usually preferred it that way. When it was over, Ennis leaned against the counter, his knee hurting again and Jack pressed against him, wondering what what he'd done to deserve such a treat.

Later, Jack's breakfast tasted like heaven.

* * *

The minute they got out of the car, Jack looked worriedly at his boyfriend. He had only been there a couple of times, but it had always scared him by its pungency and dimension. The manor was an enormous angry creation, made only to protect and exalt the ones living in it. It was a labyrinth of rooms and hallways, filled with golden treasures that had confused him as a child and wouldn't impress him much as an adult now. To sum it up, it was a really big, really ugly house, and not even the beautiful gardens, which Jack's grandmother had taken such pride in, were able to dissaude that fact.

It was hideous indeed, but it was one of the biggest in the state and Jack was worried about his boyfriend's perspective on the whole thing.

They had driven mostly in silence. The journey had taken them more time than they had expected, for the house was nearly on the other side of the state and they had miscalculated the number of miles they would have to drive. But Ennis had been really comprehensive.

"Thank God you didn't inherit _this_ house too." Ennis had left the "ugly" part of the comment out for Jack's sake.

"Nobody understood why my grandmother didn't leave it to me, but dad was always honestly relieved with her decision." Jack tried to recollect those years. "They never got along, especially at the end… when she was almost senile."

"It's always hard to live with family." Ennis didn't know what else to say.

"She never accepted my father as family…" Jack stopped in front of the door. "And I doubt she would accept me, if she was still alive."

There was a sad tone in Jack's voice. He never really had a family and the woman who could have been the missing link to what he had needed had never given him more than two or three hours at birthdays and Christmas. She had been a disappointment in Jack's childhood and she was now a hurtful bad memory.

Just as someone opened the door for them, Jack caught the distressed look in Ennis's face. This was hard on him and Jack's family issues weren't helping much. He sent his boyfriend a reassuring look.

"How can I help you, sirs?" An old woman opened the door and by her attire, she was clearly a maid.

"I'm Jack Twist. I was supposed to visit the house this morning." Jack explained with a smile. "We're a little late."

"Oh, of course." She said nodding. "As you should know, the lady of the house is on vacation, but she left me instructions to grant you total access to all rooms in the house."

"Yes, she had informed me." Jack gave her a letter that he had received a few days ago and followed her inside the house, followed shortly by Ennis and his cane.

"Very well." The woman said when she reached the enormous stone stairs in the middle of the hall. "I should let you know that many wings are empty or covered with sheets. It's been a while since the mistress has spent her days here."

"I was also informed of that." Jack was anxious to find any clue from his father and leave as soon as possible. "I'm specifically interested in the library."

Jack had recalled, a few days ago, a vague conversation with his father, in which the older attorney had confessed to him that Catherine was passionate about reading. And since he was still convinced that one part of the riddle would be about his mother, he had decided to start looking there.

"Very well, you can follow me, sirs." She said immediately, climbing up the stairs with remarkable expertise.

Jack helped Ennis follow the maid, who seemed to climb floor after floor without much effort.

"I always said that it would be a big mistake to leave this house to someone outside of the bloodline. I wasn't wrong, Mr. Twist." She said after opening the door to the division.

"What's done is done." Jack said simply.

"And look at what's left of this great house! If it hadn't been for me and my husband, the flowers would have died long ago and the rest would be nothing but old furniture and dust." The tone was a mix of anger and sadness. "Mr. Twist, I'm grateful that she can't see it now."

With those last words, the woman left the door, quickly disappearing from their view and down the stairs. Jack was mostly surprised and the look on Ennis's face revealed confusion and curiosity. Jack entered without saying a word. He didn't like to talk about his grandmother.

"To whom _did_ she leave this place?" Ennis asked looking surprisingly to the immense numbers shelves, all replete with books.

The whole place was covered in dust and there was very little light. Everything was old, from the pictures on the walls to the rug on the floor. There was a particular piece of furniture that Jack remembered from his childhood visits to his grandmother -- the big ebony desk. Dark and luxurious as he remembered it, the place where the lady of the house used to spent most of her time. Not even when Jack and Enrique visited her, did she leave this place for long.

_It was the most __specific memory he had of her, and it was now nothing but a picture lost in dust._

"She left it to her best friend, a distant cousin in blood line. Nowadays she's so old that she barely comes to spend any time here." Jack explained, moving to the big desk. He had a feeling he was close to finding something.

"You're so sure we're going to find something here…" Ennis commented, still taking in his surroundings. "But I'm still uncertain. How would your father come here?"

"The same way I did. I spoke with the current owner on the phone, my dad was here and the time matches perfectly since he already knew he was sick." Jack was searching for something inside of the drawers.

"And you didn't tell me?" Ennis asked confused, now focused on him completely.

"I didn't want to get our hopes up, in case I didn't find this!" Jack took a small red book from the inside of one of the drawers.

"What?" Ennis asked confused.

"My mother's diary." Jack read from the cover excited. "I didn't know what it was… but my grandmother used to read it all the time, sitting here. It was a wild guess, but I just couldn't stop thinking about it."

"You didn't know?" Ennis sounded excited too.

"No I had no idea. I just kept remembering her sitting here reading this book and I just knew it had to be about my mom." Jack was even afraid of opening it.

"Come on." Ennis encouraged him. "Let's see if there's any message from your father."

Jack's fingers shook a little as he opened the book. And there it was, an envelope. Jack's hand moved away, as if burned, while his eyes recognized the handwriting on it.

_To my son,_

_Jack_

They had discovered another part of the riddle.

* * *

**Author:** I won't keep you waiting, next week there will be more! I swear… Actually with a few more reviews I may post soon. I'm writing chapter 29 and 30 so we have lots of chapters to read! Also I'm working with jen-wcugirl in a new rewritten Law and Love! Longer chapters will include cut scenes (Ennis and Veronica's date, details on the 5 weeks after Madrid, etc). Basically a new perspective of Jack and Ennis with the old plot line!

**If there was stuff you didn't like this is the right time to annoy me about it! COME ON GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! **

**On the next chapter:** As we move to a new part of Enrique's riddle, light comes to a few parts of Jack's past. But is it going to bring answer or just more questions? In the meanwhile Ennis and Jack spend time with their friends; trying to avoid the inevitable discussion about Allan Pore!


	24. Different people, different points of vi

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty ****Four: Different people, different points of view **

Ennis looked at the envelope and frowned. Jack looked as if he was going to have a seizure just by looking at the white envelope between his fingers.

"Do you want me to open it?" Ennis asked carefully.

"No, I should do it." Jack mumbled.

His hands moved to the delicate piece of paper, opening it trembling with excitement and expectation. Jack took a deep breath and read out loud.

_Dear son,_

_You have come to the right place. Where else could your past be? Where else could you start again?_

_T__o help you come to terms with your past, you have to embark on a journey that began before you were born. You have to see the world through her eyes and understand the conflicts and the decisions that changed our lives. Your life… forever._

_Three keys, three eras and three places. Three was your mother's favorite number… it was the number of faces in a triangle and the symbol of the holy family. There is magic in this number._

_But if you want to know more about your mother, you must read this book, you must read it to the very end. Because where something ends, another begins… _

_I know__ that you will find the answers._

_Love you son,_

_Enrique Twist _

As usuall Ennis was puzzled. Enrique's letters were always confusing at first, Ennis could only understand parts of it in the end, even if those parts hadn't look like clues at first. But this one at least gave clear directions.

"So all I need to do is read this?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"I think so." Ennis offered.

Jack opened the book and his eyes scanned the first pages, as if it was a new evidence on a difficult case. Ennis wondered what could possibly be written there.

"This is my mother's childhood diary." Jack stated closing the book. "What I am supposed to learn from this?"

Ennis frowned. This little detail hadn't been expected. Catherine's childhood was the beginning, but what was there to understand? How was it that this book would help Jack deal with his lost mother and their past? It didn't make much sense.

"_Mummy and daddy took me to zoo today. I was wearing my new red cotton dress…_" Jack read from the book. "It's a _child's_ diary!"

"Your dad said you should read it to the end." Ennis murmured, thoughtfully. "I'm sure you'll find answers in the end. After all, didn't you want to know your mother better?"

"She had really bad handwriting at the age of eight years old." Jack commented, but Ennis saw the ghost of a smile there. "But that's not what was thinking about."

"Pretty odd, hmm?" Ennis asked at Jack's sad look.

"I have absolutley no idea what my dad was thinking when he decided to come up with this." Jack said frustrated.

"Don't let the details bother you, you're finally learning more about your mother! And that was what you wanted!" Ennis's arm moved around Jack's neck.

"Yeah, but still no clue about Hanna Olson." Jack sighed. "Maybe he'll tell me, maybe he won't."

"He loved you, Jack. I'm sure he did what he thought was best for you." Ennis said softly.

"You're right." Jack kissed Ennis on the jaw. "Let's just get out of here. This place gives me the creeps."

"You're telling me." Ennis murmured, taking Jack's hand in his.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. Jack had left Ennis and the physiotherapist working on a light session in the living room of the penthouse for a relaxing few hours of shopping with Elizabeth and Cecilia. Although it had sounded like a good idea a couple of weeks ago, Jack hadn't been expecting for Cecilia to bring all her relationship problems with Robert to their little _rendezvous_ time.

Jack had been refraining from snapping responses for an hour and even Elizabeth was looking a bit disturbed with the level of details Cecilia was offering today. Cecilia tended to forget that they were three very different people, but today she was taking it to a whole other level.

"… and then I had to tell him that there was no way I was going to meet his parents in Italy." Cecilia's tale finally came to a brief pause when they were approaching Elizabeth's favorite shop, Chanel.

"Meeting each other's parents is a serious step in a relationship, Cecilia." Elizabeth said seriously. "I nearly killed myself the day I met Mary's parents, but it was something I needed to do and when the time was right I felt I owed them some of my time and consideration."

The minute they stepped inside the store, a brunette woman whose name Jack could never recall, started in their direction, greeting Elizabeth enthusiastically. A few seconds after, they were served with champagne by a valet, while Cecilia talked with the shop owner about her next article on the magazine. And after a few more minutes of conversation, the group was finally allowed to ruminate around the shop, as they usually preferred.

"I must not take long, Mary is probably waiting for me." Elizabeth said while staring at a beautiful light brown suit. "She likes to plan these odd family activities on weekends."

"It's important for Sophie." Jack said nodding.

"I really don't know how you handle a baby and a family with your work." Cecilia confessed.

"It's difficult, indeed. But since I'm a board member I've been taking less and less cases and Mary has her own schedule. I think we've been doing a pretty good job as parents so far." Elizabeth smiled sweetly.

"I envy you. I barely got to see Ennis this week and he definitely needs all my support now."

"But he told me he was recovering well." Elizabeth said eyeballing another outfit.

"He is. I haven't seen anyone as tough as him and lately I think he has come to terms with what happened. At least he's not blaming himself so much…" Jack trailed off and shook his head. "I just wish I could have been there more for him, you know."

"You two are like love sick puppies." Cecilia said rolling her eyes.

"Well, we got lucky. We've found our soul mates." Jack answered, a bit of annoyance seeping through, although Elizabeth frowned at his words.

"Jack, you have such a romantic notion about life." Cecilia said with condescension. "Romance doesn't last forever."

"I beg to…" Elizabeth was interrupted by a furious Jack.

"Romance only dies when you give up on feeding the love you feel for somebody else." Elizabeth looked surprised at him.

"Not everybody wants his soul mate coming to his door in a white limousine with roses as a gift." This time Cecilia's disdain was clear in her words.

"No?" Jack and Elizabeth asked at the same time.

"Of course not! Some people have more realistic visions of what they could truly find on a partner."

"Well maybe not the limousine, but there are other things. Romantic things…" Elizabeth was a bit uncomfortable with the issue.

"Of course there is." Jack agreed immediately. "I understand if people search for different things when they're talking about romance, but I can't believe that they don't want it in their lives at all."

"I believe in what you want. I find it all to be a bit corny." Cecilia insisted when Elizabeth waved to the assistant and gave her the list of things she wanted.

"Maybe your problem with Robert is that you're too much alike." Jack murmured.

"And maybe you're right." And Jack was surprised with her defeated tone, so much that he remained silent for the remainder of their time together.

When Jack and Elizabeth were alone inside of Elizabeth's black limousine, the older attorney finally made him talk.

"I know you don't like to hear about Cecilia's problems with Robert." Elizabeth said softly. "And God knows I find it a bit odd myself. But she's our friend Jack, and you're not helping her with your attitude."

"I was friends with Robert way before I met her." Jack stated immediately.

"I know, I was the one who introduced both of you, but if I remember it well, you were the one who introduce her to Robert, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"And you're feeling a bit guilty, aren't you?"

"Obviously." Jack sighed.

"Want my advice?" Elizabeth didn't wait for an answer. "Don't meddle in their business. They're adults and no one will blame you if it doesn't work out in the end."

"They were so much alike, I thought it was going to work perfectly." Jack shook his head.

"My experience tells me that those are the ones where it rarely works, kid." Elizabeth smiled.

"Do you think it's over?" Jack asked minutes before he reached his usual stop place.

"Who knows?" Elizabeth asked simply and Jack reached over to kiss her on the cheek.

He opened the door and left the limousine with a small wave of goodbye to the small blonde woman.

* * *

When the bell rang just a few minutes after Ennis's physiotherapist left, Ennis thought that the serious older doctor had forgotten one of his many black gym bags. But instead of the usual white haired muscled man, he found Veronica. A very tired and not looking so well Veronica.

"Hi, V." Ennis tried to tease with the nickname she disliked. "Coming to personally check on me?"

Veronica had called him many times since he had left the hospital, usually asking about his recovery and when he would return to work. She missed his lunch visits at the hospital during the week and Ennis had promised to have dinner with her this weekend, but Veronica hadn't called back.

"I guess so." She tried to smile, but Ennis noticed that something was definitely wrong with her.

"Hey?" Ennis asked softly, moving her close to him. "What's the matter?"

He remembered the first time he had hugged her, how odd it had felt and how natural it was to do it now. They had easily developed a strong friendship and Ennis confided most of his problems with her, even his insecurities about Jack. Veronica not only heard him, but usually offered him valuable personal advice. She was also very good with celebrities' protocol, since her father had dealt with many people like Ennis's clients during the early days of his career.

"I'm tired that's all." She sat down on the couch, with the ease of a friend.

"Don't bullshit me, girl." Ennis used his Texan accent; it usually made her smile. "What is it?"

"It's Kenzei." She closed her eyes and Ennis felt the need to punch the guy for making her feel this way.

"What did the jerk do this time?" Ennis asked, sitting next to her.

"Nothing new, really. He's been nothing but himself lately." She fixed her eyes in Ennis. "I just had this talk with one of my colleagues last night. I've known her since nursing school and we've been friends for a really long time. I think you met her at my birthday party."

"Probably." Ennis tried to recollect.

"Anyway, she told me something that truly was a wake up call. She told me that after seeing me with Kenzei at work and after considering what I had told her about him, she came to the conclusion that I may have had other reasons to start dating him."

"Other reasons?" Ennis asked confused.

"Let me finish. What she meant to say was that I was with him because he reminded me of my father." Veronica closed her eyes again. "I thought she was crazy and we had a nasty argument, but when I returned home, Ennis… I realized that she was right! The way he demeans my work in front of my friends and colleagues, the fact that he barely takes time away from his job to spend time with me… My father did that when my mother died."

"So you think she's right? You're replacing him with Kenzei?" Ennis asked softly.

"Why else would I still be with him?" Veronica's tone was flat. "He hasn't been a very good boyfriend."

"I think the worst about him is his unwillingness to change." Ennis confessed.

"Just like my father." Veronica rested her chin on Ennis's shoulder. "My life is so fucked up. And I'm not a teenager any more!"

Ennis caressed her hair softly, wondering if all the problems in the world could be traced back to unresolved family issues. People seemed to do really odd things in attempts to solve them, but actually talking to the family about them was never a possible solution.

* * *

After dinner, Ennis and Jack spent some time in the living room. Ennis was typing fast on his laptop, while Jack was checking on some design magazines Veronica dropped off to help them pick ideas for the terrace. Ennis suspected that Jack wanted to confront him about his visit to Allan Pore -- there was no way that he hadn't found yet -- but he had waited all night for Jack to bring up the topic and it hadn't happened.

He didn't know if he should be relieved or not. The later Jack found out, the greater the angry scene he would make. But maybe Jack didn't know, and maybe he wouldn't find out so easily after all…

"Ok, Ennis." Jack said placing his magazine on the coffee table. "Since all you've been doing is sending me guilty glances all night and you're not going to tell me why, I'm going to share something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while. Maybe then you might tell me what the hell you did."

Ennis swallowed a lump stuck in his throat. _Jack was going to kill him._

"But first, remember that I love you very much and sometimes it's difficult to tell you everything, because I don't want to hurt you." Jack sent him a loving glance, but Ennis's curiosity was peaked. "There's no easy way to say it, so I'm just going to say it. I've been seeing Dr. Whistle these last two weeks."

Jack's eyes pleaded and Ennis remained silent, thinking about the right words.

"You didn't tell me because you thought I was going to feel guilty." Ennis stated. "And you were right, I'm feeling guilty. But you still should have told me!"

"I'm sorry! It was difficult to see you on that bed. When they called me…" Tears were in the corner of Jack's eyes, but he couldn't say much more. "I've told you how it was. Uncle Daniel told me to go at least once and I just wanted to be sure that this was not going to interfere between us in any way and it did help. A lot!"

"It's ok, honey." Ennis sat on the couch and hugged him. "Maybe we should go together to a couple of sessions."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, even I'm still dealing with what happened. And the proof is that I did something behind your back too and you're not going to be happy with what I'm about to tell you." Ennis frowned in anticipation. "What's been bothering me is that I went to see Allan Pore a couple of days ago and I didn't tell you."

"You went to see him?" Jack asked confused. "In jail?"

Ennis nodded and waited for Jack's outburst.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? The man tries to kill you and you decide to pay him a visit?" Jack mouth was open and he was breathing hard with anger.

It was sexy as hell, but Ennis knew he should first appease his boyfriend's rage, if he wanted to at least sleep in the same bed with the black haired attorney.

"I needed answers and there were things I needed to tell him." Ennis looked worriedly at his boyfriend. "We're different Jack and you know it! When something is bothering me I need to finish it! I can't just walk away!"

"Who made it possible?" Jack demanded.

"I asked Mary to help me. She has connections with the director of the prison. It was just an informal visit, didn't last longer than 5 or 10 minutes."

"Do you have any idea what the defense could do if they find records that you've been there?"

"Mary made sure that those records were secure. It's not going to ruin the case! The prosecution is free to do their job!" Ennis reassured him.

"They had agreed not to call you at this stage because there's plenty of physical evidence. But if this visit comes to the court's knowledge, you'll have to explain it to judge and the jury."

"I'm not stupid, I did everything carefully. There's no way they can prove I was there and once they realize that, there's nothing they can do."

"Ennis!" Jack said even angrier. "You shouldn't play with these situations! It's your life that it's at stake! A man like this doesn't need anymore reasons to hate you."

"I know." Ennis mumbled.

"If not for you sake, at least for mine. I can't stand the thought that you put yourself in such danger without a second thought." Jack was on the verge of crying again.

"I thought about it."

"Did you really? Honestly?" Jack knelt in front of Ennis chair, his eyes demanding truth.

"Ok, maybe not as much as I should have." Ennis admitted.

"Then next time you think about doing something stupid like this, think about me, ok?" Jack's head rested on his lap and Ennis felt miserable for causing this much distress. "Because I can't lose you, Ennis. And if something happens to you, I don't know what I would do."

"Don't say that, please."

"Then don't make me say it." Jack moved to hug him.

"Do you forgive me?" Ennis whispered against his neck.

"What's there to forgive, honey?" Jack sounded tired. "You're going to do it again, I'm sure. 'Cause that's how you are. I just want you to tell me so that we can both think carefully before you make any mistakes."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you about Dr. Whistle, but I was ashamed of myself. Ashamed of needing it sill." He murmured the last bit.

"Let's not keep any more stupid secrets. We can't hide them very well, anyway." Ennis tried to ease the mood.

"I'm still a little bid mad, but I guess you can make it up to me." Jack said, sleepily resting on Ennis's shoulder.

"Anything you want my love." Ennis kissed Jack's neck.

"What about a white limousine and roses?" Jack smiled at the memory of Cecilia's words.

"Huh?" Ennis asked confused.

* * *

On Sunday after breakfast Jack, received a call from Daniel and now that Ennis knew about him, it seemed that Daniel and Jack were talking all the time. They were indeed close. It didn't bother Ennis, but it did make him want to know about the inside jokes they always shared. Every time Jack and Daniel were on the phone Jack would laugh a couple of times and usually the joke was on either Nicholas or him. Ennis frowned.

At least he had sympathized with Nicholas. He was a very confident man, focused on what was important for him and with a modest background. Ennis had to admit that the similarities between him and Nicholas were few but important and it had taken him little time to understand Nicholas point of view. Mostly Ennis respected him and was intrigued with his ideas and opinions about what being a gay man meant for him.

"Daniel and Nick send you their love." Jack said when the phone call was over.

"Thanks." Ennis murmured reading the reports about his last case. Dave wasn't doing a good job on keeping his focus on Ennis's cases.

"They're dying to know you better." Jack searched for the diary with the intention of reading a few more pages.

"I liked them too, especially Nicholas." Ennis frowned at Dave's closing allegations, it was pathetic. "Dave's not giving a shit about my cases."

"Ennis!" Jack rose his upper lip in disgust, he didn't like curse words. "He's overloaded with work and he's worried about his position as a senior. Naturally he's taking most of his time with his own cases."

"Defending your godson, instead of your boyfriend?" Ennis faked disappointment. "I won't forget that."

"Of course you won't." Jack rolled his eyes. "Just send it by e-mail to my secretary and I'll work on it tomorrow morning."

"By tomorrow I'll be working in my office already." Ennis murmured.

"No, you won't!" Jack raised his eyes from the dairy. "You have months of physio ahead of you and even longer to reestablish your leg completely, you can't forget about that."

"My leg is fine and I'm giving up on the cane next week. So I'm definitely going to work tomorrow. I'll be seated most of my time anyway." Ennis said seriously.

"Did you talk with you doctor? There's no way I'm going to let you do it without his agreement." Jack stared at him hard.

"I'll talk with him tomorrow morning then." Ennis said defeated.

"Good." Jack said before returning to the diary.

Ennis hadn't dared to ask about it, but so far there weren't many surprises in Catherine's childhood diary. Jack had decided to read it carefully and slowly, afraid of missing an important detail or underlying meaning. Catherine would write very little for months and then she would write all the details of a very exciting day. It was not a usual diary.

"My mom was so full of herself." Jack commented with a smile, as he usually did every time he kept reading.

"I bet she was gorgeous and smart." Ennis's eyes rested on Jack. "A very bad combination."

Jack stood silent and Ennis return to his work, although after a while, he was abruptly interrupted by Jack's alarmed observation.

"Oh my God! My mom knew my dad since she was twelve!" Jack laughed heartily. "Listen to this…"

"…_and then just as Greg was about to punch me, Enrique came and kicked him between his legs! It was so much fun! _

_I always liked Enrique he has big blue eyes just like my __mom. But mom doesn't like him. She told me not to play with him because his family was poor and Christ lovers. I have no idea what she means by that, but I like Enrique. He's cute." _

"They didn't like my dad because he was Christian. I never knew that." Jack caressed the page thoughtfully. "Although it does make sense."

"You think that can be important?" Ennis asked carefully.

"I don't know, but at least I'm learning more about my family." Jack smiled. "My mother was always fighting with guys."

"And your dad liked to give low blows at the age of twelve. Certainly, he was already destined to be an attorney." Ennis teased.

"And to think -- these are the kind of genes I got." Jack shook his head, but Ennis only smiled.

* * *

**Author:** I keep promising updates and then I leave you all waiting. I'm sorry. I'm still writing (chapter 30 right now)but life has been intense. I'm also rewriting Law and Love, part of the reason why I've been spending very little time in the internet.

I know you've been reviewing less and less; probably because of my lack of updates. **I'm sorry if I had disappointed you. **

**On the next chapter:**Ennis is back at the firm, but is Jack that is confronted with some big news. Helen is back, Matilda is worst. Mostly is a chapter with three argument, two decision and one break-up.


	25. Three arguments, two decisions and one b

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story! _

_

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Five: Three arguments, two decisions and one break**** up **

The first thing he noticed was the new security system Jack had installed at the firm. Ennis thought that it now looked as if they were entering the inside of a spaceship. Each of the attorneys and staff members had his own personal card, without which he couldn't access the elevator or the parking lot. There were different levels of security cards, the highest being the one in Jack's possession, and the lowest given to the first year associates in the firm. The entire firm was now protected by the newest model of security cameras and alarm systems. Two security guards wearing bulletproof vests now stood by the main entrance, which Ennis rarely used. The looks of them made Ennis ill with the memory of Carl, the dead security man. Jack had told him that the entire firm had been at his funeral and that he could barely survive the experience of it. The family had been greatly compensated, but it was difficult not to feel guilty about what had happened. Ennis tried to remember that the real murderer was behind bars and no one but him could be blamed.

Still… just looking at the floor where his blood had been was disturbing. Jack had changed the place as much as he could, and Ennis could easily see that he had done it on purpose, but there was still a mix of emotions coming from his office. Mrs. Campbell said nothing**_** she was even quieter these days**_** but Ennis could see that she wasn't that pleased either. So, as soon as he could, he asked Jack to move him to a different office. Of course his wish was granted. The only annoying detail was that his new office was right next to Frederic's and the man was more irritating than ever.

"So, Ennis, what do you think about my proposal to the board members?" Frederic asked when Ennis had left for a snack in the middle of the morning.

"Jack told me something about it and Dave filled me in on the details." Ennis wasn't going to give him more attention than that.

"And?" Frederic insisted.

"And what do you think I think?" Ennis asked already annoyed. "It's ridiculous, is what it is!"

"Come on! Clearly you can see the advantages of a publicity campaign like this. We don't even need to use your testimony. We have Mrs. Campbell!"

"Frederic…" Ennis said patiently, pushing Frederic away by his forearm. "Look at her. Do you think she can handle something like that? Do you think that it was a walk in the park for her?"

"There's no reason we shouldn't…" Frederic replied, offended by the way Ennis had manhandled him.

"I was there." Ennis said firmly. "She was crying the entire time… when he shot her, she was so weak her head fell in a pool of her own blood… I've worked on thousands of murder cases and it was never as scary as that moment."

"Great…" Frederic sighed, the words had finally reached him. "So I'm the bad one now?"

"What do you want me to think?" Ennis tried to remember that it was Frederic in front of him. The guy had a problem with thinking outside of his own box. "You're being selfish and clearly not thinking about her."

"This is more than a work place, Ennis. This building is a business and in business, love and war, everything is acceptable. You should leave your feelings outside, as I try to do every day."

"We _can't_ leave them outside, we're dealing with people not robots. Frederic… not everything is worth your soul." Ennis looked at the confused face of Frederic.

"Right… I guess the board members are going to love that little catch phrase." Frederic shook his head. "The Valvardsy firm would have done it and _that's_ why we're losing clients to them."

"No! That's why we're _better_ than them."

"Whatever! I can't understand you sometimes." Frederic said resignedly. "I guess that's what Jack sees in you. Weird plebeian attitudes!"

Ennis couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. Frederic was genuinely confused with their conversation. He laughed a bit more as Frederic cursed out loud and walked to his office without another word. Ennis didn't feel offended at all. For the first time he could actually say that he had had a normal conversation with Frederic Dawson.

A few feet away, the gorgeous man that was Frederic's secretary, looked shocked at the scene, while Mrs. Campbell, too lost in her work, didn't even see his boss fighting over her.

* * *

Jack signed through the glass to the chauffer, and with a quick smooth movement, stepped outside of the car.

He was surprised by the bad weather and could not help but shiver with the icy breeze. It was midday, but he could barely see the sun, blocked by the tall buildings and the grey clouds in the sky. It was a cold autumn day and the city was looking as melancholic as ever, with occasional rain and the depressed look of the people passing by.

Jack sighed again. He hated the city on these days.

A young man wearing the restaurant's uniform smiled at him as he opened the door for him, but Jack couldn't bring himself to smile back. The weather had already ruined his mood. He hoped that his lunch with Uncle Daniel would lift his spirits.

He was quickly taken away from the line of people waiting for a table to be led to the table where his uncle was waiting. The red haired man was already nursing a drink that looked like a whiskey and Jack frowned immediately. As an attorney, he had seen enough cases of successful people losing everything to drugs or alcohol. Enough cases to make him lose the simple pleasure of a scotch or two. Jack remained restrained on the beer or champagne and couldn't help but disapprove anytime someone else did otherwise.

"Good to see you, son." The red haired man said with a smile.

"Me too." Jack said, but his voice lacked any real enthusiasm.

"Come on, son! Don't be like that, I'm sure that better days will come."

"I just realize how depressed most New Yorkers are." Jack frowned in thought. "Sad faces influence so easily… I guess I just can't be in a good mood."

"The weather is crappy but there's no need to blame our beautiful city for that." Uncle Daniel said proudly. "New York is still one of the finest places in the world."

"You should run for mayor." Jack smiled. The waitress came with the carte du jour and he asked for a lemonade while they waited for their food, previously ordered by Uncle Daniel.

"Hmmm. That's an interesting thought. Perhaps I really _should_ run for mayor." Uncle Daniel said, scratching his chin in wonder.

"Please! Politics can eat a man's soul." Jack stated seriously. "But then, I couldn't picture many people as well suited as you. And everybody knows I'm not keen on the current mayor."

"I think it's too late for me, anyway. I should have joined politics when I was younger." Uncle Daniel focused on Jack. "But _you_ could yet do it…"

"No way in hell they're going to catch me on that." Jack answered quickly. "And, lest we forget, I'm openly gay so that chance is closed forever."

"The times, they are a-changin'…"

"Is that what you have been doing? Hmm?" Jack asked with humor. "You've disappeared the last week planning my campaign for mayor?"

"No. Unfortunately I had been away for more serious reasons." The larger man sighed and Jack felt his heart constrict in fear.

"Please tell me there's nothing wrong with you!" Jack demanded.

"It's not me, son. I'm fine… the diet is not going so well, but I even managed to lose some weight this time." Jack relaxed in his chair; there was no need for alarm, although he couldn't see any lost weight on Uncle Daniel's large frame.

"Then what's with the secrecy? You're dating a married woman now?" Jack asked curious.

"No, nothing like that." Uncle Daniel frowned in worry, but Jack's impatient glare made him talk. "Do you remember the last time we talk about Hanna Olson? You were worried about how to approach her?"

"Yes…" Jack said hesitantly.

"You didn't tell me, but I was able to draw my own conclusions. You still suspect her to be related to your father?" It was a half question, because Uncle Daniel's tone left no doubts.

"Yes, the facts hadn't refuted that possibility." Jack said carefully, trying not to offer too much information. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Stepsister, right?" Uncle Daniel asked calmly.

"What did you do?"

"I kept my own detective working on the case." The tone was as serious as it could ever possibly be with the joyful man.

"Why? And what have you done?" Jack was mostly confused.

"I thought maybe an approach by someone not clearly related to Enrique could help." Uncle Daniel's voice sounded soft. "For God's sake, you're the spitting image of the man! They would have noticed right away."

"_They_?"

"I went to talk with Hanna and her husband." When Jack didn't say anything, Uncle Daniel continued. "I wanted what everyone else involved wanted -- a DNA sample from her."

"And you just went there and asked her for it?" Jack asked in disbelief; the whole story with Hanna Olson was getting stranger by the minute.

"Of course not! First I wanted to ask her about Enrique, about what she knew about him… what had really happened between her mother and him."

"And?" Jack asked, getting impatient.

"The moment I mentioned Enrique Twist, I was no longer welcome in her home." Uncle Daniel shrugged. "As simple as that."

"She snapped at you? Kicked you out of her house?" Jack asked puzzled.

"Yes. Her husband led me to the door and asked forgiveness on behalf of his wife." Uncle Daniel recalled.

"So she can't hear about my dad without losing her manners?" Jack frowned. "What do you think? Did she look like a Twist to you?"

"Not really, but then…"

"She must know _something_, that's for sure. But what's with the attitude?"

"If she is Enrique's daughter and she knows, how come she never asked for her part of the fortune?"

"Perhaps she doesn't want more than what he left her." Jack explained.

"I'm sorry, son." Uncle Daniel said softly.

"Yes, well, you should be. Why hadn't you told me about this?" Jack was annoyed.

"I thought it would be better this way."

"I was thinking about visiting her. What I am going to do now?"

"I don't know, son. I just hope I didn't mess things up even more for you."

"Forget it. She probably would have done the same thing to me." Jack sighed. "Dad should have told me something about this. Why hadn't he?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

"Nothing new on your mother's diary? I was very intrigued when we talked on the phone." Uncle Daniel thanked the waitress, as the young blond woman served them their meal.

"No, nothing. But you weren't as curious as I was when you wouldn't tell me where you were." Jack recollected. "You should have told me. Perhaps Mary could have worked with your detective. It seems to be quite difficult to find anything about that place."

"Yes, I had the same difficulties. I was hoping the conversation with Hanna would bring more information to the table, but we're stuck at the beginning again."

"But where something begins, another ends…" Jack murmured to his plate, still untouched.

"What do you mean?" Uncle Daniel asked confused, already tasting the roast beef.

"There was something written in my dad's riddle that spoke about that."

"You know… I've been thinking about it too. Maybe it's something related to the church where he used to go every Sunday. He did mention the holy family and if I'm not mistaken, the triangle used to be a Christian symbol, or still is… I'm not sure."

"How's the church related to my mum's diary?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"How was the aquarium related to anything else?" Uncle Daniel asked with a small smile. "Your dad was brilliant and you should not expect this to be easy."

"That's the last thing on my mind." Jack said making a note to visit the place as soon as possible.

* * *

Ennis had lost count of how many times he had felt tired that morning. It seemed that every deep breath he took gave birth to a deeper sigh. His leg was hurting more than he had expected and not even the emergency pill he had taken half an hour ago managed to help much. Perhaps Jack had been right and he should have just stayed at home for another week or two. He was going to cry like a five year old at the next session of physiotherapy tomorrow.

At least the final statements of his court case went pretty well and his client had been impressed with the fact that he had managed to stand on his feet the whole time, not to mention the surprised eyes of the jury. It had been worth every second of pain he was feeling right now.

Ennis waved at another familiar face as he walked out of the court building, carrying nothing but his briefcase - he missed his cane already - but he was forced to turn around immediately.

"Long time no see, Ennis." It was like hearing the voice of someone presumed dead.

But actually, it was only Helen Carrilho's voice.

"You have some nerve." Ennis murmured closing his eyes to suppress the sudden anger; she couldn't have picked a worse time.

"I see that you're mad at me." Helen managed to sound surprised.

"No, Helen… I'm so happy to see your disloyal face!" The tone was full with sarcasm.

"I was on my right…" Helen began defending herself immediately.

"Of selling information about my personal life to the media?" Ennis snapped immediately.

"I…" Helen looked surprised.

"You did, didn't you? I can almost imagine the pleasure that it must have given you."

"I didn't do it."

"Our investigation confirmed it, Helen. Stop lying, you're not that good at it."

"You can't prove anything!" Helen's attitude change dramatically and Ennis felt like he was seeing her for the very first time.

"You're right, it just means I never really knew you. So don't came talking to me, acting as if we're friends."

"I care about you, Ennis. But we were never really friends." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "We could never have been."

"You don't know the meaning of the word care." Ennis forced his legs to move away. "You betrayed your father's firm for a stupid crush on a gay man!"

"I know my own reasons! And you know nothing about it."

"You're lucky that I don't! Because if I caught you, just for a second, passing on secret information, I'd make sure you'll pay for it!"

"I'm smarter than that, Ennis."

"Just stay out of my way." Ennis walked faster, his knee wasn't helping.

"Did you receive my flowers?" Helen asked when he was almost out of reach.

"No."

"Than Jack must have thrown them out." Helen accused.

"Then he did me a favor." Ennis started to walk to the door again.

"This is not over, Ennis." The angry tone was back. Helen was cycling between extremes. "We're going to see each other a lot sooner than you think."

"I know." Ennis murmured, mostly to himself.

He left the building disturbed by the sudden realization that Helen wasn't yet out of their lives.

* * *

The chauffer drove Jack to the Twist mansion without a word. The man had always been quiet, but since Enrique had died, he was even more so. Carlos, the chauffer, had only started to work at the Twist mansion a few years ago, when Enrique had gotten tired of driving around the city. Usually he would work with the gardener during his free time but when Enrique got sick, Carlos used to drive him everywhere. Jack supposed that the man missed his father, since Jack rarely used his services.

"Thank you, Carlos." Jack said when they reached the garage.

"It was a pleasure master Jack." The man said with a nod.

But the tone on his voice made Jack doubt his words. Carlos definitely didn't like him much, Jack could sense it every time they talked. There was simple animosity that Jack could really understand. Maybe Carlos was uncomfortable around gay men or didn't like to work for one.

Jack kept thinking about it as he walked from the garage to the main door. Edward, having heard the car, was waiting for him. But instead of the usual welcome smile, the older man was wearing a worried look.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" Jack asked immediately.

"Thank God, you've come, Master Jack." Edward placed his hand on the back of his shoulder and guided him gently and quickly to the inside of the house. "I'm afraid my dear Matilda is getting worse."

"But she told me she was fine yesterday on the phone." They spoke quietly, aware that the maids could hear them.

"Master Jack, we need to call a doctor. If we can't convince her to go somewhere, then we must bring the help to her." Edward pleaded with him.

"You're right. You make the call, I'll go see her."

"Thank you. I couldn't possibly do it by myself. She would certainly refuse to see him."

"Don't be so sure that with me here, things will be that much different." Jack admitted, moving quickly to the upstairs bedroom.

He took a deep breath before opening the door. Usually it was difficult for him to see her hurt, but she was more stubborn than anyone else he knew and if he wasn't completely sure that she needed medical help, she would find a way to convince him otherwise.

"Jack, you came." Matilda said sweetly, the moment he opened the door.

She was sitting on the bed, obviously immobilized by the pain, but still smiling as if nothing was happening. She was good at hiding the signs of the leg pain; she had gained that ability during the many years of her long life. She had lived with the pain for more than 40 years.

She was nothing but a little girl, living in Mexico, when she had fallen on a piece of sharp glass. Her mother treated the wound, but was unable to prevent the infection that spread throughout her small leg. The times were hard and they had very little money. When they finally took her to the doctor, the infection had already reached her bone. The doctors said she was saved by a miracle, but the pain and the weakness were always there.

Years later, already working for Enrique, she was forced to have surgery to remove a portion of the bone. The doctors explained to her that it should have been done all those years before, except a surgery like that would have cost a lot of money that Matilda's family didn't have. She had been condemned to limp for the rest of her life, but she had been happy on that day. She was convinced the problem was over for good. Until a few years later when the pain slowly started to return.

"Of course I did." Jack bent down and kissed her forehead. "Edward told me you weren't feeling that well."

"The weather doesn't help, it's been so cold lately." Matilda complained tiredly.

"Did you sleep at all?" She looked very tired.

"Not much, my dear." She confessed, what genuinely surprised Jack.

"I asked Edward and he's calling a doctor right now." Jack interrupted her protests. "Please? I want to be sure that nothing's wrong."

"I hate doctors." She sounded so desperate, so out of character for her.

"It will be alright. I'll stay right here next to you." Jack pushed a chair closer to the bed.

"So tell me?" Matilda asked after a few minutes of silence. "How was your lunch with Mr. Smith?"

"As usually Uncle Daniel started one of his _big confusions with good intentions_." Jack used his hand to project invisible quotes in the air. "He decided that Hanna Olson would be delighted to meet him."

"Did she tell him anything important?" Matilda asked curious.

"No, not really." Jack omitted most of the details, as he usually did for Matilda's sake.

She had always taken his father in high regard and Jack wanted to respect that until he had no other choice but to surrender to the truth, because partly he too wanted to believe in the image Matilda had of his father.

"I know that she isn't related to your father. He would have told you otherwise. He would never have lied to you, Jack."

"He never lied to me, but he liked to leave out as much as possible. And not even _you_ can deny that!" Jack almost shouted.

"He did it for your own good." She smiled and took a deep breath. "How's the riddle going?"

"The diary is amazing. I've been having a lot of fun. My mom was an adorable child."

"I never met her." Matilda closed her eyes and rested her head on the pile of pillows below her. "You should come and read parts of it to me."

"I don't have that much time."

"Bring Ennis and stay for a day or two." Matilda insisted.

"Perhaps, we will." Jack answered, only in hopes of making her feel better.

* * *

Veronica was waiting inside of her car, just in front of Ennis and Jack's building. The moment Ennis stepped out of Dave's car, for he still couldn't drive, she was right next to him, looking anxious to talk to him. Ennis recognized the look easily.

She had broken up with Kenzei. He was sure of it. After so many discussions about it, she was determined to do it today during a lunch date.

"Are you ok?" Ennis asked as he opened the door a few moments later.

"Is it alright to say that I'm feeling fine?" She asked softly.

"Sure. Are you?" Ennis closed the door behind them.

"I don't know."

"How did he react?"

"He pretended it didn't affect him. I could see he was mad and mostly hurt." Veronica walked to the living room. "But I guess it was only his pride since he didn't make any move to stop me or try to win me back."

"Really?" Ennis sat on the couch and dropped the heavy suitcase.

"It wasn't as hard as I expected." Veronica confessed. "Kenzei and I really grew apart these last few months. I guess I didn't fully realize that until now."

"Sometimes after you realize that something is wrong, it's much easier to accept the fact that it's over." Ennis explained softly.

"I just hope that I wasn't with him for the simple fact that he reminded me of my father."

"We all have a bunch of silly reasons to why we choose our partners. It's the reasons that make us remain with them that really matter." Ennis frowned in thought. "But you should really rethink your relationship with your father."

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" Veronica asked with a small smile.

"It's just facts. Conclusions reached from my own experience as an observer and of what I read. It's something I'm good at." Ennis tried to explain.

"Still, it _is_ impressive and a bit unnerving too."

"I'm not good at giving comfort, so this…" Ennis waved his right hand between them. "It's the best that I can do."

"Thanks, Ennis." She moved and laid her head on his shoulder, hugging his free arm.

"You're welcome." He felt happy, mostly because her actions didn't bring any discomfort to him.

He really had a soft spot for Veronica.

* * *

**Author****:** I'm finally back! No need to say that updates are few… I'm still in love with this story and I'm planning to write a sequel! So please bear with my lack of time, you'll be reward. :D

**On the next chapter: **Ennis spends some alone time with Nicholas, with surprising results! He also visits Veronica to plan a new surprise to Jack. While Jack finds courage to visit Enrique's church.


	26. Odd places mean different situations

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Six****: Odd places mean different situations**

Ennis closed his eyes for a second as the shadows of the public light lamps infinitely crossed the windows of the car. It was Friday night and he was finally driving home.

Except he was feeling like an idiot because of it.

First he had forced Jack to drive home alone because he had tons of paperwork to do, not to mention the handful of new cases that the board had assigned him to. He had managed to convince his boyfriend to leave him behind, which had been both painful and challenging. Jack had been clearly resistant and the fear never left his blue eyes the whole time they argued inside of Ennis's office.

Ennis pretended he hadn't seen it.

Half an hour after Jack had left, Ennis got a call from him. Jack wanted to make sure he was still fine. Ennis tried to be understanding and reassured him in every possible way, but ended up working and writing in the laptop's msn messenger with Jack at the same time. The black haired attorney wasn't able to relax for another half an hour.

After that, he couldn't concentrate on the papers anymore. Flashbacks of sad blue eyes and crying yellow not-so-smiley faces on the msn chat were perturbing him. He was also remembering the night when Allan Pore had attacked him at the firm and the fact that he had felt, that night too, the urge to go home and had dismissed it. He was basking in guilt. So much so that he left his office and drove home without looking back. Work was long forgotten as he sped home to enjoy the weekend a few hours earlier.

Not surprisingly, the penthouse was silent and dark when he opened the door. Jack should be working in the guest room, where they had placed a few laptops and a collection of law books Jack had kept in his old apartment in Central Park. Actually, there was a list of things that Jack had rescued from the abandoned apartment to place in the penthouse. Mostly expensive, useless stuff but was important to Jack, so Ennis didn't mind them that much. Actually, if he was honest with himself, some of it was quite fun.

Ennis raised one eyebrow when he reached the guest room, currently the "home office." It was also dim and quiet. He felt a stab of worry in his heart, but quickly climbed the stairs to the second level. He let go of a breath he didn't know he had been holding when his pupils contracted in the clear light of the suite. The balcony door was opened and there was a distinct sound of jets of water coming from the outside.

Ennis found Jack in the Jacuzzi, as expected, except Jack had, somehow, managed to fall asleep, sitting inside of the water with his head resting on the edge of the floor. The water was still blowing from the channels, but the sound of the modern Jacuzzi weren't a problem to Jack. He was obviously sound asleep.

Ennis took off his shoes with two easy movements, without the help of his hands and knelt next to the edge of the water. He was forced to lean in order to reach Jack's shoulders.

"Hey, sleepy head?" He asked gently, feeling bad about wakening Jack from such a deep sleep.

"What?" Jack asked scratching his head and looking around.

"You fell asleep." Ennis explained while Jack stood up slowly from the water, still looking confused about his whereabouts.

"I'm all wrinkled." Jack complained, leaning to kiss his boyfriend.

"You smell like chlorine." Ennis complained in the same petulant tone, but held his wet body against him just the same.

"I was thinking about a quick shower before bed, but I fell asleep. How late is it?" Jack's face rubbed against his, Ennis enjoyed the feeling.

"Not much, I didn't stay for long." Ennis felt silly for admitting the truth but he managed to say it. "I was missing you."

"Oh, so sweet." Jack said in a sleepy manner.

"Go on, embarrass me even further. As if I didn't really have a bad day."

"You've told me already. But it wasn't worst than mine, was it?" Jack asked, moving inside but looking back in a way that invited Ennis to come with him and continue the conversation.

"Not really." Ennis followed Jack to the bathroom.

"I can't believe Uncle Daniel did all that without talking with me." Jack complained under the spray of the shower, while Ennis leaned against the wall.

"I wasn't that surprised. I never bought the «I'm stepping aside» act. It's just not who he is. He simply couldn't help but try to find a way to help you."

"That's Uncle Daniel…" Jack shut the water off and stared at the shampoos. "I guess I can't predict him like you do, because I immediately tend to believe that he won't lie to me."

"As if I was expecting this much confusion!" Ennis sat down on the lid of the toilet seat.

"I don't feel betrayed, I'm just mostly surprised to see him doing all these crazy things for me. He's not the kind of man who flies all the way to Europe for nothing. He's just as intrigued with this as I am." Jack shampooed his hair while talking with Ennis.

"You have to admit that this whole situation has weird details, things that did not match with your father regular M.O. It all points out that she's _not_ your sister, but then there's reasonable doubt coming from the will."

"It's pointless to speculate until I've managed to contact Hanna Olson again, and after Uncle Daniel's approach, it might be a little difficult." Jack stepped out of the shower and dried his body and hair with a towel.

"We should concentrate on our close family. How are we going to convince Matilda to have the surgery?" Ennis asked, trying not to focus too much on Jack's body.

"You said _close family_." Jack sat down on his lap, towel around his hips, smiling.

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Ennis was surprised himself with his own choice of words.

"She is…" Ennis felt Jack's nose against his neck. "We are."

"Yeah." Ennis moved his arms around Jack, holding him close and wondering if the toilet seat would support them for long. "Come on, let's just go to bed, we're exhausted."

"Let's go." Jack offered him a hand and they moved back to the bedroom.

"What are the plans for tomorrow? It's my first weekend without physio." Ennis sat on the edge of the bed, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I have this thing planned with Nick and Daniel." Jack said, already resting against his pillow.

"Sounds good."

"I'm not sure you're going to like it." Jack said softly.

* * *

There were people laughing and singing around them. Just outside of the stadium, the floor was covered with tickets and garbage, and there was a well-known smell of hotdogs and popcorn in the air. Ennis felt the usual tiredness of someone who had watched an exciting match for two hours. Except this time he hadn't seen his favorite sport, not even close.

"I say. It was a nice afternoon for a pair of dukes dumped by their boyfriends." Nicholas said happily.

He was casually dressed, which had shown Ennis a completely different side of him. With a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans, Nicholas blended in with the crowd of fans. Especially if one was able to recognize the cap with the name of the boxer who had won that afternoon.

"I'm not sure who dumped who." Ennis defended, while Nicholas smiled. "I sure wasn't going to spend my afternoon in a dusty old museum."

"Amen to that." Nicholas said, taking one last swig from his beer before throwing it into the nearest garbage can.

Jack and Daniel had fixed their minds into going to the new showing of their favorite painter, whose name Ennis angrily had refused to memorize. But the two brunettes decided to leave their boyfriends with a matching date. Daniel convinced them to go to a much anticipated boxing match, offering them tickets and all. Ennis hadn't been very excited, since boxing wasn't one of his favorite sports, but it was still better than staying home alone or taking another tennis lesson. He was glad he had come.

"Don't get me wrong, I love art, but these new "alternative" painters and sculptors are simply pathetic." Nicholas added a few seconds after.

"Oh, but don't you dare telling them that. I once spent two hours fighting with Jack over a sculpture of a penis he'd decided to buy for the living room." Ennis remembered in a low tone, making Nicholas burst out laughing. "He kept telling me it didn't look like one, _it was a representation of power rising into the skies_… For the love of God! I can still recognize one when I see one!"

"I have never suspected that you were so funny, Ennis." Nicholas said when they reached his car.

"I'm not." Ennis confessed. "It's just… I don't have many people that I can talk with honestly about Jack and our relationship."

"I understand." Nicholas said seriously.

"I didn't even realize I needed that." Ennis looked at his hands. It was uncomfortable to be so honest with a man he didn't know all that well.

"You feel comfortable talking with me because I've been honest with you about my relationship since the beginning. Also, you don't know that many gay men, so it's natural that you want to bitch a little about your partner with someone who can truly understand you." Nicholas stopped with his keys in his hand, looking at Ennis. "You can count on me for that."

"Thanks, I guess." Ennis smiled and sat down on the passenger seat of Nicholas's car.

"I don't think we'll ever be as close as Jack and Daniel are, but I hope with time we can be friends too." Nicholas started the car. "Especially because it's what Daniel has been bitching to me about."

"Jack has mentioned it to me too." Ennis chuckled.

"It's our fault for falling for a pair of rich spoiled New Yorkers."

"I can't say that I planned it." Ennis murmured, looking through his window.

"I really don't want to step into your personal life, but let me tell you that I'm really impressed with the way you're dealing with things." Nicholas struggled with finding the right words. "I can't imagine how it must be to start a relationship with another man for the first time at our age."

"It's been complicated." Ennis murmured back. "Sometimes I have no idea what I'm doing at all."

"That I can easily understand! It's different for me now, because being gay no longer defines me as a man, it's simply a part of who I am. I remember how it was when I was finding that myself." Nicholas stopped for a second. "It will be the same for you, in time."

Ennis stood silent, unable to find the right words.

"It's ok." Nicholas said seriously. "You don't need to say anything else, Ennis."

"Thanks." Ennis murmured, feeling somehow embarrassed, partially because he was so glad that the conversation was over and also because Nicholas was so at ease talking about both of their personal lives while he was totally mortified.

The conversation moved back to the boxing match and Ennis easily relaxed, but just as they were about to enter Ennis and Jack's penthouse, Nicholas placed a parcel in front of Ennis.

"Just a few good books to help you in the way." He said when Ennis stared at it.

Ennis didn't have the time to respond as Jack and Daniel appeared on the other side of the door, talking about the museum and the paintings. He quickly hid it behind his back and smiled at his boyfriend, who wanted all his attention. Thankfully Nicholas remembered, right on time, that they needed to make reservations for dinner, distracting Daniel and Jack to the living room.

Ennis quickly climbed the stars, not resisting looking inside of the parcel. Just as Nicholas had said there were books inside. Ennis looked at the first title and moved to hide the parcel as if his life depended on it.

There was no way in hell he was going to explain to Jack what he was doing with a gay Kama Sutra hidden inside a brown paper bag, given to him by Daniel's boyfriend.

* * *

Ennis sat on the old wooden table, his feet resting on the matching wooden stool. It was a hot day, but the nice fresh breeze outside was making it all more bearable. An old lady in a wheelchair sent him a disapproving look, but Ennis only smiled, which seemed to infuriate her even more. She hadn't been the first one unhappy to find him mistreating that table. After all, he was a healthy man spending time in the middle of the hospital park. And not just any part of the hospital park, but the closest to the Cardiology section. Old people with oxygen going right to their mouths. Lost of old people… it was like a zombie movie.

"Did I make you wait too long? You look nervous." Veronica finally appeared, wearing her nice purple coat.

"Not at all, I'm fine." Ennis answered.

"Sorry. I know it's a bit depressing, but it's a nice change." Veronica waved at the old lady on the wheelchair. "And it gave me the distance I needed from Kenzei."

"You're going to let that run your life?" Ennis asked, annoyed of how many times they had discussed Kenzei since the break-up.

"Can you be a little bit more considerate?" Veronica said, not really angry, taking her sandwich out of Ennis's plastic bag.

"Usually you like my honesty." Ennis said simply.

"Let's just not talk about Kenzei today." Veronica sighed.

"Now you're talking sense." Ennis smiled and punched her playfully in the arm, Veronica just rolled her eyes.

"You're in a good mood. How was the boxing match with that designer guy…" Veronica tried to remember his name.

"Nicholas." Ennis offered. "It was nice. I told you he's one of that gay couple…"

"I think it's good for you to have friends like him. I'm sure Jack knows that too." Veronica said between a mouthful of her lunch.

"Jack and Daniel are trying hard to make us into friends and I'm not going to say that I don't like the guy, but…"

"But what, hardhead?" Veronica rolled her eyes again.

"Jesus, you're mean today." Ennis teased her.

"Just finish your line of thought before this conversation goes right back to the topic we both don't want to talk about." This time she looked annoyed enough to make Ennis talk.

"He's a bit too much for me sometimes." Ennis looked around worried about possible patients eavesdropping on them. "He's just too comfortable talking about personal stuff."

"Personal stuff? What do you mean? Sex?" Veronicas asked completely at ease, despite the approach of the wheelchair's lady.

"He offered me…" Ennis stopped and smiled to the old lady, who just passed them by with another nasty look. "A couple of books about gay sex and about _finding the gay man inside of you_."

"Sorry, Ennis." Veronica said laughing. "Even I know who the gay man is who's been _inside_ you!"

"Sshh." Ennis said quickly. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Sorry, my bad. I just found it all too amusing, I couldn't resist to make an easy joke. I don't have that many opportunities to laugh lately."

"First of all, how can you be so nonchalant with this? And second, how do you know that I'm not an exclusive top?" Ennis whispered between Veronica's disturbing giggles.

"First, because I'm a nurse. When you know this much about the human body, you don't get perturbed talking about physical and biological acts. I've seen and heard about it all. Secondly, I presumed that the insecurity was also related to the fact that your commitment with Jack made you both complete equals." Veronica pointed her index finger at Ennis. "You're not totally in control and that scares you even more."

"I'm an open book." Ennis murmured embarrassed. "And you're starting to sound disturbingly like me."

"Actually I just took a wild guess about your preferences." Veronica laughed a bit more while Ennis looked at her disturbed. She'd been acting weird ever since the break up. Probably some psychic readjustment to the new reality was making her act with a weird sense of humor.

"Well I didn't come to talk about my sex life, no matter how much people seem to enjoy hearing about it." Veronica rolled her eyes again. "I came because I need your help to plan Jack's birthday party."

"I wasn't expecting that." Veronica said seriously. "But isn't it difficult to do so with all the important guests? A party like that may prove to be too much for you to handle, Ennis."

"I know that. Jack already has a stupid party at the mansion planned by the firm. All the important guests and employees are going to be invited. It used to be done for Enrique's birthday, so it's tradition now." Ennis took a couple of photographs from his trousers' pocket. "But I was planning to do something different."

Veronica eyed the photographs Ennis was giving to her. She easily recognized them. They were of the roof terrace Ennis and Jack had at the penthouse.

"You want to do to the party on the terrace?" Veronica asked with interest.

"Jack planned to decorate the place, but he never found the time to do it. I wanted to surprise him by doing it and making a very small party there. Close friends only." Ennis explained excited.

"You're forgetting one, very important detail, Ennis. You live in the same house! How can we decorate the thing without him finding out? This is not _While you were out_!"

"Don't worry. Unfortunately I have the perfect excuse. Matilda's health has not been improving, so I think its time for me and Jack to move to the mansion for a few weeks. With the work needed for the upcoming party, Jack's never going to suspect." Ennis explained.

"Ok. That might work." Veronica kept analyzing the decorating possibilities of the terrace space. "And if anything happens with Matilda, you know you can call me any time. I have an acquaintance or two that can help with her problem."

"The problem with Matilda is convincing her to accept the help." Ennis shook his head. "I hope I don't get this stubborn when I grow older."

"You're already as stubborn as it gets, Ennis." Veronica smiled.

"What about ideas for the terrace, then? Do you have any?" Ennis asked hopefully, dismissing Veronica's comment.

"I have many already. I'm just not sure you're going to like any of them. Too crazy for you."

"What about that friend of yours who decorated your old apartment?" Ennis asked, relaxing a little and smiling once again at the old lady who was still observing him.

Next time he would bring her something. Maybe chocolates or flowers.

It was of no use to have an enemy among Veronica's usual patients, he thought, while Veronica babbled about potters of bamboo and sun's thematic decorations.

* * *

Jack took a deep breath and kept staring at the piece of white paper with bolded black letters. It was difficult not to look at it as it was glued to the wall at the eye level. He didn't need to read it to know what was written there, but he did it anyway, unable to resist the power that the place emanated.

_**Please remain silent**_

He couldn't remember the last time he had been in this church. He must have been a child, his father a young widow searching for consolation among his religious beliefs. Jack never appreciated the environment and as he got older, he understood that he would never belong to this place.

The sound of the wooden door opening made Jack look away from the paper sign. A fat, small woman with red hair passed him without a word and Jack sighed forcefully to calm down his nerves. This was all too tiresome for him.

He went into the room where the weird woman had come from, finding the expected lined seats and the enormous figurines of saints and the holy family hanging on the walls. It was the figurines that he hated the most, those big unmoving eyes had scared him just as much when he was a kid as they were scaring him now. Maybe he was overreacting, but this visit was unfolding a lot of childhood memories. He never liked church as a kid and he learned to hate it as a teenager. Although Enrique never tried to interfere in Jack's religious decision, he did send a guilty look or two on Jack's direction, which never really worked and Jack had only returned on the day of his father's funeral.

That exact day and today.

"Can I help you, son?"

Jack had been so focused on the small clear blue eyes of the saint Mary's figurine that he hadn't heard the priest approaching him.

"I think you can, Father Sebastian." Jack said, turning around to face the older man.

"Jack Twist." The priest tone was soft and knowing, recognizing him immediately. "What a surprise."

"I could say that myself, Father." Jack tried to sound confident.

"I have to say that you look much better than the last time we spoke."

"I had the support of my friends and loved ones." Jack tried not to think about Ennis in front of the priest and under the cold eyes of the scary figurines.

"I see." The priest nodded silently.

"I came today because I was hoping that we could talk about my father again." Jack approached carefully.

"Well, we barely spoke during the funeral, Jack." Father Sebastian chose his words careful. "You were going through a rough time."

"It wasn't easy. But now that things have settled down, a few family issues have come to light and I was hoping that maybe you had some information to guide me."

"You have my attention." The priest said simply, leading Jack to a small room with a desk and a few chairs.

"This might sound strange to you, but my father has left a few chores to do." Jack tried to explain. "They include decoding some messages…"

"You're talking about riddles?" The old man asked confused. "Riddling was a pleasure that both I and your father used to share."

"Really?" Jack asked surprised.

"But you are surprised?" Father Sebastian asked amused. "Studying the message of God is like decoding a particular difficult riddle. It just happens to have the best reward of them all in the end."

"I see." Jack said flatly, trying not to sneer at the religious comment. "But did he tell you anything about his riddles… for me."

"I'm sorry, Jack. He didn't." The priest sat on the chair behind the old table. "You were an unreachable part of Enrique's life. At least for me. We could talk about anything, except you and your personal choices."

"I see." Jack murmured, secretly pleased with his late father's attitude.

"I'm not going to say that I didn't know what was happening in your life, but Enrique made it clear that you were out of this church's reach."

"He was right." Jack said simply. There was no need to fight over religious beliefs with a priest. He wasn't Nicholas or any of those idealistic gay men.

"Anyway, I'm not able to help you, Jack. Both ways." Father Sebastian rose from his chair, eager to see him leave.

"There is something else…" Jack really wanted to explore every possibility but it was hard to explain the confusion surrounding his father's past. "It has come to my attention that my father may have a daughter somewhere in Sweden."

"Jack, I can assure you that your father had not confided in me anything remotely related to that and even if he had done it in confession, I couldn't possibly tell." Jack was astonished with the calm with which the priest took the information Jack had given him.

"That's all? You have nothing to say? It's fine that my father may have an unacknowledged daughter somewhere in Europe, but it's wrong of me to sleep with a man every night." Jack didn't want a confrontation, yet the words were out of his mouth before he could think, before he could stop himself.

"You recognized it yourself." Father Sebastian opened the door for him. "You're out of this church's reach, Jack."

Jack left without looking back. Not even to glance one last time at the scary figurines or the enormous cross.

* * *

**Author:**_ My life has been crazy! I've just moved two times (3 houses in 2 months) and had few oral exams! Including Anatomy of the Head and Neck! I'm with exams now, but I'll find the time to write more soon. I'm writing chapter 32 and feeling silly for not having post for more than 2 months. It's just that when I'm not writing I feel unfair to be posting! Please be supportive with your reviews, I really need it.  
_

_**On the next chapter:** Our favourite __lawyers are back at the Twist mansion! With further details about Mrs. Santos and cute moments! **  
**_


	27. Back at the mansion

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty S****even: Back at the mansion**

"Now this looks completely different." Jack commented, surprising Ennis.

"You haven't seen it?" Ennis grabbed a huge sculpted candle that looked like a boat from the coffee table.

They were looking around the upper level of the Twist mansion, where Enrique's chambers used to be. Jack had requested a complete renovation to the place, keeping only a few major pieces that were related to his father and had deeper meaning. What Ennis didn't know, and hadn't expected, was that Jack hadn't supervised the redecorating at all.

"Not at all." Jack took the candle boat from Ennis's hands and frowned. "Maybe I should have supervised it."

"I thought you would never change this… yeah, you said you would do it, but…" Ennis observed Jack's reaction closely.

"I needed to do it, honey." Jack set the candle back on the table and moved closer to Ennis, resting his head on his shoulder. "I didn't think we would spend much time here, and if we had to sleep every night in the _butterfly_ room. So…"

"You didn't need to do it because of me. I would sleep on the couch if…"

"I feel like it's my job to make sure that you don't do that." Jack moved away and entered the big master bedroom. "Now this one I like."

The whole room was decorated with shades of grey and white, with simple modern furniture and a few family photographs. It was much more luxurious and shiny than the decor they had picked for the penthouse, but it blended with the other room's style.

"I think its fine." Ennis placed their bags next to the door and moved to sit on the bed.

Sometimes it was still quite surreal to be surrounded by fancy expensive things all the time, especially when they were as sumptuous as the ones surrounding him now, but with time he was getting used to it. Material things never really caught Ennis's attention and after reaching the top of the hill in New York, almost a year ago, Ennis was totally immune to luxury by now. Or so he thought.

"Just fine? This is really what I wanted." Jack fell on the newly purchased bed. "I may have to discuss the candle thing."

"This bed is exactly like the one we bought for our place." Ennis commented with a smile.

"You noticed! I asked for it…" Jack scratched his beard and stretched his arms. "I remembered how picky you were about soft beds."

"Thanks, baby." Ennis rolled and rested up on his elbow, trying not to worry about the fact that they hadn't locked the door. "You look tired and last night I arrived home earlier than you. That never happens."

"The Valvarsy firm just stole one of our major clients, an international corporation…" Jack waved his hand, dismissing the details. "Basically Helen is their new legal representative."

"How did that happen?" Ennis couldn't control the worried tone in his voice.

"They offered a better deal, plus they must have convinced them of how dangerous it is to rely on a firm with lousy leadership." Jack's expression brought an ache to Ennis's heart. "One of my biggest fears is slowly happening. I'm ruining the family's business."

"Oh, Jack." Ennis finger's caressed his boyfriend's face. "You're being too hard on yourself. Sure, luck hasn't been on your side, but it hasn't been your fault. We're doing the best we can and we're going to find a way to beat them. Just give it some time, you'll see."

"It's not about the money, you know. It's about the firm's reputation, the name…" Jack rubbed his eyes.

"I think you should take a nap. We woke up really early today . . . you didn't have much time to rest…"

"I can't. I should go and sit with Matilda a bit more." Jack tried to stand up.

"No, _you're_ staying and _I'm_ going to talk with her. She looked much better today, by the way."

"She needs to see another doctor. The last one didn't reach any determination, which was understandable since he didn't have any exam to evaluate. Edward is looking all of his eighty years from worry and it's been bothering me a lot too. Half the staff around here expects me to convince her to do it." Jack took off his shirt and jeans and dove under the covers.

"She liked Veronica when she met her during the move. Maybe she would feel comfortable talking with her. Convincing her to come to the hospital could be easier that way." Ennis said.

"She's just a nurse…"

"Better than nothing! It's a start." Ennis tucked him in, teasing him a bit.

"Thanks for doing this." Jack murmured. "I know you would rather stay at home."

"No need to thank me. The food's better and their laundry service is way better than ours…." Ennis smiled.

"Hey, what's wrong with me dropping it off?" Jack asked without any real indignation.

"No comparison, this is VIP service."

"Love you." Jack smiled tiredly.

"Love you too." Ennis bent down and kissed him gently.

"I was hoping we could christen the bed before we actually sleep in it." Ennis heard Jack murmur before he closed the door.

* * *

"Mr. Del Mar, I see that you've already arrived during my absence." Edward greeted him while Ennis was working outside in the garden.

"It's good to see you, Edward." Ennis shook hands with the older man.

"May I ask how's the leg, Mr. Del Mar?"

"Much better. I hope it won't hurt during the winter." Ennis rubbed his knee unconsciously.

"Have you been here long? The sun at this time of the day is quite dangerous."

"No, I've just arrived. Jack's resting in the new master bedroom."

"Did master Jack appreciate the final result?" Edward asked curious.

"He seemed to like it." Ennis took off his sunglasses and smiled.

"It was a nightmare, Mr. Del Mar. The decorator took two weeks to do it and demanded all sorts of odd things." Edward confessed.

"Odd things?" Ennis asked intrigued.

"Insisting on exotic food, smashing old family antiques and other episodes I prefer not to share."

"That bad, hmm?"

"Matilda was already in bed, so I had to supervise everything." Edward raised his eyebrows in a single quick movement. "And I don't have her infinite patience."

"I was surprised myself. Jack hadn't told me that the new decoration plans were so sudden."

"It was needed, Mr. Del Mar." Edward grabbed a chair and sat next to Ennis. "Mr. Twist left an enormous imprint on those rooms, even the maids felt uncomfortable cleaning them. His presence was still very obvious and his death too recent."

"I've never been there before." Ennis remembered.

"You must be the only one in this house." Edward said softly. "It was a major change, I would say. Master Jack saved most of the old belongings in the family vault."

"I'm just worried that it might be too soon. If… I've forced Jack to accommodate me in this house."

"Mr. Del Mar, you were an important part of his healing, so you're one of the reasons why he's moving on." Edward smiled. "Jack knows what he's doing. He might be afraid of the consequences but he's sure he wants to do this."

"Even when he says he feels lost, I still feel like he's totally in control, I've never been afraid to follow him. But I do fear the consequences and he's still in therapy, which still scares me immensely."

"So I've heard, Mr. Del Mar. Master Jack had always been confident and tough on the outside, but we both now that he can also be very fragile and emotionally deprived. We'll make sure we're here for him."

"Yes. And right now I'm really worried about your wife. Jack is feeling guilty about how little time he has to support her." Ennis wanted to be more delicate with the matter but words were tricky for him. "I don't know how to help him… all of you."

Edward sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. Del Mar, do you know why we're Jack's closest thing to a family?" Edward's question was pronounced slowly and with the serenity of a friendly first year's teacher. "Because when Master Jack lost his mother, my dear wife became his mother figure. And every time Master Enrique needed to spend another night at the firm, every time he went on business trips, I was the one who would watch Master Jack's polo matches in the first row. When Master Jack had a bad dream, he would sleep in our bed…"

"I know … I know he considers you family. That was never in question here. What I want is your help, because I can't interfere between you without your help."

"Mr. Del Mar." Edward sighed again. "I told you once and I'm telling you again, you're part of this family! Deal with it! Please, do like the rest of us, scheme a way to trick her into the hospital."

"Ok." Ennis mumbled surprised.

"Now, Mr. Del Mar, I'm sure you already have some kind of plan. And I'm willing to help you in any way I can."

"I've told my idea to Jack, but he wasn't that excited. So…" Ennis was forced to stop mid sentence because the bell rang.

"I must get the door, Mr. Del Mar. We have new staff working with us." Edward rose from his seat. "It will only be a minute."

Ennis nodded and rubbed his eyes against the strong sunlight. Edward was a proud man. It wasn't something he hadn't expected, but it wasn't something he could deal easily with, for he too was a proud man. Matilda was a delicate subject and Ennis wasn't sure if he was dealing with the situation the best way he could. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure that he should interfere in such a delicate family situation, no matter how many times Edward told him that he could and should.

Sure, he and Jack had a steady relationship, acknowledged by almost everyone they knew, but interfering in the lives of loved ones was a serious business. He didn't want to be indelicate, but Edward seemed to think Ennis's reaction was a rejection or a detachment, which he truly didn't feel. He already liked them very much and had always admired them for the roles they had taken in Jack's life prior to their meeting.

Ennis had once again failed to properly express his feelings.

"Mr. Del Mar?" Edward's voice jarred Ennis from his thoughts. "It's Mrs. Bingley for you."

"Mary?" Ennis asked, smiling when the tall black haired woman appeared besides Edward.

"I'll leave you two to the work." Edward smiled to Mary. "We'll continue our conversation at another time, Mr. Del Mar."

"Sorry to come bothering you on a Saturday." Mary tapped Ennis's right shoulder as a compliment, and as usual, it was very firm tap. "Elizabeth told me that you would be here."

"Yes, we've moved here this morning. Jack's needed here and I'm helping the best I can."

"I see." Mary looked at him and Ennis knew that she understood his position. "But I came to speak specially with you, although Jack's presence won't be a problem either. Where is he?"

"He's sleeping, so if we could do whatever it is that you want to do without him, that would be better."

"Let the beauty get his sleep." Mary took a file from a suitcase Ennis hadn't realized she had brought with her. "We're discussing Mr. Santos's wife."

"You always know how to peak my interest." Ennis accepted the file. "Jack feels like this isn't really part of our job, and I think he's right, but I can't pretend it didn't happen."

"Jack wanted more evidence and I think we now have reasonable doubt." Mary took a tape recorder from her pocket and pressed play.

"_Jen? It's me!"_ A female voice that Ennis recognized as Mrs. Santos's spoke.

"_Hi, sis." _Another female voice answered._ "How's it going?."_

"_Good, the baby is behaving for today."_

"_To think that you're doing this…"_

"_Do shut up!" _Mrs. Santos sounded angry.

"_I'm alone at home, nobody is here." _The other female voice said flatly.

"_Just be careful! We don't want to waste hours of planning in a second of stupidity!" _

"_Come on… nobody knows. There's nothing to know yet."_

"_At least this first part went smoothly."_

"_You need to have the baby first. Don't forget to threaten our little prince right."_

"_Maybe she'll be a princess…"_

"_Who cares? Just deliver it already! I can't wait to move to the next part… I've planned it all already… it's going to be beautiful."_

"_I'm sure it will."_

"_I've the contact…"_ There was an odd sound that interrupted the conversation.

"_I'm sorry Jen, I have to go now. I'll call you later. Bye!"_

"_Bye, sis."_

Mary stopped the recorder and took the small tape out to hand it to Ennis.

"I have to admit that this one had peaked even my curiosity." Mary shook her head. "What are these two planning?"

"Whatever it is, it's only in the first phase." Ennis rubbed his chin, thinking.

"Their father was tricked into selling his part of the machinery oil's business to Mr. Santos. Apparently he lost the money from the sale in risky investments, while Mr. Santos has grown to be a very, very rich man."

"So how old was she back then?"

"14." Mary pointed it out to Ennis in the file.

"Nice age to accumulate and repress anger. But why marry him like this? Why get pregnant? Why not humiliate him or kill him?"

"I don't know… yet."

"An international supermodel… what's she thinking?"

"They're not exactly well-known for their brains, are they?" Mary admired one of Mrs. Santos's photos.

"Forget the hot supermodel for a minute, I want to know more about her sister. Everything you can find about Jen."

"As hot as she is, I don't like this woman. So I'm keeping the bugs for a little while. I think we're on to something… do I have your approval?"

"Yeah, do whatever you like. Let's just keep this between us. Jack already has too much going on."

"Yes, Mrs. Olson…. Did Jack tell you that she has a nice husband and two dogs? Apparently that's all the neighbors are willing to share with me."

"How can you find so much about everything else, but you can't find anything about this?" Ennis had wondered for a while about this.

"I'm going to be honest, Ennis. This hasn't been my top priority. I had a serious talk with Elizabeth and she agreed with me. Jack needs to find these things for himself in his own time. What good would it be for him if I found out that she truly is his sister?" Mary bit her lower lip in distress.

"I had suspected it." Ennis sigh. "I guess I can understand. You don't want to interfere in family business and yet family is willing to jump on the opportunity of solving that mystery."

"I know what Jack's uncle has done. Personally I think it was a serious mistake." Mary stood up. This time she was the one who sighed tiredly. "Have to go home. My kid is waiting and I want to enjoy the weekend."

"Thanks for coming, Mary."

"Don't mention it. I know how it is to have a busy schedule." Mary waved shortly at him and left without another glance.

* * *

Jack woke up not knowing where he was or if it was day or night. It was pitch black in the room and he had a slight headache. He rubbed his eyes and looked around for the bigger, blonde-haired body that usually slept next to him. He found the big bed empty but for himself. Still sleepy and confused, Jack stood up and rubbed his head, messing his hair even further. He cursed loudly when his foot hit one of the bags Ennis had left on the side of their bed.

Suddenly Jack remembered. He was in the master suite at his family house. The place had been changed so much that he barely recognized it in the dark. The hallway was now surrounded by orchids and white sofas, with a couple of big photos of Jack and Enrique. But Jack liked the rest of the divisions much more.

The small home office, that Enrique never used, was now totally redecorated with a new set of electrical devices and office supplies. The build in closet was almost empty and was the only division where the decorator hadn't spent much time. The small gym and the sauna were also brand new and had a tropical theme. It was a bit eccentric but it was also very comfortable.

Jack finally reached the switch and tuned the light on. He grabbed a robe and closed it around himself as he walked down the stairs without any worry. A few maids greeted him happily but Jack only waved. He was in need of a hug and he knew just where to find it. He walked slowly to the living room where he knew Ennis would be. He found him sitting on the couch reading some kind of book.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, sitting next to his boyfriend, resting his head on Ennis's shoulder.

"Nothing." Ennis quickly hid the big book he was reading. "Did you sleep well?"

"What're you hiding?" Jack moved quickly and reached the book, which was actually a photo album. Jack's baby photo album.

"I was just…" Ennis started to explain.

"You were looking at naked pictures of me." Jack teased, pointing to one of the photos.

"Yes, I'm a pervert now." Ennis rolled his eyes.

"Don't be like that, you were the one who got embarrassed about it." Jack leaned closer and put the book between them.

"I didn't expect you to wake up so soon." Ennis explained.

"I wasn't sleepy anymore." Ennis hugged Jack closer. "I felt a bit weird waking up alone."

"You're still sleepy, I can see." Ennis nuzzled closer and Jack sighed.

"Don't try to switch topics here. You were looking through my album. Very interested in my naked baby photos."

"You were a very beautiful baby." Ennis pointed at a photo of Jack riding a wooden horse.

"I didn't see any pictures of you at the ranch." Ennis laughed at a picture of Jack dressed up as a clown. "The only pictures I've seen were the ones I found during the move."

"We didn't have fancy cameras at the ranch. I bet there are one or two photos at the most but not much more." Ennis explained.

"A pity, I wanted one for my wallet." Jack teased.

"That's a nice idea, I think I want this one for mine." Ennis took one of Jack taking a bath. He looked to be no more than six months old.

"Maybe I could give you a more recent one…" Jack teased further.

"No thanks. I like this one just fine. Just look how little you were…" Ennis took the photo and took a closer look.

"Are you making jokes about the size of my…" Ennis silenced him with his hand.

"We're not alone." Ennis murmured.

A few feet away, a dark haired woman had just entered with a duster in her right hand. She was, obviously, ignoring their presence.

"Oh, please!" Jack murmured back.

"Lidia? Can you let us alone? Mr. Del Mar and I are working on a case."

"Sure, Mr. Twist." Lidia left immediately.

"She knows we're not working!" Ennis complained when the maid disappeared behind a door.

"I wasn't going to tell her about our cock jokes." Jack smiled at Ennis's glare.

"You need to be more careful around here. There are people everywhere and I don't want to get caught in one of your jokes." Jack dismissed Ennis harsh words with a smile.

"I wish I had more time to tease you." Jack let his right hand play with Ennis's soft hair. "How's your leg?"

"I haven't felt any pain lately. Even when I came from my physio session."

"Good. With the party next weekend, it's going to be hard on you. Not to mention we still have to keep an eye on a large number of cases. As usual, I'm counting on you to guide the youngest and Elizabeth to guide the eldest. The board members seem to be unaffected by all the confusion that has happened ever since I took command of the firm."

"Don't diminish your work! You've kept the honor of the firm and we're more united than ever."

"This war we're starting with the leading firms is only starting and we don't have any advantage against them. They have Helen and they're willing to do anything to screw us! I may not agree with Frederic's attics but in one thing he was right. They're willing to do anything and we're not… therefore we're at a disadvantage. If we're going to win this, then we need to come with a good plan."

"I agree with you, because our publicity campaign could have been nice to the public but it didn't give us any advantage against the other firms. Not to mention that it was a big scheme… we didn't help that many people." Ennis complained, while Neve – suddenly present in the living room – came to rest on the carpet, next to their sofa.

"I did what I had to do. The board members decided on the public campaign, so I had to follow their decision. But I'm planning a new strategy… something really wild."

"Are you going to leave me hanging? I want to know a bit more." Ennis asked impatiently.

"I still need to discuss the details with the board members, but mostly I'm bringing back an old tradition of the firm." Jack smiled against Ennis's neck. "My dad used to search for new lawyers all the time and I'm thinking about giving a new twist to it."

"You're giving a new twist?" Ennis smirked.

"Not literally, of course."

"So many jokes, so little time." Ennis murmured.

"You thought that one was funny and lame, you should have heard what my father used to tell me every time we danced together when I was a kid. _«We Twists like to twist!»_"

"What a nice quote for a biography."

"Yeah, let's save it for later, because right now my mum's biography is driving me crazy."

"Did you read more of the diary yesterday?" Ennis asked curiously.

"I'm almost to the end of the journal. It did give me a new perspective about my grandmother and my mother's side of the family. They were much more rigid than I remembered and had a profound dislike for my father. I'm almost wondering if my father didn't hide his own feelings himself. It was obvious that my grandmother didn't make his life any easier with time."

"Perhaps you're right and they did hide their mutual dislike for your sake. They did because they care about you. You were too young to understand, anyway." Reasoning those thoughts was easy for the blond attorney.

"Still, I'm not getting any hints about the next part of the riddle. He mentioned the holy family, so I went to the church and the priest made a scene. I'm sure the next part is still about my mum, but what should I do next?"

"Maybe you'll have the chance to know more about your grandmother."

"I hope not." Jack stood silent, obviously thinking. "I've been too tired lately. With all the stuff going on in the firm, family issues that I wasn't expecting, Matilda sick again…"

"You know, I spoke with Edward while you were sleeping and he likes my idea."

"I don't know." Jack sighed.

"I called Veronica and she's coming to see her as soon as she can. She'll tell you something as soon as she as a general idea of what we should do with Matilda."

"I know she's your friend and you think she can help, but I'm at a loss on this topic. I have no idea what to do."

"Trust me, she's going to help us on this." Ennis said with confidence.

"I hope you're right." Jack leaned against Ennis, silent, while Ennis reopened the photo album and examined the adorable photos once more.

* * *

**Author:**_ Another update! I'll have more time in this next month so maybe I'll update again this month! I know it's not amazing but at least it's still going strong! We have some great chapters coming!  
_

_**On the next chapter:**__ Robert and Jack are once again on bad terms and Veronica comes up with a great plan to help Matilda! But our two favourite attorneys finally find something they don't agree upon at work! How are they going to react? _


	28. Unusual confrontations

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so very much for my friend _Kathy (**kittie8571**_) who is the Beta of this story!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty ****Eight: Unusual confrontations**

At the firm, the excitement and the amount of work that Jack's birthday party was causing, was more than notorious. Most of the young attorneys were going to attend for the very first time – Ennis's idea – and the party was to be the biggest of all time in the business. The idea was to give all of the firm's attorneys a chance to meet some of the most influential names in the city for one night. At least that was what Ennis was most excited about. Jack, on the other hand, was having a hard time with the planning of the party, not only because of the new publicity campaign that needed all of his attention, but also because of the magnitude of this party. Everybody who was anybody in New York City was going to be there.

"Mr. Twist?" The sound coming from the phone on the desk woke Jack up from his thoughts. "Robert Martin is here to see you."

"Send him in." Jack looked at the time on his laptop; it was an odd time for Robert to visit.

Robert opened the door a few seconds after, with a smile on his face and his usual, easygoing attitude. Jack was clueless about the reason of his visit.

"What are you doing here, man?" Jack asked while they shared friendly handshake.

"I came here to know how many strippers are needed at the party."

"I hope we're talking about male strippers." Jack tried to look as serious as possible.

"Absolutely not." Robert made a disgusted face.

"No problem, I'm a committed man, anyway." Jack showed off his ring, pretending to cough.

"A dog happy with his leash."

"You can't possibly understand."

"Was that for me? Do you want to talk about Cecilia? Because I have the whole morning."

"I, on the other hand, don't! Do whatever you want, just please, remind me to say _I told you so_ in the end."

"We actually had a pretty nasty fight yesterday, so I'm sure you'll soon be doing so." Robert pretended to be indifferent to his own words, but Jack knew better.

"What? I thought everything was fine. What happened now?" Jack asked worried, the mocking tone gone.

"Another major argument about my trip to New Zealand."

"You know my opinion. If you got a proposal from such a well-known magazine, you've got to accept it." The honest tone of voice hid the fact that Jack was feeling a bit guilty.

He knew very well the shape of Robert's finances. And just how much he needed the money.

"The money is great and it comes in handy." Jack tried not to comment. "Anyway, I didn't came to discuss my love life. I came because I need your help with some legal issues."

"Legal issues?" Jack was surprised.

"One of my students and I had a major fight over some stupid technical detail… I mean who cares if Cannon's overall resolution is better than Sony's? Anyway, I ended up expelling him from the class and now he wants to sue the school."

"For the love of God! How much is it going to cost you this time? You barely made a profit last month…" Jack stopped mid-sentence, fighting the urge to kick himself.

"How did you know that?" Robert stood surprised. "You've been spying on my business again! After I' told you specifically not to!"

"You've been struggling so much. You won't let me help you…" Jack tried to explain.

"So you decided to keep a watchful eye, like the good father you are." Robert paced around Jack's office, seriously enraged. "I told you I needed to do this on my own and you took none of it into consideration."

"I…" Jack tried to find an answer to Robert's harsh words.

"I know very well that your intentions are good but sometimes you cross the line…"

"Rob, please, put yourself in my shoes. Be reasonable, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I'm going to be as reasonable as possible. I'm going to ask Ennis for help and I'm going to cool off before we ruin your upcoming birthday." Robert rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Please, listen." Jack raised his voice. "I did it because you're taking a big risk and for the first time, you're not letting me help! You're not even sharing the details with me."

"Jack... you're my best friend and since the day we met, I've let you intrude in my life more than anyone… more than my own parents! And I've let you do it because that's you." Robert took a deep breath and seemed to be a bit calmer. "You like to help everyone around you and make sure that everybody is fine. But sometimes you need to step back and let us make our own mistakes."

"God, you sound so bitter…" Jack murmured after a few seconds of painful silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way."

"I adore you, Jack, make no mistake. You are one of the greatest guys I've ever met." Robert moved to the door. "But you have to understand that not everybody wants to be saved."

Jack looked away – at his laptop, at the mouse, at anything but Robert's face – unable to meet Robert's eyes or to measure Robert's words.

"I'm going to talk with Ennis." Robert said, before disappearing behind the massive wooden door.

Jack thought that the serious tone in Robert's voice was as unusual as the argument they had just had. He let his head lean against the black chair, wondering if he had indeed crossed the line with Robert. Just like Uncle Daniel did with him not long ago, when he had surprisingly visited Hanna Olson. Jack picked up his cell phone and invited Uncle Daniel for lunch at the club this weekend.

One couldn't be resentful for a mistake he had also made.

* * *

Ennis left his office following the direction he had received on the text message just a few minutes ago. But he wasn't surprised by the unusual message; his thoughts were wandering around another, most unexpected, surprise.

Ennis couldn't just understand why Robert would ask him to deal with some minor legal issue of the photo school. And why he had acted so serious and professional. The whole thing was so out of character for Robert that, as Ennis liked to say, it was itching in his brain.

Ennis climbed the stairs of the top level for the very first time. He had never been on the roof before. And if it hadn't been for today, he probably would never go there. He had heard from a few of the oldest attorneys that the place had once been the place to meet in the firm. During the 80's the smokers – and most of the nonsmokers – would spend most of the time of their breaks on the roof. But Enrique soon put an end to the habit, as he considered it to be below the firm's standards. The roof was closed and an elegant, but rarely used, room was opened for smokers.

As Ennis opened the unlocked door, a thought hit him, as perhaps these two unusual events were somehow connected. Robert's attitude and this meeting on the roof.

"I'm already here." Ennis didn't know if he should expect conversation about work or something else.

"Good." Jack murmured, leaning back against the rail.

Jack's body language was obvious. Something must have happened and Ennis had the feeling it was somehow related with Robert.

"What's the matter?" Ennis was already concerned.

"I had an argument with Robert." Jack murmured, when Ennis leaned next to him.

"I don't get it. You fight with Robert all the time. What's so different about today?"

"The difference is that this time he was the one getting mad at me."

"What happened?" Ennis gazed away at the shiny buildings of New York City, surrounding the building of the Magnet firm. "He talked with me just minutes ago…"

"He found out that I'm still keeping my eye on the photo studio. Needless to say, he was not very pleased with the idea. He turned around and went to talk with you."

"He did look a bit off, now that you mentioned it." Ennis commented.

"He told me part of the problem and it didn't sound too bad, but still…"

"Attorney-client privilege doesn't allow me to share the details with you." Ennis smiled. "But I assure you that it will be over in a matter of days."

"You're not helping me, at all." Jack glared and Ennis smiled wider.

"If something goes wrong, you'll be the first to know." Ennis's shoulder leaned against Jack's. "Happy?"

"No. But I will be, as soon as I find a way to make him forgive me."

"You want my opinion?" Ennis didn't wait for an answer. "Just let him cool off. Robert knows who you are; better yet, he knows how you act. He doesn't doubt your good intentions, he's just frustrated with the fact that some things never change, no matter how hard we try to change them. Down deep inside, he wants you to interfere in his life, just as much as you want to do it."

Jack stood silent for what Ennis felt to be a long time. He heard the cars driving down on the streets and the pigeons fighting on the top of a nearby building, before Jack spoke again.

"Does it bother you?" Ennis frowned confused as a first answer.

"What?" He asked.

"My good intentions. As you just said." Jack shook his head in frustration. "My obsession with making everybody's life for the better, does it bother you?"

"Honestly? Sometimes, when I know your intention is neither appreciated nor provided with any sort of chance of working, it annoys me that you can't give up. That you have to go and do it anyway." Ennis moved closer and hugged Jack against him. "But it's also very pleasing to know that there's someone who honestly cares about my happiness, just because I make him a little happy too."

"You're not just telling me what I want to hear, right?" Jack asked, letting his head rest against Ennis's shoulder.

"Nope. It's the honest truth. I like you're stubbornness, because I'm stubborn too."

"That's right, you are." Jack smiled against Ennis's neck and he felt it. "So you think he'll be okay after a while?"

"Robert will make you beg for forgiveness but no further humiliation is to be expected."

"Great." Jack said grumpily, his hand rubbing circles on Ennis's back.

"Is this safe? I really don't want to get caught hugging the boss with the romantic New York City on the background. There will be no end to the jokes." Ennis chuckled.

"Don't be afraid, there's virtually no chance of anyone knowing that the door is open." Jack raised his head and kissed him lightly. "Just my secretary and she knows better than follow me when I'm_ discussing important matters with Ennis Del Mar_."

"I don't want to know what that means." Ennis shuddered his head. "We're usually very professional around the firm."

"Yes, yes. Mr. Goody Two Shoes." Jack rolled his eyes and moved away, rearranging his suit and tie.

Ennis smiled and observed Jack closely. He was forced to follow his boyfriend and locked the door again. Just as they were parting ways, he suddenly remembered something important.

"I almost forgot, I've got a few things I need to discuss with you." Ennis grabbed Jack's shoulder and the dark haired man turned away surprised. "One is about Veronica, she had spoken with Matilda and she's coming to have lunch with us today. And the other is a complicated case that needs your approval."

"Ok, we can have lunch with her, I'll clear my schedule and we can come to my office after that, _to solve your complicated case_." Jack smiled lasciviously.

"Jack, I'm serious. I do have a case that needs your approval." Ennis crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What a killjoy." Jack murmured before turning away.

Ennis knew better than to worry; he too moved away, smiling.

* * *

Jack frowned at the double cheeseburger in front of him. A lunch at the Mc Donald's nearby wasn't really what he had planned for his diet. Ever since he had returned to the tennis lessons at the club, his coach had been hounding him about losing a few pounds and he had decided to be more careful about what to eat. The fact that Ennis had a much more muscular body type than him might have influenced his decision too, but Jack wasn't going to admit that easily, not even to himself. It was unfair that an hour of jogging could do wonders for Ennis's body and a month in a gym did little to nothing for Jack's body.

It was unfair.

Just as it was unfair that the happy expression on Ennis's face was enabling Jack to protest about the quality of Mc Donald's food, or that all the things he had to say against this particularly choice of lunch were melting away at the mere sign of Ennis and Veronica's Big Macs. When you can't beat 'em, you might as well join 'em.

"You're not hungry?" Ennis asked quietly in his ear.

"I'm not a Mc Donald's fan."

"Really?" Ennis asked surprised, enjoying the first bites of his fries.

And Jack wished that his boyfriend had been this delighted when they had dinner at the Le Bernardin. The best restaurant in New York didn't make this much of an impression on Ennis Del Mar.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I was the one who suggested lunch here. It's closer to the hospital…" Veronica offered as an apology.

"That's okay. It's not that I don't like the food, it's just that there are better places to eat a hamburger. You're the nurse, you should know what I'm talking about."

"You're absolutely right, but once a month is not a problem." Veronica smiled. "You don't need to be obsessive with that. A burger is just a burger."

"Next time I'll definitely be the one to choose. Nice restaurants can serve much tastier hamburgers and offer you a bit more privacy." Jack's head moved discretely to point at a four year old sitting close by who was happily sticking a spoon full of yogurt up his nose, under the lazy supervision of his mother. "And I'm always happy to offer you lunch."

"Thanks for reminding us how ridiculously poor we are. Silly rednecks." Ennis smiled to Veronica.

"I didn't mean to…" Veronica took pity on Jack's almost scared expression and interrupted him.

"Jack, Ennis is teasing you. I have no problem admitting my unhealthy passion for Mickey D's, but next time we can go to wherever you choose and you're _definitely_ going to pay."

"Good." Jack smiled, finally eating his double cheese burger.

"Now, Veronica, let's get to the reason why we're here. How was your talk with Matilda?" Ennis asked anxiously.

"Very good, she's an adorable lady. Recognized me immediately and knew from the start why I was there."

"So you didn't have any luck?" Jack asked immediately.

"No, I can't say I didn't. She heard everything I said and seemed to take some of it in consideration."

"Did you convince her to see a doctor?"

"I talked with her about something a little bit different from the regular hospitals."

"Alternative medicine?" Jack asked.

He had taken that choice under consideration, but lacked real knowledge to make a decision.

"No. You see, Matilda's problem is that she doesn't trust doctors. The normal hospital environment reminds her of her past surgery and the previous complications."

"So what can we do?" Jack asked when Veronica paused for a bite.

"I was thinking about one or two private hospitals I know. They're specialized in health tourism, which means they offer better prices for tourists in search of health services. People from Europe and even the USA go to remarkable hospitals in India to do everything from plastic surgery to procedures that don't exist in their countries."

"I'm not understanding. The money's not a problem and I would be surprised if they had a new technique in India that we don't already know in the USA."

"I know Jack, but you're missing the point. These hospitals are specialized in giving wonderful experiences to their customers. It's more like holidays! Some of them are near beaches and resorts so you can do your recovery time near the swimming pool. It's completely different from the usual hospitals. These were built to offer a nice experience to their patients."

"And did you speak with Matilda about this?"

"I told her that she could take a little vacation and check on her leg at the same time. She seemed interested in the possibility, although India is totally out of the equation for her."

"Her phobia of planes." Jack remembered.

"But since the money is not an issue, we can choose a pricier one in a nearby state. She can go by train or even by car."

"It's a nice idea." Ennis smiled to Jack, obviously excited.

"But, I don't understand, why are there hospitals like that in the USA?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Well, obviously they work for people without insurance and people who want to try experimental procedures that wouldn't be available anywhere else. A few of them work to give privacy to famous patients and those are the ones we're going to check first." Veronica explained with ease. "The principals are basically the same of the health tourism."

"But do you think the change of environment is important? Because, we can convince her to take a boat to some of your hospitals for tourism. From what you've just explained to me, these hospitals have a different feeling about them and that can be essential if we want to convince her to do the surgery." Jack was interested in doing the best for Matilda and nothing else.

"It can be important, Jack." Veronica raised her eyebrows, struggling with an answer.

"I'll have to speak seriously with her about it." Jack said with serious tone.

"It's obvious that Edward must go with her, no matter what we'll decide." Ennis said to Veronica looking for reassurance.

"Yes, it's very important. Especially since I understand that probably you – Jack – won't have the chance to be with her."

"Maybe I could offer them a cruise to wherever the hospital is and then pay their expenses in the hospital. Do they have spas?" Jack asked, visibly warming to the idea.

"Some of them do, some don't. We'll have to find the better option for her." Veronica smiled happy.

"Good, you'll do me a great favor if you could research a bit more about it, Veronica. I'll even compensate you in whatever way you see fit."

"Jack, please. I'll do it for a friend. I even want to be there when you next speak with her, I think my presence can really help."

"Thanks, Veronica." Jack smiled, while searching for Ennis's hand under the table. "I owe you all the Mc Donald's lunches you want."

Jack felt even better when Ennis's hand squeezed back and they all turned their attentions to Jack's fabulous upcoming birthday party.

* * *

Jack and Ennis left the Mc Donald's and walked to the firm's building talking about Matilda and Veronica's brilliant idea.

They passed their security cards in the entry and waved at the new security men. Everybody in the building gestured in Jack's direction, it was obvious that the upcoming party had left everyone happy with the firm's owner.

Ennis stood silent as Jack made the usual small talk with a board member, who found them as they walked to Jack's office. After a few minutes they entered Jack's office, finally alone.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Jack asked, locking the door and raising his eyebrows at Ennis.

"Against what you might be thinking, I do have a serious request to make you." Ennis said as serious as possible, because Jack was showing all of his disappointment.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jack asked in a more serious tone. "I do have a bar, a bathroom, a closet… and the walls are soundproof."

"Jack." Ennis warned. "Don't, this is a serious matter and you're not going to like it."

"Ok." Jack sighed loudly. "Let's hear what you have to tell me."

"Actually, it's a problem of money." Ennis explained.

"Money?" Jack asked surprised. "Since when do you have problems with money?"

"It's not me. It's my client." Ennis looked at his fingers nervously.

"The client thinks that your hourly rate is too high? Then send him to Dave or one of the other younger, cheaper associates. That's why we have them, isn't it?"

"No, you didn't let me explain. It's much more complicated. The client can't possibly afford any of our attorneys…"

"Then it's out of question. The answer is no!" Jack interrupted.

"But, Jack…"

"No." Jack said firmly. "This is business. We have to be paid, we have to make money, in order to keep this building functioning. Younger attorneys, security men, secretaries, cleaning staff, administrative staff… they depend on the money our attorneys bring in to the firm! It was the first thing my father taught me about the firm."

"Jack, you didn't let me explain the circumstances! It's a heartbreaking case and I can do it for publicity! You let other attorneys have the chance to choose a case to do _pro bono_, when the firm was trying to show that we can work for the average man. I'm only asking you to let me do it, too, now." Ennis pleaded.

"You know very well that those cases were strategically chosen. They were already known in the media and presented little difficulty to the attorneys I chose to work on them. And you didn't take part because you thought it was a hypocritical way of changing the public's opinion." Jack raised his voice, but took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"Jack, it's not as impossible or as absurd as you're making it sound."

"You can't ask me this! Actually, I'm pissed, because I think this is the first time you're asking me for something you wouldn't ask if we weren't together."

"I am not!" This time Ennis, too, raised his voice.

"Who is it? Who the hell made you ask me such a thing? You know very well how I feel about the honoraries. Our major goal here is, and it has always been, the stability of the firm!"

"It was... you're going to find it ridiculous." Ennis was hoping he didn't have to share the details like this. "It's the owner of the Chinese shop where I usually go to."

"I should have known… you weren't tricked into doing it, you just couldn't help it! Just like you couldn't help but make visits to Allan Pore!" Jack closed his eyes in frustration. "The first thing I ask from an attorney to this firm is exclusivity, that means you can't work outside of the firm and your honoraries are fixed and revised by the firm every three months. Attorneys don't deal directly with the money issues! It's in your contract and everybody else's. Even I am no exception to the rule, if I want to change any of that I need to make a proposal to the board. Send a proposal to them, but do not count on my vote."

"I had to ask." Ennis said simply. "I do have a proposal written and signed in my office and even if it's not approved, I can always pay my own honoraries."

"You can do whatever you want with your own money." Jack leaned against the wall.

"I feel like I have to tell you that in any other firm I would have offered her my legal advice for free and probably would put one of the younger attorneys on research to represent her for free, as a favor to me. But I didn't, in respect to you. So I feel like, you can't ask anything else from me."

"I can't tell you what you want to hear. I'm the boss and I have a record to keep… I'm the example to everybody else. I can't show them that it's acceptable to break the rules." Jack obviously tried to control his temper. "You're going to have to pay for this case, if you want to be her attorney."

"I'll do what I can." Ennis stood up, feeling conflicted between the feeling of comprehension about Jack's position and the feeling of fury against the unfairness of it all. "I'll let myself out."

"Ennis?" Jack asked just as he was about to open the door. "I'm still driving you home?"

Ennis looked back at Jack slightly surprised. The tone in his boyfriend's voice was much more calm and composed than just a few minutes ago. Jack stood a few meters away, his shoulders dropped down and his eyes almost closed in worry. The difference between the man he made love to and the man who was his boss. And it has never been so clear and yet so disconcerting to realize, for both of them. He wasn't angry with Jack, he was furious with the dreadful _Mr. Twist_.

"Sure." But Ennis wasn't able to add his usual endearment or to smile as he had intended to.

* * *

They returned to the mansion in silence and they barely shared more than a few words at dinner. If Edward had noticed, he didn't comment on it, not even when they spoke with him about Veronica's idea. The mood was awkward between them, as if they've just had an argument when in reality, they hadn't. They had divergences at work and that was where they should stay - at work.

"Are you mad at me?" Jack asked when Ennis climbed the stairs, a few steps ahead of him, to their bedroom.

"No, it's just… I knew you would be mad at me but I just didn't react well to it. I'm not used to seeing you that angry with me." Ennis offered him his hand.

"I didn't deal with it that well either." Jack took Ennis's hand. "I'm not flexible when it comes to the honoraries and it infuriates me that you're so stubborn."

"I can't say I don't understand." Ennis and Jack climbed the stairs together.

"You said you liked my stubbornness because you're stubborn too, but I definitely didn't like your stubborn side today."

"I have to help her…" Ennis retorted.

"I don't want to know the details. You basically heard a pity story and made a decision in the moment. You're well-known for that."

"You don't need to be so harsh." Ennis said annoyed.

"Am I not right?"

"I may have made a harsh decision." Ennis admitted.

"Let's forget about it." Jack stated when they reached the bedroom. "I wish you luck to convince the rest of the board members."

"I'm presenting my proposal in annex to the voting of the publicity campaign in the meeting schedule for a week from today."

"The proposal for the publicity campaign is almost finished." Jack sounded relived that the conversation was moving to other topics. "I'm also presenting the new competitive strategy and including some measures of competitive intelligence."

"Funny you mentioned that. Some of our attorneys think that it's about time we start spying a bit on the concurrency." Ennis took off his shirt and unbuttoned his belt.

"We'll have to keep this as secretive as possible. I don't want anyone from the Valvarsy firm to even suspect about it. Otherwise it won't work." Jack stripped and watched as Ennis sat on the rug made of fur, by the end of the bed, petting Neve.

"Sounds exciting." Ennis commented, while Neve decided to leave them to walk around the dark and empty house.

Jack opened the drawer of his end table and took out his mother's diary, but another book caught his eye. A book hidden under the mattress or so it looked like. Jack pulled it out slightly and looked surprised at the cover. In his hand was a copy of the gay _Kama Sutra_. And since it wasn't his, it obviously belonged to the blond man a few feet from him. Jack grabbed it and put it under the larger diary and moved to sit next to Ennis.

"You're going to read a few pages of the diary?" Ennis asked leaning against Jack, much more relaxed than he had been when they had entered the room.

"No, actually I think I'm going to read a few pages of this new book I've just found." Jack said smiling, placing the book in front of Ennis's eyes.

"That's not what you're thinking…" Ennis was silenced by Jack's laughter.

"The last time I checked, this," Jack waved the book, "was a book with sex positions for gay men." Jack uttered every word slowly as if trying to explain to five year old.

"I mean…" Ennis was visibly embarrassed and Jack was having the greatest time laughing at him. "It was Nicholas who gave it to me."

"I had a feeling that you didn't have the nerve to actually buy it yourself. I just wasn't sure who had given it to you." Jack smiled, because Ennis still wasn't looking at him. "Have you taken a nice look?"

"Just once…" Ennis opened his mouth but nothing came out, finally he found the words again. "I felt wrong doing it alone."

"I'm extremely honored, Mr. Del Mar. But since I'm here now, I guess we can take a look." Jack made a move to open the book, but Ennis grabbed and tossed it away, hitting hard on top of the bed.

"Enough of making fun of me." Ennis wrestled Jack on the floor and tickled him in his waist. "And don't call me Mr. Del Mar."

"Ok, ok." Jack said between fits of laugh. "I'm not going to joke any more as long as you…"

"As long as I do what?" Ennis said pinning Jack under him.

"As long as you put some of your favorites in action." Jack raised his head and kissed him softy.

"So you want action, hmm?" Ennis murmured kissing Jack's neck.

"Here I was thinking, not five minutes ago, that I was going to sleep in the guest bedroom."

"Well, if you would rather…" Ennis pretended to stand up, but Jack was on him in a second.

They kissed more intensely, throwing their underwear to the bed – where the book already was. Ennis was surprised too that they had sorted out their feelings well enough to be making love by the end of the day. But this was how it should be. Their professional selves didn't have to be in agreement all the time. Jack was the boss and therefore he had the last word when it came to their discussions in the firm, but when it came to their lovemaking, to their relationship, they were both equals.

With that thought in mind, he explored the trail of dark hair on Jack's belly, teasing without mercy, making the touches and the kisses last forever. And when he finally entered the dark haired attorney, Jack was already completely lost to the feelings. It didn't last long, maybe it was because of the fur of the rug or the tension that they had built between them during the evening, but it satisfied them both immensely.

Ennis was surprised when afterwards, before cleaning themselves up, Jack didn't complain about back pain or ask about Ennis's knee. But he soon understood when he realized that Jack had fallen asleep on top of him. It was unusual of him and it showed how tired he really was, so Ennis carried him in his arms to the bed, trying not to wake him up, and pulled the covers on top of them. He watched as Jack took a deep breath and buried his face in the pillow. He stood still, completely silent and closed his eyes to hear, to hear the moment when the silence was the heart's beating of the two of them.

The feeling of peace was indescribable.

Ennis too took a deep breath and moved to his back. He was asleep a few seconds after.

* * *

**Author:**_ Another update! It seems 8 is the right day to update! :) I'm writing so let us all hope for more updates soon, otherwise the next one will be next month day 8!  
_

_**On the next chapter:**__ It's Jack birthday party and as we all know there's no party without drama! Be ready for, parties, presents, friends and of course DRAMA! Everything in two great chapters! First part on the next update!  
_


	29. There’s no party without drama 1

**Author's Note: **Thank you so very much for my friend Kathy (**kittie8571**) who is the Beta of this story!

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine: There's no party without drama (1)**

Jack woke up startled. He took a deep breath and sat up on the bed, leaning against the pillows. He closed his eyes to the foggy images of the dream he just had. It was a bit unclear now, but he could still remember that it involved gunshots and Ennis's screams. He didn't want to remember much more.

He rubbed his eyes and took another deep breath. It had been like this for the last couple of nights. He would wake up sweaty and tired from vivid dreams of all kinds of massacres, all of them involving people that he loved, in situations where he couldn't do anything to prevent them. He hadn't breathed a word about it to Ennis, but he had described the details to Dr. Whistle. The doctor didn't seem worried, and the sessions were actually getting better with time. Jack had been feeling much calmer but these dreams kept bothering him.

Jack's eyes were adapted to the darkness by now and he noticed that light was coming in from the door. He touched the sheets and blankets instinctively and confirmed that Ennis must be in the bathroom. He turned to his left and touched the digital clock, blue numbers informed him that it was 8 am and seconds before they were gone again. Jack loved this little device. Not only did it work as a discreet alarm clock, it also had an internet connection with weather forecasts and a small screen for access to cable TV. The USB connection was also a nice function, since it gave him the chance to play his favorite songs in the bedroom.

Yet, Ennis had the nerve to tell him that he prefers the cheap generic clock they had in their apartment's bedroom. A clock bought in the Chinese shop that Ennis now wants to do work for for free!

Jack took another glance at the light coming from the bathroom and decided to join Ennis. He stood up in one single movement, startling Neve, who was sleeping by the end of the bed with his front legs in the air. But just as he was standing next to bed he realized that he had forgotten something.

It was his birthday!

Today he turned 31 years old and tonight there would be a luxurious party with all the VIPs to celebrate. Jack complained a lot about all the trouble the party caused and proclaimed that he only planned it for publicity reasons, but the truth was, he actually liked being the center of attention for one exclusive day. Not necessarily for the media, but for his friends and family. The kisses, the hugs, the handshakes, the verbal compliments… he liked it all. But he wasn't about to admit it.

He tiptoed to the bathroom, feeling excited and ready to spook Ennis. He opened the door silently and spotted Ennis in front of the mirror, obviously shaving. Jack sneered at the blue plastic razor-blade that Ennis was using. He'd told Ennis numerous times that he should, at the very least, go once or twice a week to the barber. It was much more pleasant and efficient. It was also a nice place to find colleagues and clients. But Ennis would never pay for something he could on his own; it was just his way.

Jack smiled to himself and moved behind Ennis, embracing him from behind, his chin fitting perfectly in the curve of Ennis's right shoulder. He felt Ennis tense and was suddenly afraid that he would cut himself in surprise; but Ennis stopped just in time to realize who had just embraced him.

"Jesus, Jack. You scared me." Ennis muttered.

He turned around and tried to kiss Jack, but with all the shaving cream Jack wasn't going to let him have his way. Finally Ennis resigned with a chuckle and kissed him on the forehead.

"Happy birthday my love." Ennis simply turned away and resumed his previous task as if he had said nothing out of the ordinary.

Jack pretended he wasn't affected by the words he had just heard for the sake of Ennis's insecurities and returned to his forceful hug and favorite place on Ennis's shoulder.

"Are we ready for this party?" Jack asked nuzzling Ennis's neck.

"I don't know about you but I'm as ready as I ever will be. And stop doing that, I can't shave like that."

"Translated, you're terrified. And you need a few more hugs." Ennis sighed and Jack smiled happily, watching him shave carefully.

"How bad do you think it's going to be?" Ennis asked a few minutes later, cleaning his face with a towel.

"Since the incident with Allan Pore is mostly over and done, I think they may actually go easy on you. Just smile and nod, and if you need to, complain about your leg and excuse yourself whenever you need to cool off. You can even use the cane for tonight."

"It's ok. I'll be nice. It is your birthday, after all."

"Yeah, but you don't need to torture yourself. I remember how you were at Mr. Santo's last party. We're doing this for the sake of the firm mostly, but we're supposed to have fun too. Most of our friends will be there…"

"I'll be a nice boy." Ennis grabbed Jack's left hand and kissed its palm affectionately.

"Good." Jack pulled him closer. "Now, I want a _proper_ birthday kiss."

"Whatever you want…" Ennis voice was muffled by Jack's mouth.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to give you my first present." Ennis replied when they parted.

"First? As in more than one?" Jack asked sitting on the bed.

"First as in first birthday gift I have ever given to you." Jack observed Ennis's explanation closely. He wasn't convinced.

"I'll pretend to believe in that, for your sake only." Jack leaned against the bed and he could feel Ennis's eyes following his movements just as he left the room in search for said birthday present.

He liked to have that power over Ennis. Simple things could light a fire in his partner's eyes like nothing else could. Ennis was a calm, rational man in everything else, except when it came to his feelings for Jack Twist. Very little things could capture Ennis's attention and he did even lesser things for the sake of others. But his actions were different when the issues involve Jack.

Jack knew that he didn't value those actions as they deserved to be.

"Here it is." Ennis said happily, as he entered the bedroom again.

"This is when I stop pretending not to be overexcited about your present." Jack moved faster and raised his hands.

"All right, all right."

"Hmm, I think I know what this is." Jack tried to guess, feeling the material. "Some kind of painting?"

"I had this idea when we visited your grandmother's house." Ennis observed him closely.

"It's me." Jack murmured, observing the painting in front of him.

It was a perfect painting of Jack's face, obviously based on some photograph Ennis must have had with him. The painter had taken consideration of the details in his suit's shoulders and tie. It was a nice result.

"This looks great." Jack confessed.

"Robert helped me pick a good painter. It's not something to put here in the manor but you could put in your office or maybe in our living room at the apartment."

"I have an idea. We'll get one made of you by the same painter and then we'll hang them here, side-by-side."

"No. The guy who made this was barely out of school… this was supposed to be symbolic." Ennis struggled.

"There you are, taking things too seriously. The painting is great, if the guy doesn't have a name for himself yet, he definitely will after I'm done with him. What matters is that I liked the painting immensely and he definitely has a lot of talent." Jack's arms encircled Ennis's neck. "As usual, you found another diamond in the rough."

"I did nothing. Robert picked him, not me." Ennis kissed him slowly.

"You always know exactly what I want, even when I don't know myself. The whole idea of paintings is great." Jack kissed him back. "I love this first present."

"Jack…"

"Ok, I'll pretend there isn't more."

"Happy birthday." Ennis kissed him more forcefully, obviously with the intent of silencing him.

Jack surrendered to the feeling of love and affection coming from the man he loved, kissing back just as intensely. And when Ennis was panting in his ear, Jack whispered.

"Here comes my second birthday gift."

* * *

Ennis was wondering how it was that he had ended up in this particular situation. He forced a smile on his face and looked to the group of women – six women, between the ages of 40 and 50, hanging on his every word.

He hadn't thought twice when Jack informed him that they would be sitting with most of the board members. What he hadn't realized was that the wives of the board members would also be there. But why would he worry about it? He had no reason to expect this situation and Jack couldn't expect it either, or could he? Ennis glanced at his boyfriend, who was quietly sharing a few words with five or six board members at his left. At his right was Ennis, followed by the respective board members' wives. And since Jack was talking with their husbands, the ladies fixed their attention on Ennis.

After a few minutes of awkward greetings and somewhat sedate meal – at least for Ennis, it had been – the ladies were obviously waiting for Ennis to speak, but he was far from knowing what to say.

"Lovely night." Ennis finally risked saying.

The older women smiled and some even nodded, as if he had just quoted Oscar Wilde at a book club meeting. Ennis kept smiling, feeling his imminent doom, waiting for the questions to hit him like missiles.

"I must admit, I was most curious to meet you, Mr. Del Mar." A blond woman admitted, as if the look on her face hadn't been clear enough.

"I'm honored." Ennis couldn't find anything else to say.

"My Larry had always told me that you were the most ambitious young man, with a great future at the firm."

"That's very nice of Mr. Harrington." Ennis felt the pain of being forced to smile for a whole evening.

"I have to admit though; I hadn't expected you to be so handsome." A woman with dark long hair added.

Ennis didn't know how to answer such a comment from a woman who could easily be his mother. Yet, they all seemed to genuinely like him, so he kept on smiling.

"Uh, thank you, ma'am." He murmured, embarrassed.

"And a nice ring you have there." Mrs. Harrington was questioning him again. "Is it truly not an engagement ring?"

"No! We're not engaged… yet." Ennis answered, feeling his face getting hot.

He would swear that the old ladies squealed at his shy «yet», but later, as he reported this conversation to Jack, he had no way to prove it to be true.

"So we can expect a wedding?" one of them asked excitedly.

"But Christina, they can't marry in this state." Another pinched voice spoke.

"A symbolic one can be just as good! Didn't you like the Noris wedding?" Mrs. Harrington was back again.

Ennis was completely lost in the conversation; the women were changing from topic to topic at great speed and he was left wondering if they had realized that he was neither a woman nor excited about a wedding with Mr. Twist. Yet, he was still smiling, petrified with the whole situation.

"Ladies, can I borrow Ennis's company for a few moments?" Jack's voice sounded like a choir of angels.

The women nodded and Ennis almost joined them. He never felt so relieved to see Jack's teasing smirk and those perfect, white teeth. Ennis stood up and they moved away from the busy table to a dark, distant, almost hidden table of gigantic shrimp. But they didn't reach the table without stopping at least ten times to greet and speak to guests. It was Jack's birthday party after all.

"Sorry it took me so long. I never thought they would start discussing wedding plans with you." Jack spoke closely to his right ear, obviously amused.

The sound of distant music and close conversations were making it virtually impossible for them to talk.

"I thought the rumors about our _supposed_ engagement were long over, but it seems I was mistaken." Jack's lips moved away from Ennis's right ear and blue eyes set upon him. "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

They were so close, they could have been kissing and they probably would have been if they weren't surrounded by hundreds of people and a few dozen photographers. Ennis let his right hand travel up and down Jack's arm. They could be dancing by now.

"No, it's just a bit scary, that's all. Just don't leave me alone with them again. Ever!"

"I won't. I intend to have you all to myself for the rest of the evening."

Jack let his hands rest at the bottom of Ennis's back and Ennis took the time to bask upon Jack's appearance. He was wearing a white shirt and grey jeans, from D&G – that Ennis had found to be a very appealing combination – with a pair of white moccasins. He had adored the outfit from the very first moment and since such reaction was most unusual from him (Ennis didn't care much about clothes) Jack decided on the spot that they should wear the exact same outfit for his birthday. At first Ennis thought that Jack's idea was absurd and stood firm in his decision, but after much begging and pleading (and since it was Jack's birthday party), Ennis decided to surrender to Jack's wishes. Although he did switch the white moccasins for a pair of old black Nike trainers and his jeans weren't exactly the same shade of grey. In the end, with the difference of sizes and the darkness of the evening, Ennis doubted that most of the guests had noticed their matching attire. A lot of other guests were also wearing jeans and shirts, since Ennis had convinced Jack to make the party as informal as possible, with casual attire and light food. Everything pointed to it being a success.

"You look breathtaking tonight." Ennis confessed to Jack.

"It's unfair that you look so much better in the exact same clothes."

Ennis wished he could hug his boyfriend in a tight embrace, just like they usually did when one was comforting the other.

"So here is where the gay faction hides." Robert's voice was unmistakable and they stepped away from each other slightly.

"Hi." Jack said awkwardly.

They hadn't really spoken ever since they had that nasty fight in Jack's office.

"I guess I could cool my head with the _oh so in love _couple." Robert sounded a bit drunk, so Ennis didn't comment, yet Jack looked murderous.

"It's not our fault that you and Cecilia just broke up in front of all these people." Jack wasn't going to be gentle about it.

"Jack…" Ennis's hand rested on Jack's shoulder.

"No! He's right… everybody saw." Robert leaned against the table, looking almost dizzy.

"Come on, just sit down." Ennis grabbed the nearest chair and put it next to Robert, forcing him to sit.

"Don't you ever get tired of him?" Robert asked Jack, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "How can you be such a well-mannered guy all the time? Don't you get bored?"

"Don't insult him! And at my birthday party, no less!" Jack tone was colder than before. "I'd forgotten that you were a mean drunk."

"Jack, it's okay. It was a very nasty fight he had with Cecilia… He's not himself." Ennis said complacently.

People had tried to dismiss it, but it had been clear that Robert and Cecilia's relationship had come to an end in a very ugly way. And it couldn't have happened at a worse time or place. Thankfully Jack's personal assistant showed them to an empty room just as they were about to scream at each other, otherwise Jack's birthday may have become second stage. Since Robert and Cecilia were not well-known to any of the guests, the interest of the crowd was lost as soon as it was peaked.

"You're right. I need to send him home." Jack voice was worried and Ennis noted a certain guilt to it.

"Why doesn't this chair came with an air sickness bag? You two are sickening… sick…" Robert waved the rest of his pathetic efforts to control the English language.

"To think that I introduced her to him at his birthday party..." Now Jack sounded plenty guilty.

"It could have been any other woman… I still would have blown it." Robert looked as if he was about to cry and Ennis felt a little sympathy, for he too knew how it was to feel worthless around women – although for completely different reasons.

"Just as I thought, here you are." Veronica appeared from the middle of the crowd to where they were hiding. "And he looks even more inebriated that I was expecting."

"Veronica, hello again." Ennis greeted.

"Yeah, we've been here. Trying to stop him from any further self humiliation…" Jack sighed. "I'm going to take him home and force a coffee or two down his throat."

"God, this seems like college all over again." Robert laughed drunkenly.

"No, Jack. There's no need to do that." Veronica knelt down in front of Robert's chair. "I saw you with him and knew what you would be doing. But there's no need. I've been to his place once with Cecilia, so I can drive him home."

"Thanks Veronica, but I can't ask you to do that. I saw you half an hour ago dancing with that hot brunette from financial department… let's just say that Ennis is still going to be here when I return."

"Actually, I'm going with you." Ennis added.

"There's no way I'm going to allow that. This is _your_ party. You can't just leave your guests because Robert here can't hold his liquor. Besides, I already have his cell phone number." Veronica said smugly.

"I don't know. Robert can be very rude when he's drunk and I don't think you can carry him up to his place." Jack was still not convinced.

"Please! I give baths to men twice his size and with half of his stability. And don't tell _me_ about rude people before you work the night shift in the ER."

"I guess you leave me with no argument left." Jack admitted.

"Which, knowing you, is a big achievement." Ennis smiled at Veronica. "If something happens, call me."

Ennis waved his blackberry and Jack frowned at it.

"You promised me no work tonight." Jack's attention was now back to Ennis.

"Yes, but I can't forget about my client who's still on parole." Ennis knew he had been caught.

"Well, Veronica, if you want help with Robert, call him as soon as possible, because that cell phone is going to mysteriously disappear soon." Jack spoke between the fits of laughter that Robert was currently having.

"That's enough, Robert. Let's go!" Veronica put Robert's arm around her shoulder and he leaned against her.

"You're her friend." Robert, who had stopped laughing, now wore a confused look on his face.

"I'm your friend too, silly." Veronica rolled her eyes.

Jack waved and soon a couple of security guards were helping Veronica take Robert to her car, as discreetly as possible. Ennis shook his head at the scene.

"I feel really bad about this. I don't want to admit it, but I do." Jack looked at the empty chair left by Robert. "I introduced her to him. I had great hopes for this relationship… Cecilia didn't need perfection in a man and I thought that this would put Robert at ease. But then she was extremely controlling and Robert was willing to let her take control… And now it's over! He's a mess and I've been wishing so hard for him to get rid of her, that I had forgot how hard it would be for him."

"Come on, baby." Ennis moved closer.

"I'm a lousy best friend." Jack murmured, grabbing a big piece of shrimp.

"No, you're not. Nobody is totally to blame here. Robert should never have let anyone dictate his life and you should let him breathe a little. Don't go meet him in a day or two and take Cecilia's place. Let him take the reins of his own life for once. I fear that it has been too long since he did anything on his own and this photo studio may be his last chance to win back the control he needs."

"I just realized that when I'm not being the overprotective best friend, I don't know what other kind of friend to be."

"You'll have to watch over him in a different way and once you got used to it, it'll be alright." Ennis moved even closer. "It's not as bad as it seems now, you'll see."

"I hope so. This has been a very complicated phase for Robert and me."

"At least he's in good hands. Veronica will take good care of him. She's as good with issues of the heart as she is with issues of the body."

"Did you see if she spoke with Matilda? We need to do something about it as soon as possible." Jack was still tense.

"She spent most of her time with Matilda and Edward, so they must have talked about it a lot." Ennis reassured him.

"I feel like I owe her a lot. She's been incredible. I have to admit, I wasn't always so keen on her." Jack's arm circled Ennis's waist.

"Why? I did notice that you didn't take much interest of her, which surprised me, because you're always crazy to know about me, my interests, my friends…" Ennis asked intrigued.

"I… I was a little jealous. You _did_ go on a date with her first thing after you moved here and Neve likes her just as much as he likes me." Jack hid his face on Ennis's shoulder.

"That makes no sense whatsoever! The date was a disaster; all I kept thinking was you. And even if something had happened it would be just another fling…" Ennis kissed Jack's forehead. "Once the enthusiasm was over, I would feel empty and few days later I couldn't stand to be with her any longer."

"Sorry to bring it up." Jack nuzzled his shoulder.

"It's ok, it's getting easier to talk about anyway…" Ennis was interrupted by another male voice.

"So here hides the birthday boy." Ennis didn't notice their approach, but Daniel and Nicholas stood next to them.

"Hi guys!" Jack greeted excitedly. "I thought you weren't coming."

"We've just arrived. Daniel has been complaining about missing your birthday party for weeks, so I did all I could to finish the deals faster in order to be here. Unfortunately, we couldn't arrive any earlier." Nicholas explained.

"I'm so happy to be here." Daniel hugged Jack. "I tip my hat to you, the party seems great."

"Let's just hope we don't find your dad." Nicholas looker around frowning.

"I did see him just before dinner." Jack remembered. "I don't know why you don't like to talk with him, he always calls you his _son-in-law_."

"Actually, I don't understand him either. Dad's liked him since day one." Daniel added.

"He just makes me feel uncomfortable. He may be smiling but the look in his eyes is… it's frightening."

"That, I can remember." Ennis murmured, his thoughts on Enrique Twist.

"Nonsense. He once thanked me to hook the two of you together." Jack looked around in hopes to find Daniel's father.

"I guess he must be thankful. It could have been far worse for him." Nicholas commented to Ennis.

"He just knows that it couldn't be any other way." Daniel leaned against Nicholas with a smile.

Jack smiled and they all teased Nicholas a bit more about his fear of Daniel's father.

"But what were you two doing hiding here?" Nicholas asked after a few minutes of animated chat.

"We were hiding from the drama."

Jack then explained to them the previous events of the night. Ennis observed that Daniel was hanging on Jack's every word, but Nicholas was more interested in making conversation with him about a boxing match he had been to.

"Wait a minute, I know her! Cecilia, right?" Daniel turned to Nicholas. "She supervised that article we shoot in April? She was quite a bossy lady back then."

"I know who you're talking about, but I can't really remember her face." Nicholas pressed his fingers against his forehead, in a dramatic display of remembering.

Both Nicholas and Daniel were prone to overdramatic displays of emotion.

"It doesn't matter." Jack said firmly. "It's over and it doesn't look as if it's ever coming back."

"With Jack, it's always yes or no, black or white… you should know better than that." Daniel retorted. "But that's ok. Since it's your birthday, I'm saving this discussion for later. Have you seen the present I sent you?"

"_We_ sent you." Nicholas corrected.

"Yes and I have to say that I wasn't expecting anything like that. Directly from a sex shop to my house! A couple of sensual dices. The first time I rolled it ended on _sucking x thong._" Jack said with humor. "But I shouldn't be surprised. Because I had another present of the same kind to thank you for."

Nicholas and Daniel giggled and Ennis suddenly found something tremendously interesting on his black Nikes. The situation was a little embarrassing.

"It was just a little _gay it forward_ present." Nicholas said seriously, although Ennis didn't really understand.

"I don't think you can use that expression, love. Ennis is already out of the closet." Daniel interjected, just as serious.

"I cannot believe that the two of you are discussing gay slang." Jack murmured.

"Speaking of coming out of the closet, where's Elizabeth?" Daniel looked around.

"Don't be a bitch." Nicholas murmured.

"They already left. Mary looked terribly tired and Elizabeth wasn't looking too perky either. They also wanted to return home to Sophie, my beloved goddaughter." Jack and Ennis were now sipping champagne from beautiful crystal chalices.

"You're the proudest fairy godfather." Daniel said between sniggers and Ennis almost spit out his champagne.

"You're just jealous." Jack didn't even blink at the comment.

"But I love Mary. She's a fox hidden behind a steel layer. I think pregnancy only made her look more beautiful." Daniel commented and Ennis nodded.

"Careful there. I'm almost getting jealous."

"We both know a beautiful women when we see one and Mary could have been a model, if it wasn't for all that manly attitude."

"Enough about your little hetero crush. Where is the Thomas's couple? They never miss one of your parties." Nicholas ran his fingers carefully through his dark hair. "It's been more than a year ever since I saw them."

"I didn't ask for details but…" Jack dropped his tone and even Ennis's curiosity was peaked. "But they seemed to… had had a fight. Long story short, they decided not to come."

"I'm sure they'll make up. They rely on each other for more than love and affection, which isn't a good reason to continue together, but it's a strong one." Daniel made Ennis and Nicholas share confused glances.

"It seems my birthday is doomed to be haunted with drama." Jack looked over his shoulder. "Daniel, your father is walking this way."

"Here we go. I feel like I'm 16 already. By the time we shake hands, I'll be 10 years old again." Nicholas lamented.

Ennis and Jack tried not to laugh, as Daniel's father commented on the designers' latest successes, while Nicholas looked as if he was constipated.

It wasn't easy to talk with your future father in law, no matter what your gender is or your sexual orientation. Actually, it looked as if, in reality, it didn't even matter if the said father in law actually liked you. The intimidation was impossible to suppress.

* * *

**Author:**_ After the longest break I ever took I'm back! I'm still in love with the story so even if it takes 6 months to update, eventually I'll do it! Please do not give up on this story! Take this time to reread older chapters! I know I love to do it...  
_

_**On the next chapter:**__ The celebrations of Jack's birthday continue! With more parties and dreadful surprises! Helen Carrilho is back...  
_


	30. There’s no party without drama 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you so very much for my friend Kathy (**kittie8571**) who is the Beta of this story!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: There's no party without drama (2)**

He knew the day was rising by the way the light passed through the curtains into the room.

It had been quite late when they finally retired to the master bedroom of the Twist mansion. Ennis had drunk enough to be more sappy and romantic than usual without making a fool of himself. Jack almost blushed at the endless confessions of love that Ennis kept whispering in his ear and was, once again, surprised at how charming Ennis was after a few drinks. He couldn't help but think that it was because it took Ennis's inhibitions away and he felt free to speak from his heart.

They started kissing on the stairs, but they didn't make it to the bed. Clothes were thrown without care as they fell on to the soft grey rug near the fireplace. The floor felt warm under Jack's back and the cool breeze coming from the air-conditioning made him tremble with pure desire. If sensations weren't enough, the look of undeniable devotion in Ennis's eyes would have been enough to make Jack's heart beat faster. He opened his heart and body, ready to receive the love that Ennis always showered over him, in a slow and endless assembly of delight. As passion rose, Jack would always lose focus on reality, while Ennis would intensify his restraint the result of which was their most memorable nights, also the longest.

It lasted hours but Jack felt as if it had been days. Such was the intensity of the time they spent together.

He felt Ennis roll over and he looked up to watch the familiar face lean over his. His hand moved up to caress the soft cheek. He wanted to memorize everything, every single detail of Ennis's face. The exact shade of brown in his eyes, the freckles he still had from the summer sun, the perfect blond curls, the curve in Ennis's nose, the shape of his red lips, the outline of his jaw… He wanted desperately to immortalize the moment in his memory and yet knew that he would fail. He was only human.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Ennis leaned against the touch.

"Ask me in the morning." Jack focused all his senses on the tips of his fingers.

"It's morning already, baby."

"Then I must confess that it was the best ever. Even better than my very famous cowboy themed party when I was ten years old."

"So you liked cowboys?" Ennis asked intrigued.

"I still do, actually." Jack said smugly.

"The nerve." Ennis tickled him right between the ribs where he was most sensitive.

Jack laughed heartily, trying to escape from Ennis's assault. They wrestled a little more, until their tired bodies forced them still.

"Actually I think your birthday isn't over quite yet." Jack knew that expression; it meant that Ennis had something planned for him. "I think it may last a bit longer."

"Ennis, _love of my life_, you are amazing. Obviously your inner gay man has been in hiding for far too long, but I am tired. There's only so much a man can endure in one night and…"

"Jack. Stop making stupid jokes." Ennis tickled him lightly. "What I meant to say is that I have another present for you."

"This is the moment where I pretend to be surprised." Jack's surprised face was extremely comic.

"All right, all right. I didn't want you to know but…" Ennis stood up from the bed and searched for something inside of his suitcase.

Jack wondered why he hadn't searched in such an obvious place. He was losing his touch for present finding. Matilda would be sad if she had ever found out about it.

"Here it is." Ennis was offering him a small piece of paper and Jack was curious.

"What's this?" Jack asked as he gave a good look.

It wasn't a piece of paper, it was an old photograph. A baby was playing with a multicolored ball. The baby looked to be bald, with hair so blond it was white and had the most well-known smile to Jack.

"It's you." Jack murmured. "It's your photo, when you were a baby."

"Yup. I called the ranch and asked David and Mr. Deacon to search for any photos left. They found it and sent it to me by mail."

"It's adorable." Jack couldn't stop staring at it. "I think I'm going to make a large copy and put it in our bedroom, back at home."

"I knew you would like it." Ennis commented sleepy.

"I love it." Jack placed it on his bedside.

He moved under the covers and slept until late morning, his dreams permeated by cute, blond babies and Ennis.

* * *

Jack noticed that Ennis had been very edgy since they'd woken up. After the restless night they had, one was expected to be tired and maybe grumpy, but not as energized as Ennis seemed to be. The situation got even stranger when Matilda looked eager to be rid of them. She waved goodbye a little too enthusiastically and instead of her usual sad expression, she looked almost happy. Jack wondered if the party had been that tiresome and if she had reached her limit of patience with the two of them. Not that it was Ennis's fault at all. He couldn't possibly be a better guest. He was nice to all the staff and often offered himself to help with any of the house tasks. Matilda loved him and often sang his praises to anyone who didn't know him, as if she had known him for far longer. She couldn't possibly be tired of Ennis so, logically, she had to be tired of him.

He was forced to admit that it could be true. He was rarely home and usually brought nothing but trouble with him. He had been negligent in his role as "man of the house" and left all the duties to Edward and his private manager. He was a bad replacement for his father and from time to time, even Matilda could see that.

"What's wrong with you?" Ennis's voice woke him from his thoughts.

"I was thinking about last night." Jack lied bluntly.

"Don't try to fool me. I know that look. That worry line you make between your eyes when you're overthinking something is showing. What's bothering you?" Ennis looked away from the road and touched the spot where the line supposedly had been seconds ago.

"Just watch where you're going. You just started driving again. Be careful." Jack's sharp tone showed that he was deadly serious.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." Ennis smiled and Jack caught another glimpse of amusement.

"Neve looks happier." Jack looked to the back seat where Neve was looking back from the inside of his travel box.

"Actually I think it's a bit sad. There's no trees and green grass where we're going, so he's bound to be sad for a little while."

"He likes the attention, you can tell. We spend way too much time at the firm." Jack looked at the traffic wondering. "Maybe we should enlist him at kitten day care."

"Letting a bunch of strangers take care of my cat? I don't think so." Ennis stated firmly.

"Neve would probably like it. There are lots of other cats there, not to mention females… He's never seen one, right?" Jack found amusement in the situation.

"Why the hell do you want to get a girlfriend for the cat? He's too young, anyway. And he's not going to any day care. He has Lucia to take care of him during the day."

"Ok, ok. You're right." Jack was silent for half a minute. "He's probably gay, anyway."

"Jack." Ennis warned him as if poor Neve could actually understand their conversation.

"With the number of times he's seen us together, you have to at least consider it."

Jack was obviously in high spirits again, with sillier jokes than usual and sudden weird ideas flowing out of his mouth at vertiginous speed. Ennis didn't know if he should be annoyed or amused.

"Let's not presume Neve's sexual orientation. Although, I've never heard of a homosexual cat. They don't have that behavior pattern." Ennis tone told Jack that there was no arguing about it.

* * *

"I love it." Jack said for the tenth time that afternoon.

I heard you the first nine times, baby." Ennis said, feeling proud. "And I'm happy about it."

"It's just that I wasn't expecting it." Jack murmured, leaning against Ennis's shoulder. "You're spoiling me."

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, I have a very serious intention of ruining you for any other man." Ennis kissed him ever so lightly; they were still surrounded by their guests.

Ennis's surprise party had turned out better than he had originally planned. The terrace looked exactly like he and Veronica had imagined. The bamboo trees, the long chairs, the occasional white sofa, all coming together with solid patterns of green and blue. It was nice, but not too sophisticated.

Friends and colleagues were everywhere. From Mrs. Campbell to the now sober Robert, everyone was carrying around his own plastic plates and cups. The food had been prepared by Matilda and the kitchen staff back at the mansion. Although the previous night's party hadn't ended until the wee hours of the morning, everyone looked happy and excited about spending a few more hours together without cocktail dresses and suits. The atmosphere was relaxed and some of their colleagues were actually dancing in the living room to the rhythm of soft music.

"I can't believe that they just slept a few hours and came right back here." Jack had been in disbelief mode for more than half an hour.

"Actually, I think Robert and Veronica slept here." Ennis commented, looking at the apparent quiet conversation that their friends were having on the other side of the terrace.

"You think so?" Jack followed Ennis's eyes.

"Don't ask me more, because I sure don't know what happened." Ennis raised his eyebrows as Veronica patted Robert's shoulder.

"Nothing like bad moments to bond people together." Jack turned his attention back to Ennis. "Let them be. I feel awful about Robert and have no idea about what should I do to make it better."

"You should let his head hit the wall every now and then. He doesn't need your constant vigilance." Ennis talked, while moving them in a different direction.

"I guess I have to agree with you in this one." Jack murmured.

"But I also have good news." Ennis turned, facing Jack. "Matilda agreed with Veronica's plan. She thinks that a nice vacation to the hospital/spa is a good idea."

"She's going to kill me. She hates being tricked. Once she sees the battalion of doctors waiting for her, I'm in for a long and painful phone conversation."

"At least Edward knows the truth and he's just as excited. He was crying when he spoke with me this morning." Ennis shook his head.

"He has yet to speak with me." Jack murmured.

"I'm sure he just doesn't want to ruin the party. Once he starts to thank you, there'll be tears all over the place."

"You're right. I'm barely containing myself now. This is really the best gift Veronica could have ever given me." Jack turned his head to look back at Veronica and Robert. "To think that I didn't like her that much in the beginning."

"She's a good friend. I was right when I said you could trust her." Ennis had a proud tone that made Jack smile.

"Oh, my God! It's Uncle Daniel!" Jack pointed at the large, red haired man. "Poor man was forced to come too? He hates to sleep less than eight hours. How did you do it?"

"I did nothing. I mentioned the second party, told him that he was welcome and he said he would come."

"I promised I would have lunch with him." Jack remembered.

"See? You're the one who invited him first." Ennis signed at the red haired man and Uncle Daniel smiled and came closer.

"Hello, Uncle Daniel." Jack greeted. "Are you having fun?"

"I'm having a lot of fun. Your secretary is the most vivacious woman and the most terrible things seem to happen to her. Poor lady, so much misfortune… " Uncle Daniel rambled to Ennis. "And at the same time what a positive spirit! I must have her at the club!"

"You shouldn't be recruiting on a day like this." Jack told him.

"Who's talking about recruiting? I'm taking her there for pure selfish reasons. What an extraordinary woman. Did you know she's fan of Oriental food? And an atheist, like me!"

"She's not much of a talker. At least to me." Ennis commented, surprised.

"No offense, Ennis, but you're losing amazing company."

"You're sounding a bit too excited." Jack observed Uncle Daniel closely, but felt Ennis poke him slightly in the ribs.

"Nonsense. It's not every day that you met someone who has been shot, schemed, betrayed and is not afraid to admit her own mistakes in the process."

"I'm just surprised that she opened up to you that easily." Jack glared at Ennis.

"I'd heard about her before, of course. We'd talked at other parties, but she had never given me all that much attention before."

"Good that you've gained her trust. She's a bit of a loner." Ennis said softly.

"And who's going to blame her for that?" Uncle Daniel asked.

"Then go and don't keep her waiting." Jack encouraged in a defeated tone, one that Uncle Daniel didn't seem to notice.

"You're right, son. We'll have lunch during the week." Uncle Daniel moved away. "And bring Ennis with you."

"Sure." Jack answered.

"Let him have his fun." Ennis murmured a few minutes after, when Jack was still looking at Uncle Daniel and Mrs. Campbell.

"You trust her." It wasn't a question; more of a statement.

"She's not after his money. Actually, I doubt she's interested in him in a romantic way."

"He likes her." Jack sighed. "He's terrible at picking women. No offense to your secretary but he has yet to choose correctly and there's a long record of failures to support my fears."

"Let him have his fun. Your father's death made him depressed; at least now he's chasing women again."

"You're forgetting about Miss Plastic Surgery that he used to date." Jack reminded him.

"Compared with her, Mrs. Campbell is definitely an improvement." Ennis chuckled.

"Agreed."

"Forget about that…" Ennis was interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. "I have to get that."

Ennis walked to the door and was surprised to find two policemen. He quickly clicked the security system, wondering if the neighbors had complained about the noise.

"Ennis Del Mar?" A tall policeman asked.

"Yes." He answered growing worried.

"Please step outside. You're under arrest for tax conspiracy." The man showed him his badge and began reading Ennis his rights.

Time itself stood still for the blond lawyer as shock entered in his system.

* * *

Jack couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute he was celebrating his birthday among friends, the next he was following the police car as Ennis's attorney, leaving a few dozen people confused and worried with Matilda and Edward. A few phone calls later and Jack was ready to kill someone and to pay Ennis's bail. But the storm was far from being over.

"Can you please explain to me what the hell just happened?" Ennis asked on the other side of the iron bars.

Jack was having a difficult time dealing with the whole situation, especially because the details were so surreal. The judge had been convinced, the police had been convinced, Jack and Ennis had been convinced and there were only a small number of people who could convince them all. Thankfully, most of their colleagues had helped Jack and the situation had been cleared quickly and hopefully with very few witnesses.

"They're investigating a massive case of tax evasion. They're convinced that a well positioned attorney was involved in a scheme to help people set up offshore bank accounts, offshore credit cards and foreign trusts, all to help them evade federal income tax."

Jack looked around, disgusted. At least Ennis was alone in a cell, courtesy of being a former MP attorney.

"What makes them think that I have anything to do with that?" Ennis passed a nervous hand through his messy hair. "To do something like that could have been anyone, a judge even."

"Some of the involved parties are our clients, which tells them nothing. But one of them mentioned your name specifically. Also, they have Mr. Hoz on the list, to whom you have been more of a personal assistant." Jack struggled. "They have nothing, absolutely no proof. The judge was pressed by someone to do this, that much is clear. He was all apologies and soft words on the phone. He didn't even know who you were and your connection to me or the Magnet firm."

"You're telling me that they came for me in our house with _nothing_ to support them? No mistake to excuse them? No information about me?" Ennis was stupified.

"The judge did it as a favor to someone. I don't want to mention names but…"

"Helen Carrilho." Ennis murmured.

"The Valvardsy firm, yes. They're working this case." Jack sighed. "She must have known what was happening. Needless to say, the whole firm is going to know…"

"Damn it." Ennis kicked the grey bucket in the corner.

It was extremely rare to see him this angry and Jack wished he could have prevented this entire situation.

"We're waiting for the new orders of the judge to come and you'll be free in a minute." Jack continued to explain. "He's going to present it as a mistake, but I'm threatening him to ensure that he clears your name of the records. It'll be like this never happened."

"This is unforgivable! I'm going to kill her!" Ennis punched the wall and sat on the bench.

"She knew that this would lead to nothing and she was ready to make a fool out of the judge. This is a warning, honey. Next time, it's going to be for real."

"What the hell can we do? She's playing with lies and schemes." Ennis's voice was much calmer now.

"She's not the only with money." Jack noticed the policeman coming towards them. "I've been a good boy for far too long."

The guard opened the cell door and Ennis moved away to kiss him in front of inmates and cops, completely unaffected by the cheers and the disgusted face of the guard. Jack felt like he was in a bad episode of Oz, except he was taking his boyfriend home.

* * *

"Dr. Whistle is not going to believe when I tell her about this." Jack tried to ease the tension between them at the end of the day. Ennis had been awfully quiet.

"Nobody in his right mind is going to believe." Ennis murmured, still reading the entire case where he had been added as a suspect, even if only for a few hours.

"Don't be like that." Jack rubbed Ennis's shoulders.

"How should I be?" Ennis spat. "This stupid, vindictive woman, finds a way to send me to jail, possibly damaging my reputation and yours, for the simple purpose of having a good laugh because I didn't fall at her feet."

"It's hard for you to believe, but this was nothing but a good joke to her. If she wanted to damage our reputation, she would have whispered this piece of news to the media." Jack tried not to answer in the same tone as Ennis.

"And what's stopping her?"

"The fact that the payback maybe more than she can take. I'm still Jack Twist."

"Tell her that." Ennis picked up his phone and showed him a text message.

_You've been warned Ennis _

_We'll see each other soon _

"Anonymous, of course." Jack looked at the cell phone. "She's planning something else, something bigger. Or maybe waiting for the perfect moment. She's a very strange woman…"

"Gay republicans are weird. _This_ is sick!" Ennis looked back at the files.

Jack recognized the line from Nicholas but said nothing. Ennis was mad and nervous. There was no need to tease him about his insecurities.

"She's playing with fire, I tell you." Jack warned.

"And with all this, we ruined the party." Ennis sighed.

"They're used to us by now. Dave explained to everybody that it was a mistake and seemed to have them all convinced that it happened quite often with attorneys." Jack continued to rub Ennis's shoulders. "The rest of the attorneys help me fix the situation."

"Surreal."

"Most of them couldn't believe it either. She must have the situation well covered, because no one opposed the judge's decision and no one informed me."

"We're not as safe from this as we thought we were." Ennis placed the papers down again.

"Enough with this conversation. I have my best attorneys in this area of expertise working on the case. No more harm can come from there." Jack rested his chin on Ennis's shoulder. "She failed, Ennis. Nothing could ruin my birthday. It was amazing, in every single way."

"Don't patronize me. It was ruined." Ennis murmured, although he was leaning into the touch.

"Nope." Jack repeated. "It was perfect."

"Perfect mess."

"It's not a party without drama." Jack kissed Ennis's neck. "And the truth is, you helped me make a decision."

"What decision?" Ennis turned so that they were looking at each other's eyes.

"I can't go on not knowing the truth. This party with all our friends… We barely have any family left. We spend time with our friends to replace the time that we don't have with our parents anymore. What if I really do have a sister? What if I'm Uncle Jack? I want to be with them too. I want to make sure I'm not losing time with them…"

"You're…" Ennis murmured.

"I'm going to Sweden to meet her."

"I'm going with you." Ennis kissed Jack's forehead.

"Of course, honey."

They stood together in the comforting silence of the truth.

* * *

**Author:**_ Another nice but shorter than usual update! I hope you liked this little twist with Helen! I love to surprise myself with the sudden changes in the story!_

_**On the next chapter:**__ Jack introduces a new concept in the firm! Ennis and Jack get together with their best friends! Finally Ennis gets the courage to do something about one of Jack's sexual fantasies! _


	31. Disloyal competition

**Author's Note: **Thank you so very much for my friend Kathy (**kittie8571**) who is the Beta of this story!

And a VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU for **luvenck**, who's passionate comment made speed up this update!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One: Disloyal competition**

Jack knew that if he mentioned the word _marketing_ to any of his colleagues, he would get a number of different reactions. Marketing could be about the client's satisfaction, the client retention or the attorney's training. But at the same time, marketing was also the business side of the law practice. Many of his colleagues, especially the older ones, found these practices of marketing to be distasteful. Having an advertisement on TV was beyond the Magnet firm, for most of the attorneys, but Jack kept frowning every time he saw the Valvardsy firm's ad.

It was a very delicate situation. It was a matter of competition, pure and simple.

They didn't want to sell their souls to the marketing schemes but they couldn't deny that in some other ways, they were already involved in this area. Especially considering the board members, responsible for the strategic direction of the firm, with situations such as possible mergers or the pricing of services where marketing consultants had helped them achieve better results. They already dealt with marketing, but they were nervous about what was to come. They couldn't deny that truly dramatic changes had been happening within the law practice. An increasingly competitive marketplace and declining economic indicators had resulted in the hard realization that the practice of law must be viewed not simply as a profession, but also as a business. Enrique Twist had been one of the first men to realize this fact and Jack Twist wasn't about to give up on this mentality.

Jack rubbed his eyes and focused again on the brunette woman talking. He had a feeling he could change some of the board members' opinions with this new revelation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there's a new buzzword making the rounds of law firms these days, and it's called competitive intelligence." She spoke to the table.

Jack had invited her to speak about the new techniques of competitive intelligence, in hopes of convincing the last stubborn members of the board. Elizabeth, surprisingly, was one of them. She didn't look that happy with Jack's decisions involving the Valvardsy attacks. And not even the gorgeous woman was distracting her.

"Isn't it also called corporate spying?" Elizabeth asked, raising the interest of the more conservative attorneys.

"You can also call it opposition research, or simply market analysis! The term refers to marketplace knowledge that can be used to make business decisions." The woman didn't blink at Elizabeth's accusatory tone and Jack tried not to smile.

At the other side of the table, Ennis was admiring the same show. Seated directly next to Frederic, he waited for the moment to present his proposition to use the Chinese shop case as a mode of advertising and therefore, working on the case for free. Frederic, on the other hand, was still fighting for the chance to make a publicity campaign with Mrs. Campbell's testimonial of Allan Pore's attack. It was the second time that he proposed this to the board members and, Ennis hoped, it was going to be the last.

"Competitive intelligence has long been commonplace in corporate America, in the form of monitoring industry trends, collecting client feedback, conducting market research and using similar tactics to enhance business." She continued patiently. "But only recently has it been adopted by law firms."

"Is there any way for us to know if Valvardsy is using this same technique against us?" A male voice asked.

"I cannot answer that. But I can remind you that with the knowledge we obtain from competitive intelligence, a law firm can identify a promising opportunity to merge or win a lucrative client from a rival firm."

"That sounds terribly close to espionage." Another board member commented.

"It's an ethical and legal gathering of information about competitors." She paused with a smile. "It's not espionage."

"Spying implies illicit and illegal, and it's not that at all." Jack added, to the surprise of the rest of the attorneys.

"Mr. Twist is right. What we do is acquire information and analyze it. But we analyze it in a timely manner, and come up with answers that may not be what you expected."

"Let's be honest. To a client, one large law firm looks much the same as every other. We used to stand out by exclusivity and standard and now we're losing that to the Valvardsy firm. We must stop this as soon as possible." Jack stated seriously.

"Mr. Twist is right." Mr. Dawson, Frederic's father added. "Our websites look the same, our brochures look the same… we're struggling with how to differentiate ourselves in the marketplace."

"That's right, Mr. Dawson. Competitive intelligence has to do with being smarter about where you look for business and how you go about doing that." Jack concluded.

The entire room nodded and Ennis was stunned. Jack had them where he wanted them; it had been that easy to convince them. Even Elizabeth seemed to have changed her mind. Ennis himself had found the presentation very persuading and had to wonder what else Jack had planned for the firm.

* * *

They were having sandwiches in Jack's enormous office that Mrs. Gersh, Jack's secretary, had picked up at a local shop for them. Ennis couldn't decide if his had tuna or chicken meat. It oddly tasted like something in the middle. He abstained from any comments since Jack was hungrily eating his.

"Are you annoyed with me?" Jack asked between bites of his sandwich. "You've been too quiet, even for you."

"No." Ennis answered impatiently. "I'm annoyed with the whole firm."

"I told you they weren't going to approve _pro bono _cases." Jack commented neutrally.

"Yeah, yeah. You had them well trained." Ennis finally took another bite of his sandwich. "I just thought maybe they would take pity on me, after what happened with the false arrest and all…"

"You know very well that they don't bow to my every need. They're entitled to their own opinions and they each hold 5% percent of the firm's stock. It's an independent position..."

"Stop defending yourself! I know, ok? I'm just frustrated." Ennis admitted, placing the awful sandwich back in the paper bag. "Frustrated that you know how to maneuver these old guys better than me. Frustrated that I couldn't even predict Helen's stupid attack."

"I'm the boss." Jack stated.

"I tend to forget." Ennis admitted with humor.

"You're really not used to hearing a professional _no_." Jack pointed out.

"And why the hell are we eating these pathetic excuses for sandwiches?" Ennis interjected. "They couldn't have cost much and they totally suck."

"I like to eat without sumptuousness every once in a while." Jack explained easily. "Especially when I'm with you and we're at the firm."

"Jack." Ennis looked at him perplexed. "I'm not as rich as you are, I'll never be, but not even in high school did I eat such poorly made lunch."

"I may have told Mrs. Gersh to get us the cheapest lunch around." Jack murmured.

"Great, now you're sending us to the hospital." Ennis took the sandwich out of Jack's hand.

"The younger attorneys eat this all the time and they're yet to be seen at the hospital." Jack grabbed the sandwich back.

"Are you actually enjoying this, or are you doing it out of stubbornness?" Ennis asked, moving to grab the sandwich.

"I'm doing it because I want to." Jack moved away with his sandwich and Ennis noted that he was amused with the situation.

"I'm not joking." Ennis followed Jack around the office trying to grab the sandwich. "I once got a nasty bug from a hotdog van, was in the hospital for almost a month. Not to mention that your delicate body doesn't know how to digest this kind of food."

Jack knew that Ennis was provoking him, trying to distract him and take the damn sandwich, so he kept on escaping Ennis's attempts to grab him. He finally closed himself in the bathroom, feeling like a five year old and laughing heartily. Ennis was laughing too.

"Come on, I'll take you to your favorite restaurant. I'll pay for everything. Taxi cab, dessert, the damn violins' service… the whole thing." Ennis pleaded. "Just give me the sandwich back."

"Really?" Jack's head appeared behind the door.

"Really." Ennis nodded. "You know that if anyone saw us right now, we probably would end up in a mental hospital. No one fights over a sandwich. Come on, just give it to me."

"Don't try to trick me. I can always fire you!" Jack's tone held humor and he closed the door again.

"I can always say no to sex." Ennis bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Not when the sex is with me." Jack quickly retorted.

"Jack, baby, you're right. Just give me the sandwich and let's go have lunch." Ennis leaned against the door, using a different approach.

"Ok." Jack opened the door and gave him the half eaten sandwich. "But you're paying what you promised to me. To make it up."

"Of course, baby." Ennis threw the sandwiches in the bin.

"I guess I deserve the treat. My proposals were all accepted and the board seemed more confident. The little incident is forgotten… Things are going my way." Jack grabbed his coat.

"I especially liked the one involving the contest. Outside attorneys competing for a senior place… sounds melodramatic. It has your name all over it." Ennis snorted.

"Enough with the jokes, Ennis." Jack turned to Ennis with a serious expression. "We're taking the rest of the day off. You hurt my pride with the sex joke and I intend to prove you wrong."

Jack walked away and Ennis stood still, unable to utter a word.

* * *

Ennis decided to check on Veronica after dinner. Ever since she had broken up with Kenzei, he liked to keep a closer eye on her. She was enjoying her new position in the pneumology section of the hospital, but she was feeling quite lonely. Some of her old colleagues avoid her for fear of interfering between her and Kenzei. The doctor seemed to have been more than a little perturbed by their break up too, more than he had demonstrated during the first few days. The few comments he had made to the rest of the staff had made it difficult for some of Veronica's friends to support her decision. Some of them were now convinced that she should give him another chance and the whole situation was messing with Veronica's nerves.

Ennis knocked on the door and Veronica appeared in her pajamas.

"I didn't know this was a pajama party." Ennis teased her when he entered the door.

"Where are your striped pajamas?" Veronica took a paper tissue out of one of her pockets and blew her nose. "Did you realize that you're making lame jokes more and more often lately?"

"Blame Jack when you see him." Ennis sat on the coach. "What happened to you?"

"I'm sick, obviously. I got the flu shot this morning and I always feel sick in the next 24 hours. It's a one day cold. Don't worry." She showed Ennis her pockets full with used paper tissues. "And where's Jack, by the way?"

"He stayed at home. He was on the phone with Daniel, the designer guy, and barely noticed me leaving."

"What a shame. I love to see your hottie." She leaned against the sofa, looking boneless. "He's such a gentleman. He reminds me of my cousin Andrew… or was it Adam?"

"He's not a gentleman all of the time. Today we fought over cheap sandwiches." Ennis smiled. "I think he sometimes feels the need to pretend he knows about street life. The way of the poor… I have no idea why."

"He doesn't want to look like an obnoxious snob." Veronica sneezed.

"He never looked like one to me. But I don't feel like we need to pretend that we're poor. I was never really and I'm certainly not one right now." Ennis shook his head.

"He probably finds it funny. It must be entertaining to experiment things his father probably never let him do. You told me how excited he was the last time he went to the ranch. He genuinely takes pleasure in experiencing those things."

"I haven't thought about it that way. That sure is a different perspective." Ennis leaned against the sofa in thought.

"Of course it is. I may find him hot, but I sure don't have a chance of sleeping with him and that gives me the capacity of thinking rationally about him." Veronica tried to laugh, but ended up coughing.

"It's not the sex that disturbs my judgment, it's the feelings. I can't think straight around him. He has that much power over me. He's had it ever since day one."

"You have the same power over him, I've seen it." Veronica spoke behind another paper tissue.

"I just hope I don't get sick, sitting here next to you."

"I'm not contagious, it's just a side effect…" Veronica tried to explain before she was interrupted by another sneeze.

"Yeah, yeah." Ennis waved dismissively at her.

"You're not in danger."

"Great. And besides the weird cold, what else has been bothering you lately?"

"Nothing, I've been great. I guess I can say that I feel much better by myself."

"Don't lie to me. When can I start introducing you to cute colleagues?" Ennis felt Veronica lean against his shoulder.

"Not yet." She answered simply.

Ennis didn't move. He remained silent, feeling very lucky for the hickeys and the sore spots he was carrying. He wished he could keep Jack with him forever.

"Anything new on your arrest?" Veronica asked suddenly.

"The judge is presenting it as a dreadful mistake. He explained that the district attorney had promised him that more solid proof would be found in my office, but – of course – they didn't find anything." Ennis waved his hand as explanation. "They also searched our place yesterday. It wasn't pretty, Jack was about to kill them. I think he's going to get the judge demoted. I feel terrible, but once Jack has decided something, there's not much you can do to chance his mind. I'm no exception."

"The judge was paid to do it, Ennis. Don't be a fool, Jack's doing favor to us all."

"Jack's not doing it because of you or anyone else. He's doing it out of revenge and that's what's been bothering me."

Veronica sighed and Ennis rubbed his forehead in worry.

* * *

Jack felt the snow hit his face when he stepped outside of the limousine with Elizabeth. They were about to go have lunch in hopes of finding some good ideas for Ennis's upcoming birthday. Jack knew that he didn't want a big party; actually, he was convinced that Ennis didn't like his birthdays that much. He had spent his last one arranging the details of his moving to New York and he had yet to mention his upcoming birthday. Jack couldn't believe that it had been almost a year since they had first met and that Christmas was also on it's way.

It was a complicated month. Jack wanted to celebrate Ennis's birthday somewhere in the first week of December and then he had to plan his visit to Sweden, hoping that he could return in time to celebrate Christmas and the New Year. He knew he could pull it off, if at least he knew how to celebrate Ennis's birthday.

"I guess it's safe to say that he doesn't like big parties." Elizabeth spoke when they were finally seated next to an enormous fireplace – best seats in the house.

"No. I think he would like something intimate. Maybe dinner with close friends and not my friends, just the ones he really feels comfortable around." Jack let his red wine breathe, rotating his glass. "That would leave us with, you, Mary, Robert and Veronica."

"It could be in the big dinner room at the Twist Mansion. Matilda and Edward would also be there…" Elizabeth looked at her watch. "I can't believe she's late!"

"She's coming, Beth." Jack wasn't that worried about Mary. "Isn't her that way?"

Indeed it was. The long black hair was untidy and the pair of modern jeans were out of place in a restaurant like that, but no one questioned her presence, everybody knew Elizabeth Noris's partner. The tallest woman in the room bent down to kiss Elizabeth on the lips. It was odd. Jack wasn't used to seeing them kiss. Elizabeth was usually very discreet about her relationship with Mary and didn't like to call attention to herself. Jack knew that she wasn't a very affectionate person, but he always found it disturbing how she could be near Mary without showing any signs of passion. He knew she loved her, but only because he knew about what happened inside of the Noris mansion. To everybody else, the relationship between them should be some kind of mystery.

"Sorry I'm late." She sat down next to Elizabeth and nodded to Jack. "I had to explain to them that serious precautions should be taken with my jacket and it took me a while."

"I don't even want to know." Elizabeth murmured and Jack chuckled.

"Seriously! I've been thinking, especially since what happened to Ennis, I need to be more careful. I've lost count of how many times I've skirted the law and most of the evidence is with me all the time…"

"I can't believe she's telling us this." Jack shook his head to Elizabeth. "In this restaurant, of all places."

"At least she's not confessing to Ennis." Elizabeth stated.

"Now _that_ would have been a disaster." Jack took a sip of his wine.

"As if you two could point fingers! I've lost count of how many times I've skirted the law to please blondie here." Mary waved at Elizabeth.

"No one's going to jail, that's for sure. But we need to have a good plan for Ennis's birthday." Jack reminded them.

"So that's why we're having lunch together?" Mary asked in surprise. "I should have known. When it was _my_ birthday, nobody had lunches to plan parties."

"Love, you don't celebrate birthdays. We had a regular dinner at the mansion and you hated all my presents, remember?"

"Look who's talking, you're celebrating thirty three every year for quite a long time!" Mary said with humor and Elizabeth looked embarrassed and annoyed.

"Please, you two, just stop it." Jack was losing his patience. "I'm not sure Ennis likes to celebrate birthdays either."

"Just do him . . whatever makes him happy." Mary thought for a second. "Maybe not in front of everybody. Some of us won't appreciate the show."

"Mary!" Elizabeth glared at her wife.

"I was thinking about doing something at the ranch." Jack spoke as if Mary hadn't.

"Sounds lovely. Maybe you should talk with someone from there, someone who knows more about what Ennis likes to do there." Elizabeth said excitedly, also pointedly ignoring Mary.

"Everybody likes countryside, especially when there are horses. Maybe you should go to a rodeo." Mary offered. "Cowgirls… now that's something."

"You girls had a fight, didn't you?" Jack asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes." They both answered simultaneously.

"I thought so." Jack sighed.

"Sorry." Elizabeth murmured.

"Well, I think your ideas are good. I think I need a little more information…" Jack bit down on his lower lip in worry.

"He's probably going to love anything you do for him." Elizabeth assured him.

"I think he needs to relax mostly. Ever since he moved here, he hasn't had a minute to rest and lately things have only gotten worse."

"By the way, I got the intel that you wanted…" Mary wiped her lips on a napkin.

"Thanks." Jack returned his attention to Elizabeth. "What I mean to say is that he needs some time off and his birthday is as good an excuse as any."

"I guess you can do it." Elizabeth agreed. "With this last proposal approved, you've regained the attorneys' trust. You can go away for a couple of days."

"Maybe Paris." Mary murmured.

"Or Rome." Elizabeth added excited.

"Or something completely different." Jack smiled. He was getting a wonderful idea.

* * *

Ennis felt stupid.

He was standing in front of Jack's office door building courage to knock or simply to walk on in. He had been taking advantage at Jack's secretary break time to make a fool out of himself. He was touching the cold material of the hanger and looking right at the wooden door, still unable to open it.

He wanted to surprise Jack, and the idea had sounded great, but now he was lacking the courage to do it. He looked around feeling that somehow everybody knew what he was about to do. He could feel the disapproving eyes following him everywhere and he had felt it ever since he had arrived at the firm that day. It was ridiculous, but he couldn't help it.

Finally someone forced him to act. Jack's secretary was reaching her desk when Ennis took a deep breath and entered the office. Without much surprise, he found Jack signing papers with a focused look. The blues eyes looked up to focus on him and he had a glimpse of those sexy white teeth.

"Hi." Jack looked confused about why he was here.

"Hi." Ennis answered awkwardly, locking the door behind him. Jack didn't seem to notice.

"Did you need something?" Jack sounded a bit more serious. "Or are you just coming to visit?"

"Just coming to see if you're ok." Ennis answered back, happy to have an excuse.

"If it's because of the rash I had on my belly this morning, you shouldn't worry. I don't have a temperature or anything else wrong with me. I'm sure it was just a bug that bit me at the park yesterday." Jack looked back at the papers.

"Are you sure?" Ennis walked closer to Jack's chair.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Jack didn't look up, he was absorbed in whatever he was reading.

"I was a little worried." Ennis stood behind Jack's chair, carefully touching his shoulders.

"You shouldn't." Jack patted Ennis's left hand shortly and returned to his work.

"All the same, you looked tired." Ennis massaged Jack's shoulder firmly.

"That's good." Jack leaned back for a few seconds. "But I really have to work."

Jack stood up to grab a book on a nearby shelf and Ennis felt even more frustrated. Usually, all he needed to do was show some interest and Jack would be all over him. He liked it. Jack was like an overexcited puppy who always craved his attention and he had grown used to getting it easily. He wasn't used to chasing Jack around and he wasn't that good when it came to seduction. He smiled in a particular way and Jack instinctively knew what he wanted. Jack was clearly crazy about him and had no shame or fear in showing that. Ennis wanted to show him that he could do it too, but it was proving to be quite harder than he had expected.

"You really look tense." Ennis followed him, determined.

"It's the over-competitive environment we're living in. I swear, if I hear another statistic, I'm going to explode." Jack sighed and Ennis placed his arm around his waist.

"You really should take a few minutes to breath." Ennis kissed him on the neck.

"Ennis, honey…" Ennis felt him melt at his touch. "I know you're being supportive but…"

Ennis knew very well why his black haired beauty was resisting him. He had always been very firm about affection at work, it just wasn't done. And Jack was always very attentive about Ennis's limits.

"You shouldn't tempt me like this." Jack hummed happily.

"Maybe I want to." Ennis hugged him closer.

"Don't believe you." Jack turned and kissed him, slowly, enjoying every second of it.

"I…" Ennis was silenced by another kiss.

"You shouldn't play with fire." Jack chuckled between kisses.

"I'm not." Ennis moved his hands to Jack's shirt – he wasn't wearing any tie today.

"Ennis…" Jack held Ennis's hands. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking your shirt off." Ennis tried to distract him, pulling him closer.

Jack looked a bit confused for second, but then he was too focused on kissing Ennis back. It didn't take much time until Jack's back was resting on top of the same documents he had been reading so intensely when Ennis arrived. Ennis was grateful for the soundproof walls and Jack had yet to question Ennis's sudden change of heart.

Actually, Jack looked quite confused for a long time and just when he returned from the bathroom, wearing nothing but boxers, did he dare to ask Ennis anything.

"Should I ask what I did to deserve this?" Jack helped Ennis button his shirt. "And I'm not taking about the back pain I'm having right now."

"I…" Ennis let out a deep breath. "I'd wanted to do this ever since your birthday. I wanted to show you that I could be adventurous sometimes…"

"Hurray for adventurous Ennis, but…" Jack looked up from the buttons. "Honey? You don't need to have your way with me in my office to prove me anything. You're the best lover I've ever had."

"I just wanted to show you that if I don't do it, it's not because I don't have the nerve, it's because I choose not to." Ennis had grown more confident with Jack's comment.

"Does that mean we're not going to do it again here?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Nope. Your birthday is officially over." Ennis kissed Jack hungrily. "Until next year."

Ennis moved away, leaving Jack to his protests. He was going to drive home, take a bath, maybe cook some dinner and wait patiently for more of Jack's protests. He was feeling pretty good about himself. As confident as a man could feel.

* * *

**Author:**_ Life is still crazy, but I'm slowly writing chapter 35! I wonder if many of my readers have given up on this story. Hopefully new ones will replace the ones I've lost. For the slow updates... I'M SORRY!  
_

_**On the next chapter:**__ It's Ennis Birthday and Jack has a couple of surprises in store! Romantic fluffy chapter of course. Right before we return to Hanna Olson's mystery on chapter 33.  
_


	32. You and me living in a cabin

**Author's Note: **Thank you so very much for my friend Kathy (**kittie8571**) who is the Beta of this story!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two****: You and me living in a cabin **

Ennis's birthday started, without much surprise, with a nice, family dinner at the Twist mansion. They were all seated around the big oval table in the dining room; Uncle Daniel had been telling them about his disastrous – yet extremely hilarious - affair with a French actress back in the 80's. Everybody was laughing, including Matilda and Edward, and Jack felt Ennis reach for his hand under the table.

"Of course that was why they called me Mr. _Passionata_ during the 90's." Uncle Daniel finished.

"Thanks for sharing that jewel with us, Uncle Daniel." Robert raised his glass to the red haired man, while Veronica, who was seated next to him, tried desperately to breath between laughs.

"Those were the days." Uncle Daniel and Robert shared a toast.

"Can I please say a few words?" Jack asked, waiting for the small group to quiet down. "I really want to thank you all for your presence tonight. After all, we do have two good reasons to celebrate. The first being Ennis's birthday and the second being my dear Matilda's goodbye party, since she's going on holiday for an entire month!"

Matilda and Edward smiled happily.

"The last time we were apart for this long a time was on her honeymoon, so…" Jack paused smiling. "I'm going to miss her very much."

Matilda stood up and gave him a big kiss and patted his hair affectionately.

"This is definitely my favorite part of the year. And now it's even more special. Happy birthday, honey."

Jack raised his glass and people seemed to wait for him to continue with his speech, but Jack had nothing more to say. Actually, he was looking pointedly at Ennis, waiting for him to speak.

"I don't like to make speeches." He looked around the table. "But I guess in this family, everything is celebrated with speeches, so I'll have to get used to it. Basically what I wanted to say was that… A year ago I didn't know any of you. Actually, a year ago I was packing all my stuff, daydreaming about the Magnet firm and picturing the number of ways to spend all that money. I didn't have that many more goals to achieve in life after being accepted at the Magnet firm and I saw nothing wrong with that. Thankfully in the duration of this year, I've learned about what I was missing in life. I've found here a new life, with friends and family, and it's been far too long since I had anything like that. There are no words to thank you all and I'm not very good at showing how grateful I am but… I'm very happy to have met you all."

Everyone was silent. Matilda was on the verge of tears; there was a tear shining in the corner of her eye. Jack looked pleased, so Ennis thought that the speech had been decent. Their lips touched just as Ennis was moving to sit back down again.

"Now I must give Ennis his gift, because he has been waiting impatiently for it." Ennis raised an eyebrow. He wasn't that excited. "Here it is."

It was a white envelope. Everybody was looking pointedly at it, wondering what possibly could be inside of it. Jack wasn't known for surprises, that was Ennis's sort of thing, but he was a very generous person, especially to the ones he loved. He was a forceful lover in all things in life. He didn't do anything by half, he was a Scorpio after all.

"I'm almost afraid." Ennis murmured, opening it carefully and slowly, enjoying the impatient look in Jack's eyes.

"Just open it already." Jack incited.

Ennis was actually getting a bit nervous about his present. Jack looked so excited about it that he feared for his own reaction. He just hoped that he liked it just as much. His fingers trembled a little when he read the colored paper, _Grey Mountain Getaways_, written in block green bold letters.

"It's a romantic getaway to Texas." Jack explained.

"What a great idea." Veronica, who had moved behind them to get a peak, exclaimed.

Ennis looked at the paper and felt deeply confused.

_Why was Jack paying for a cabin in the middle of nowhere?

* * *

_

The romantic getaway turned out to be quite different from what Ennis had imagined. The cabin was private and nestled in the woods. It had a queen size bed, a wood burning fireplace, Jacuzzi, fully-equipped kitchen and a beautiful deck. At least that was what Jack had told him while they were driving.

But that wasn't the only difference in this cabin. Jack had told the owner that he and his _business partner_ were on a hunting trip and wanted to have as much privacy as possible. Jack, ingeniously, had added that their licenses were new and that they feared for the safety of anyone else. The owner, an old Texan man used to all kinds of odd requests, had assured him that unless they called, no one would even come close to the lands surrounding the cabin. Ennis was forced to laugh at Jack's overexcited attitude about it.

"That means that we're going to have all privacy needed. Quite different from the ranch, hmm?" Jack asked excited.

"You did remember that it's pitch cold this time of the year, right? If you think this is cold, wait till we arrive to wherever that cabin is." Ennis looked at the GPS, their destination was still rather distant.

"Come on! You're the Texan, this was supposed to be nothing to you." Jack looked at the snow outside excited.

"I don't remember the last time I experienced a Texan winter." Ennis smiled a bit at the sudden memories.

"Of course you don't, you were fifteen years old." Jack commented, still looking outside the window.

"How do you know that?" Ennis asked intrigued. "I don't remember ever telling you that."

"I…" Jack hesitated, he didn't want to reveal his perfect idea yet. "I called the ranch and they helped me with this idea."

"Mr. Deacon?" Ennis eyes weren't on the road anymore.

"Of course he doesn't know I'm coming as your _girlfriend_." Jack murmured the last part.

"My girlfriend? What about the hunting trip and business partner thing?" Ennis was finding the whole thing amusing.

"What kind of business partners go everywhere together? I've already been twice there this year, on vacation with you! I wasn't planning on telling anything to Mr. Deacon, but he overheard us on the phone and I said the first thing that came to my mind."

"The first thing that came to your mind was getting me a girlfriend?" Ennis paused shaking his head but still amused. "Somehow it doesn't sound right."

"Yeah? Well, I was desperate. I told him I was treating you to a vacation here with your… girlfriend."

"What am I going to do next time we visit them?"

"You're going to tell Mr. Deacon that you broke up with her." Jack sounded oddly serious about the issue.

"Don't give me that tone! You're the one who came up with imaginary girlfriends. Not me! I've had enough girlfriends for a life time."

"You better." Jack playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I'm driving here! Don't make me stop just to kick your ass." Ennis's Texan accent made Jack laugh.

"As if you had what it takes!" Jack teased.

"That's it."

Jack felt the car turned to the right and it came to a stop with a loud noise. He grabbed the edge of his seat, suddenly worried about a possibly crash. Of course it never happened, the car stopped quickly and Jack realized that they were parked on the side of the road.

"What the hell?" Jack asked, confused and a little infuriated.

Jack didn't get the chance to further his protests. Ennis was on his side of the car in a heartbeat, tickling him on his waist and belly. Jack was forced to laugh, while trying to keep Ennis's hands away from him.

"It's seems I do have what it takes." Ennis said smugly, when Jack admitted defeat.

"You just caught me off guard." Jack tried to regain his composure. "I let you win this time. After all, it's your birthday trip."

"I don't know if I love or if hate that cocky attitude the most." Ennis's hand caressed Jack's neck, he was almost sitting on the other man's lap.

"You love it." Jack's hand mimicked his and Ennis felt the usual pull to kiss him.

His lips descended slowly, touching softly, reacquaintancing with Jack's. They hadn't kissed since they caught the plane that early morning, although it felt as if it had been far longer. Jack's mouth opened in invitation and Ennis leaned forward in the seat. They were far too old and too tall to share the passenger's seat, but they were still managing. Jack's hands were playing with his hair now and he could feel the soft vibration of pure appreciation coming from Jack's throat. If Jack didn't lose his hair fetish anytime soon, Ennis was destined to grow bald.

"Love it." Ennis murmured against wet lips.

"Of course you do." This time Jack pulled him closer and closed the distance between them.

Ennis voiced his appreciation, trapping Jack between his body and the car seat. His hand reached to feel the skin underneath. He had a hair obsession of his own, he liked to caress Jack's belly hair, the black path from the belly button to the confine of his trousers.

"Ennis." Jack didn't sound as affected as he was, which was clearly disappointing. "We can't…"

Ennis seemed to snap from a lustful dream at the recognition of Jack's words, he stood back a little and looked outside the windows. They were in the middle of nowhere Texas, inside of an old rented car. It was far from safe. And he should have been the one to realize that. Jack was definitely rubbing off on him.

"You're right, sorry." Another short kiss and he finally gave up.

"Nobody is more sorry than I am…" Jack finally commented, when Ennis moved back to his seat. "I was about to fulfill my _Ennis in the car_ fantasy."

Ennis looked at him perplexed. Jack was always vocal about his wishes and he rarely knew when to be quiet. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on driving to their destination.

"Maybe when we arrive?" Jack commented, looking outside of his window.

Ennis sighed. Maybe this trip was going to be the end of him. They were isolated from the rest of the world, surrounded by the land that he loved the most. He felt oddly energized, aware of everything around him. Not even the cold weather seemed to be a problem anymore, he felt warm. A warmth that came from the inside of his being.

"Where the hell is the damn cabin, anyway?" Ennis cursed, trying to hide the overwhelming excitement.

* * *

"Isn't it a beauty?" Jack commented excitedly as they got out of the car.

"It sure is! There is nothing like this back from where I'm from." Ennis agreed.

The big wooden house had been restored recently. It didn't look like a cabin due to his size, but it was built in the same old style. Just like Jack had said, it was surrounded by miles of nothing but nature. The house seemed to be energized by a modern generator and some solar panels on the roof. Pure white snow was covering everything in sight and Ennis spared a moment to wonder what would happen to them if the generator decided to stop working.

"I've been to a few ski resorts but this is going to be completely different." Jack bent down and touched the snow.

"Sure, I'm going to be your room service for the duration of your stay." Ennis reminded him playfully.

"You know, I have been trying to do some simple dishes lately. Matilda taught me a thing or two while we stayed at the mansion." Jack sounded deadly serious.

"Please! My clients didn't like this sudden trip, imagine their faces when they find out I'll spend another week or two at the hospital." Ennis chuckled.

"You could be a little more supportive. I did learn _some_ tricks with Matilda." Jack kicked a bunch of snow in Ennis's direction.

"I can't wait to taste your rat's poison." Jack tried to hit him with a ball of snow. Luckily Ennis dodged it in time. "I meant to say your delicious attempts to cook."

"You shouldn't joke. I intend to make you eat every single one of my _attempts_." Jack warned.

"Ok. I get it, I get it. No jokes about your cooking." Ennis tried to escape another snow attack.

"You haven't seen my improvement!" Jack said out loud.

"That's enough. I'm freezing out here." Ennis protected his arm and moved to the source of the snow balls.

"Ok. Ok." Jack raised his hands in defeat. "Let's move inside.

"Finally." Ennis's arm circled Jack's waist. "Revenge."

A handful of snow hit Jack on the head and Ennis's laugher filled the surroundings. The freezing old snow melted quickly against Jack's skin and he groaned in pain.

"I swear I'm going to kill you." Jack screamed running after Ennis.

"Yeah, yeah." Ennis reached the door first, but he didn't have the key. "Oops."

"You thought you could escape, didn't you?" Jack asked as Ennis turned around, no longer facing the door.

"That was my plan, yeah." Ennis prepared himself to be hit with snow.

"Well bad luck," Jack pressed him against the door and stuck a cold hand inside of Ennis pullover.

"Damn it." Ennis cursed out loud, forcing Jack to retrieve his hand.

"I guess we're even." Jack smiled and opened the door, waving the key at Ennis's face.

The door opened and the warm air from the inside hit them in the face. At their right was a cupboard where they placed their shoes covered in snow and mud. Ennis noticed that there were a lot of winter sports equipment placed at the end of the room.

"Does that come with the house?" Ennis pointed at the ski shoes and snowboards.

"I especially asked for it! You need to see me on a snowboard." Jack stated smugly.

"Really?" Ennis asked curious.

"I can do some really cool moves."

"You'll easily impress me, I've never tried any of the winter sports. I watch them on TV and I read about it in magazines, but I'm a couch expert. Never did anything in the snow besides snowmen and that was when I was younger."

"We're going to have a lot of fun." Jack stated happily. "I'll make you try everything."

"I'm sure we will." Ennis hugged Jack closer.

"We really need to recharge our batteries. The whole situation with Helen hasn't left my mind for a second. I'm sure Collin is backing her up in all her mad schemes. He knows that if she's caught he can easily back away without being connected to any of these accidents. He's the big boss of the Valvardsy firm, he feels untouchable." Jack rested his head in Ennis's shoulder. "I need to be at my best game to beat him."

"Just forget about the firm for a while." Ennis's hand caressed Jack's hair. "We have this whole place for ourselves, you have plans about cooking for me and forcing me to try dangerous freezing sports…"

"That sounds lovely…" Jack chuckled.

"Seriously? You've taken me away from my work to the land I love, to enjoy this amazing winter. I'm sure it's going to be great."

"What am I doing talking about work, right? We have animals to hunt!" Jack stepped away pointing at the collection of guns and stuffed animals in the walls.

"By the way, if we were on a hunting trip, where is the other bed?" Ennis asked, looking inside of the nearby divisions.

"There's another bedroom upstairs, of course!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"I guess you did think of everything." Ennis was a little impressed.

"Now…" Jack stepped closer with a seductive smile. "Let's try the Jacuzzi."

"Yeah, we were in the middle of something a few minutes ago." Ennis remembered.

"It's in the upstairs bedroom." Jack's arms rested around Ennis's neck.

"Then let's go." They proceeded up the stairs, holding each other's hand.

They spent the rest of the afternoon soaking in the hot water.

* * *

"I wish life could be like this, always." Jack murmured.

They were spending the late afternoon in the closed up balcony. Outside, the night was calm, with just enough breeze to make the trees tremble and the snowflakes spin in the air. The snow was falling softly but steadily. Jack felt peculiar, because although he could see it, he couldn't feel it. They were protected by the surrounding glass and couldn't feel any of the cold. They were, actually, seated together, sharing the same chaise lounge. Jack was resting between Ennis's parted legs, his back leaning against Ennis's chest, with Ennis's arms resting on his waist. They were still wearing just the grey cotton bathrobes that were in the bathroom and were causally sipping from the same can of beer.

They were both as relaxed and sore at the same time, after so many hours of making love, and Jack realized that this was exactly what he had been thinking about when he had asked for the cabin in Texas. There was something else about this land . . he was surprised that he could feel some connection, although he had never been here before meting Ennis. Maybe he was just sharing the same contentment that Ennis felt. Seeing his partner happy always made him happier.

"Actually, it could be always like this if you really wanted." Ennis took a sip of the beer. "You _are_ a millionaire after all."

"I would probably get easily bored, plus I have the firm to take care."

"You know I love my job so I probably wouldn't be available all the time to entertain you." Ennis chuckled.

"See. It couldn't always be like this." Jack's head rested on Ennis's clavicle. It wasn't comfortable but he lacked the energy to change positions.

Another five minutes of comfortable silence, interrupted only by the occasional drinking and kissing, passed by.

"I'm happy you brought me here. I hadn't realized just how much I missed the Texan winter." Ennis took a second to reestablish his thoughts. "I'd forgotten how much the winter meant to me. When I was in law school, I could never afford more than one trip a year, so because my father needed me here in the summer, I could never come in the winter. I used to spend Christmas on campus."

Jack squeezed his hand and Ennis smiled.

"It's ok. I was so happy to be in law school, I barely noticed I was losing precious time with my parents. And Christmas in Texas is truly breathtaking; I'm surprised I'd forgotten about it for a while." Ennis was looking outside at the falling snow.

"I'm happy I brought you here then." Jack whispered.

"I love you." Ennis whispered back.

"I love you too."

* * *

After dinner, which consisted of Jack's poorly made salad, Ennis dozed off on the couch for a few hours and when he woke up, Jack was talking with someone on the phone and the clock in the small living room was showing 1 am.

Ennis stretched his muscles, his whole body complaining about the lack of proper rest. Jack seemed to have ended his call and moved back to sit next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Jack's hand came to play affectionately with Ennis's hair.

"Odd. I rarely fall asleep like this. It shows just how tired I've been."

"You were sleeping so soundly." Jack smiled.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep on the couch."

"I was about to wake you, but I got a call from Edward."

"How's Matilda?" Ennis asked, resting his head against the sofa, his eyes still closed.

"She didn't react well, but at least she's not taking the next boat back. She's giving it a chance. Edward was so excited!"

"I'm glad." Ennis opened his eyes and smiled lazily.

"I owe it to Veronica. And to you."

"To me? I hardly deserve such praise." Ennis stood up and helped Jack do the same.

"Oh, but you do. Edward was talking just now about this success and I was thinking to myself that I wasn't taking Veronica seriously at first. I thought she was just a nurse, so what could she know?" Jack followed Ennis to the bedroom. "But you were sure from the start that she could really help us."

"Somehow, because I had a stupid date with her before we got together, you've grown to dislike her a tiny bit." Ennis entered the bed and opened his arms for Jack.

"Maybe, but I was a bit prejudiced because she wasn't a real doctor. And I like to think I'm above that, so it disturbed me a little." Jack rested on Ennis's embrace.

"We all have our own prejudices. It's complicated but it's the fact that we acknowledge them and make an effort to change that makes the real difference."

"You know, this also came to my mind after reading another part of my mum's diary." Jack sighed. "I was reading a bit while you slept."

"You should take this time to rest as well." Ennis hugged him close, mostly due to the cold sheets.

"I couldn't sleep so…"

"So what part made you think?" Ennis asked, curious.

"Just more details about my grandmother's dislike of my father's religious beliess. My mum's already secretly dating him at the part I'm reading."

"You've read that far?"

"There were a couple of years when she barely wrote anything and then when she fell for my father, she started writing again." Jack explained. "I just never thought they were so prejudiced. Some of their remarks are particularly cruel."

"You know I don't like religion much. It's been nothing but a reason for death and pain in our world."

"You can't think like that, honey. Religion has also been a source of hope and love for many people."

"I'm surprised to hear you say that." Ennis raised his head to look at Jack properly. "You weren't too keen on your father's beliefs."

"I'm not saying that religions as we, humans, have created them are right. But it's important to believe that there's something else. Call it Mother Nature, the universe, the powers that be, the force… whatever. There's something connecting us all. And I'm sure it doesn't care if we're black or white, rich or poor, gay or straight, fat or thin, tall or short… it only cares if we're acting in conformity with our heart."

"Those are beautiful words." Ennis's eyes shined in the darkness. "Incredible how you can still surprise me."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Ennis hugged him again. "Just rest, baby."

He was surprised at how Jack could still surprise him sometimes. He hadn't expected to hear such a profound reflection coming from Jack. He was indeed an amazing man and Ennis was very lucky to have him as his other half.

"Goodnight, honey." Jack whispered.

"Night, baby."

* * *

They spent the next day trying out some of the sports equipment Jack had rented. Jack was indeed a marvelous skier. He had technique and, obviously, a lot of practice. Ennis was surprised at how smooth his movements were, as if he were floating on top of the snow. He made it look easy, yet Ennis could barely move. He was barely standing still on top of the skis.

Jack kept skiing around him, doing little acrobatic movements and complaining about the quality of the snow. Apparently he could do much better if they had been at a ski resort. He already looked like pro, his movements rhythmic and steady, his body moving fast but gracefully. It was mesmerizing and Ennis understood why Jack wanted to show him his abilities. He left Ennis wondering just how many guys he had impressed with those moves.

Actually, that thought was making Ennis a little bit jealous. It had passed through his mind before, but he had never had the courage to ask about Jack's past experiences. He didn't feel ready to hear about Jack's previous boyfriends. He was still coming to terms with his own sexuality and his own previous experiences would pale in comparison with Jack's. He had been in denial before he met Jack, while Jack had been experimenting with his own real preferences. He felt that perhaps now he could ask a bit more. Just as Jack kept smiling smugly while passing him by skiing, he got the courage to finally ask.

"You look like you've done this before." Ennis tried to catch Jack's attention.

"What?" Jack stopped next to him, throwing the nearby snow in all kinds of directions.

"Impress someone with your skiing techniques."

"You mean other guys?" Jack looked like he was going to fall of his skis.

"Yeah." Jack looked stricken with the question, not offended but honestly surprised.

"I have once I guess." Jack was struggling to find the right words. "I was at a ski resort with some friends from law school."

"You don't want to talk about it?" Jack looked confused and embarrassed.

"You want details?" Now there was a challenging tone on his voice.

"Maybe, why not?" Ennis smiled.

"Really?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Yeah." Ennis answered simply.

"Well, there's not much to it. He was a senior at law school and I had a small crush on him for the longest time. He was at the resort that time and we kind of hooked up. Of course, I did make my moves on him, you know…" Jack was testing how much Ennis really wanted to know. "It was all a silly thing. He had really conservative parents and plans for a political career. I was a bit heartbroken when I realized that he didn't take it as seriously as I did. I was quite young, but it lasted a few weeks. It was typical."

"Hmm." Ennis looked thoughtful. "I don't know why I kept pictured your previous boyfriends more like European royalty and less like jerks."

"Trust me **____** they were all common people. And they were _all_ disasters." Jack frowned. "I wasn't really lucky. Until I found you, I guess."

That warmed Ennis's heart, but he wasn't fooled. Jack knew exactly what to tell him to put him at ease. He honestly believed that Jack was telling the truth about the importance of those guys now, but he knew that finding out what had they done to ruin things up could work to his advantage.

They skied a bit more, moving in the direction of the lake. It was difficult to ski on that land; it wasn't a ski resort, so there was mud and rocks everywhere. But yet they were having great fun and Ennis was actually getting better. Jack was already saying that he was a natural on skiis.

When they finally reached their destination, they took off their boots from the skies and sat together near the half frozen lake, sharing body heat. They were both tired from all the exercise and they wanted to regain their breath before making the journey back to the cabin.

"What is it?" Ennis asked, because Jack looked a little bit distracted.

"I had a dream a few months ago. I was near a lake like this, throwing rocks. And one in particular always came back to the spot where I've picked it up. I would throw it and then it would be back in seconds. I was getting so desperate and frustrated, but then you helped me. You touched it and it became full with colors." Jack explained. ***(see Author's Note)**

"I think you shouldn't eat chocolate before bed." Ennis smiled.

"Let's do it!" Jack stood up and search for something.

"What?" Ennis asked confused.

"Let's throw a rock together." Jack answered searching for one big rock.

"Are you crazy? For what?"

"We'll write our names on it and we'll throw it together." Jack was excited.

"Are we teenagers again? What? Should I sculpt our initials in a heart on a tree?" Ennis was amused.

"Come on, just do it." Jack was struggling to make the pen write in the stone.

"When you got something on your mind…" Ennis shacked his head.

"Come on." Jack offered him a hand and helped him stand up.

Jack put the rock between their hand and counted to three. They moved together and the big rock jumped in the air to hit full splash in the middle of the lake. Jack looked all excited about it. Ennis looked at the water, looked at all the rocks surrounding it and tried to understand the deeper meaning of it. Their names together on this rock, which would probably last forever in the bottom of the lake. There was something permanent about it. At least there was the wish that it would last forever.

* * *

They were making a snowman outside. Jack had shot some of the guns in the air, just as he had done during all the previous days. He didn't want anyone to suspect that they hadn't hunted anything during the days they spent in the cabin.

"I loved the time we spent here." Ennis put some dirt on top of his snowman's head.

"Is that me?" Jack asked, contemplating the snowman.

"Now that you mention it... It does look like you." Ennis pointed at the round belly of the snowman.

Jack glared at him and moved to the house. Ennis quickly followed him.

"Come on Jack." Ennis grabbed Jack's arm. "You know I'm joking, you're awfully skinny."

"Apparently not enough." Jack turned away from Ennis's kiss, a smile threatening at the corner of his lips.

"It was a silly joke. Everybody commented on how fit you were at my birthday party, I thought it was safe to make jokes." Ennis tried to coax Jack into kissing him, with no results.

"You thought wrong." Jack looked away with a smirk, but made no efforts to free himself from Ennis's arms.

"What can I do redeem myself?" Ennis asked.

"You can take the next two days off and come with me to Sweden. Now that I've made up my mind I can't wait to go and just do it." Jack looked worried.

"I've already promised I would do that." Ennis hugged him closer. "What else?"

"You could pack up all our stuff." Jack asked hopefully.

"You're really tricky." Ennis smiled.

"Just because I'm feeling generous, you can also kiss me." Jack closed his eyes in expectation.

"What a sweet punishment."

Ennis kissed Jack, feeling like this had been the best birthday ever.

* * *

**Author:**_ A sweet chapter to welcome all my readers to 2010! Hopefully with more updates. Unfortunately things are pretty much the same. I don't have enough time for this wonderful hobby, but I refuse to give up._

**_*_**_ Jack's is referring to the dream in chapter twenty one._

_**On the next chapter:**__ Finally the truth about Hanna Olson is reveled. But first Ennis and Jack must elaborate a complicated scheme in order to approach the enigmatic Hanna Olson! _


	33. Who's Hanna Olson?

**Author's Note: **Thank you so very much for my friend Kathy (**kittie8571**) who is the Beta of this story!

**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Three****: Who's Hanna Olson?**

So far, it had been the longest plane flight of Jack's life.

Jack couldn't sleep. He kept thinking over and over again that this flight was getting him closer and closer to the truth. He was so determined to get answers that he couldn't wait to meet Hanna Olson and confirm his suspicions.

But there was an elaborate plan behind it.

Getting on the plane to Sweden had only been the first step; there was much more that he needed to do. He needed to win her trust, otherwise he would end up like Uncle Daniel, with no answers and the same old questions. Jack needed to ask her when she was the most vulnerable, when he had already gained her trust. But he also needed to do it in a very short time.

With that in mind, Ennis had helped him form a plan to approach Hanna Olson. They'd gone over the details numerous times. But still he couldn't relax. He couldn't stop thinking about how something could go wrong. Every single way in which he could ruin everything.

"I can hear your thoughts from here." Jack turned to see Ennis sitting in the next seat with his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry." Jack tried to smile but failed.

"Don't be. This was why I came, anyway… to support you."

"I just can't stop thinking about everything." Jack sighed. "What if she truly hates me? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"Why would she hate you? She doesn't even know you! She can be upset about a million things, but she can't hate someone she's never met before."

"People are not as rational and understanding as you." Jack frowned.

"We're going to stick to the plan." Ennis held his hand gently. "She'll be too vulnerable not to speak with you and I'll make sure that you hold everything together until that moment."

"I'm starting to second guess everything right now. It's been too much for me lately." Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Things will get better. The firm is progressing really well, Matilda is on her way to recovery, and we have each other, whatever comes our way."

"I know that we have a lot to be thankful for, but I'm exhausted. The trip to Texas was great, but it wasn't enough." Jack held Ennis's gaze.

"Is that why you've been to see Dr. Whistle more often lately?" Ennis asked carefully.

"You noticed?"

"Of course I did. You're always melancholic when you return from her sessions. It's impossible not to tell." Ennis moved around in his seat. "Did she give you any advice about this? Any direction about how you should deal with the issue?"

"She said it could be a good thing or a bad thing, it would all depend on how I approach it." Jack took another deep breath. "She's stepping aside and letting me make my own choices. But I still need to reflect about it - with her - when I get back."

"Of course." Ennis replied softly. "Just be ready for anything. This is a very peculiar situation."

"I'm trying." Jack moved closer to Ennis and sighed.

He closed his eyes for the sake of pretending and waited until Ennis's breath was calm and regular again. He couldn't deprive Ennis from his rest just because he was over worried. When he was sure that Ennis was once again asleep, Jack opened a brochure and read more about Gothenburg.

He just couldn't sleep.

* * *

They had arrived at the hotel quickly. The building was just ten minutes away from the airport and not that far from Hanna Olson's work place. Gothenburg, or as the Swedish called it Göteborg, was the second largest city in Sweden and this time of year, the temperatures were around the freezing point and the wind was blowing strong.

They rushed inside of the hotel, running away from the snow. A few more minutes and they were comfortably placed in one of the hotel's best suites. Ennis and Jack felt emotionally and physically drained, but there was a mission to complete, a purpose to achieve…

Hanna Olson was the director of a charitable institution for kids with leukemia located in Gothenburg. Her institution worked mostly with infants with Down syndrome but also with kids with leukemia. The organization was small and lacked real investors. Jack had read about it for hours, interested in knowing more about Hanna's job. Mary had instructed him not to do it, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. So far he didn't regret it, because it had given him an idea about how to approach Hanna Olson differently.

Jack was completely focused on the purpose at hand. He wanted to get answers from Hanna Olson and he wanted them as soon as possible.

"Are you sure you want to see her straight away?" Ennis asked worried. "Perhaps we should call her, ask her to see us tomorrow."

"She was specific about her instructions. We should visit her at their headquarters, right after we finished checking in."

"What if she recognizes you? You look a great deal like your late father; everybody says so." Ennis sighed tiredly.

"Let's just hope she's never met my father before." Jack frowned.

"I really hope we can pull this off. We have one chance to do it right, otherwise it will be much more difficult." Ennis frowned in thought.

"I've made a deal with Mary. If the plan doesn't work, I'll let her do a DNA test. I'm not returning to New York without definitive answers." Jack worked on his tie quickly and buttoned his shirt.

"If someone can do it, it's definitely Mary. And I don't even want to know how she's going to get a sample and pull off an illegal DNA test in Sweden."

"She told me, she thinks I should talk with Hanna before resuming to more drastic measures." Jack chuckled.

"Sounds like Mary, alright." Ennis smiled.

When Jack was ready, he sat next to Ennis and they worked on revising their plan. They reread out loud most of the information Mary had found out about Hanna Olson and her work at the organization.

"In conclusion…" Jack urged Ennis to proceed.

"Just remember the most important parts." Ennis interrupted.

"Ok, let's see…" Jack took a deep breath. "My name is Jack Davis and I'm an American philanthropic millionaire interested in charities in Sweden."

"You've already proven your interest giving a very generous amount to Hanna Olson's institution." Ennis completed.

"Right. I've brought my friend and personal attorney, Ennis Del Mar to help me supervise the investments made with my money and perhaps choose other institutions to which to offer my help."

"I'm here to look at all the paper work and advise you both financially and legally." Ennis finished.

"And this is all one big fat lie." Jack fell on top of the soft bed. "Except for the donation, but that would've been cruel."

"Hopefully, when she realizes that we lied about our real identities, it will be far too late." Ennis watched Jack carefully. "Are you having second thoughts again? Cold feet, perhaps?"

"No. I'm just wondering if I would ever forgive myself if I were in her position. This is a very bad way to start a relationship with anyone."

"If she really is your sister, she'll come around eventually." Ennis helped Jack stand up from the bed. "Blood is a powerful connection, she'll understand that you did what you had to do."

"Let's hope you're right." Jack gave Ennis a kiss on the lips. "Let's hope so…"

* * *

Hanna Olson's organization was on the first floor of an old building in the center of Gothenburg. It wasn't exactly as Ennis had thought it to be. The structure of the building was in need of serious repairs and the interior wasn't looking any better. As they stepped inside of the reception area, he noticed that the furniture wasn't exactly new either. The walls were covered in a depressing yellow paint and there were so many leaks in the ceiling that Ennis had a hard time understanding how kids could spend their entire days in a place like this. At least the heating system was working and it all looked extremely clean.

The moment they entered the room, they were surrounded by dozens of kids. Ennis noticed that most of them were bald and skinny, with dark circles under their eyes. They had hats and rags covering their little heads, but it didn't make it any easier to see. Ennis felt a stab in his heart. These kids had been really lucky that Jack Twist had found out about them; their days in this terrible place were definitely over.

Some of the more curious kids stepped closer. They looked at Jack and Ennis as if they were aliens from another planet and Jack felt like they probably were. Ennis noticed that one of them was looking particularly intensely at him. His gaze wasn't steady and his head kept dropping, as if too heavy for his small neck. He had Down syndrome.

"Are you… Jack Davis? Davis?" The sudden voice turned Ennis from his observations.

An unknown brunette woman was standing in front of them. She had spoken with a heavy accent and Ennis knew that she wasn't Hanna Olson.

"Yes, it's me." Jack nodded, trying to make her understand.

The woman spoke briefly with the children around them and seconds after, every single one of them were clapping their hands enthusiastically. It was a magical moment. The pure happiness of these kids, the way the moved to embrace Jack's legs... it broke Ennis's heart. They couldn't have planned this. Helping these kids had been a means to an end, but they had certainly made a big impact in their lives. Jack had probably changed the future of many of them with his donation and that was perhaps the best outcome of this journey so far.

Ennis noticed the wetness at the corner of Jack's eyes. The unknown woman also looked to be on the verge of tears. She abruptly held Jack's hands and smiled.

"Very good, very good." She mumbled between sobs.

Ennis and Jack were at a loss as to what to say. Thankfully, Hanna Olson appeared at that exact moment. She was carrying a young girl, who looked to be no older than five years old. Her big blue eyes widened at the scene in front of her and she smiled briefly before speaking.

"Mr. Davis?" She smiled softly. "I wasn't expecting you this early in the afternoon."

"We came as soon as we arrived, just as you had instructed." Jack's tone was tense – he was overwhelmed with emotion - and Ennis feared Hanna would notice that something was wrong.

"Mr. Davis was anxious to see how his money was being invested. He's always most careful with what he chooses to associate his name with." Ennis had succeeded in getting her attention. "Unfortunately, we've been fooled before. We like to appear unexpectedly at the organizations Mr. Davis endorses."

"It is true." Jack managed to sound more confident.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Ennis Del Mar." Ennis shocked her head firmly. "Mr. Davis's legal consultant."

"Oh, yes. We've spoken on the phone as well." Hanna smiled once again. "I must apologize for Greta, she's been in tears ever since Mr. Del Mar first called."

"I can see she's genuinely grateful. It is most refreshing." Jack commented.

Ennis took a careful breath. At least Jack was getting in character. It was a complicated dance, this one that they were doing. If one of them made a false move the whole thing would be ruined.

So far Hanna Olson didn't seem to have a clue about what was really happening. She was talking about the organization with Jack with complete ease. The young girl was still in her arms and she moved around as if the weight didn't bother her at all. She was in her element, that much was sure.

Ennis observed her carefully. As trained as he was to value detail, it wasn't difficult to conclude that besides the eye color, Jack and Hanna didn't have that much in common physically. His conversation with her had led him into believe that she was passionate about this organization. Mary's research had shown that Hanna had started to take an interest in leukemia right after her mother's death, a few months after graduation. Since then, she'd worked with several doctors and different organizations, until she had enough money to open her own project.

For the last few months she had been struggling with money, until Ennis called her, informing that Jack Davis was interested in making a very generous donation. Two days later the money was in her account and they planned Mr. Davis's personal visit.

"Leukemia is a cancer of the blood or bone marrow. Basically what happens is that white blood cells increase immensely." Ennis heard her explain to Jack, following both of them a few steps behind. "It represents about 2% of all forms of cancer. In 1998, that was 30,800 people every year in the US alone."

"They look so fragile." Jack commented carefully.

"They experience some weight loss and because of the radiation therapy they also lose their hair. It's even more complicated when we need to consider all the additional complications of Down syndrome or other pathologies." She guided them to what looked like her office.

It looked like one of the closets the cleaning staff used to keep all their things back at Magnet Firm. The thought depressed Ennis even further.

"Your English is very impressive." Jack commented, peaking Ennis's interest in their conversation once more.

"My mother was American, Mr. Davis. It was thanks to my English that I was able to build up the site that led to your investment." Hanna placed the little girl on the floor and she quickly walked away, closing the door.

"You speak very fluently." Ennis added with a small smile.

"My husband has some British blood in him, so we occasionally speak in English at home." She offered Ennis a packet. "Here is our portfolio. Most of our future investments have already been approved by the government. As you can see, we haven't made many alterations to our facilities. We're thinking about buying a new place. But we'll talk more about that tomorrow."

"Looks like a good idea to me." Jack looked at the walls disapprovingly.

"How do our plans look, Mr. Del Mar?" She inquired after a few seconds of silence.

"Very well organized, so far." Ennis returned to pretending to read the papers.

"But there was a reason why I asked Mr. Davis to come here as soon as he arrived." She took two red envelopes from a drawer. "The… how do we say in English? The mayor! He found out about your donation to our organization and he was so surprised that he decided that we should organize something in your name."

"But I specifically…" Jack was interrupted by Hanna.

"Public attention. Yes. I told him so, but he was determined to offer you a seat at the Gothenburg Opera. So I told him that you would attend among all the other guests. No special treatment or anything else." She paused and pushed the envelopes to their side of the table. "It's your decision. Besides me and Greta, nobody knows your identity. I'll be the only one attending to the concert and I'll act as if we've never met before."

"Thank you, Mrs. Olson." Jack was mildly surprised.

"It will be tonight, so I'm afraid you must find proper attire in record time." She frowned. "Greta managed to find a few good places, but I'm afraid I'm not much help when it comes to clothes."

"You have been most helpful." Jack shook her hand and stood up.

Ennis noticed in Jack's tone of voice that he was desperate to return to their hotel room.

"I'll be reviewing this tonight, Mrs. Olson." Ennis raised the parcel.

"I hope to see you tonight . . . or not." She smiled once again.

Ennis bid her goodbye and walked faster after Jack, who was probably as surprised as he was.

* * *

"This is already getting out of control."

Jack was pacing around their bedroom, already dressed in pajamas, but too stressed out to surrender to the jetlag tiredness.

"You know what they say about lies…" Ennis commented, already under the sheets.

"The kids got me completely out of control. Did you see their faces?" Jack struggled with different emotions. "I felt terrible. I did a wonderful thing for all the wrong reasons. I'm using their happiness to get what I want."

"Come on, Jack. There are no bad reasons to help someone and we're not using anybody. Your donation was real. It doesn't matter that you're not Jack "Davis," you still gave your money to this institution, you're still responsible for everything that it's about to change in these kids' lives."

"I felt terrible. They were all clapping their hands… so happy." Jack sighed and finally moved to the bed.

"It was a bit intense." Ennis held Jack under the blankets.

"I don't know how it happened, but I really felt for these kids. I really want them to have a better life."

"We've been reading about it for some time now. I guess seeing them just made it all real. I felt it too." Ennis rubbed his eyes.

"And the concert?" Jack frowned. "That caught me off guard."

"Me too. She probably thought it would be a nice surprise. At least she's keeping your identity as secret as possible."

"We were supposed to get to know her better and now we're forced to hear classical music for the rest of the night, probably surrounded by dozens of people who want to find out about the generous donator."

"We'll find a way to talk with her during the night. We'll use the time to get her to warm up to us. She seemed to have liked you very much, although you did play the cold millionaire pretty well." Ennis kissed Jack's forehead.

"I don't think I'll need to be that detached, she definitely doesn't know who I am. I think she doesn't even suspect that we have our own reasons to invest all that money in her organization."

"I'm not sure if it's a good sign or bad sign."

"It just means she had never seen my father properly. Or maybe she didn't notice the similarities." Jack sighed.

"It doesn't matter. So far it's all going as planned." Ennis hugged Jack closer. "We need to rest, otherwise the concert is going to be an absolute disaster."

"I'm really tired." Jack finally closed his eyes.

"Just rest." Ennis murmured softly.

* * *

Jack eyed Ennis one last time. He really was enjoying the way the tuxedo embraced Ennis's broad shoulders and the way it made his long legs seem even longer. He was determined to appreciate the rare image presented in front of him, before the stress of the night killed his mood.

Ennis was wearing all the elements of the classic black tie ensemble. The dinner jacket with the silk facings, the trousers with silk braids matching the lapels, the black cumberbund, the white dress shirt with a pleated front and a black silk bow tie.

Jack absolutely loved to see him all dressed up, and watching him struggle and complain about how constricted he felt was just as amusing. He just wouldn't let Ennis figure out that last bit.

"Why is everything so tight?" Ennis kept squirming inside of his coat. "And the trousers are killing me."

"Traditional black tie trousers have no turn-ups or belt loops." Jack tried to rearrange Ennis's bow tie. "That's why we're wearing suspenders."

"Why did you get to use a waistcoat? I hate the cumberbund. Last time I used one was on my prom night and that was one disaster I don't care to revisit."

"Low cut waistcoat is more formal, I thought it would suit Mr. Davis."

"And why would I have to use a cummerbund?" Ennis was still frowning at his reflection. "I look ridiculous. Even the wing collar looks silly on me."

"Well, Mr. Davis has an enormous crush on his attorney. He's making him dress like this for his own perverted reasons." Jack smirked.

"Great." Ennis glared at Jack, but he was moving to get the silk black dress socks from the box.

"You look magnificent." Jack kissed him on the cheek. "Be glad they didn't invite us to the Opera. White tie is strictly regulated and I've been taught every single rule. Although, I would love to see you in a black tailcoat."

"At least one of us is having fun with this." Ennis was still glaring.

"Just relax, we need to get her attention, but we also need to blend in among the rest of the guests. That means we need to go dressed for the occasion."

"I hate formal gatherings." Ennis sighed. "I've managed to avoid these situations for thirty years and now they're everywhere."

"Well, you never should have gotten involved with Mr. Davis." Jack brushed his hair one last time.

"I feel awkward without my ring." Ennis complained, now fully dressed.

"I know, me too." Jack frowned. "But I don't think it would be a good idea for Mr. Davis and his employee to walk around with matching rings."

"Low profile." Ennis nodded.

"Unfortunately." Jack held Ennis's hands. "I'm sorry… put you through this…"

"Shush." Ennis kissed him lightly. "It's ok."

"Thank you, honey." Jack took a deep breath.

"It's time to go." Ennis looked at his watch.

Jack nodded and they both left the room silently.

* * *

By the end of the evening Jack was exhausted, leaning on Ennis a little bit too friendly for Mr. Davis' standards. But Jack Twist was at his limit and if they didn't find a way of approaching Hanna Olson – without compromising their secret donation – any time soon, he was going to give up for the night.

"Jack, you're pulling us out of the closet in record time if you keep reaching for my hand like that." Ennis whispered in Jack's ear.

"Well, whispering in my ear seductively isn't going to help much either." Ennis chuckled as an answer.

"It doesn't matter anyway, because Hanna is avoiding us." Jack continued. "She probably thinks we don't want to be seen next to her."

"And we shouldn't." Ennis looked around as many of the guests departed for the night.

"There's a coffee shop just in front of the building, let's go grab some decaf. Hopefully she'll see us go there or we'll see her leave from there."

"Sounds like a plan." Ennis commented, asking for their coats. "I can't wait to drink something warm."

"Me too. Let's go." Jack followed Ennis enthusiastically.

As expected, a few minutes later Hanna Olson discretely entered the coffee shop. She looked around and spotted them easily. She smiled as she walked in their direction. Jack noticed that she smiled a lot for someone who worked with so many misery and pain. She had managed to keep a positive attitude and that was remarkable.

"I hope you enjoyed the recital." Hanna said as she sat down in front of them. "I noticed that Mr. Del Mar didn't seem to appreciate much."

"I'm not a fan of formal gatherings, but it does come with the job." Ennis had already loosened his bow tie.

"I find myself enjoying it more than I had expected." Jack commented with caution.

"It was delightful, I… rarely have time to watch the Gutenberg symphony orchestra." She struggled with some words but her English was very good.

"Yes, I also noticed that you went alone." Jack wanted to find more about her. "I was surprised, I was expecting to meet your husband. I know he has an important role in your organization."

"He does." She nodded. "But he's a doctor at the local hospital and he had the nightshift. Unfortunately he wasn't able to switch."

"It's fortunate that there's someone who knows about the actual pathology on the main team." Jack observed.

"He's the reason I learned about leukemia. He's one of the main reasons I started this organization… well, that and my mother's sudden death." She smiled sadly.

"Did she die of leukemia?" Ennis asked, guessing that Jack probably wouldn't.

"No. It was a car accident, but it made me realize just how fragile life is." Once again, she struggled to find the right words. "I felt as if I had been wasting all my life until that moment."

"We're very sorry for your loss." Jack stated calmly. "I've also lost my father recently."

He held his breath in hopes of getting some kind of reaction from her, but she merely smiled and nodded. He breathed out as she ordered her own cup of decaf.

"Mrs. Olson, there's a question that I need to ask you." Ennis's serious tone of voice surprised Jack. "You were struggling with money before Mr. Davis made his generous donation. But my financial records tell me that you inherited a good amount of money. I'm curious as to why you didn't use that money to save this organization."

"Mr. Del Mar, I understand your curiosity. I was actually waiting for that question." She sighed loudly. "The money came from someone I've never met. A man who broke my mum's heart a long time ago. I didn't even know much about him…"

She took a sip of her coffee and both Ennis and Jack waited patiently for what felt like hours.

"He left it to my mother, not to me. I haven't the heart to keep it. I've been having some difficulties at how to send it back, actually."

That statement fell between them akin to a knife. Jack looked at Ennis's eyes and they both knew it. There was no easy way to deal with the issue.

Jack would have to confront her with his suspicions.

* * *

Jack's finger traced the bowl of the glass in lazy circles. He couldn't care less about the wine, even if it was Port from 94. He was incredibly nervous about the upcoming conversation with Hanna Olson. He sighed loudly, grabbed the glass by the stem and taste it carefully. His favorite wine and he wasn't even enjoying it.

He'd left Ennis at the hotel, certain that he needed to do this alone. After all, it would only take a few questions and the issue would be over and done with. The problem was that he was growing fond of Hanna Olson. She turned out to be an amazing woman, with hopes and dreams, not so different than Jack's. She'd made him realize how much he could do to help others. Jack felt torn between discovering that Hanna wasn't his stepsister and finding out that his father had lied to him for years.

Either way he was going to be heart broken by the end of the lunch.

"Mr. Davis!" She waved at the door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Olson." He greeted, forcing a smile.

"It was very nice of you to ask me for lunch, Mr. Davis." She smiled while sitting on the opposite chair. "Where's Mr. Del Mar?"

"His work is almost finished. He's returning the project as we speak, with another generous donation. Yesterday's visit opened my eyes to your real needs."

"Mr. Davis!" Her eyes widened.

"But before we leave, there are some questions that I need to ask you." Jack drank the rest of what was left in his glass.

"Of course." She looked at him curiously.

"Mrs. Olson, I haven't been completely truthful about the reason I picked this institution to make my donation." Jack took a big breath. "Actually, this is the first time I've done anything like this."

The waitress arrived and Jack was forced to pause. Hanna placed her order and then turned to Jack with a smile.

"I see, you wanted to make sure this wasn't a scheme. I can understand."

"No, it wasn't that at all." Jack grabbed her hand and she looked surprised. "My name isn't Jack Davis. I'm Jack Twist."

"Twist?" She took her hand away surprised.

"Yes, I'm the only son of Enrique Twist." Jack was suddenly afraid that she would run away.

"What are you doing here? Why have you been bothering me? Did you send that other man too?"

"No, no. I didn't send him, but he was here for the same reason I am."

"What is this? Was your donation a lie?" She was furious, Jack could tell.

"No. I gave the money willingly. I found out about it when I was analyzing my father's will…"

"If it's because of the money, you already know I don't want it. Take it back…"

"I couldn't care less about the money." Jack noticed that the rest of the people in the restaurant were looking at them with curiosity. "The will… it led me to believe that perhaps… we could be related."

"Related?" The anger was gone, Hanna was confused again.

"Yes. I found out that my father had a relationship with your mother, a few years before my mother died. The timing is almost perfect." Jack hesitated, words refusing to take form on his mouth. "Are you Enrique's daughter? Are you my sister?"

"Oh, my God!" Hanna's mouth was opened and she was truly perplexed. "Is this why people have been bothering me about Enrique Twist?"

"Yes! Can you answer my questions? Do you even know if this is possible?" Jack was almost standing by now.

"No." She took a deep breath. "As far as I know that's not true."

"Then…" Jack sat back on his chair, feeling as if someone had died. "What happened?"

"They did have a relationship, all those years ago." Her eyes shining with emotion. "My mother loved him, like she never loved anyone again. She was living in New York by that time, she was certain that your father would eventually forget about his dead wife and they would be very happy together. She told me you were a baby back then."

"What happened?" It was all Jack could say.

"One day she took you on shopping trip and bought you clothes and toys… I can't be certain about the details. Anyway, your father arrived home and made an enormous scene. He said she could never take your mother's place and she shouldn't even try."

Jack knew this story. It was the story of all the women Enrique Twist had dated after Catherine had died. No one had ever been good enough to take the place of a ghost in his father's heart.

"She was devastated. Left to Sweden on the first plane, she had distant family here." Hanna sighed. "She got married that same year. My father was a friend of her family and he loved her very much. Unfortunately she never forgot your father and we were never a happy family."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I guess… I guess I blamed him for my parents divorce. I was very close to my mother, best friends really . . . she told me everything and I always knew that Enrique Twist was the reason she couldn't be happy with my father."

"I…"Jack lacked the strength to apologize for his father.

"No need to say anything." She forced a smile. "I guess he didn't tell you any of this. And you thought I could be your stepsister…"

"Yeah." Jack murmured, hiding his face behind his hands.

"I'm sorry." She sounded sincere. "All this pain and confusion for something that our parents did. I feel silly for behaving like I did with…"

"Daniel. It was my uncle Daniel." Jack finally looked in her eyes.

"He made me remember everything, I…" She waved her hand. "I didn't think."

"I'm sorry." Jack took her hand. "He was a good man. I know you don't believe me but he was. He just could never forget her. He couldn't let go and move on."

"I want to believe so." She squeezed his hand.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity. I felt something yesterday, something special." Jack squeezed her hand back. "Perhaps I paid back my father's debt to you."

"Let us believe so." She whispered. "At the very least, a few hundred kids are going to have a very different Christmas this year."

"Would…" Jack stopped midsentence. "Would you mind doing some DNA tests anyway?"

"If it puts your mind at ease I will." She smiled and held Jack's hand.

"Thanks." Jack squeezed her hand and tried to smile back. "I also want you to accept my father's money. He had his reasons to send it to you."

"I don't know." She looked uncertain.

"You must. If not for you and your family then for all those kids I saw yesterday." Jack squeezed her hand. "There's no such thing as enough donations, is there?"

"I guess not…" Hanna admitted with a smile.

* * *

**Author: **_Very few updates I know. But there's a reason for that, I'm going to be on the **J2 Big Bang challenge**. I ended up writing more than 25,000 words and was left with no time for my favorite story. If you're interestesd the other sotry is called **After the memories are gone **and my posting date is only by the end of July. It's going to be posted on my LJ so you can check it out then. In the mean time I'm back with Leadership and Love, working on chapter 36. _

_**On the next chapter:**__ Jack and Ennis visit Enrique's high school in hopes to find new clues. But are they ready for what they're about to find? Shortly after, Jack is confronted with Collin Valvardsy and things get nasty.  
_


	34. 693  a number and a key

**Author's Note: **Thank you so very much for my friend Kathy (**kittie8571**) who is the Beta of this story!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four: ****693 - a number and a key**

Ennis had feared Jack's reaction. He knew how much Jack liked Hanna and how he secretly wished for her to be his half sister. The story he had heard when Jack returned from lunch with Hanna had been unexpected. Enrique Twist was once again surprising him from the grave.

At least Jack didn't seem to be as devastated as Ennis had expected. He was a bit down, but the fact that Hanna had promised to keep contact with him seemed to have softened the sad reality. Jack didn't have a sister, but he had dozens of friends who loved him. And, of course, there was always Ennis.

Ennis smiled at that thought, petting Neve on the belly. The white cat had been sadly neglected by his owners, with Ennis's birthday and then the trip to Sweden. Neve had been spending most of his time at the Twist mansion or at Veronica's place. He was clearly happy to be home.

"Dan just called." Jack announced as he entered the living room, stopping Ennis's thoughts.

"How are they?" Ennis asked curious.

"They're excited about Christmas because they're going to spend it with Nicholas's family." Jack sat next to him. "Actually, they're leaving in a couple of days, so they asked if we want to catch up tonight."

"What's the plan?" Ennis asked, curious.

"Just a few drinks after dinner at their place." Jack focused his attention on Neve and the cat quickly moved to his lap. "Is it alright? I told them I needed to check with you. I know you have closing arguments in two days."

"The case is coming along." Ennis relaxed further into the cushions. "We should go and wish them a safe trip and a good Christmas."

"I'll text Dan, then." Jack moved to lay on the couch with his legs on Ennis's lap.

"Any news from Matilda?" Ennis asked while searching for the remote.

"Nothing new. She's recovering fine. The doctors say she'll be able to return in time for Christmas."Jack smiled. "It was great for her."

"She hesitated until the end, but she did great."

"She must have known that the trip and the conversations with Veronica weren't mere coincidences. She wanted to do it, at least on some subconscious level. I think."

"That was why I was worried. If she truly couldn't suppress the fear, then our whole plan would be for nothing."

"Thankfully it all went for the better." Jack scratched the cat happily. "We'll be having Christmas together at the Twist mansion and she'll be fully recovered."

"Are you going to tell me what you want for Christmas?" Ennis added some friction to Jack's leg with his question.

"Peace and calm." Jack answered with a kiss on Ennis's lips.

"I should have added that you could only ask for material things."

"Then I have no idea." Jack leaned against Ennis.

"You've been a great help, Mr. Twist."

"You should be like me. I bought your present days ago." Jack said smugly, moving to stand up.

Neve ran away in the direction of the kitchen.

"Really? You always hesitate about what to give. How'd you pull that off?"

"I'm just going to say that I've had my most brilliant idea." Jack opened his laptop and placed it on top of the coffee table.

Ennis didn't comment. He was desperate to have any idea for Jack's present. After Jack's birthday extravaganza, he was out of ideas. He had talked with Elizabeth and even with Matilda on the phone, but neither of them had been any help. Jack literally had everything that money could buy. He needed to come up with something original.

"Do you have time to help me with something tomorrow afternoon?" Jack asked, his gaze focused on the laptop's screen.

"Sure, a couple of hours away from work wouldn't hurt." As if on cue, Ennis's phone chirped. He'd received a text message.

"I've just received this." Jack turned the laptop in Ennis's direction so that he could read the open e-mail on the screen.

_Mr. Twist,_

_We received your e-mail with interest and surprise. As a descendant of two of our previous students, you're free to visit us at any time. The Twist family has been a generous contributor to our school and although we still regret that you haven't experienced the benefits of our school program, we hope to change that with future generations._

_A guiding tour can be schedule any day of the week from 1pm to 6pm …_

Ennis didn't need to read more, he understood what the e-mail was about.

"You're going to see your parents' school?" Ennis asked amused.

"Correction - I'm going to visit my parents' _high school_." Jack was now typing a reply to the high school principal.

"Why high school?" Ennis felt he was missing something.

"Because the last entry in my mum's diary is about this place, and it's the only clue that I have about what may come next."

"That's a bit vague, don't you think?"

"It's odd. The last entry ends abruptly, as if she decided never to write again in the middle of writing about her day." Jack frowned. "Also she keeps talking about the place where she would meet my father. It's always the same place and it's always extremely well described. And it was mentioned in her last entry!"

"Where is this place?"

"Some kind of old fountain, with wisteria growing around…" Jack waved his hand around. "It's all here." His hand rested on his mother's diary.

"I guess it's as good a clue as any."

"And so far, my instincts haven't been wrong." Jack reminded him.

"Let's go check out this high school then." Ennis shrugged. "Returning to high school…."

* * *

Jack and Ennis were inside of the firm's elevator, talking about their newest cases. They were going together to the high school in search for answers for the next part of the riddle. The plan was to keep their eyes open and ask as many questions as possible. Jack was hopeful that today they were going to reach some kind of conclusion.

"So, what about suspects?" Jack leaned against the opposite side of the elevator, completely focused on Ennis's explanations.

Their conversation was currently focused on Ennis's latest murder case. It involved two of the biggest teenage celebrities.

"She's got a lot of pretty boys… she called friends." Ennis smirked.

"I'm not sure if the jury is going to recognize your musical reference." Jack chuckled.

"Come on! Hotel California?"

Jack knew that Ennis was trying to raise his spirits. He had been trying to ever since they had returned, and most of the time he had succeeded. Jack knew that he had only been hurt by his own expectations. He had been so focused on his heart's wishes that he had forgotten about the main issue. Hanna Olson had proven to him that life had a funny way of keeping you focused on what really mattered. He had been so certain about her being his sister that he had been too blind to see the truth, too blind to seek other explanations. And that had been a mistake, especially for an attorney like himself.

"Maybe it will sound cool. I'll give you that." Jack walked through the elevator's doors.

"Maybe? Half of the jury members are over 40! Even the judge is going to smirk." Ennis stated confidently.

"That's your strategy for tomorrow? Jokes? I pay you for more than that." Jack stepped out of the elevator and they both walked in the direction of Jack's car.

"Actually, the jokes are free, but I may change my mind and start charging you."

"They're not really that good." Jack commented before entering the car.

"I'm hurt." Ennis stated as soon as he buckled his seat belt.

"You just need to work on your material." Jack started the engine loudly and soon they were out of the underground parking garage of the firm.

"You think so? Just yesterday my jokes and my lousy material were able to assure my client an amazing deal. That was worth... how much?" Ennis paused as if waiting for Jack to give him an answer. "1 million dollars?"

"You're close. It was actually 2 million, since she had previously agreed on the 20 percent clause in case you managed the final 15 million." Jack said smugly.

"All those hours in law school and what we really needed were financial lessons."

"But you're right. Some of the board members, and I'm not going to mention names, were very pleased with your results last month and with this case…" Jack looked at Ennis for a brief moment, before returning his eyes to the road. "Some of them are worried about the possibility of other firms starting to offer you better contracts."

"So far it hasn't happen."

"Yes, but I want you to know that in case it happens I want you to discuss it with me." Jack's tone was serious. "Not as your boyfriend, but as your boss. You're important to the firm, I'm sure we can cover whatever they offer you. The board wants you to be as happy as possible while working for us."

"I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Twist." Ennis tried to hide his smile.

"Make sure that you do. Other members of the firm have found their salaries increased this way. We like to make sure that we don't lose the good ones to other firms."

"That didn't happen with Helen." Ennis forced Jack to remember.

"She didn't want to stay and I was glad to see her gone." Jack paused. "Perhaps it was a mistake, but I doubt that anything that I could have done would have changed her mind back then."

"She was determined to leave." Ennis agreed.

"You're right and there is nothing else to debate on that matter." Jack ended their conversation as they reached the school park. "What's in the past stays in the past."

"Not really." Ennis murmured looking at the prominent school building in front of him.

* * *

After half an hour of walking around the grounds of the school, Jack was beginning to get annoyed. Mrs. Ferdinand, the groundskeeper, was a woman in love with her job, so much so that she was unable to understand that other people may have different opinions about the contents of her job. Ennis was still asking polite questions and nodding at every nonsensical remark that came out of Mrs. Ferdinand's lips, but Jack was getting more and more impatient. There was only so much that one could hear about plants, trees and grass. Apparently half an hour was Jack's limit.

Finally Jack got the courage to interrupt her.

"Mrs. Ferdinand, did you know that my parents went to this school?" The older woman shook her head. "Actually they met here. In a very special place… they used to talk about it all the time. It was some kind of fountain surrounded with wisteria."

"That fountain was indeed a very special place. It was explained to me that the stones came from Italy as a request…" Jack quickly interrupted her.

"Was?" Mrs. Ferdinand opened her mouth in surprised but then proceeded.

"Yes, it was destroyed five years ago when the school expanded the baseball fields." She paused observing Jack's reaction. "Well I see that you're disappointed. You're not the only one. A few months ago a lovely gentleman was disappointed too. He wanted…"

"Did he have black haired and blue eyes?" Jack interrupted her again and this time she looked affronted.

"You must forgive him, Mrs. Ferdinand." Ennis intervened smiling. "It's possible that this gentleman that you mentioned was Jack's late father. He died not long ago."

"I understand." She smiled with sympathy. "It is possible that it was him, but I'm not sure. The gentleman matched your characteristics but he didn't give me any name. He was very quiet the whole time."

"Where did you take him?" Jack asked curious.

"He asked about the fountain and then I explained to him that it is now placed at the school museum. I took him there and he spent there more than an hour. He left shortly after that without mentioning a word." She smiled. "Except for polite goodbyes, of course."

"Can you take us there?" Ennis asked when he noticed that Jack was speechless. "I'm sure Jack would love to see it. Wouldn't you?"

"Yes. Yes, I would love to see it." Jack added quickly.

"Please follow me."

They walked in silence. Jack was too nervous about what they may find and Ennis was too excited to keep up with appearances. Either way, Mrs. Ferdinand seemed to be now eager to be rid of them, or at least to have some time on her own, because she was walking quickly without commenting about the school history or current ranking for the first time that afternoon.

"Here we are." She opened a door and stepped aside. "I'll leave you both to do some exploring. There're some perfumed roses that need my attention on the other side of the garden."

Without another word, she was gone.

"I think we scared her away." Jack commented, smirking.

"_You_ scared her away." Ennis frowned. "You and all your questions! She was beginning to fear for her personal safety."

"Nonsense. I'll send them a generous gift and they'll forgive me." Ennis rolled his eyes. "Now let's focus on the important matters. Where is the damn fountain?"

"It must be that big marble thing on the back of the room." Ennis pointed it out.

"Let's get closer." Jack observed the marble fountain and the glass structure that surrounded it. "I'm not seeing how my father could have placed anything inside."

"Perhaps he didn't." Ennis looked at the wood stripes connecting the glass panels. The wood had a complicated drawing sculpted at the sides. "This looks tricky."

Jack looked closer. The design was complex and showed a series of connected circles. It looked like thousands of wedding bands and it matched the drawing sculpted in the marble stone of the fountain. Every circle touched the next one in the pattern. It was impossible to tell when one ended and another begun.

"_Where something ends, another begin…" _Jack quoted from his father last letter. "Maybe it's here somewhere in the protective structure.

"You may be right." Ennis murmured, touching the wooden circles.

Jack eyes scanned the circles in search of something out of place. When his hands touched one of the circles close to the floor, he found a small hole. There was an empty ring in that place and inside a piece of paper.

"Oh my god." Jack looked back at Ennis.

The piece of paper had something written in it, but it was also protecting a small metal object. A small silver key, Jack observed. He moved it up against the light and the numbers 693 shone in front of his eyes.

"What the hell?" He heard Ennis murmured not far away.

* * *

"Now this… is a surprise" Uncle Daniel commented, examining the key closely.

They were all having lunch at Uncle Daniel's club. Ennis and Jack had spent the previous night trying to use the key in every single lock at the Twist mansion and so far, they were having no luck. They called Matilda and Edward, but they had never seen a key with the number 693 on it. They searched everywhere they could remember but found no answers.

"Do you know what it is?" Jack asked eager to know more.

"No, I've never seen it before." Uncle Daniel stated calmly. "I was just surprised to see that this time there was no letter attached. Are you sure the piece of paper surrounding it meant nothing?"

"We're not completely sure. It's a piece of an old newspaper. All we could read were publicity advertising and the date on the right corner, but we asked Mary to find us a copy of the entire newspaper." Ennis explained to Uncle Daniel, while Jack retrieved the key.

"So far this is a dead end." Jack grabbed the key and sighed loudly.

"But the same thing happened to every other clue." Uncle Daniel reminded them.

"Yes, it's no different from every other time." Ennis agreed.

"I was just hoping that this time we would get a letter before we got another object." Jack frowned. "The silent riddles are no better than the written ones."

"I'm sorry for not being of greater help, but unfortunately, I have no idea where that key came from." Uncle Daniel stated honestly.

"What about the numbers do they remember you of anything?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure. Maybe…" Uncle Daniel paused. "My memory is not what it used to be."

"Maybe a bank account or a safety deposit box?" Ennis offered.

"I can't help you, I'm sorry." Uncle Daniel lamented.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," Jack conceded.

"I'll try to see if the number comes up in anything that I have back home. Papers and old records." Uncle Daniel said with a sad smile.

"Thanks, Uncle Daniel," Jack stood up and Ennis followed him.

"Leaving already?" Uncle Daniel asked.

"I need to drop Ennis off at court before getting to the firm. It's closing arguments for him this afternoon. But the food was great, as always. We should do this next week."

"Yes, the club fields look lovely covered in snow. " Ennis said looking through the glass window of the club's restaurant.

"Then you should call me. I have some business work to do on Wednesday and a hot date on Saturday…"

"Hot date?" Jack interrupted curious.

"Yes, Mrs. Campbell finally agreed to have lunch with me. Not dinner, but lunch, never the less."

"Mrs. Campbell?" Jack's eyebrows stood up.

"I think its great news Daniel." Ennis quickly stated.

"I think so too." Uncle Daniel affirmed with a small smile.

Jack was trying hard not to voice his opinion. He wasn't sure about the outcome of Uncle Daniel's new romance. Mrs. Campbell wasn't a saint, but she wasn't pretending to be one. At least her intentions couldn't be questioned, since Uncle Daniel was doing all the seduction in this love affair.

"Be careful." Jack murmured to Uncle Daniel when they hugged goodbye.

"You too." Uncle Daniel hugged Ennis next. "Take care of each other."

"We will." Ennis reassured him.

"I'll call you if something comes up." Uncle Daniel said lastly.

Not two minutes after they'd left the restaurant, Jack voiced his concerns.

"I'm not sure about this little romantic development."

"I'm not surprised. But you know my opinion." Ennis commented drily.

"It's not because she doesn't have money." Jack stated firmly, while waiting for the valet to bring his car.

"Then there's nothing to be worried about." Ennis's tone of voice left no room for argument.

"Just this once I'll trust you on this." Jack started the engine and they drove off at full speed.

"You don't have to trust me or Mrs. Campbell in this matter. You have to trust your uncle to make the right decisions. Because he's a responsible adult."

"Ok, ok. I got it." Jack murmured in defeat.

When they reached the courthouse, Jack parked the car and stepped out, surprising Ennis.

"You're coming too?" Ennis asked while retrieving his briefcase from the back seat of the car.

"Yup. I want to talk with Judge Bruce. He's an old friend of my father and I like to keep some contacts alive. I'm going to ask him to dinner sometime after Christmas. He's an old school kind of guy; personal invite may be a good idea." Jack explained.

"You're such a clever devil." Ennis smiled and kissed him lightly. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it." Jack watched Ennis climb up the multiple stone steps to the entrance of the court building.

Jack took a moment to observe the statue of Lady Justice. It was one of the most beautiful features of the building and one that Jack remembered ever since he was a child. Lady Justice depicts justice as a goddess, equipped with three symbols of the rule of law. A sword symbolizing the court's coercive power, scales representing the weighing of competing claims and a blindfold indicating impartiality. Jack had seen many statues representing that same goddess, but none was as beautiful nor so detailed as this one.

Finally Jack entered the building, waving discreetly at a few familiar faces.

"Finally we meet." A strange voice called Jack's attention.

It was Collin Valvardsy. Jack recognized him and tried to hide his surprise. He had never met the man in person and wasn't expecting to find him here. Collin had been an amazing attorney at the end of the 80's but now he was almost sixty years old and had diminished his actions to management and promotion of his firm. Of course the Magnet firm was still his biggest competition in the market.

"What an unexpected meeting." Jack stated calmly.

"Yes. To meet at such place." He smiled. "It must be a sign."

"Do you think so? Perhaps it's the sign that someone is getting a little desperate." Jack wasn't in the mood for false sympathy. "Did you receive this month's results already?"

"Oh, I see. Straight to business. No polite talk."

"What else could we possibly discuss? Perhaps the fact that one of your attorneys managed to send my boyfriend to jail in the middle of my birthday party. That was a great moment for the Valvardsy firm!" Jack sneered ironically.

"I have no idea what you could possibly be talking about."

"Of course not. My mistake, Mr. Valvardsy." Jack apologized with irony.

"But now that you mention Mr. Del Mar, I must admit that I would be delighted to have him on my team." He looked directly at Jack's crotch. "But I'm afraid that you have something that I cannot offer him."

"You would be happy to know that our personal relationship iscompletely independent from our professional one. But even so, I doubt that he would even consider an offer coming from you or your firm." Jack felt his blood boil under his skin.

"I would be surprised if he would." Mr. Valvardsy smiled again. "Perhaps when the Magnet firm declares bankruptcy he'll consider my offer more carefully."

"Who am I to deny an old man of his dreams?" Jack spit out.

"This verbal sparring has been most refreshing but at my age we can't possibly waste time with pointless discussions."

"Too old to play with the big sharks?"

"Your inexperience will cost you more than you're willing to pay, Mr. Twist." The older man stated, disappearing at the end of the large corridor.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

Ennis and Jack were resting inside of the big bathtub at the end of the day. Conversation was, as usual, diverging to work from family. Ennis was washing Jack's hair while listening to the details of his surprise meeting with the owner of the Valvardsy firm.

"So you met Collin out of nowhere?" Ennis asked intrigued.

"When it comes to Mr. Valvardsy, coincidence is only a matter of proper planning."

"I think he just felt the need to provoke you. Perhaps you're right and he's getting a bit desperate." Ennis stopped to think for a second. "It's true that we've never had so much work at the firm before."

"He's planning something, I'm sure of it."

"I would be both surprised and disappointed if he weren't." Ennis moved lower and washed Jack's back.

"Let's stop talking about work, we're officially on Christmas vacation."

"You're using the term "vacation" extremely loosely. I'm buried in paper work that I'll have to deal with at the home office and the phone will probably never stop ringing with more and more work from clients. I won't have a minute to rest." Ennis complained.

"Poor baby." Jack pouted, teasing.

"I don't feel the Christmas spirit at all." Ennis murmured while washing Jack's chest.

"I can help you with that." Jack's head turned for another kiss.

Ennis chuckled without breaking contact and his hand moved lower, teasing Jack. Jack deepened the kiss in response and they both laugh at each other's reactions.

"How did I get so lucky?" Ennis asked, while hugging Jack closer.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused.

"How did I manage to find the absolute right person for me? How did I manage to get you?"

"Do you really mean it?" Jack asked, surprised by Ennis's words.

"Would I have said it, if I didn't mean it?" Their eyes met under the strong light of the bathroom.

"Then we're both very lucky." Jack murmured before kissing Ennis again.

* * *

**Author: **_I'm sorry but real life has been taking all my time. I'm still writing and will finish this as promised but it takes time that I don't have, so it will take a while. I would also like to send love and happiness to everybody who still reads this. Thank you. _

_**On the next chapter:**__ Ennis and Jack drive their respective best friends crazy trying to find a Christmas present for each other. In the meanwhile a surprising new couple is formed and wedding bells may be ringing during Christmas time after all.  
_


	35. Always changing Relationships

**Author's Note: **Thank you so very much for my friend Kathy (**kittie8571**) who is the Beta of this story!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five****: (Always changing) Relationships**

"You need to help me Beth!" Jack pleaded.

"Jack, I'm really busy with the Christmas crises. Christmas is a bad time of the year for me! My clients like to file for divorce, commit suicide or simply drive me crazy during this season!"

"One of your clients killed himself during Christmas? When was this?" Jack asked surprised. "Why was I not informed?"

"He wanted to kill his wife." Elizabeth paused dramatically. "But he ended up just filing for divorce."

"You need to calm down." Jack sat in front of Elizabeth's desk. "And what better way to do that than an afternoon of shopping?"

"Jack, honestly, what happened?" Elizabeth ceased her work and looked him in the eye. "You've been bothering me about this since breakfast."

"I lied to Ennis." Jack admitted. "Not about anything serious or anything. I just told him that I had a great present for him and I haven't bought it yet. Actually I have no idea what to give him. And that's why I need you to come shopping with me …"

"Let me see if I understand. You lied to Ennis about his Christmas present?" Elizabeth's eyebrows stood up.

Jack only nodded.

"Why would you do that?" The blond attorney asked, confused.

"I just… It came out of my mouth without warning." Jack sighed. "I guess I thought it was time for me to be one step ahead."

"Since when did buying gifts turn into a competition?" Elizabeth almost sounded amused.

"Since Ennis is kicking my ass in that department."

"Jack." Elizabeth sighed, but her hand moved to her purse. "You don't have to buy him elaborate gifts to show him you care."

"I just… I feel like… it's my turn." Jack admitted.

"I see." Elizabeth leaned back against her chair, with a complacent tone of voice. "You know there's nothing wrong about being on the receiving end of loving attention."

"Are you going to tell me about the flower and the gardener? Because I may be desperate… but I'm not that desperate!"

"Of course you're not." Elizabeth chuckled darkly. "You're the sweet little sun flower, basking in the love and attention of Ennis the Texan gardener."

"I'm beginning to think you're just jealous." Jack murmured, silencing Elizabeth's laughs.

"You're wrong. Mary can be attentive and caring when she wants to be. She just doesn't like to do it in public and neither do I." Elizabeth's tone made Jack feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Jack knew he had hit a nerve and felt bad for his lack of sense.

"No need for that. I know that some details of my relationship with Mary have always bothered you, to say the least." Elizabeth exhaled loudly after her admission.

"It's just…" Jack measured his words, afraid of hurting his best friend's feelings. "Jessica was… She was completely different from Mary. And it's not that I don't like Mary. I do. I've grown to respect her, especially in this last year and I can understand why you love her. She's determined and intelligent, and she demands the best of you. You're genuinely a better person around her. But…"

Jack paused, waiting for Elizabeth's gaze to move from the window to his face again.

"As silly as it sounds, I guess I'm still faithful to the memory of Jessica. She was peaceful, kind and loved you with no restraint. She wasn't afraid of standing by your side no matter what, she was the one who held your hand in front of your mother…" Jack grew silent as he noticed the tears sparkling in Elizabeth's eyes. "I don't question Mary's love for you, I just wished she was a bit more demonstrative. I think you deserve someone who stands by you, not someone who stands in your shadow."

"Jessica was a completely different person, Jack. She didn't force me to come out, but she didn't go back in the closet because of me. She needed to let everyone know she was gay and proud of it. You're a bit like her when it comes to that. I'm different and so is Mary." Elizabeth smiled. "It's a different relationship and it suits me just fine. I needed stability, but I also needed someone to push me forward emotionally. Mary is nothing but perfect for me. She's not ashamed of being gay or afraid of being my partner, she just likes to keep her personal life personal."

"You're right. Sorry I mentioned it." Jack apologized.

"I know you loved Jessica." Elizabeth had a sad smile on her face. "She loved you too but you can't blame Mary for not being her. I did it for far too long during our relationship and it only brought me pain."

"I'm sorry for bringing this up." Jack sighed.

"It's ok. We've been dancing around this topic for too long." Elizabeth stood up and grabbed her bag again.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked surprised to see Elizabeth stand up so abruptly.

"Well, aren't we going shopping? You need my help to find that perfect present." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I just remembered that I haven't bought a present for Mary yet."

"Yes." Jack stood up and smiled. "We have some serious shopping to do."

Jack put his arm around Elizabeth and they both left her office in friendly confidence.

"Believe me, he has some kind of perfect present." Ennis complained for the millionth time that evening.

* * *

Ennis and Veronica were walking around Louis Vuitton. They had spent part of the day visiting some of New York's best stores on Fifth Avenue. Ennis had bought gifts for almost everyone he knew, but hadn't been able to find a good present for Jack.

"Ennis, how can you possibly know?" Veronica asked laughing.

"He told me." Ennis complained. "He was all smug about it."

"What could it possibly be?" Veronica raised a grey suit in Ennis direction.

"Obviously, I've no idea." Ennis pointed at the suit. "Nope. He bought the whole collection with prepayment at the beginning of the Season."

"I should have known." Veronica sighed. "Maybe he's going to buy you one of those apartments in that… palm tree island. Or maybe he's going to buy you a whole island!"

"What do I need an island for?" Ennis frowned. "It's probably some great romantic gesture."

Ennis knew that Veronica was trying not to chuckle at his sudden embarrassment. He was still not comfortable about sharing details of his relationship, even if it was with Veronica, his new best friend.

"Maybe he's going to propose." Veronica finally let out a chuckle, but her voice was full with excitement.

"You think so?" Ennis hadn't thought about that possibility.

"Would it be the perfect present for you?"

"I've… I've no idea." Ennis was struggling with the words.

"This is an interesting development! You don't know what your reaction would be?" Veronica's curiosity was peaked.

"I've just… I always imagined that I would be the one asking him." Ennis explained.

"Maybe you thought wrong." Veronica smiled. "I'm picturing it already. Sun… probably a tropical beach. I'm guessing, Barbados. It's expensive enough for Jack's tastes! Everybody would have to be dressed in white, of course. Reception in some crazy five star hotel, with candles floating on water, a chocolate fountain, ice sculptures of angels and at the very end, both of you under a rose petal shower…"

"Are we still talking about my upcoming wedding or yours?" Ennis teased. "Rose petal shower… We're gay, but we're not _that_ gay."

"Speak for yourself." As a point, Veronica raised a pink silk scarf that Ennis had considered an appropriate Christmas gift for Nicholas.

"This silliness is over. Jack's not going to propose any time soon. I know him. I would have noticed if he was planning to do something like that. And most of all, he would never do it without being one hundred percent sure that my answer would be yes." Ennis stated firmly.

"And wouldn't it be yes?" Veronica asked curious.

"Shit." When realization hit him, Ennis cursed out loud.

Shocked faces around the selective shop turned to Ennis and he couldn't find the words to apologize.

"Please forgive him." Veronica stated with a naughty smile. "He just found out that he might become engaged this Christmas."

Ennis repressed the urge to kill Veronica, as he received a couple of confused congratulations from the people surrounding them.

* * *

Ennis couldn't help but wonder about Veronica's words for the rest of the day. The realization that he might be ready for a life time commitment surprised him, even if it was with Jack. Her words kept echoing in his head and he had been unable to focus on work or Jack's attempts at conversation.

"Ennis?" Jack's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes." Ennis replied, focusing back on dinner table and their surroundings.

"Is it that bad?" Jack asked worried.

Ennis stared at Jack, confused for a few seconds, until he realized that Jack was talking about the food. The same food that Jack had nervously cooked for dinner and that he was eating very little of.

"It's delicious, baby." Ennis smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring.

"Don't 'baby' me." Jack dropped his fork and frowned. "You're a terrible liar. I can see that you hate it."

"Jack, honestly, it's good." Ennis took another bite, ignoring Jack's reaction.

"You can't even look me in the eye and say it." Jack pointed out.

"That's not about the food." Ennis sighed and placed the cutlery silently on the table.

"Then what is it?" Jack asked unconvinced.

"Veronica and I had a conversation this morning and her words are still bothering me …" Ennis tried to be vague about the details.

Jack looked surprised for a few seconds and then his eyes moved to his plate.

"Of course, you went shopping with Veronica this morning. You had to find out." Jack sighed loudly. "I told Robert that you wouldn't like the idea, but he asked me to keep it a secret. That's why I didn't tell you."

"What?" Ennis asked confused.

"Robert asked me to keep it a secret . . . about their dating. Veronica wanted to tell you at her own pace and he forced me to keep silent. I bet you were a bit surprised, hmm?" Jack asked concerned.

"I was." Ennis managed to reply.

"And you're annoyed because I didn't tell you." Jack held his hand from the other side of the table. "My best friend asked me and I was sure that, all things considered, it was the best action to take."

"Sure." Ennis tried to recover quickly from what he had just found out. "I guess I just needed to hear that from you."

"Ennis, there is nothing that I would keep from you. In all honestly, you have nothing to worry about. I can't even make a business decision without asking for your opinion anymore."

"I know. I was silly." Ennis smiled, feeling the weight of worry leaving his shoulders.

Jack wasn't going to make any decision without asking him. He wasn't going to force him into a situation where he could feel pressured. Jack knew him well enough and respected him far too much to compel him to take a step he wasn't ready for.

"Thanks, baby." Ennis smiled for the first time that evening.

"You're thanking me for lying to you? I guess you really didn't like to hear the news." Jack snorted.

"Veronica has relationship issues and Robert clearly has his own share too. I'm concerned. And I was a bit annoyed that you all decided to keep me in the dark." Ennis was wondering why Veronica hadn't told him about this before.

"You can be really protective of the people you like and you have no problem in voicing your opinion. Veronica and Robert just wanted to give you the news in the gentlest way possible." Jack resumed eating.

"It couldn't have been any gentler." Ennis sarcasm was lost to Jack.

"I, for one, am happy. Veronica is a determined woman, with a good heart. I'm sure she'll be good for Robert."

"Don't you think they moved a bit fast?" Ennis was growing concerned with this piece of news.

"Look whose talking! You jumped me the first time nobody was looking." Jack smirked, clearly amused.

"Jack." Ennis warned, uncomfortable with Jack's words. "That was different."

"It's always different, that's why you shouldn't be judging. Besides, they're just dating. It's not like they're going to get married any time soon."

"I guess you're right." Ennis conceded.

"Speaking of marriage. I found out that you and Mary have been very interested in Mr. Santos's married life." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Just keeping an eye on his wife." Ennis stated.

"His very pregnant wife." Jack remembered. "I know, we know, everybody knows… that she's after his money. But it's not our obligation as his attorneys to make him realize that. So you and Mary better be careful about your extracurricular activities. I'm turning a blind eye for now, but if I hear a whisper of suspicion from Mr. Santos..."

"Yes, Mr. Twist." Ennis interrupted, reacting to Jack's tone of voice.

"You better remember whose signing those paychecks, Mr. Del Mar."

"Mr. Twist. How lovely to have you for dinner. Can we discuss a possible raise now? I think I deserve it." Ennis teased.

"No, we cannot. I heard you have been engaging in some inappropriate behavior during office hours." Jack's sexy smile told Ennis that he was talking about sex in Jack's office.

"In my defense, Mr. Twist, both parties were _completely_ willing." Ennis took pleasure in Jack's reaction to his words.

"Nevertheless, you broke the rules, Mr. Del Mar." Jack sat on the edge of the table, watching as Ennis approached him. "And it's not the first time."

"I'm sure I can make it up to you, Mr. Twist." Ennis whispered in Jack's ear.

Ennis chuckled at Jack's soft whimper.

Lately he was taking serious pleasure from making his partner lose his composure. It all had begun that day at the office, seducing his partner during office hours, right under everyone's noses. Watching Jack scream with pleasure at the top of his lungs while the papers and files underneath him fell from the desk to the floo, had made him realize that he had been denying himself of having total control. It made him feel great to see the surprise in Jack's expression, to feel that the pleasure he was receiving was from his administrations only. It made him realize that he had, unconsciously perhaps, imposed self limits to this aspect of their relationship. And for the first time in their relationship, those limits felt wrong. So, when it was over, Ennis made a clever remark and ran home to where he could think clearly about it. He felt that the balance had shifted again and he was progressing further.

And things had increasingly become different between them. Jack hadn't verbally acknowledged it yet, but it was clear that he was letting Ennis experiment with whatever he wanted. So far, they had been having a lot more oral sex than usual and doing it a lot more outside their bed. Ennis was becoming more confident and bold about what he wanted sexually and Jack seemed fairly pleased and willing to accommodate to Ennis's every wish.

"Gonna take you right here." Ennis murmured against Jack's neck.

"Do it." Jack murmured breathless.

Ennis's hands moved to push up the grey jumper Jack was wearing over his head, forcing Jack to lean a bit further against the table. He moved to open Jack's shirt, slowly kissing every inch of revealed skin. His tongue played with Jack's nipples, biting and pulling just enough to make Jack rut against him. And when the shirt was gone, Ennis moved to the trousers. By that time, Jack was trying to get him remove some of his clothing too, but Ennis was having none of that.

"You should lay back and enjoy, Mr. Twist." This time Ennis actually chuckled against Jack's ear.

He finally opened the button of Jack's tailored trousers and managed to push both the trousers and the boxers to ankle level. He stepped aside and took a minute to appreciate the view. Jack's eyes were covered by his forearm, his mouth partially opened. Jack's hard breathing was forcing his abdomen muscles to contract and relax at high speed, making the dark path of his belly undulate slightly.

Ennis traced the line from the belly button to the base of the penis. Of all the details on Jack's body, he loved this one the most. The black soft hair against the shining white skin made a contrast that took Ennis's breath away.

"You're so beautiful, Jack." He murmured against Jack's skin, momentarily forgetting about their foreplay.

And Ennis meant every word. He kissed each thigh with reverence and traced a path between them with his mouth. Soft kisses that moved south and made Jack tremble. He finally took Jack's engorged member in his mouth and sucked it expertly, eliciting another loud moan from the black haired attorney. He added a bit of tongue to the equation and Jack's reaction forced a few crystal cups to fall onto the floor.

Ennis was enjoying the mess Jack was making far too much, but he had a plan and intended to stick to it. He let go of Jack's penis with a loud pop, but kept his tongue in contact with skin. Jack complained weakly but Ennis ignored him. He moved forward to suck Jack's hairless balls, silencing any more complaints.

Ennis took a minute to wonder why he had never truly enjoyed this before.

The angle wasn't right, so Ennis asked Jack to turn around and bend against the table. His hands touched the white skin of Jack's back and it reminded him that he was painfully aroused. His cock was still trapped inside his jeans, but this was not about Ennis. This was not about his pleasure. No, tonight was about Jack and all the things he never asked but still deserved. All the things he was willing to give up being with Ennis.

Ennis knelt on the floor and kissed the nearest ass cheek, feeling Jack tense at the unexpected touch. He spread Jack's cheeks and sent his tongue further.

"Oh God." Jack cried with surprised.

Ennis had collected all his courage and was indeed tongue fucking his boyfriend against their dinner table. And the best part about it? He felt great. Powerful, invigorated by the sounds and expressions coming from Jack. He took his time to appreciate it and used every single technique in the book. He wanted to know what exactly worked with Jack.

"Ennis…" Jack sounded completely out of breath. "Please…"

Ennis understood Jack's plea. He craved for something more too. He was at his limit of restraint and needed relief as much as Jack. He stripped and prepared Jack quickly with some lube and turned him around. He moved both of them into the nearest chair, just like the first time they made love after Madrid.

They rocked together on top of the chair, neither capable of lasting much longer. After they came, Ennis felt boneless, but enjoyed the feeling of having Jack in his arms. That closeness he had never found with anyone else.

"Was it just me, or has Christmas come early this year?" Jack finally managed to find his voice again. "God, I haven't come so hard in years."

"Such lovely compliments to my talents." Ennis tried to sound smug, but he was still out of breath.

"Best ever." Jack moved closer, finally feeling the chill against his body.

"I'm glad you appreciated it." Ennis sighed contently.

"Wanna share what brought that up?" Jack's chin rested against his shoulder.

"Just felt like it." Ennis wasn't sure he could really explain.

"I'm glad." Jack murmured.

Ennis tried not to reflect too hard on his actions. He smacked Jack's ass lightly and tried to stand up.

"Let's have a shower and reheat dinner." He stood and stretched his limbs.

"Who's the boss here?" Jack looked offended and squeezed Ennis's butt as he moved to the stairs.

Ennis soon followed him to the bathroom, smiling to himself all the way.

* * *

**Author:**_ Thank you for everybody who wrote me asking about this fic. I'm hoping there will be more updates this upcoming month!  
_

___**On the next chapter:**__ Christmas is the time of the year to be with friends and family. Jack wants everything to be perfect, specially because Matilda and Edward are back! In the meanwhile new details on the Hanna Olson's case open new and unexpected possibilities!  
_


	36. The Christmas that changed our lives (1)

******Author's Note: **Thank you so very much for my friend Kathy **(kittie8571)** who is the Beta of this story!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six: The Christmas that changed our lives (1) **

For Jack, this year was the year that Christmas would be really special.

He had gathered all the essentials.

The_**Family**_was getting together. Matilda would be returning with Edward from their adventurous boat trip just in time to attend the official Christmas' Eve dinner at the Twist mansion. Uncle Daniel was bringing Mrs. Campbell as his date and, for the first time, Jack was okay with it.

_**Friends**_were united more than ever. This year, Robert and Veronica would be attending as a couple for the first time. Elizabeth and Mary would be bringing Sophie with them. And finally, Dave, Jack's godson at the firm, would be coming for dinner alone, after a disastrous break up with his girlfriend.

Jack had much to be grateful for.

The **Success** that the firm was having this last month had been achieved thanks to the perseverance and hard work of all his employees. He had proven to himself that he could be a leader when the time came, but he could also be a cunning strategist and lead the firm to paths they would have never previously considered. Although the battle was not over, he knew that they had won a small war and their rivals were now looking at them with renewed respect.

He was happy that he and all his loved ones were now in perfect **Health**. Lately the appointments with Dr. Whistle have become more about the future and less about the past. Jack could vaguely remember what had led him to such profound depression. He still missed his father very much and there was still a lot about his own past that he couldn't seem to make peace with, but he couldn't understand how he thought that alienating everyone from his life would help solve any of these problems. He found strength in all his friends and family and counted his blessings. Ennis had also recovered pretty well from his injured knee and was even back to taking tennis lessons. He still had physical therapy once a week but the doctors were sure that he would recover completely from the surgery. Matilda was also another case of success. Although nothing could be done about her shorter leg, the surgery she'd recently undergone had been a success and she was now completely free from any pain. The doctors were also hopeful that some muscle tissue could actually recover further with physical therapy and she might find walking easier. Edward had been ecstatic on the phone and Jack couldn't wait to see them again.

And of course, this Christmas season Jack had the **Love** of the most amazing man. Ennis had become such an important part of his life that Jack couldn't imagine his life without him anymore. He was the only person who could make him smile when he was grumpy and the only one who could reach him when darkness clouded his mind. Ennis still surprised him with his generous and kind heart, forcing him to be a better person. But he was also the one who stood right next to him when it was time to fight, either about the firm or any other aspect of their personal lives. And during all this, Ennis maintained such a humble posture that sometimes Jack wanted to shake him and find a way of showing him just how amazing he was.

Jack had indeed been blessed this year and Christmas was the right time of the year to celebrate it.

* * *

They rolled out of bed when the clock announced 8 am. Although they did not need to go into the office, they had planned to be at the Twist Mansion early in the day. There were a few things Jack wanted to supervise and closer to lunch time, they had to pick Matilda up from the airport. It was only the first day of their holiday break but Jack doubted they would have any rest. He was worried about the upcoming party, especially because he hadn't dedicated as much time to the planning as he usually did. And, in the absence of Edward and Matilda, he had been forced to leave the planning in the hands of his personal assistant, Erulla. It was the first time he delegated such responsibilities to the man and he was a bit worried about the results.

"I'm so sleepy." Jack murmured, looking at himself in the enormous bathroom mirror of their suite.

"I don't know why you're complaining; we've actually slept more than usual." Ennis dropped his pants and entered the shower.

"I'm always sleepier when I slept more than 6 hours." Jack looked with some interest at Ennis's naked back through the shower glass.

"I've noticed." Even between the sounds of the water falling Ennis's voice was still full with amusement.

"It's like a curse. Either I sleep 5 hours and I feel energized or I sleep more than 8 and I feel like crap." Jack stared at his reflection. "Not only do I _feel_ bad, I actually _look_ bad."

Jack heard Ennis's laugh coming from the shower cabin and frowned.

"Don't laugh, you're supposed to reassure me." Jack glared at the shower's glass.

"You're just cranky and sleepy. It will pass." Ennis smiled as he left the shower and grabbed a towel.

"No matter how long we're together, it's still a mystery to me how you manage to stay clean with those _three minute showers_."

"You want to check? See if I forgot those hard to reach places?" Ennis asked turning his back to Jack and returning to their bedroom, clearly with no intention of letting him check anything.

"Who are you and what had you done to Ennis Del Mar?" Jack looked at the bathroom door in disbelief.

Just seconds before when Jack prepared to take his turn on the shower, Ennis reappeared at bathroom door, this time already wearing a pair of stylish Hugo Boss pants and nothing else.

"You want to know what happened to Ennis Del Mar?" Ennis gently hold Jack's upper arms and pulled him closer. "He's never been happier."

"Yeah?" Jack asked smiling.

He knew Ennis was changing. He had been since the day they had met but now it looked as if Ennis was reaching a different stage in life. It looked as if all the changes had led to some kind of personal epiphany. Ennis had slowly but surely changed into a more outgoing and relaxed person. And recently it was visible that Ennis was getting more comfortable in their intimacy and more aware of his position at Jack's side.

Jack's family fortune was less of an issue to Ennis now. Ennis himself was earning an impressive amount of money and Jack's healthy attitude toward money had probably helped too. In the eyes of their friends and acquaintances, they were equals and to most people, Jack couldn't have found a better partner. Ennis had finally accepted that he deserved to be happy with the person he loved most in the world. Even if that person happened to be his boss the multimillionaire Jack Twist.

"Yeah." Jack could see in Ennis's eyes that his conclusions were right.

"I'm glad. I want to make you happy in any way I can." Jack placed his hands on Ennis's neck.

"You do. I'm…" Ennis took a moment to find the right words. "I'm so grateful that I have found you. That you waited for me…"

"I didn't…" Jack felt the weight of Ennis's words.

"You did." Ennis hugged him forcefully. "Thank you."

"I…" Jack tried to speak but it was in vain, for Ennis moved to kiss him with such passion and intensity that words were no longer needed.

And as Ennis moved him against the bathroom wall and his hands moved to the rim of Jack's boxers, Jack had a feeling that perhaps he wasn't totally ready for this new expressive Ennis. He just didn't know if his heart was going to handle it.

* * *

As soon as Jack Twist entered his most beloved family property, the day took a turn for the worst. As soon as they stepped into a room, everybody moved quickly away. Ennis tried hard not to laugh. The few decorations that where already up looked nice but it was clear that there was still a lot of work left to be done. Jack wasn't going to like the state of things.

"What the hell is happening here? Why does the living room still look like this?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

A few of the older maids looked worriedly at Ennis's direction. They'd met him a few times.; enough times to know that only he could appease Jack. Especially if Jack was seriously pissed, which he looked to be on the verge of right now.

"Jack." Ennis placed his hands on Jack's shoulders and guided him back to the garden. "It's Christmas Eve, please don't go nuts over unimportant stuff."

"Yes, it's Christmas Eve. I know that! It's actually because of it that all these people will leave after lunch and I'm going to be left alone with whatever they won't do on time." Jack took his blackberry out of his pocket. "Where's Erulla?"

"Probably hiding some place safe." Ennis rubbed his hand up and down his arms, trying to get them warm.

"And what are we doing in the middle of the snow? It's freaking cold!" Jack complained looking around at the garden.

"You needed to cool down." Ennis smiled and moved closer.

"Ennis I absolutely hate when you patronize me." Jack glared forcefully.

"And I love when you're grumpy and take your perfectionism to another level, but it's the Christmas season…" Ennis kissed a reluctantly Jack. "These people are also excited about seeing their families and probably have their own parties to plan or attend to. Just let them do their jobs. After lunch Matilda and Edward will be here and they'll help you finish whatever's left to do. I'll help too."

"It's our first Christmas together…" Jack didn't look him in the eye, probably feeling silly for having saying it out loud.

"I have the feeling that soon you'll be tired of Christmas with me." Ennis chuckled. "And this is just dinner with friends. As far as I'm concerned, Christmas will be back at our place with our ridiculously expensive fake tree and Neve."

"So you're saying we should have brought Neve and the tree?" Jack faked a serious tone.

"Yeah, this dinner is already doomed." Ennis nodded dramatically.

"This isn't going to work every time…" Jack warned, although his words lacked any real feeling.

"Just let it go, baby." Ennis kissed him again.

"Ok. Let's leave Erulla to fix this thing, then." Jack looked back at the house.

"Let it go, Jack."

"But…"

"No buts! Forget it. Let's do something else."

"Okay. You want to take a stroll around the gardens? It's been a while…"

"Yeah, let's get some fresh air." Ennis placed his arm around Jack's shoulders and they walked lazily through the trees and bushes of the Twist property.

* * *

They were still enjoying the snow and each others company when they heard screaming coming from inside the house.

"It's official, they burned the house down." Jack spit out annoyed, already moving to the door.

"Please, be reasonable." Ennis murmured, following Jack to the main building.

As soon as they entered the house Ennis realized what all the commotion was about. In the middle of dozens of the staff members were standing Matilda and Edward. Matilda was visibly thinner and stood taller with the help of crunchers; Edward had a nice tan and was the one who spotted Jack first.

"Master Twist!" Edward came and hugged him thigh. "It's so good so you, sir."

"Oh my God. What are you doing here so soon?" Ennis saw tears coming to Jack's eyes.

"Oh dear, how good to see you." Matilda pushed Edward away and put her hands around Jack's neck, meanwhile Edward and Ennis hugged each other happily.

"Matilda you look gorgeous." Jack kissed both her cheeks. "I'm so happy that you found the courage to finally do it."

"I owe it all to you." Matilda smiled and Jack touched the lovely wrinkles around her eyes. "All my life to your family…"

"Nonsense. We're still in debt to you…" Jack kissed her forehead. "Forever. Till the rest of our lives."

Matilda turned to Ennis and received another warm hug.

"You look great." Ennis told her.

"You look great too. Actually I think you look more handsome every time I see you." Matilda shared a smile with Jack and Ennis mumbled thanks.

"But what are you doing here so soon?" Jack asked as two of the maids carried Matilda and Edwards's belongings to their room.

"We decided to surprise you and caught an earlier flight." Matilda looked at the decorations surrounding her and frowned.

"Actually, she just couldn't wait to come and make sure that everything was perfect for the usual annual Christmas dinner." Edward commented to Jack and Ennis.

"Do you blame me? This looks a mess!" Matilda signaled for one of the oldest maids. "Thankfully with a little time I'll make these work."

"Oh, Matilda. I missed you so much." Jack sighed.

"I'll tell you all the details of our little vacation. But you have to come with me, I'm going to need your help." Matilda opened her right arm in Jack's direction.

"I want to hear it all." Jack placed his arm around her shoulders and they walked to the living room where most of the house staff was working.

"Is she really ready to come home?" Ennis asked Edward when Jack and Matilda left them alone.

"She's still in pain, sir. Not as much as she used too but some." Edward looked Ennis right in the eyes.

"What did the doctors say?" Ennis asked softly.

"There's a really big chance that she'll be completely recovered. Pain free, actually." Edward smiled.

It was the most genuine smile Ennis had ever seen on his face.

* * *

At lunch Matilda, Edward, Ennis and Jack sat in the small living room. As the rest of the staff left for their respective homes the four of them ate and shared the more recent news.

"Veronica and Robert?" Matilda asked surprised.

"Yes. It's apparently very serious." Jack confirmed after swallowing a forkful of food.

"What's your opinion, Mr. Del Mar?" Edward asked, clearly trying to engage Ennis and himself in the conversation.

"It's a bit early to tell." Ennis murmured.

"Don't listen to him." Jack commented smiling. "He's pissed because Veronica and I kept it secret from him. Not for long, of course. He figured it out in record time."

"Jack never did know how to keep a secret from the people he cared about." Matilda smiled too.

"Yes, Master Twist was always a terrible liar." Edward nodded.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Jack conceded.

"You should, sir."

"I'm not really mad." Ennis stated. "I just don't want to comment much about it. I'm afraid we'll jinx it."

"Let's not talk about it anymore, then." Edward quickly said. "Such things should be taken seriously."

"I want to hear about your latest trip." Matilda suggested.

"To Sweden?" Jack asked carefully.

"Yes, of course." Matilda nodded. "I heard about it on the phone and I want some more details."

"There's actually not much to add." Ennis said. "The lab results haven't come back yet. It's Christmas time, so understandably everything takes twice as long."

"Ennis is right, we don't have any news. I did receive an e-mail from Hanna. She wished us all a great Christmas. They haven't decided what to do with the money yet." Jack avoided Ennis's eyes and concentrated on the food.

He felt terrible for keeping this from Ennis, but it was still quite painful for him to talk about Hanna Olson. He had for a brief moment wished her to be his sister and that moment had been difficult to forget.

"I see." Matilda murmured, feeling the tension in the room.

"What about the mysterious key? Any news?" Edward asked rather quickly trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Not really. But Uncle Daniel said he may have a new clue. He couldn't speak about it on the phone." Jack smiled. "He was all excited. Playing detective…"

"He was always the most eccentric gentleman." Edward commented.

"A bit, yes." Matilda agreed.

"He's sorry about what happened with Hanna, so he's trying to make it up to me. Not that he has anything to make up for, but…"

"He's a good man. Your father always confided in him. They were very good friends." Matilda remembered.

"He's family." Jack smiled and everybody return to their plates.

* * *

"Well, Jack you did it again." Elizabeth told them a few minutes after she had arrived.

"You didn't even see the food yet." Ennis commented. "He literally went nuts."

"Don't listen to him. It's all very simple. It's family, after all." Jack reassured her.

"Of course." Ennis teased. "Family… you should have seen him a couple of hours ago."

"I understand you, Jack. They have no idea how hard it is to plan an event like this. Even the smallest details could make everything go terribly wrong."

"Please don't get me started. If it hadn't been for Matilda…"

"Thank God for small favors." Ennis commented with humor.

"Yes, I saw her. She looks great. Did she do something to her face too?" Elizabeth asked curious.

"I don't think so…" Jack stated uncertain while Ennis chuckled. "I'll check it once the bill arrives."

"She's just well rested." Ennis rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Ennis." Elizabeth used a teasing tone. "You don't know the difference between Botox and a face pealing."

"He doesn't believe in wrinkle cream." Jack added.

"Ennis." Elizabeth rested a hand on Ennis's shoulder. "It's true. It does have rejuvenating powers."

"I'm loving this conversation, but where's Mary?" Ennis asked moving away with a smile.

"I think we've hurt his feelings." Elizabeth chuckled.

"No. He's just going after Dave. I heard the kid is in trouble."

"Do you think we made a mistake?" Elizabeth asked in a low tone.

"About making him a senior?" Elizabeth nodded. "Not sure. He has potential. He showed it way before we gave him this chance. I think it's more a problem of personal issues."

"Relationship issues?" She asked curious.

"Yes. Girlfriend dumped him." Jack looked around making sure nobody was listened. "He's not the most confident guy. Not sure why, but he has some kind of inferior complex."

"It was a while ago. But the background check the firm did say that he came from a simple family."

"Simple family, meaning he was dead poor and now doesn't believe he can have a different life." Jack let out a deep breath. "He's not the first one with that profile in our firm and he won't be the last. What he needs is a bit of support."

"How bad is the damage to his reputation?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Not much yet. Ennis has kept an eye on him. He's my godson, after all."

"But it can get bad, right? He's out of his game."

"Yes. That's what's worrying me. He needs an intervention." Jack smirked.

"Really? We're going to do that?" Elizabeth sighed. "Lock him in conference room and show him his life's greatest accomplishments. It's so cliché."

"Maybe something more subtle."

"Why do I have the feeling that this conversation was a set up?" Elizabeth raised her brow.

"Because you know me far too well." Jack confirmed. "I just had this idea…"

"I see. How bad is it going to be for me? You know my schedule." Elizabeth immediately took her blackberry out of her pocket.

"Nothing major. Maybe just take him under your wing for a case or two. It would boost his ego and it would result in less work for you." Jack smiled. "It's a win-win situation."

"You know very well that I have a dozen younger attorneys trained to help me in my every need. He's going to be more of a pain to me than a help." Elizabeth frowned. "What if he came along with me and watched me in the field? I could even say it was a partnership."

"Partner? We don't want him to notice that we're helping him, remember? Subtle?" Jack paused. "And you don't know the true meaning of the word partner. You usually have apprentices at best."

"And I always single out the best attorneys to be my apprentices. You were one of them. Wouldn't such position be enough for your dearest godson?"

"Perhaps." Jack took a moment in consideration. "Actually that sounds nice. You'll tell him that he has what it takes to learn from you. It may work. But be subtle."

"Of course it will work." Elizabeth stated smugly. "I'm never wrong when it comes to issues about the firm. And Dave isn't really that bad. There have been way worse attorneys who have enormous amounts of success. In some parts of this field it's all about appearances."

"And I trust you to show him what part he should play in."

"I will." She looked around the huge living room for a moment. "You know you didn't need my permission to do this. You're the boss - you could demand it from me."

"We both know that's not the real case here." Jack smiled.

"You make it impossible for me to be annoyed about this." Elizabeth tried to hide her own smile.

"Great." Jack murmured as Ennis returned, this time followed by Mary.

"Look who I found bothering Matilda and Edward." Ennis gave Jack a brief kiss on his cheek.

"I wasn't bothering them!" Mary explained quickly. "I was just worried about Sophie. Since she had that rash I can't help but be paranoid about what she eats."

"I've seen her list of food allergies at least three times this morning only. Everything is taken care of." Jack reassured.

"Don't take it personally. She trusts no one…" Elizabeth added.

"Matilda has a lot of experience and I think she misses the time when I was a baby. She's beyond happy whenever Sophie's here." Jack remembered.

"I just feel bad whenever she's not standing next to me. It's bad enough with the schedule we both have." Mary confessed. "I had an absent father and I know how it hurts."

"That will never happen." Elizabeth reassured.

"Of course it won't. We're all family to her. She'll never be alone." Jack stated and Ennis nodded.

"Well…" Mary sighed. "Speaking of family… I pulled a few favors and the lab results were done this morning."

"So?" Jack asked carefully.

"Nothing new when it comes to you." Mary gave him an envelope. "She's definitely not related to you or your father, but… I already knew this. I got access to some old family records thanks to Hanna. Jack there was a different reason why she left your father…"

"What are you talking about?" Ennis asked confused.

"She was unfaithful… with someone you know well…" Mary looked around. "I'm not sure we should be having this conversation here."

"For the love of God! Just tell us already." Elizabeth demanded.

"It's okay." Jack nodded. "We have few secrets between us."

"Jack…" Mary hesitated. "She had an affair with Daniel Smith."

"Uncle Daniel?" Jack mouth stood open.

"No, way!" Elizabeth and Ennis shared disbelieved looks.

"It was a brief situation. At least is what my initial investigation has concluded." Mary added. "But we need to consider the possibility that she might be his daughter."

"How can that be? Didn't he realize that he could be the father?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"I think Mr. Smith didn't recollect his connection with Hanna's mother. He was only interested in getting her DNA sample and after that he didn't really care about which of Enrique's girlfriend she had been. Not to mention that he used to date a lot of women back in that time, he might not remember her particularly as both his lover and your father's girlfriend." Mary explained.

"It's also possible that Enrique never confronted him about the affair." Ennis added.

"They were odd of sorts back then…" Elizabeth explained. "Enrique may have blamed it all on her. Daniel was a well known playboy after his wife passed away."

"What a mess." Jack murmured.

"So?" Mary looked at Jack. "What do we do now?"

"We should think carefully and wait for more information." Ennis suggested. "Confirmation is the key. This may be a terrible mistake."

"I can do that." Mary nodded.

"Yes. I agree." Jack's eyes widened as he spotted Uncle Daniel entering the living room.

"For now let's pretend we don't know anything." Elizabeth murmured. "He's coming this way."

"Damn it." Ennis cursed under his breath.

"So how are the young people doing?" Uncle Daniel asked smiling. "I just saw Sophie. What a beauty. Can't help but wonder when these two are going to think about kids."

"What?" The topic was so unexpected and he was so nervous that Jack didn't really think about his answer.

"It will take a while." Ennis answered nervously. "I mean… We should… I… a civiclunion should come first."

"Please don't call it that!" Mary interjected. "It's marriage, for God's sake. Doesn't matter what all the other straight morons call it!"

Ennis and Jack stared uncomfortably at each other.

"Hmm." Uncle Daniel observed. "I think this topic can wait…"

"Yes, Mary can be a bit uncivil when discussing such matters." Elizabeth glared at her wife.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I have news." Uncle Daniel was subtly disappointed that no one seemed to be as enthusiastic as he was. "I think I know what the number 693 was all about!"

"Really?" Mary was the most curious of the four of them.

"Yes! I talked to some of Enrique's oldest friends. It was a long search but then I landed on something big. A guy who had been his partner on the first New York firm he had ever worked for. He told me that your father used to have a place on 6th Avenue."

"Of course." Ennis explained. "The first number was the avenue, the other one the building and the last one was the apartment."

"It was a building complex on 6th Avenue. Enrique lived on the I building, the 9th letter of the alphabet on the 3rd floor." Uncle Daniel explained.

"So our next clue is there?" Jack finally asked.

"Yes. I already went there. I wanted to know who lived there." Uncle Daniel smiled. "And get this! It still belongs to Enrique, more precisely to his heir. It's in your name, Jack."

"A building on 6th Avenue?" Jack asked intrigued. "It's possible. I've never checked the complete listing of real state holdings in my father's name at the time of the will."

"Jesus. Your father was insane" Mary stated.

"I can't imagine what's going to happen next." Uncle Daniel confessed and they all looked at him worriedly.

It was going to be a really insane Christmas.

* * *

**Author:**_ Sorry dear readers, but this story has been seriously neglected. I simply don't have the time and I'm too stubborn to give up. So, I will keep writing and I will keep posting. Probably with long periods between but that's nothing new. I hope you'll all can find it in your hearts to forgive me. _

_I'm also in the need of 1 or 2 more betas for the rewriting of Law and Love. Not a lot of work since it takes me ages to write anything... _

___**On the next chapter:**__ An entire chapter of Jack and Ennis on the mos romantic chapter ever. My favorite so far! _


	37. The Christmas that changed our lives (2)

**********Author's Note: **Thank you so very much for my friend Kathy **(kittie8571)** who is the Beta of this story!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven: The Christmas that changed our lives (2)**

When the clock hit 2 am, the guests started leaving the house, by 3 am Ennis and Jack were bidding goodnight to Edward and Matilda was already sleeping soundly in one of the living room sofas. A few of the younger maids, who had no family in New York, had returned to sleep in their respective bedrooms. There were plates of food everywhere and the house was a mess, but the tradition on the Twist family was to leave it all be. The next morning Ennis, Jack and all the rest of the staff would eat the leftovers together for breakfast and only after that it was acceptable to clean everything. Then everybody was free to exchange gifts and after an enormous lunch, where the family and all the staff would eat together in the main living room, everybody was free to do as they pleased.

Jack liked these traditions. They had been instituted by his father and were not common on any other rich New York family. Jack wanted to keep these alive.

"Is something bothering you?" Jack asked, when for the third time that night he caught a glimpse of a worrying expression on Ennis's face.

"What?" Ennis asked jumpy. "Nothing. Everything is alright. It's nothing really."

"I know. The night was insane and you're tired." Jack assumed. "I don't know if it's because it's Christmas but everybody is going nuts."

"Yes, it was intense." Ennis murmured when they reached their suite. "Crazy, really."

Although he was speaking Jack could see that his mind was on something else.

"I promise tomorrow is going to be a great normal day." Jack reassured him.

"You think so?" Ennis asked looking at him intensely.

"Well, calmer than today is going to be." Jack paused in thought. "I couldn't imagine in a million years…"

"Uncle Daniel…" Ennis murmured.

"What are we going to do? If dad forgave him what should I do? And if dad knew why didn't he tell him? Uncle Edward doesn't have any children, she'll be the heir of a very big fortune."

"Maybe your father didn't know that she was pregnant. Back then he wasn't very close to Daniel so he felt no grudge towards him. He blamed her for a while, but after some inner reflection he understood that she had to search for love in the arms of someone else. He had been still in love with your mother." Ennis conjured a scenario.

"You're really a great at conjuring possible scenarios." Jack chuckled. "That's a possibility. It's also possible that uncle Edward doesn't even remember being involved with her. He had a huge reputation for sleeping with every available woman after his wife's death. Dad and him didn't talk much during that period and after that he seemed to replace sex with food and gain a lot of weight. They return to their close relationship not soon after."

"They may have had an argument as far as we know." Ennis added. "You can possibly remind this period of time clearly. You were just a kid. We need to discuss this with Edward and Matilda. They'll remember it more clearly."

"It's also possible that since she changed her last name by marriage and Hanna doesn't look anything like him, uncle Daniel simply didn't remember who she had been. Even if she had been the reason for any possible fight between my father and uncle Daniel." Jack rationalized. "People change. All those photos that Mary kept showing me of Hanna's mother were taken briefly before her death. Even if uncle Daniel saw her, it's possible he didn't connect her to the woman he had a one night stand thirty years ago."

"How important had she been to your father?" Ennis asked curious.

"Honestly? As important as all the others. His sense of obligation must come from something else and I think it's the fact that he blamed her for being unfaithful. For breaking her heart. He rarely involved himself with women who had deeper feelings for him. He preferred casual gatherings with women of his social position. But she came in an earlier stage of his life. He made a mistake getting involved with her."

"What if you father didn't know who she was unfaithful with?" Ennis asked excited with his new line of thought.

"Yes. That's another possibility." Jack nodded. "So when he fond out she was married to another guy in Sweden a few weeks after they broke up he didn't suspect anything."

"God this is a real movie." Ennis murmured. "How are you going to tell all this to Daniel?"

"Let's wait for more information first. We're going to talk with Edward and Matilda tomorrow. Then I'm going to send all these conjunctures we've created to Mary, she'll find a way of confirming most of our suspicions and then we'll decide how and when to approach uncle Daniel."

"It's insane. If she's really his daughter, it's going to be a huge change in Daniel's life."

"I'm not sure how Hanna is going to react." Jack commented.

"After all this confusion with you and your late father, she's going to think we're insane."

"And we are." Jack search in his drawer and took out a key and the peace of paper that was found with it. "By the way, what am I going to do about these?"

"I almost forgot about that." Ennis took a good look at the old piece of paper.

"Yeah. Well we obviously need to find time to take a look at this 6th Avenue apartment." Jack thought out loud. "I'm just not sure when… It's Christmas then its New Years Eve…"

"Your father was a genius." Ennis exclaimed suddenly. "Look at this! The advertisement here is for apartments in the building complex called Serenity in 6th Avenue."

"This was probably from the day he bought it." Jack observed the piece of paper closely.

"The answer was right here. We just didn't see it!" Ennis was still astonished.

"God, I'm exhausted." Jack quickly thrown everything he held back into the drawer.

"You're not the only one. This dinner party was so intense I feel more tired than I was before." Ennis fell on top of the bed. "I barely talked with Veronica and Robert this evening."

"I even found time to get some help for Dave." Jack murmured laying down next to Ennis.

"Really? What did you do?" Ennis asked sleepy.

"I manage to convince Elizabeth to help him regain some confidence." Jack explained.

"The things you can do…" Ennis murmured with his eyes closed.

"We're going to sleep dressed?" Jack asked as Ennis moved behind the sheets.

"I think so."

"Great." Jack murmured.

They were both sleeping 5 minutes after those last words.

* * *

When Ennis woke up Jack was still sleeping. He look under the sheets and chuckled at his wrinkled clothes. He was itching from the fabric of his fancy polo and his hair was still sticky. Last night events flashed through his mind and Ennis felt suddenly tired. Sometimes it was still odd to think that this confusing mess of drama and glamour was his life. Nothing was certain and everybody had something to hide.

He sat on the edge of the bed slowly, trying not to wake Jack up, but his boyfriend didn't even stir. He needed to take a shower and then he was going to relocate Jack's Christmas present. He glanced at his watch, still on his wrist, it was 12 am. There were probably no leftovers left for Jack and himself.

Ennis dressed down to his underwear and look for a special set of clothes in his side of the built in closet. This wasn't Ennis favorite part of the mansion. He still kept feeling he needed to pay for his own clothes after he had picked them. He never turned on the huge light system it only aggravate the feeling. But Jack loved it and he couldn't find reason to mention his dislike.

The water of the shower was hot enough to turn his skin red. Just as Ennis like it. He closed his eyes as he though about Jack's present. It had been a last minute decision and he was still not sure. Either it was the best idea or the worst ever. The anticipation was killing him.

He stood out and dressed up quickly. In the bed Jack was still sleeping looking young and relaxed. It warmed Ennis's heart and he left the bedroom quietly. Ennis climbed out the stairs and moved to the kitchen where he located easily Matilda.

"Ennis, you're finally awake." Matilda greeted him. "I'm afraid the leftovers were already taken of the table, but I kept a few hidden…"

"Matilda we need to talk…" Ennis swallowed dry. "It's about Jack's present."

"About Jack's present? Is it going to be delivered now?" She asked confused.

"No… It's complicated." Ennis looked around. "We need to create a different atmosphere."

"Atmosphere?" Matilda asked.

And as Ennis explained what was going to happen, Matilda become very pale and soon she was taking support from Ennis in order to stay on her foot. Ennis feared that Jack would have the same reaction.

* * *

When Jack opened his eyes the house was oddly quiet. He sat on the bed and as his eyes adjust to the light in the room Ennis walked through the door carrying a small tray of food.

"Good morning." He murmured awkwardly.

"Good morning." Jack answered, scratching behind his left ear and the left side of his belly. "I'm dressed. What happened?"

"We passed out before we had time to take off our clothes." Ennis placed the tray of food in front of Jack.

"Breakfast in bed, how sweet." Jack leaned for a quick kiss. "Wait a minute… what about the leftovers?"

"None left. It's terribly late." Ennis explained. "They're preparing the living room for lunch. Almost everybody had exchanged gifts."

"That late already? I must have been really tired last night." Jack tasted the pancakes that Ennis brought him. "Is there something wrong with me? You're looking at me kind of funny."

"No. It's nothing, really." Ennis quickly stood up and paced around the room.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Jack was confused with Ennis's behavior. "You're actually very elegantly dressed for someone who just had breakfast at home. When did you buy those pants?"

"I'm… I…" Ennis paused. "I need you to eat your breakfast and get into your best winter outfit, because we're going out."

"We're going out?" Jack was getting nervous. "Is there something wrong at the firm? You're making me really anxious."

"Sorry. Nothing is wrong. It's for your Christmas present." Ennis was playing nervously with his fingers. "We need to go somewhere."

"Oh." Jack sprits improved immediately. "It must be nice."

"I hope so." Ennis mumbled.

"You've nothing to be nervous about. You always find me the perfect gift." Jack mumbled returning to his delicious breakfast. "I try, but my presents are just not as memorable."

"You're just saying that." Ennis returned to pacing around the room.

"There was the watch, the rings, birthday gifts…" Jack enumerated.

"This is different." Ennis sighed. "I'm going to wait outside."

And without another word Ennis left the room, looking like nothing Jack had ever seen. For a few second it made him nervous too. Usually Ennis would be collect and calm, while Jack was extrovert and nervous. He felt out of balance.

He barely ate the rest of his breakfast. Too anxious to see his present and put and end to Ennis nervousness. He was sure that whatever it was, he was going to love it. Ennis had a great eye for beauty, knew Jack's tastes very well and had a natural talent for picking gifts. There was no way he could have picked it wrong.

When he stepped outside of the bedroom Ennis was there, waiting for him. Jack almost laughed at his boyfriend's expression. Ennis was taking this much too seriously. He only wished Ennis hadn't put himself in debt because of his gif. He hated when money ruined good intentions. Christmas sometimes had the power to make the more reasonable person slightly insane. Perhaps Ennis was Christmas's most recent victim.

"Ennis, you're making me nervous again." Jack moved closer trying to read into Ennis expression. "I'm sure I'm going to like it."

"I just want it to be perfect." Ennis forced a smile on his face.

"So can you tell me where are we going?" Jack asked following Ennis down the stairs.

"No. But I'll tell you that we're going to grab an helicopter."

"An helicopter? It's been a while since you take me on a ride." Jack didn't comment further because at the living room they passed by Matilda who try to hide her happy expression from Jack.

It was obvious that she knew what his present was.

"Come on, we're on a schedule." Ennis moved him to the door, trying to move him away from Matilda.

"Does Matilda know where we're going?" Jack asked curiously.

"Of course, that's why you can't talk to her right now."

"Damn it!" Jack cursed. "If she's so excited it's probably even better than all the previous ones. My gift is going to pale in comparison."

"You're worried about your gift?" Ennis asked opening the car's door for Jack. "Priceless."

"It's an island, isn't it?" Jack sighed. "You're going to spend all your savings in sand and palm trees."

"Don't try to guess." Ennis warned.

"No, of course not. You would never spend that much money in a gift. It's a car." Jack reasoned. "You saw me looking at Mr. Warbled's car two weeks ago. The new Audi convertible is a beauty and you couldn't resist."

"Stop trying to guess." Ennis glared at him.

"Oh. It's really a car… Perhaps something vintage. You've been spending a lot of time with Nicholas." Jack observed as he entered Ennis's car.

"A vintage car, really?" Ennis was amused with Jack's last attempt.

"I guess not." Jack snorted looking at road.

"Definitely not." Ennis chuckled.

"Maybe a Ferrari. A shinny new one."

"You're really sure it's a car?" Ennis looked more relaxed and Jack smiled.

"Maybe it's something naughty."

"Naughty?" Ennis asked curiously.

"Are we going to join the mille high club?" Jack teased.

"It may prove to be a bit difficult, since I'm going to be piloting the helicopter. Not to mention the logistic problems we may find."

"Ok, maybe next year." Jack tried to hide his amusement. "Maybe something high-tech."

"You have no idea how much your attempts to find out amuse me."

"A fancy new laptop? Something to put on my desk and look at everyday." Jack observed Ennis carefully. "But why would we fly on an helicopter to fletch a laptop."

"You really are a material guy." Ennis commented stopping the car rather suddenly.

"We arrived at the heliport?" Jack asked, following Ennis out of the car.

"Right on time." Ennis checked his watch and gave Jack a nervous smile.

"Let's do this then." Jack grabbed Ennis arm and followed him to the helicopter.

* * *

No matter how many times Jack traveled in an helicopter he could never get used to the loud sound of the helix cutting the wind. Although his ears were protected with the right equipment, it never seemed to completely muffle the sound. Ennis on the other hand was always completely comfortable. The smile on his face told Jack everything he needed to know. Ennis loved to fly and piloting was something that always put him in great spirits.

Jack was happy to see that genuine smile on his boyfriend's face. Perhaps his own choice o Christmas present for Ennis had been right.

He looked trough the window to the top roof of some of the highest buildings in New York. It was clear that they weren't going to leave the boundaries of the city. Actually, for the last ten minutes Ennis had been flying round the same couple of buildings.

And that was when he realized that they were flying close to the Magnet Firm's building.

"We're going to the Firm? What the hell!" Jack asked confused.

"I was asking how long would it take for you to notice." Ennis smiled, making the helicopter shift to the left.

"We're going to land on the roof?" Jack asked confused.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get a permission to do that. I actually had the help of your secretary. Erulla made you sign a few papers that made it possible." Ennis explained, while touching a coupe of buttons on the control panel.

Jack looked outside again, noticing for the first time that there were decoration and flowers on one of the corners of the roof. He felt his stomach drop and his pulse race. There were huge glass lanterns lighten up by white squared candles. He took a deep breath and felt the impact of helicopter touch the floor. Right in the middle of the decorations there was a huge arch made of white flowers and greens.

Jack stood outside in three quick movements and not 1 minute later Ennis was right at his side.

"What is this?" Jack asked genuinely confused.

"Just follow me." Ennis took his hand and moved them to center of the decorations.

Jack had the sudden realization of what was going to happen and his body froze.

"We're here because this building had become very special to me." Ennis started. "It's not only the place where I gladly come to work everyday, it is also the place responsible for making me falling in love with you. So much of our time together was spent here. I just felt we should be here today."

Jack stared as Ennis drop to one knee in front of him.

"Jack, in this past year you've come to know me better than anyone else. So you know that words tend to fail me when they're coming from the heart. But I'm going to try the best I can."

"Ennis…" Jack murmured.

"You've changed me. There's no better way of explaining what happened. I put my eyes on you and it was like waking up from a deep sleep. At first I was slow… I was confused. But the moment I got my head straight I realized that I had spent all my live waiting for you. 30 years of being miserable without knowing what was wrong with me. But you came I was finally happy. You were the one for me. You make me whole… complete." Ennis took deep breath. "I found happiness, companionship and passionate love with you. I was suddenly a different person. A better person. All because of your love. Because it energized me, inspired me to be more outgoing, to be more sociable, to be more open minded. Basically to be the partner you deserve."

"Honey." Jack felt the ears rolling down his cheeks.

"And if I fought you in every step of the way, it was only because I was scared of how much you love me and how fast everything around me was changing. And I know that my love has changed you for the better too. And I can't possibly imagine having this connection with anyone else. So I decided that we should celebrate that. And we can do it in any way you want… I just wanted to ask you if you would give me the honor of being my husband for the rest our lives?" Ennis took a jewelry box with a single platinum ring, craved with sparkling diamonds.

"Oh my God!" Jack screamed throwing himself at Ennis and kissing him. "Yes!"

"Really?" Ennis asked relieved. "I was so nervous, thinking perhaps it was too soon."

"No. It's perfect. We're ready." Jack admitted watching Ennis placed the ring on his finger. "I'm so surprised. In a millions years I never though you would ask me this Christmas."

"Just, Veronica got me thinking and suddenly I realized that I was ready. It didn't really feel like a huge step." Ennis kissed Jack's hand. "Well, except for this part."

"Oh my God! We're engaged!" Jack kissed Ennis again. "I still can't believe you've asked me."

"Why not? We love each other. I don't want to be with no body else. We're already living together. It's Christmas…" Ennis smiled.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Jack felt tears coming to his eyes. "You talked about how much I changed your live… But I am the one who owns you his live."

"Jack, that's not true." Ennis caressed his wet face.

"It is. After my father passed away, I was lost. And I know that the only thing that kept going was the fact that I had broken your heart… and I couldn't go without making things right with you." Ennis kissed Jack's forehead. "You brought me back to life. And if it hadn't been for your love I would have never found the strength to take over the Firm. You're my inspiration. And the source of my serenity it's you."

"Jack Twist, you're the love of my live." Ennis smiled kissing him deeply.

"Ennis?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"Take me home." Jack murmured against Ennis's lips.

"What about Matilda?" Ennis asked between kisses. "She knows what we came here for. She's waiting desperately at the mansion."

"She'll understand, besides she'll be happy for the extra time. I'm sure she's planning a mega celebration." Jack moved so he could whisper in Ennis's ear. "I feel like making love to my fiancé."

"Jack…" Ennis murmured breathlessly.

Jack knew that Ennis was powerless to resist him.

* * *

**Author:**_ I'm working as a dentist now so I have more free time. Unfortunately my beta is the one with less time now. I've been rewriting law and love, some big changes in the first 3 chapters. I'll post the new version on AO3 and on my livejournal. maisag87 _

_I'm also in the need of 1 or 2 more betas for the rewriting of Law and Love. Not a lot of work since it takes me ages to write anything..._

___**On the next chapter:**__ Everybody wants to celebrate the engagement of the year. But Jack can't stop thinking about uncle Daniel's situation. What should he do?_


End file.
